We Both Found What We Were Looking For
by Ittlebitz
Summary: Pride and Prejudice AU, written for a GKM prompt. Wealthy bachelor Finn Hudson moves to the small town of Lima, accompanied by his sister, Quinn, and best friend, the arrogant Blaine Anderson. When Blaine first sees feisty Kurt Hummel, he is less than impressed. But after earning Kurt's dislike, Blaine is mortified to discover that Kurt's fine eyes are just one of his many charms.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for this GKM prompt:

_Kurt and Blaine, Pride and Prejudice AU. Rough character connections: Kurt is Elizabeth, Blaine is Mr. Darcy, other characters as you wish. Feel free to stray from the plot as long as their relationship evolves like Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's (i.e. mutual dislike, Blaine's unrequited love, Kurt's realization of Blaine's true character, happy ever after) _

_Bonus for_  
_- ball scenes and dancing filled with sexual tension_  
_- hate sex_  
_- canon references (for example if Kurt played and sang Blackbird on the piano)_  
_- other minor ships involved (for example if Finn was Mr. Bingley and there was Blinn bromance)_  
_- wall sex_  
_- a good amount of historical accuracy (in terms of clothes and music and such) EXCEPT pretend gays are perfectly accepted and leave the angst to the relationship and not their sexuality _

I was utterly helpless to ignore it. I have loved writing this so far, even though it kind of got shoved to the side when I was consumed with writing HUMS. But I hope to get back to regular updates. I will continue to update it on the GKM, but will be posting on my personal accounts as well. I will upload the first two chapters at once, since they are short, then a chapter a day until I am caught up to where I am on the meme.

This fic is unbeta'd thus far, so any mistakes are my own. I think that the characters and their counterparts are recognizable, but feel free to message me with any questions!:)

* * *

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of marriage.

However little known the feelings or views of such a man may be on his first entering a neighborhood, this truth is so well fixed in the minds of the surrounding families, that he is considered the rightful property of some one or other of their eligible children.

"Mr. Hummel, have you heard the news? McKinley Hall has been let! At last, at last, and wouldn't you like to know to whom?" Wilhemenia Hummel chattered excitedly to her husband, Burt, over breakfast that morning.

Burt made a non-committal grunt as he turned the page of the morning paper.

Wilhemenia tapped her foot impatiently before bursting out, "Well? Don't you want to know?"

Burt read his paper, unruffled by his wife's impatience. "You want to tell me, and I have no objection to listening."

"It's been let by a young man of large fortune from north of here. He came and viewed the place and its property, and was so delighted by it that he insisted upon taking it immediately. His servants will be there next week to prepare it for him," Wilhemenia practically clapped her hands in delight.

Burt nodded absentmindedly. "Hmmm. What's his name?"

"Hudson. Mr. Finn Hudson," Wilhemenia gushed as she prepared her tea.

"I see. And is he single or married?" Burt asked, sipping on his coffee and still reading the paper.

"Single! A single man of fortune, five thousand a year from what's being said! Oh, what a fabulous thing for our children!" Wilhemenia sighed happily.

Burt lowered his paper to look at her quizzically. "Really? How so? How would it affect them?"

Wilhemenia rolled her eyes dramatically. "Mr. Hummel, how can you be so tiresome? Surely you know I am thinking of him marrying _one_ of them!"

Burt shook his head. "Is that his reason for moving here?"

"Reason? What nonsense you are speaking! Of course I am thinking it's highly likely he could fall in love with one of our children! So, you need to visit him. As soon as possible," Wilhemenia urged, her tea forgotten.

Burt made a small noise of derision. "I see no need in _my_ going there. _You _should go, and take the children with you. Or if you prefer, send just them. After all, you are as attractive as any of them and it might be that Mr. Hudson might like you best of all."

Wilhemenia preened a bit and said, "You flatter me, of course. Once I had my share of beauty, but when one has five grown children, one must stop thinking of their own looks. But really, Mr. Hummel, you simply must go visit Mr. Hudson when he moves in."

"I really don't think it's necessary," Burt grumbled, raising his paper again.

"But, just think of the children, Mr. Hummel! Just think of what an arrangement that would be for one of them! Other families will be visiting with the same thought in mind, and if you don't call on him first, we can't do so!" Wilhemenia wrung her hands dramatically.

Burt leaned over and gave one of her hands a pat. "There, there, my dear. I am sure Mr. Hudson will be more than happy to see you, and I'll send him a note giving him my most enthusiastic consent to him marrying whichever of my children he likes, though I will definitely put in a good word for my dear Kurt."

Wilhemenia gaped at him for a moment. "You will do no such thing! Kurt is most certainly no better than the others. I don't think he is as pretty or as lovely a singer as Rachel, nor is he as feisty as Santana. But you always seem to favor him!"

Burt cleared his throat as he again rustled the paper. "Well, truthfully, they are all silly and ignorant, but Kurt is a bit more sassy and clever than the others."

"Mr. Hummel, how can you say such things about your own children? I believe you do this on purpose, you like irritating me like this. You have no compassion for my poor nerves." Wilhemenia slumped down in her chair, lips forming a slight pout.

"Now, now, dear, you must know how I respect your nerves. I consider them some of my oldest friends, as often as you've mentioned them the last twenty or so years," Burt said soothingly, again leaning over to pat one of her hands.

"You don't know what I suffer," Wilhemenia said, far more dramatically than the situation called for.

"Well, I hope you will recover nicely, and live to see many young men of fortune come into the neighborhood," Burt said, hiding his smile with his coffee cup.

Wilhemenia crossed her arms and glared down at the table. "It won't do us any good if _twenty_such young men should come here since you won't visit them."

Burt chuckled, much to his wife's irritation. "Dearest, when there are twenty, I assure you I will visit them all."

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for this GKM prompt:

_Kurt and Blaine, Pride and Prejudice AU. Rough character connections: Kurt is Elizabeth, Blaine is Mr. Darcy, other characters as you wish. Feel free to stray from the plot as long as their relationship evolves like Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's (i.e. mutual dislike, Blaine's unrequited love, Kurt's realization of Blaine's true character, happy ever after)_

_Bonus for_  
_- ball scenes and dancing filled with sexual tension_  
_- hate sex_  
_- canon references (for example if Kurt played and sang Blackbird on the piano)_  
_- other minor ships involved (for example if Finn was Mr. Bingley and there was Blinn bromance)_  
_- wall sex_  
_- a good amount of historical accuracy (in terms of clothes and music and such) EXCEPT pretend gays are perfectly accepted and leave the angst to the relationship and not their sexuality_

* * *

Burt Hummel was among the very first of those who visited Finn Hudson. He had always intended to do so, even though he steadfastly insisted to his wife he would do no such thing. And so it was that his visit to Finn was, in fact, unknown to his family until after it had happened, and he took delight in informing them of it in a deliberately teasing manner.

Burt walked into the parlor, where his wife and children were all gathered. The eldest, Rachel, was of a slight build with long dark hair and soft brown eyes. She had a ready smile and a passion for music. Kurt was the next eldest. He was tall and slender, with chestnut brown hair and blue-green eyes that sparkled with good humor and intelligence. His complexion was lighter than that of his siblings, something he worked hard to maintain. The middle child was Lauren, who was studious, often seeking solace in food and books. She tended to be somewhat overly gregarious, no doubt feeling that she had to do so to draw attention to herself. She was a big girl on the mousy side in appearance with hair of a nondescript brown and light eyes hidden behind glasses. Brittany was next, with long blonde locks and rather vapid blue eyes. She was simple and sweet, and could be easily led by her youngest sister. Santana had dark hair and snapping dark eyes with a plump mouth and a figure that was rather well developed for her age. She was the baby of the family, which had her spoiled enough, but she was also the second favorite of her mother's behind Rachel. This led to far more freedoms and a more liberal upbringing than was probably wise.

But Burt rarely worried about this kind of thing. He was a calm and easy going man with a sarcastic wit who had married more based on attraction than intellect. Once those charms had faded and he was left with one who was his intellectual inferior, he tended to amuse himself by his family. Wilhemenia was far more simple. She little understood her husband and his character. When she was not content, she blamed it on nerves. She lived for gossip, socializing, and plotting the future of her children.

Burt looked around at all of them, smiling slightly to himself. He noticed Kurt putting the finishing touches on a light blue waistcoat and put his hand on Kurt's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

"Very nice, Kurt. I do hope Mr. Finn Hudson likes it," Burt said nonchalantly, enjoying Kurt's delighted smile at the words of praise.

"We will never know WHAT Finn Hudson likes, since we aren't going to be visiting," piped up Wilhemenia from her perch on the settee, resentment lacing the words.

Kurt hid his grin at his mother's histrionic as usual ways. "Now, now, Mamán, we will no doubt meet Mr. Hudson at the assemblies. And Mrs. Schuester has promised to introduce him."

Wilhemenia harrumphed and shook her head. "I don't believe she will do any such thing. Everyone knows she has two nieces, after all. She is a selfish, hypocritical woman and I will say I have no opinion of her."

"Then I am glad you are not depending on her to do you any service," Burt said as he settled with a book into the chair reserved for his use whenever he joined them in the parlor as opposed to going to his study.

Wilhemenia's lips tightened but she decided not to comment further. A cooing noise from one of her daughters caught her attention and she immediately began scolding.

"For heaven's sake, Brittany! Stop baby talking that cat as if he understands you! For once, have some consideration for my nerves!" Wilhemenia snapped.

Brittany scooped up the cat protectively, covering his ears while looking at her mother with a hurt expression.

"But Lord Tubbington _does_ understand me, Mamán, and if he hears you talk about him like that it will hurt him terribly! I have been working so hard to keep him from taking nips of Papá's brandy in secret and you will drive him straight back to it," Brittany fretted, stroking the cat lovingly and making soothing noises.

Burt coughed to hide his chuckle of amusement as Wilhemenia rolled her eyes heavenward. Brittany paid her mother no attention as she continued to scratch her contented pet. She smiled at her brother and asked, "Kurt, when is the next assembly?"

Kurt paused in his sewing, making a low humming noise as he thought for a moment. "In two weeks, Britt."

"Ha! And Mrs. Schuester won't be back in town until the night before, so she won't be able to introduce Mr. Hudson since she won't even know him herself," Wilhemenia crowed somewhat triumphantly.

"Then maybe you will have the advantage and be able to introduce Mr. Hudson to her, instead," Burt said casually as he turned the page of his book.

Wilhemenia glared at her husband, exasperation clear on her face. "And how am I supposed to do such a thing, since I myself don't know him? How can you even joke about this?"

Burt nodded absently as he continued to read. "Well, you are right. Two weeks is not very long to know someone, and you certainly can't be expected to make a judgement call on his character or anything. But if we don't introduce Mr. Hudson, someone else will. If you don't want to do it, then I will just have to do it myself."

Burt managed to keep his face serious and uninterested, although he knew every eye in the room was on him. When he heard his wife mutter _'Nonsense'_ to herself, he lowered his book to look at her.

"What do you mean? You don't think introductions are important? I don't agree. Lauren, you are a young lady of deep thought and intellect. What do you think?" Burt asked of his middle child.

Lauren briefly looked up from her own book, adjusting her glasses and looking like she might say something before shrugging and turning her attention back to her book, taking a macaroon from the plate in front of her.

"While Lauren thinks on it, let's get back to the subject of Finn Hudson," Burt said, amusement plain on his face.

Wilhemenia threw her hands in the air. "I am _sick_ of hearing about Finn Hudson!" she said in a shrill voice.

Burt let a confused look cross his face before turning it to concern. "_Oh_. Well, why didn't you say so before now? Had I known that this morning I would never have gone to visit him. I'm afraid we can't escape the acquaintance now, the deed is done."

The reaction of his family was just what Burt had hoped for as squeals of delight met his ears. His wife jumped up and rushed to him, kneeling next to his chair and taking his hand, her raptures apparent as she declared it was just what she expected.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel! How good you are to us! But then, I knew I would be able to persuade you. I knew you loved your children far too much to not make such an acquaintance. And aren't you just the funny one, doing all this just this morning and never saying one word about it!" Wilhemenia chattered giddily.

"Brittany, I imagine you can baby talk your cat all you like now," Burt chuckled as he got up to leave, opting for the peace and solitude of his study now that he had shared his news.

Wilhemenia clasped her hands in front of her, still clearly delighted. "Children, you have the best father in the world. I don't think you will ever be able to thank him enough for his goodness, or how I will, either. It isn't always easy for us at this stage of our lives to make new acquaintances, but we would do anything for you children. Santana, my love, I just know Mr. Hudson will dance with you at the assembly, even if you are the youngest.

Santana smirked confidently at her mother. "I'm not worried about that in the slightest. I may be the youngest, but he'll want to get up on this," she said, ignoring the looks Kurt and Rachel gave her.

They spent the rest of the evening speculating about Finn Hudson, what he might be like, how soon he might return Burt's visit, and whether or not he should be invited for dinner and how soon was appropriate.

Much to Wilhemenia's dismay, neither she nor any of her children were able to get any sort of description of Finn from Burt. They tried everything from wild guesses and suppositions to asking outright, but he didn't fall for any of it. Finally, they settled for the accounting from Lady Jones, which was practically glowing. Sir Bertram had been delighted with Finn, saying he was young, quite handsome, of an agreeable nature, and best of all, fully intended to come to the next assembly with a group of his own friends. This news was met with much excitement. Everyone knew that if a young man was fond of dancing it was a step towards falling in love, and more than one young person flitted around entertaining hopes of being the one to capture Finn Hudson's heart.

"If I can have one of my children happily settled at McKinley Hall and the others all equally well settled, I will be completely content," Wilhemenia said to her husband as they readied for bed one night, ignoring his amused shaking of his head.

After only a few days, Finn returned Burt's visit, staying with him a short time in his study. He had rather hoped to get to see the Hummel siblings, having already heard about their good looks and talents, but only saw Burt, much to his slight disappointment. What he didn't realize was that when he left, he was watched from an upper story window, where the giggling observers were able to tell that he rode a black horse, wore a smart riding hat and that his coat was blue.

The next day an invitation for dinner was sent, with Wilhemenia planning determinedly, wanting to show off her home and her children to the best possible advantage. She was crestfallen when the return answer was an apology from Finn for not being able to make it as he had a prior commitment to be in town. Wilhemenia fretted over this immensely, wondering how he could possibly already have business calling him away and keeping him from McKinley Hall as he should be. Lady Jones soothed her, saying that his reason for going into town was to pick up his sister and his best friend, both of whom would be staying with him at McKinley Hall and no doubt attending the assembly.

The assembly was in full swing when the group from McKinley Hall arrived. Finn Hudson was a tall, handsome young man with an easy, friendly smile and unassuming manner. He had dark brown hair that was styled fashionably and his clothes were of excellent quality. His sister Quinn was determined to be a very pretty young lady with a fine and fashionable air, though it was apparent from her haughty gaze that she considered herself above the gathered folk. Her golden hair was impeccably styled and her dress fit snugly to her bosom before flowing loosely down to where her fine kid slippers peeked out.

But it was Finn's friend who soon caught the attention of everyone there. Blaine Anderson was very handsome, his features fine and noble, with dark curls cut in the most fashionable and current style. His coat and breeches were obviously of the finest cut and quality, his black boots shined to glossy perfection. Within minutes of his arrival, word of his vast fortune-_ten thousand a year!_- spread like wildfire throughout the room. He was pronounced to be a fine specimen of manhood by all and more than one eligible youth sighed and declared him to be even more handsome than Finn. That was, until his manners and actions caused opinions to sway to the opposite. He was quite obviously proud and considered himself above his company, displeased with everything. After that, not even his large estate in Westerville could keep him from being compared unfavorably to his friend, declared unworthy of so pleasant a young man, and of having an overall disagreeable countenance.

Before long, Finn had introduced himself to most of the adults and was soon introduced to many of the younger persons there. He was lively and animated, dancing each dance with more enthusiasm than skill, but able to laugh at himself just the same. When the assembly ended, he vocally expressed his disappointment and mentioned having a ball at McKinley Hall as soon as the ballroom was opened and ready.

In contrast, Blaine danced only once with Quinn, declining to be introduced to anyone and spending the evening walking around silently, speaking only to Finn or Quinn. This cemented the general consensus that he was the proudest and most disagreeable young man any of them had the misfortune to encounter, and it was hoped he wouldn't come back.

Among those who were most vehement in their dislike of Blaine was Wilhemenia Hummel, whose dislike of him in general was heightened by the fact that he slighted one of her own children.

Kurt had at one point been obliged to sit out a dance due to the lack of partners. Blaine had been standing close enough to him that Kurt was able to hear the conversation between him and Finn, who had come off the dance floor to ask his friend to join in the fun.

"Come on, Blaine, come out and dance. I hate seeing you standing around like this, it's just stupid. You need to come out and dance," Finn said earnestly, hoping to persuade his friend to loosen up.

"Thanks, but no. I hate dancing, you know that. I'll do it if I absolutely have to, but only if I know my partner. Here? No. Your sister is occupied at the moment and there isn't anyone here it wouldn't be an absolute punishment to stand up with," Blaine said, a sneer thinly veiled in his voice.

"You have to be joking! I wouldn't be as nitpicky as you for anything. Seriously, I've never met a more pleasant group of young people in my life, and so many pretty girls!" Finn grinned enthusiastically.

Blaine sighed and looked bored. "You have been dancing with the only really pretty girl here," he said, looking at Rachel Hummel who was laughing delightedly as she swung around on her partner's arm.

Finn's grin became a besotted smile. "Isn't she the most beautiful creature you've ever seen? But come on, Blaine, you know you don't prefer girls anyway. And there are several boys here as well who are the same. Look, over there is Rachel's brother. He's quite good looking and very nice, I'm sure. Why don't you let me ask Rachel to introduce you?"

Blaine glanced around, looking over Kurt until their eyes briefly met, then turned away. He gave a superior sniff and said, "Oh, he's okay. Tolerable at best, though, and not handsome enough to tempt me. I'm not in any mood to pay attention to boys that are slighted by others. Go back to your partner and enjoy her smiles, because you're wasting your time with me.

Finn shook his head in exasperation but did as he was told. Smiling broadly, he rejoined Rachel to claim her for the next dance. Blaine turned and walked away, and Kurt sat there for a moment with cheeks flushed pink in mortification and with no good feelings towards one Blaine Anderson at all. Who did he think he was, anyway? But Kurt was resilient and blessed with a lively and playful disposition that was able to find humor in most situations, even at his own expense. Finding himself suddenly amused by the whole situation and feeling his lips twitching with barely contained amusement, he jumped up and went in search of Mercedes Jones, daughter of Sir Bertram and Lady Jones and particular friend of Kurt's. When he found her and pulled her to the side to relay the whole story, their joined laughter rang out in harmony, momentarily catching the attention of a certain hazel eyed gentleman, something that went unnoticed by them both.

Altogether, the Hummel family had quite the pleasant evening. Rachel had been the object of admiration by many, but it was the attentions of the Hudsons that had Wilhemenia most delighted. Finn had danced with her twice and Quinn had drawn her aside to pay her particular attention. Rachel was just as delighted by this as her mother, though she was less effusive in her raptures. Lauren had heard herself being mentioned to Quinn Hudson as the smartest and most accomplished girl in the neighborhood, and Brittany and Santana were never without dance partners, which was all that actually mattered to them.

So it was a happy group that returned to Hummel House, and they were delighted to find Burt still up. He had been reading and always seemed to lose track of time. And this time he was quite curious about the evening that had been so anticipated. He placed his book to the side, smiling fondly at his children as they walked in, happiness apparent on their faces.

Wilhemenia handed her wraps to Miss Pillsbury, the housekeeper, and sat down on the settee. She sighed in pleasure as she addressed her husband.

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, such a night we had! How I wish you had been there. Rachel was _so_ admired, it was simply beyond compare. Everyone was talking about how beautiful she was, and it certainly seemed that Finn Hudson agreed. He danced with her, _twice_! And she was the only one he asked for a second dance. Just think of it! First, he danced with Mercedes Jones, which annoyed me to no end, but it was easy to see he was not paying particular court to her. As soon as he saw Rachel, he could hardly take his eyes off her. He asked who she was, got himself introduced to her, and immediately asked her to dance the next set. Then he danced with Miss Pepper and then Miss Rutherford, then he danced with Rachel again. He then did a dance with Kurt, and then-"

Burt put his hand to his forehead. "Please, I beg of you, no more tales of dancing. If he had any compassion for me he wouldn't have danced nearly so much, or would have at least sprained his ankle the first dance!"

"Oh, Mr. Hummel, such a thing to say. And bless him, poor Finn is quite the enthusiastic dancer, although he just isn't all that good at it. But then, he is just _so_ handsome. And his sister is simply charming. So elegant and fashionable! I would imagine the lace on Miss Quinn's gown alone-"

Burt took his hand off his forehead to give her a quelling look. "_No_. Absolutely not, Mrs. Hummel, tell me nothing of any lace."

Wilhemenia waved her hand airily, dismissing the subject. "Well, it's of no matter, I suppose. But the Hudsons are lovely people, and most certainly of finer character than Finn's friend, that Blaine Anderson. Why, he was rude beyond belief! And quite insulting to our Kurt!"

That got Burt's attention. "He insulted my boy? Is this true, Kurt?"

Kurt laughed softly and said, "It's of little consequence to me, Papá. I wasn't trying to get his attention anyway."

"Which is just as well, Kurt," Wilhemenia chimed in. "You don't need to capture the fancy of such a man. He isn't worth pleasing. So proud and disagreeable, so conceited. Walking around, looking down on everyone and considering himself so great. Kurt not handsome enough to dance with. Pah! I wish you had been there, Mr. Hummel, to give him quite the dressing down. I despise the man."

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, R this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** masturbation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for this GKM prompt:

_Kurt and Blaine, Pride and Prejudice AU. Rough character connections: Kurt is Elizabeth, Blaine is Mr. Darcy, other characters as you wish. Feel free to stray from the plot as long as their relationship evolves like Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's (i.e. mutual dislike, Blaine's unrequited love, Kurt's realization of Blaine's true character, happy ever after)_

_Bonus for_  
_- ball scenes and dancing filled with sexual tension_  
_- hate sex_  
_- canon references (for example if Kurt played and sang Blackbird on the piano)_  
_- other minor ships involved (for example if Finn was Mr. Bingley and there was Blinn bromance)_  
_- wall sex_  
_- a good amount of historical accuracy (in terms of clothes and music and such) EXCEPT pretend gays are perfectly accepted and leave the angst to the relationship and not their sexuality_

* * *

Later that night, Kurt sat at his small dressing table, wearing his short sleep shirt and methodically applying Milk of Roses to his face. There was a gentle knock on his door and Rachel, dressed in a long white nightgown, quietly opened the door a sliver. Kurt smiled and beckoned her in, finishing his toilette quickly and turning towards his sister with a smile. Rachel gently shut the door before walking towards Kurt's bed, skipping the last few steps before flinging herself across it. Kurt smiled fondly at her as she beamed back at him, dark eyes sparkling and cheeks pink.

"Oh, Kurt. He's just so wonderful. Finn Hudson is all that a young man should be. So fun, so well mannered, so pleasant in every way," Rachel sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

Kurt glanced at her knowingly. "You forgot to mention handsome, dearest, which is also a desirable quality for a young man to possess. His character is now complete."

Rachel leaned forward with her chin in one hand while the other traced designs on the coverlet spread across the bed. "I never expected him to ask me to dance a second time, Kurt. I never dreamed of such a compliment."

Kurt laughed quietly. "You didn't? I absolutely expected it for you. Why wouldn't he ask you to dance a second time? He has eyes in his head, it's easy to see that you are so much prettier than every other girl in the room. He is certainly a likeable person, so I give you my permission to like him. You have certainly liked many a stupider young man before."

"Kurt!" Rachel gasped before covering her mouth with her hand to contain her giggles. She flipped onto her back, dangling her bare feet off the edge of the bed. "I don't like to be too quick to disapprove of anyone. But I do say what I think."

Kurt gave her hand a gentle pat. "Of course you do, darling. And that's what makes me wonder sometimes. You are so sensible, yet so completely blind to the nonsense and foolishness of others. You alone will take the good in everyone and build it up, completely ignoring anything bad. You like Finn's sister, don't you? She is definitely not as friendly and easy mannered as he is."

"Well, maybe not at first, But once you talk to her, Quinn is quite pleasant. She is going to live with Finn and tend to his household. I think she'll make a wonderful friend and neighbor!" Rachel took Kurt's hand to squeeze it reassuringly.

Kurt listened quietly. He knew Rachel's thoughts, but he himself wasn't convinced. Quinn had not gone out of her way at the assembly to try to be pleasant to anyone other than her brother and his friend. By Kurt's own admission, he was not as easy tempered as Rachel, and he was far less impressed with Quinn Hudson.

One wouldn't deny, Quinn was indeed a fine lady. She had a degree of good humor if she was pleased with something, and when putting forth the effort, she could definitely be quite agreeable. That didn't change the fact that she was overly proud and conceited. She was pretty and had the advantage of being educated. She also had a respectable fortune of twenty thousand pounds left to her by her father, which she often conveniently forgot had been gotten by trade. Quinn enjoyed associating with people of high social rank and tended to think quite highly of herself while judging others more harshly.

When their father passed, Finn inherited his holdings, which amounted to around one hundred thousand pounds. Their father had always intended to buy an estate, and that was Finn's intention now as well. However, his ease of temperament and tendency to change his mind frequently, often on basis of someone else's opinion, made it seem rather likely he would instead continue letting Mckinley Hall and leave the buying of an estate to the next generation.

Quinn was anxious for Finn to have his own estate, but even though he was only a tenant at McKinley Hall, she was quite willing to preside at his table. Finn had been easily pleased with the house and its main rooms, and the owner had not had to do much in the way of persuasion to get him to take it.

Finn and Blaine had a strong and steady friendship despite the fact they were total opposites. Blaine was very fond of Finn due to his ease of temperament, his genuineness and his rather pliable nature, which was an absolute contrast to his own, though Blaine was by no means dissatisfied with his own character. Finn trusted in Blaine's opinion and judgement implicitly. Blaine had a superior intellect, and though Finn was by no means deficient, Blaine was clever. At the same time he was arrogant, fastidious and reserved. While his manners were impeccable, they were far from inviting. In this, Finn had the definite advantage. Wherever he went, he would be well liked, while Blaine constantly gave offense.

As they rode home from the assembly, their conversation was in character. Finn was completely charmed with everyone he had met, declaring them to be some of the most pleasant folk he had ever met. They were attentive and welcoming, not relying on formality. As for Rachel Hummel, he was positive even the heavens could not produce an angel more beautiful.

Blaine, on the other hand, had seen a collection of people that were plain and unfashionable. He hadn't the slightest interest or pleasure in any of them. He rather grudgingly acknowledged Rachel Hummel to be pretty, but she smiled far too much.

Quinn stated that while it was so, she rather liked and admired Rachel and declared her to be a sweet girl, one she wouldn't have objection to getting to know better. Since Quinn approved and Blaine didn't disapprove, Finn felt like he could think more on Rachel Hummel as he chose.

What Blaine wouldn't comment on, though, was Kurt Hummel. Although he couldn't find any reason for him to enter his thoughts, Blaine found himself thinking about Kurt for most of the journey home. Finn was accustomed to Blaine's quiet nature, and Blaine was content to let Finn carry the conversation with little expectation of his participation.

Upon their arrival at McKinley Hall, Blaine excused himself to bed, pleading fatigue. His valet was waiting for his arrival to help him undress, removing his boots carefully and putting them aside to be polished and shined later. His breeches, coat and silk waistcoat were next, leaving him in just his loose fitting drawers and shirt of superfine, which was quickly removed and replaced with a robe. A hot bath had been drawn for him in the bathing closet, steam rising from it to heat the surrounding air, and a chamber maid waited to assist him with his bathing, should he so desire. Blaine dismissed her, opting tonight for privacy.

Sliding the robe from his shoulders, Blaine allowed his manservant to assist him into the large tub before signaling to him to leave. Blaine lay back in the water, allowing it to soothe his tense muscles. As he closed his eyes and relaxed, his mind wandered again to Kurt Hummel. Blaine found himself wishing that he had looked at him more; as it was, the mental image he had lacked true clarity. He knew Kurt was tall with fair skin and hair of a rich brown color. In a crowd of rather simple folk, he had somehow managed to stand out. Blaine had glimpsed Kurt dancing on one occasion. His fawn colored knee breeches had fit his body snugly, enhancing a trim waist and nicely muscled thighs, while white stockings covered firm calves. The light blue shirt he had worn had looked to be of decent quality, though probably not of the latest fashion. Blaine idly wondered what color Kurt's eyes were and felt a twinge of regret in not finding out.

Blaine breathed deeply and shifted in the tub, aware that he was growing aroused. It had been a long time since he had tended to his body's more private needs, recent times being more relegated to duty and circumstance. He reached for the cake of soap that had been placed within easy reach and lathered it in his hands before replacing it. He ran his slippery hands over his arms leisurely, slowly rubbing up his neck before moving downward over his muscular chest. His nipples hardened at the cool air and contact, causing him to breathe in quickly. Ever lower, his hands slid across the tight muscles of his stomach, causing them to contract. Blaine hesitated only a moment before reaching for his hardened cock, taking it in a firm grip. His slick hand moved easily up and down the firmness, slow and loose at first, then tighter as his urgency grew. He planted his feet at the end of the tub to steady himself and pumped his cock quicker, hips undulating and causing small waves in the water as he thrust up into his hand. Blaine tightened his grip even more around the head of his cock, sliding his thumb repeatedly over the head and shuddering as sensation rolled over him in waves. He gasped aloud, trying to catch his breath, then bit down on his lip so as not to moan audibly. Sweat from the heated room and his exertions beaded on his forehead and upper lip, and Blaine felt the tell tale drawing sensation in his balls that signified his rapidly approaching release.

Moving his hand more rapidly to urge himself on, Blaine slid his other hand down into the water to move between the cheeks of his ass. He ran a finger lightly over his hole, shivering lightly at the sensation, before repeating the action. He pressed his finger against his hole in rhythm with the stroking of his cock, and when his release came, it slammed into him. Blaine's body stiffened, his muscles tightening and loosening under his skin as he came, hot spurts of white spilling over his hand and onto his belly. He fell back against the end of the tub, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. Feeling the bonelessness of release trying to overtake him, Blaine ducked below the water to rinse himself and finished bathing as quickly as he was able. He reached out to pull on the bell cord, and his manservant quickly came in to assist him out of the tub and dry him thoroughly with a large drying cloth before assisting him back into his robe.

Blaine had originally planned to write a letter to his sister, Tina, but he now found himself somewhat sated and definitely sleepy. The fire had been banked for the evening and his room was warm and comfortable. Yawning, Blaine slipped the robe off and hung on the hook by the bed before climbing into the bed, noting with approval that his man had made sure the sheets were nicely warmed beforehand. His mind wandered as he fell into the twilight state that comes before sleep, and as he drifted off, images of a fair young man with chestnut hair danced along the edges of his consciousness.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, we'll say PG-13ish this chapter I guess?

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** blink and you miss it masturbation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for this GKM prompt:

_Kurt and Blaine, Pride and Prejudice AU. Rough character connections: Kurt is Elizabeth, Blaine is Mr. Darcy, other characters as you wish. Feel free to stray from the plot as long as their relationship evolves like Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's (i.e. mutual dislike, Blaine's unrequited love, Kurt's realization of Blaine's true character, happy ever after)_

_Bonus for_  
_- ball scenes and dancing filled with sexual tension_  
_- hate sex_  
_- canon references (for example if Kurt played and sang Blackbird on the piano)_  
_- other minor ships involved (for example if Finn was Mr. Bingley and there was Blinn bromance)_  
_- wall sex_  
_- a good amount of historical accuracy (in terms of clothes and music and such) EXCEPT pretend gays are perfectly accepted and leave the angst to the relationship and not their sexuality_

* * *

Mercedes Jones was the oldest child of Sir Bertram and Lady Jones. Sir Bertram had made his fortune in trade. A chance encounter with the king had gotten him a knighthood, and Bertram soon after left trade to move his family to the village of Lima, a pleasant community where he could display his courtliness and focus on his own importance. His excellent wife was a lady of kindness and cleverness, and in the knowledge of enough of the local news that she was a valuable neighbor to Wilhemenia Hummel. Mercedes was a kind and sensible young lady, and she and Kurt Hummel were the best of friends.

The day after the assembly, Lady Jones and Mercedes called on the Hummel family to chat and gossip about the previous evening. As they all sat around the parlor partaking of the delicious tea Miss Pillsbury had served, Wilhemenia spoke to Mercedes, civility lacing her words.

"Well, Mercedes, you certainly started the evening off well," she said, toying with her tea cup. "After all, Finn made you his first choice of dance partner."

Mercedes laughed. "Yes, such a friendly man, and a fun time it was, even if he did step on my toes once. But I am pretty sure he liked his second partner even better."

Wilhemenia pretended to ponder her words. "Well, I suppose you mean Rachel. After all, he did dance with her twice. And I do believe I heard there was something he said to Mr. Rutherford?"

Mercedes hid her smile, taking a quick sip of tea. "I heard them talking, and Mr. Rutherford asked Finn if he was enjoying himself, and if he had ever seen so many pretty girls. He then asked Finn who he thought was the prettiest, and Finn didn't even hesitate to say that without a doubt, it was Rachel Hummel."

"Oh? Well, that certainly seems rather decided, doesn't it?" Wilhemenia casually stated as she took another cucumber sandwich off the tray.

Mercedes merely inclined her head before taking Kurt's hand. "At least what I overheard from Finn was more pleasant than what you overheard from Blaine. Poor Kurt, to be called _tolerable_ and _okay_."

Wilhemenia put her tea cup on the plate with a small clatter. "Don't try to make Kurt feel as though he should be upset over anything that disagreeable young man says. It would be a misfortune to be liked by such a man, don't you think? Mrs. Cohen said he stood near her for nearly half an hour and never spoke to her, not a word!"

Rachel looked at her mother in confusion. "But Mamán, I saw Blaine talking to her at one point."

Wilhemenia sniffed and said, "Only because she spoke to him first, and then she said he seemed so annoyed at her having the gall to speak to him that she would rather have stayed in silence."

Rachel shook her head. "Well, Quinn says he rarely speaks much, unless with his most intimate acquaintances. With them he is quite agreeable, it would seem."

"Somehow I doubt that, my dearest. If he were at all agreeable he would have spoken to Mrs. Cohen rather than behaving as though it were punishment to even acknowledge her." Wilhemenia would not be swayed.

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders. "I don't care so much that Blaine didn't talk to Mrs. Cohen, but I wish he had danced with my boy Kurt."

"And I would say to Kurt that were I you, I wouldn't dance with him ever, even should he beg me," Wilhemenia stated emphatically.

"Mamán, I think I can safely assure you that I will _never_ dance with Blaine Anderson," Kurt assured her, although he couldn't help but find the idea of Blaine begging him for anything quite appealing. He sighed quietly, thinking what a pity it was that such a gorgeous man was so very unpleasant.

"Well, I suppose it's no wonder such a young man would think highly of himself. Wealth, excellent family name, good looks, all reasons to have pride in oneself," Mercedes said diplomatically.

Kurt smiled fondly at his dear friend. "Absolutely. And I could easily forgive his pride had he not so completely injured mine."

* * *

A few days later, Quinn received the Hummel's at McKinley Hall. While she found Wilhemenia to be intolerable and the younger girls of little personal interest to her, Quinn indicated she would get to know the older two Hummel siblings better. This pleased Rachel immensely, but Kurt saw Quinn's superior manner towards everyone, including his sister. He knew her favor of Rachel most likely stemmed from Finn's interest in her, and knew that he could never like someone as superficial as Quinn.

It was rather obvious whenever they met that Finn was quite interested in Rachel. And to Kurt it was obvious that Rachel was equally interested in Finn, well on her way to being very much in love with him. Kurt was impressed at how well Rachel was able to conceal her feelings behind her normal cheerful ways, thinking that this way no one would suspect a thing.

But when he shared this with Mercedes, she shook her head in disagreement. "It's one thing to hide her feelings from everyone, Kurt, but if Rachel hides her feelings from Finn, she can lose him. She needs to let him know how she feels so she can be sure she keeps his interest."

Kurt laughed at her serious face. "But Cedes, _I_ can tell Rachel likes Finn. If he can't figure it out for himself, he must be stupid, don't you think?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Kurt, Finn doesn't know Rachel like you do. He won't recognize the signs you see so easily."

"But it isn't like she tries to hide it from him," Kurt argued, not understanding why Mercedes couldn't see reason.

"Right. But remember, even though they see each other often, it's usually in a group and for pretty short amounts of time. And they aren't speaking exclusively to each other. So Rachel needs to make sure that every minute she's with him, she is letting him know how she feels, that she's interested. Once she has his attentions secured, she can then take the time to fall in love in whatever time she likes." Mercedes was adamant.

Kurt shook his head. "If all she wanted was to catch a rich husband then I would say that was a good plan. But that's just not Rachel. She doesn't even know herself how deeply she feels. How can she when they've only danced a few dances, been in each other's company briefly at his house and then eaten while in the company of others on a few occasions? She doesn't really know him at all."

Mercedes was unimpressed. "I should think she would know enough after all that as to determine if she was interested enough to encourage his affections. Whatever. I wish her luck. If they got married today I'm sure her chances of happiness are just as good as they would be had they gotten to know each other over the course of a year. Happiness in marriage is a matter of luck. Maybe it's better not to know up front the shortcomings of the person you'll spend your life with."

Kurt stared at Mercedes in surprise. "I didn't know you were quite so cynical, Cedes. I almost want to laugh, except I think you actually mean it." He took her hand and squeezed it. "Besides, what about passion? Is it wrong to expect to go into a marriage expecting more than just happiness and contentment, but that you catch your breath every time you husband looks at you?"

Mercedes smiled fondly at him. "You've been reading those scandalous romantic stories again, haven't you? No, Kurt, I am practical, and I am sure that when I marry, it will be for practical reasons. A comfortable life and a secure home is all I really ask, I leave love to the dreamers."

Kurt was caught up in paying attention to the situation with Finn and Rachel and never dreamed that he himself was becoming an object of interest to none other than Blaine Anderson. In the beginning, Blaine wouldn't even hear of Kurt being anything other than rather ordinary, and when they met again, he looked only with a critical eye, steadfastly ignoring the dream images that lingered along the edges of his memory. No sooner had he convinced himself and his friends that there was little special about Kurt Hummel, Blaine finally had opportunity to gaze into his eyes for the briefest of moments. The swirls of blue and green and the intelligence and humor he saw sparkling there caught Blaine completely off guard. It was soon after that Blaine made some equally surprising and mortifying discoveries.

Blaine had to admit that Kurt's figure was more than pleasing. He carried himself with a confidence and grace that was hard to find in these unsophisticated parts, even within Kurt's own family. He attired himself in clothing that flattered him in fit and coloring, and Blaine was disconcerted to find his gaze lingering on the firm roundness of Kurt's backside on more than one occasion. He found that the more he looked at Kurt, the more reasons he found to look even more.

At another gathering they both attended, Blaine watched Kurt furtively. He watched Kurt moving with ease, smiling often in a way that wrinkled his pert nose just the slightest bit. When Kurt laughed, he tended to throw his head back slightly, exposing the unblemished smooth line of his neck. His pink lips were parted so that his teeth and tongue were slightly visible. His manner could hardly be called proper, but it was relaxed, infectious, and highly distracting.

Blaine moved around the room, keeping Kurt within view and glancing at him for short moments when he dared. Feeling more and more consumed with a desire to speak to Kurt, Blaine moved closer, close enough to be able to overhear his conversation with others.

Kurt was surprised to find Blaine in such close proximity. He was unaware of Blaine's inner musings, knowing only that Blaine had not found him attractive enough to dance with and had been unpleasant enough so as to make himself disliked. But try as he might, Kurt was unable to completely ignore the hazel eyes framed by dark lashes or the smooth thigh muscles enhanced by the excellent fit of the breeches Blaine wore.

Kurt felt confused. He looked around for Mercedes, rushing to her once he found her. "Cedes, what does it mean? Why would Blaine be listening to my conversation with Colonel Montgomery?"

Mercedes covered her mouth with one hand to contain her giggles. "Maybe you should ask him."

"You can be sure that if I catch him doing so again, I will. I'm not afraid of him," Kurt said resolutely.

So when Blaine again moved within earshot of what Kurt was saying and goaded into action by a grinning Mercedes, Kurt turned directly to Blaine.

"Wouldn't you agree, Blaine, that I expressed myself quite well a few moments ago when I was teasing Colonel Montgomery, telling him he needs to give a ball soon?" Kurt questioned impishly, blue eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Why yes, uncommonly well and with great energy, but then that is a subject that inspires energy in youth," Blaine said, his voice low and serious.

Kurt put one hand to his chest in mock hurt. "You are making fun of me, sir," he said, barely masking his laughter. "Aren't you being severe?"

Mercedes laughed as she turned towards the magnificent piano in the corner of the room. "Just you wait, Kurt, I'm about to open the piano and you know what happens next."

Kurt raised one eyebrow at her. "Oh, I see how it is. And you call yourself my friend. Were I more musically inclined you would be the most valuable of friends. Yet you expect me to sit and perform in front of those easily accustomed to the very best of performers."

Mercedes just looked at him meaningfully until he sighed. "Very well, if I must, I must."

Blaine watched casually as Kurt strode easily to the instrument. He found himself captivated by the gentle sway of Kurt's hips and had to shake his head slightly to regain focus, knowing his well fitted breeches would do nothing to hide evidence of his interest if he wasn't careful.

Kurt sat down gracefully, lightly running his fingers over the polished ivory of the keys. He gave Mercedes an imperceptible wink and started to play. His playing was pleasant enough, but by no means top notch, Blaine was almost happy to discover. A flaw, if you will, in someone he was finding himself far more interested in than was acceptable. Then Kurt opened his mouth to sing and Blaine caught his breath in surprise.

Kurt's voice rang out clear and true, the tone much higher than one might expect for a young man, even one whose voice would never be called deep. His blue eyes shone and a soft smile graced his face as he sang. Blaine glanced around the room for a brief moment to see if everyone else was hearing the same thing. All around people were watching Kurt, smiling and nodding. Blaine turned his attention back to the piano and listened, finding himself nearly captivated.

When Kurt finished, the gathered company applauded, well pleased with his performance. There were a few calls for an encore performance, but before Kurt could answer or react, he was nudged aside by his sister Lauren, who eagerly replaced him. As the only Hummel sibling to be termed as 'plain,' she often looked for opportunity to showcase herself, looking for attention and accolades.

Unfortunately, although Lauren played very well, she did not possess the singing talent or taste of her older siblings, who were both local favorites. Her vanity gave her the desire, but it also made her conceited and of a higher opinion of her skill than others. Kurt had performed easily and honestly and his performance had been received with more pleasure, even though not played nearly as well. After playing a long concerto, Lauren eagerly responded to the loud appeals of her younger sisters and began playing lively dance reels. Brittany and Santana each grabbed one of the soldiers in attendance and began dancing in one corner of the room.

Blaine looked at them, aghast at their behavior. He was so caught up in his thoughts of disapproval that he didn't notice Sir Bertram approaching until he spoke to him.

"Such fun amusement for the young people, Mr. Anderson! After all, there is nothing like dancing. I would dare say it is one of the first steps in the refinement of high society," Sir Bertram said, his voice booming jovially.

Blaine' smile was tight. "Most certainly, sir. Yet it is also in vogue with baser societies as well. Even a savage can dance."

Sir Bertram merely smiled, watching as a grinning Finn joined in the dancing. "Your friend appears to enjoy it, sir. And I am sure you yourself are nothing less than adept at it. Don't you think it to be the perfect compliment to a place?"

"One I avoid paying when I can," Blaine said stiffly, wishing he was anywhere else.

Sir Bertram started to say something else when he caught sight of Kurt walking towards them. An idea struck him and he reached out to grab Kurt by the arm to stop him as he passed.

"Kurt, my dear boy, why are you not dancing? Mr. Anderson, please let me present this young man as a very desirable dance partner. I'm sure you can't refuse when such a pleasingly attractive young man is in front of you." Sir Bertram grabbed Kurt's hand and made to present it to Blaine, who was very surprised but willing to take it.

Kurt looked startled for a moment and immediately pulled his hand away from Sir Bertram. Discomfited, he said, "If you please, sir, I have absolutely no intention of dancing. Please don't think I came this way to beg for a partner."

Blaine cleared his throat and with utmost propriety said, "I would be honored if you would join me for dancing."

Kurt stepped back, eyes widening slightly. "I thank you, but no. I am looking for Mercedes at the moment."

Sir Bertram tried again to persuade him. "But Kurt, you dance so well. It is most cruel of you to deny me the pleasure of watching you. And though Mr. Anderson by his own admission is not fond of dancing in general, I am sure he has no objection to obliging for one dance."

Kurt's tinkling laughter rang out and he smiled. "Blaine is all politeness. And so kind as to consider entertaining a partner thought to be tolerable." _There,_ he thought to himself. _I know what you said, I haven't forgotten, and I am not affected by it._

"Of course he, but considering the inducement, no one would question his willingness. After all, who would object to such an attractive partner?" Sir Bertram slapped Blaine genially on the shoulder, not noticing his grimace.

"Flattery, sir, flattery," teased Kurt, smiling so that his nose wrinkled in that manner that could only be described as adorable. He turned and walked quickly away, off in search of his best friend.

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief as Sir Bertram went off in search of someone else to talk to. He watched as Kurt walked away. His resistance had not caused Blaine to think ill of him in the slightest. He was standing alone, thinking about him when Quinn Hudson sidled up to him.

"I would imagine I could guess what you are thinking about," she said, her voice a veritable purr.

"I highly doubt it," Blaine answered back.

"You are thinking how intolerable it would be to have to pass most evenings like this, in such society. Dearest Blaine, I agree completely! I find myself to be completely annoyed. These people are uninteresting, yet so noisy, so self important, all of them! I would so love to hear your criticisms of them!" Quinn cooed, linking her arm tightly with Blaine's.

"Actually, you've come to the wrong conclusion. I was thinking of much more pleasant things. I was thinking of the great pleasure that a pair of fine eyes in the face of an attractive person can bestow," Blaine said cryptically.

Immediately, Quinn fixed her eyes on Blaine's face, smiling brightly. "Oh, I see! And just who would be the person responsible for such grand reflection?"

"Kurt Hummel," Blaine said, matter-of-factly.

Quinn's smile faded some and her grip on Blaine's arm loosened a bit. "Kurt Hummel?" she repeated, unable to believe what she was hearing. She blinked, then seemed to gather herself together, putting her smile back on her face. "Well! I am amazed, I assure you. How long as he been such a favorite? And when should I wish you all joy and future happiness?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I knew you would say something like that. Women's minds move so quickly in matters of the imagination. Admiration becomes love which becomes matrimony, all in space of a mere moment."

Quinn let out a low laugh. "No, no, if you are serious, then I consider the matter settled. Such a charming mother in law you'll have, and of course she will often be at Dalton with you."

Blaine scoffed but made no comment. So long as his composure convinced her that all was well, Quinn entertained herself for some time making witty comments about his future family and how they would get on.

Later that night Kurt sat at his small table, eyeing himself in the looking glass. His thoughts drifted unwillingly to Blaine Anderson. Despite his aloof manner and icy politeness, Kurt could not deny that he was very attractive. If Blaine were to actually smile, Kurt thought he would be quite devastatingly handsome. He wondered what had happened to make Blaine the strict picture of utmost propriety. Most people of such wealth could be considered reserved and prideful, but Blaine might be considered almost extreme.

And what an enigma he was, too. Kurt had tried to figure out why the same man who pronounced him merely _tolerable _and not handsome enough to be a temptation should suddenly be persuaded by Sir Bertram, of all people, to dance with him when his best friend had been unsuccessful in doing so. So far he had been unable to come up with any answers. He studied his reflection in the mirror again, features illuminated by the soft glow of candle light. His blue eyes reflected the flame and looked dark and mysterious. His pale skin shone. Although he had never been considered the beauty of the Hummel siblings, that distinction going to Rachel, he knew he was considered to be quite attractive. He took pride in his appearance, dressing well and styling his hair in a flattering style. He also took extreme care of his skin and complexion, keeping it soft, smooth and protected against the harshness of the sun. Kurt bit his lip lightly and studied the movement in the mirror a moment before shaking his head. Tolerable, indeed!

Kurt stood abruptly and crossed the room, climbing into his bed. He leaned over and blew out the candle before settling down to sleep. He resolved to think no more of Blaine Anderson, unaware that not far away, the very object of his thoughts was again stroking himself to release, or that this time when his climax washed over him, a single word had escaped Blaine's lips.

_"Kurt..."_

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, we'll say PG-13ish this chapter I guess?

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** blink and you miss it masturbation (again)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for this GKM prompt:

_Kurt and Blaine, Pride and Prejudice AU. Rough character connections: Kurt is Elizabeth, Blaine is Mr. Darcy, other characters as you wish. Feel free to stray from the plot as long as their relationship evolves like Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's (i.e. mutual dislike, Blaine's unrequited love, Kurt's realization of Blaine's true character, happy ever after)_

_Bonus for_  
_- ball scenes and dancing filled with sexual tension_  
_- hate sex_  
_- canon references (for example if Kurt played and sang Blackbird on the piano)_  
_- other minor ships involved (for example if Finn was Mr. Bingley and there was Blinn bromance)_  
_- wall sex_  
_- a good amount of historical accuracy (in terms of clothes and music and such) EXCEPT pretend gays are perfectly accepted and leave the angst to the relationship and not their sexuality_

* * *

The village proper of Lima was only one mile from Hummel House. This made it a convenient distance for the Hummel siblings, who went there three or four times a week. Brittany and Santana in particular enjoyed frequent trips there. Their minds were not as well occupied as those of their elder siblings, and they craved amusement and flirtation. And with the recent arrival of the militia regiment, which was expected to be there throughout winter, their time was often spent in giggles or constant chatter about officers and how handsome they were in their uniforms. With each visit, they learned more about the officers themselves, their names and their social connections. They thought of nothing else, and even talk of Finn and his fortune, the mere mention of which sent their mother to giddiness, was nothing to them when there were officers to speak of.

After yet another morning of feminine chatter interspersed with high pitched giggles, Burt calmly eyed his youngest children and stated, "I have suspected for some time that you two must be two of the silliest girls in the country, but now you have convinced me it is certain."

Brittany looked at her father with some confusion, but Santana filed her fingernails with utter indifference, expressing her admiration of Captain Puckerman and how much she hoped she would see him before he was off to the big city.

Wilhelmina studied her husband with a slight pout. "I am surprised, Mr. Hummel, that you should declare your own children to be silly. Were I to think slightingly of anyone's children, it would not be my own."

Burt was unruffled. "I should hope that I, of all people, would always be able to recognize my children as silly."

Wilhelmina shook her head, clearly exasperated. "Yes, of course, but it just so happens they are all quite clever."

Burt managed to disguise a chuckle as a cough. "Madame, it pains me to disagree with you, but I do believe our youngest two daughters to be quite silly, indeed."

"But, my dear, they are so young, they wold hardly be as sensible as you or I. When they are our age, I rather doubt they will think of officers any more than we do. There was once a time that I had an eye for a red regimental myself, and should a smart young officer decide he wants one of my children, I would not tell him no," Wilhemenia stated, looking fondly at her youngest daughters.

"Mamán, just yesterday we saw Colonel Montgomery and Captain Puckerman near the coffee mill, and they said-"

Santana's excited chatter was interrupted by the arrival of a footman with a note for Rachel coming from McKinley Hall. Wilhemenia's attention was immediately on her eldest daughter. "Well, my love, what does it say? Read it out loud!" she urged, bouncing in her chair in her excitement.

Rachel pulled the monogrammed notepaper out and read the note out loud.

_"My dearest friend,_

_If you do not take pity on me and come to McKinley Hall to dine with me, I shall be in danger of dying a slow death from boredom, as I am poor company to myself. Finn and Blaine will be dining with the officers. Please, say you will come as soon as you can, the servant will wait for your answer._

_Ever yours,_  
_Quinn Hudson"_

Rachel looked at her parents, pleasure evident on her face. "Papa, Mamán, may I go?"

"Of course, my love, of course!" Wilhemenia gushed, the pleasure on her face eclipsing even Rachel's. "You must go by horseback, it is sure to rain. That should ensure your getting to stay the night."

Rachel chewed nervously on her lower lip. Such a scheme seemed deceitful, which was not in her nature. "I think I would rather take the coach."

Kurt studied his mother shrewdly. "It may be that they will provide a coach to return Rachel home."

Wilhemenia waved all this away. "Of course not. The gentlemen will be in possession of Finn's coach and won't be back until late. I have no doubt Rachel will be invited to stay.  
Now hurry, my darling, go freshen up and have Miss Pillsbury braid your hair for you. Make haste, the rain is sure to come soon!"

Sure enough, it wasn't long after Rachel left that a steady rain began. It rained for the rest of the evening and throughout the night. Kurt paced back and forth in his room that night, concerned about his sister. It seemed like there had been time enough for Rachel to get there before the rain, but he worried nonetheless.

The next morning at breakfast, a note for Kurt arrived from McKinley Hall. He quickly tore it open and read it out loud.

_"My dearest Kurt,_

_I am afraid I am unwell this morning. I only got a little wet yesterday, but still managed to take a slight snuffle. This would not be so bad except that as I was about to walk out of the parlor here at McKinley, the gentlemen returned and unfortunately, Finn accidentally hit me in the face, injuring my nose. They immediately called for the doctor to come and look at it, and he set it correctly and thinks it will heal with no complication. So please don't be alarmed should you hear of my being injured or the doctor seeing me, I truly am alright. Just a little sore and congested. My kind friend will not hear of me leaving until I am improved some._

_Love always,_  
_Rachel"_

Burt sighed quietly and shook his head. "Well, my dear, you daughter has sustained an injury and a cold. I hope you have comfort in knowing that it was in pursuit of Finn Hudson and at your behest."

Wilhemenia made a tsk-ing sound. "Oh, she will be fine. I am sure she is being taken care of and given the best of attention. As long as she is there, everything is fine."

Kurt, however, was truly anxious. He was determined to get to Rachel, to see for himself how she was and tend to her himself. Since the coach was not available and he did not ride horses, he decided he would walk the short distance to McKinley Hall. But when he informed his parents of this decision, his mother vehemently disapproved.

"Oh, but Kurt! How can you think of such a thing, as muddy and dirty as it is! You won't be fit to be seen," Wilhemenia scolded.

Kurt gave her a hard look, his blue eyes going cold. "I shall be fit to see Rachel, which is all I am concerned about anyway."

Santana and Brittany jumped up and scrambled to get ready as well. "We will walk with you as far as the crossroad, then we will go into Lima," Santana said.

Brittany nodded. "I need ribbons to trim my new bonnet. And I also need a new journal. I can't find mine and I just know Lord Tubbington hid it from me so he could read it at his leisure."

Lauren rolled her eyes and got up from her chair, carrying her book with her as she left the parlor to go to the solitude of her own room, where she could read in private without the chatter and drama of family distracting her.

* * *

Kurt, Brittany and Santana parted at the crossroads, calling goodbyes to each other. Kurt gingerly made his way to McKinley Hall. He tried hard not to get mud on his shoes or clothes, but unfortunately some just couldn't be avoided. Normally, he would have a fit over such a thing, but his concern for Rachel drove all other issues from his mind. When he finally got to McKinley Hall, it was with muddy feet, slightly disheveled clothes from the wind, and rosy cheeks from the activity.

It was in this state that Kurt was presented to the breakfast table at McKinley, where everyone but Rachel was gathered. Quinn was astonished that Kurt had walked all this way and in such conditions, but she managed to greet him politely. A guilty and repentant Finn stood quickly at Kurt's entry into the room, apologies falling from his lips at a rapid rate. He didn't seem to notice Kurt's appearance, or if he did, he said nothing about it. Blaine said little, but his nearly expressionless gaze conveyed his opinion.

Kurt asked about Rachel and was concerned by the answers. Rachel had not slept well, and although she was awake, she had a slight fever. There was some swelling and bruising from her injury, and she had been deemed too unwell to leave her room. Kurt was relieved to be taken to her quickly, and Rachel was equally relieved for him to be there. He sat gently on the bed next to her, and she fell into an easier sleep with Kurt holding her hand.

After breakfast, Quinn quietly joined them. Kurt reluctantly found himself almost liking her when he saw how affectionate she was toward Rachel. The doctor came again to see Rachel and declared that she would heal fine from the injury so long as she didn't re-injure herself. Her cold was not severe, but he left her medicines for both that and the discomfort of her nose. Rachel accepted them gratefully, admitting her head ached most dreadfully. Kurt kept to her side and diligently tended to her, singing to her in a low voice, while Quinn visited throughout the day.

Later in the afternoon, Kurt felt like he needed to go home, having been at McKinley Hall most of the day. Quinn offered to call the carriage, but just as Kurt was about to accept it, Rachel made a heartfelt plea to him not to leave her. Quinn felt obligate to change the offer to an invitation to stay with Rachel, and a servant was sent to Hummel House to give the news of their arrangements and bring them back some clothes.

"I think it was most kind for Kurt to come tend to Rachel," Finn mentioned casually, looking towards the door where Kurt had disappeared to go to the room where Rachel had been put. He was still feeling horrible guilt over injuring the beautiful girl, though he couldn't deny the sense of happiness he felt at having her under his roof, even temporarily.

Blaine made a noncommittal noise he hoped passed for an answer. He had been thinking of the brilliance of Kurt's complexion, the pale skin flushed with exercise, much like he imagined it would be in a state of passion... Giving himself a mental shake, he replied, "It is a great distance to walk in these conditions."

Finn shook his head in disagreement. "Not when it comes to family. I would walk three times as far for Quinn if I had to, and I imagine you would do the same for Tina. There is something to be said for closeness of family. I think it speaks well that Kurt and Rachel are so close that Kurt would do this without thought. As particular as he is about his clothing, he thought nothing of getting them dirty in order to rush to his sister's side. I find it easy to understand. Rachel is the sweetest and loveliest of young ladies. I haven't found myself interested in the charms of another since meeting her."

"Maybe you should just find a mistress to help with your cravings," suggested Blaine sarcastically. Finn's startled glance made him feel immediately guilty at his snappish words. It had been a long time since Blaine had been with a man, and now that he knew his new object of obsession would be housed under the same roof, it had him on edge. The servant had returned with well wishes from Mrs. Hummel, along with clothing for both Kurt and Rachel, and Finn's offer to have the servants prepare a bath in Kurt's room had been readily accepted. That meant that Kurt Hummel was naked and wet in much closer proximity than was comfortable for Blaine to mentally deal with at the moment.

"Why would I consider a mistress when I am instead considering a wife?" Finn tentatively questioned, not wanting to incur Blaine's ire again.

Blaine looked up at his friend in shock. "Have your feelings progressed so soon to that point?" he asked, his voice filled with a mix of concern and disapproval. Blaine didn't like this, not one bit. That Rachel was lovely, there could be no question, but he had his doubts as to whether she returned Finn's affections. She accepted his attentions with pleasure, to be sure, but never in a manner that convinced Blaine that her heart was involved. And that was even before one broached the subject of her connections. But Blaine made himself relax. He had seen Finn fall in love several times already easily due to his affectionate nature and liking for people in general. There was no reason why this time should be any different.

"Quite possibly! Now, Blaine, don't look at me like that. I know you think I fall in love too easily and maybe before you were right. But this is different this time. Rachel is an angel beyond compare. I don't think you truly understand," Finn sighed, eyes far away and dreamy. He stood to leave, clapping Blaine on the shoulder as he passed, leaving his friend alone with his thoughts. Thoughts that returned, albeit a bit unwillingly, to exquisite blue eyes and how it was quite possible he understood what Finn was saying better than he gave him credit for.

Later that evening, Kurt was summoned to the dining room to join Quinn, Finn and Blaine for dinner. He gently rubbed Rachel's forehead, frowning slightly that it was still warmer that it should be. Sighing, he stood and checked his reflection to make sure his clothes and hair were still neat before going to the dining room.

When Kurt arrived, he was pleased at how quick Finn was to greet him and ask about Rachel. He wished he was the bearer of better news, but he instead had to report that Rachel was not improved, indeed, it seemed she was worse. Her sniffles had progressed to a sore throat and now it seemed on top of an injury, she now had a full blown cold to contend with as well.

Quinn looked bored and made a perfunctory remark about how sorry she was to hear it, that being sick was just dreadful and she disliked it intensely. She then turned her attention to Blaine with no further thought to Rachel. Seeing Quinn's indifference to Rachel when she was not around enabled Kurt to go back to disliking her as he had before.

Kurt was grateful to Finn for his kindness and friendly attentions to him throughout the meal. He was an amusing conversationalist and Kurt found himself laughing on more than one occasion. He could easily understand why his sister was captivated by this young man. Finn kept him from feeling like a total outsider as Quinn was completely engrossed with Blaine, neither of them appearing to pay Kurt the slightest bit of mind.

When the meal was over, Kurt made his excuses and hurriedly left to return to Rachel. As soon as he quit the room, Quinn immediately began criticizing him. He had poor manners, being an odd mix of pride and impertinence. He was too pale, his voice too high pitched, and he had the nerve to look at others as though he was better than them. "I suppose you might admit he is a fine walker, though I will never forget how wild and untidy he looked this morning. How I kept a straight face, I will never know," she stated with a smirk. "Traipsing all over the countryside because his sister has the sniffles and a few bruises from an unfortunate accident. The very idea!"

Finn gave her a disapproving look. "He wanted to see his sister, something I can't fault him for. Any dirt on his clothing escaped my notice."

Quinn waved him off with a slight wave of her hand. "As if you paid attention anyway, Finn. _You _noticed, didn't you, Blaine? Would you want Tina doing the same?"

Blaine shook his head emphatically. "Certainly not."

Quinn leaned towards him, laying her hand on his arm. "Dearest Blaine, I'm afraid this little adventure may have affected your thoughts of his fine eyes," she said to him in a conspiratorial half whisper.

Blaine resisted the urge to glare at Quinn and shake her hand off. "Not at all. They were brightened with the exercise, you see."

Quinn's lips tightened for the briefest of moments before she changed the subject. "Rachel Hummel is a very sweet girl and I do like her. I so wish she were well settled, but with her family and lack of connection, I'm afraid it's quite impossible. Do you know I heard them mention an uncle that lives near Lima Heights Adjacent?" she told the gentlemen, unable to contain her giggles.

Finn was staunch in his support. "If they had uncles enough to fill all of Lima Heights Adjacent, it wouldn't make them any less agreeable."

"But it significantly lessens their chances of marrying men of any consideration in the world," Blaine said, rather pleased when Finn made no motion to argue with him on this point.

Later in the evening as Rachel slept, Kurt decided he would go downstairs and make an appearance. Not because he actually wanted to, but because he was sure it was the proper thing to do. When he went into the drawing room, he saw that Colonel Montgomery had joined them and they were all playing cards. As soon as Finn saw him, he invited him to join them in playing. Kurt laughed lightly and declined, saying he would find a book to take with him to read while he kept vigil at Rachel's bedside.

Colonel Montgomery flashed him a bright smile. "So, Master Hummel, you would prefer reading to playing cards, then?"

Quinn spread her cards out like a fan, waving them gently so as not to show them. "Kurt Hummel despises cards. He is a great reader and takes no pleasure in anything else," she drawled rather sarcastically.

Kurt turned to look at her in surprise. "Indeed, I deserve neither such praise or such censure. I am by no means a great reader and I take pleasure in many things."

Finn smiled broadly at him. "I hope that you will soon find pleasure your sister's recovery, assisted by your excellent care."

Kurt smiled at him in response and walked to the side table where some books and fashion journals resided. Finn immediately offered to let Kurt choose from his library any book he wanted.

"I wish I had a better and larger collection for you to choose from," Finn said, "but I myself am not much of a reader."

Kurt assured him that he would be able to be well entertained by what he had there before him and that such efforts, though appreciated, were not necessary.

Quinn turned to Blaine and said, "You are always buying books, aren't you, Blaine? And what a delightful collection you have in your library at Dalton!"

"It should be, it's the product of several generations," Blaine said casually.

"Finn, when you build your own house, I dearly hope it is half as delightful as Dalton," Quinn said, smirking superiorly at Kurt as she did so. Kurt realized she wanted _him _to know how acquainted she was with Blaine and the details of his life, and he fought back a laugh. What did _he_ care if Quinn Hudson had her cap set for Blaine Anderson?

Quinn continued, "You should build your home in that neighborhood and use Dalton as a model. There is no finer county than Westerville, nor better families anywhere."

Finn gave his friend a charming grin. "I will buy Dalton itself if Blaine will sell it to me. It would be easier to do that than to try to imitate it."

"And how _is_ darling Tina, Blaine? Has she grown much over the summer? Will she be as tall as me?" Quinn asked Blaine as she shot another smug look in Kurt's direction.

"No, not so tall as either Kurt or you," Blaine responded absently, resolutely looking at the cards in his hand.

Quinn continued, "I simply can't wait to see her again. I don't know that I have ever been more delighted with anyone. She is such a beauty, so well mannered, such a singing voice. She is so very accomplished for her age!"

"You know, I really don't understand how anyone has the time or patience to become accomplished," Finn remarked, looking around the table at everyone.

"Isn't that the truth?" agreed Colonel Montgomery, wishing he could bang the handle of his sword on the table so that everyone would pay more attention to the card game.

"How so, brother dear?" Quinn asked him, twirling her hair lightly around one finger so that the blonde locks reflected the light from the lit lamps.

"Well, so many sing, dance, play piano, sew, all these things. I think everyone I know can do so many things, and you are always hearing tale of how _accomplished _young people are these days," Finn answered her, shrugging his shoulders.

Blaine shook his head in disagreement. "I think you listed some of the more common decorums, Finn, but I think the term of accomplishment itself is used far too generously. I don't know that there are more than half a dozen people of my acquaintance that I would even bother to apply it to."

Kurt arched one brow. "Indeed. You must have quite lofty expectations of a person before you will allow them to be called so."

"In fact, I do." Blaine turned to look directly at Kurt, who held his gaze fearlessly, blue eyes steadily holding hazel ones.

Quinn quickly called attention back to herself. "Of course! Why, a person simply must possess knowledge of music, singing, dancing, and languages to even be mentioned as such. And even then, to truly deserve it, they must have something about their manner, how they walk and present themselves."

"Yes," agreed Blaine, "all that and the willingness to be more substantial. For instance, improving upon one's mind with extensive reading."

"Well! That settles it, then," stated Kurt. "I am no longer surprised at you knowing only _six_ accomplished people. I wonder that you know _any._ I have never known anyone to possess each of the traits as you described."

Quinn immediately protested, insisting she knew several such people. She would have continued her pontifications but she was cut off by Colonel Montgomery. "I'm sorry, Miss Hudson, but would it be too much trouble to return to the cards? I have to leave soon to return to the troops, and I am quite close to fleecing your brother for a handsome amount."

Kurt smiled briefly, glad to have an reason to leave the room. He picked up his book and excused himself, slipping out quietly.

"Kurt Hummel is one of those persons that seek to recommend themselves to people by undervaluing others," declared Quinn as soon as the door closed. "I am sure it succeeds with some, but in my opinion it is small and petty."

Blaine, knowing the remark was aimed at him, said "There is often a degree of such in all the arts employed by others in attempts to captivate."

Quinn chose not to respond to this.

Once the card game was over, Colonel Montgomery bid them all farewell and left, his pockets a bit heavier with his winnings for the evening. Blaine said his good nights and went to his own bedchamber. He dismissed his valet as soon as he was able, desiring solitude. Once he was alone, he paced back and forth, occasionally running his hands through his dark curls in frustration.

Blaine made himself stop, taking a deep breath. As always, now that he wasn't in Kurt's presence he though of several things he might have said, witty or otherwise. He was a gentleman, eloquent and educated. Why was it that whenever he was in the presence of those damnable blue eyes, he suddenly was nervous and tongue-tied? While a part of it could be contributed to his normal reserved nature, he knew his burgeoning attraction to Kurt played a large part of it.

Now, in the privacy of his chambers and very aware that Kurt was in a room not that far from his own, Blaine gave into the temptations of his own thoughts. Sliding his hand into his loose fitting sleep drawers, he stroked his hardness firmly. Thoughts of pink lips and the the things they would do to him ran rampant through his mind and he tightened his grip on his aching cock. His breath grew faster and uneven, mental images of Kurt spread under him, pale skin flushed with passion and moaning in ecstasy as he thrust into him causing his hand to speed its movements. Part of him hated Kurt Hummel for making him feel this way, but as his body was shaking with the force of his release, Blaine knew he was losing his ability to fight the desire he felt growing stronger with each passing day.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, PG this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** none, unless you count lusty Blaine and his growing infatuation/obsession with Kurt (and his mouth)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for this GKM prompt:

_Kurt and Blaine, Pride and Prejudice AU. Rough character connections: Kurt is Elizabeth, Blaine is Mr. Darcy, other characters as you wish. Feel free to stray from the plot as long as their relationship evolves like Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's (i.e. mutual dislike, Blaine's unrequited love, Kurt's realization of Blaine's true character, happy ever after)_

_Bonus for_  
_- ball scenes and dancing filled with sexual tension_  
_- hate sex_  
_- canon references (for example if Kurt played and sang Blackbird on the piano)_  
_- other minor ships involved (for example if Finn was Mr. Bingley and there was Blinn bromance)_  
_- wall sex_  
_- a good amount of historical accuracy (in terms of clothes and music and such) EXCEPT pretend gays are perfectly accepted and leave the angst to the relationship and not their sexuality_

* * *

Kurt stayed with Rachel that night, preferring to stay close to her while she was ill, rather than in the room Finn had so generously provided. In the morning, when Finn sent a servant to ask after Rachel, Kurt was pleased to be able to send a more favorable reply than the previous day. He did, however, request that he be able to send word home, asking their mother to come look in on Rachel and decide for herself what to do. Finn immediately agreed and as soon as Kurt had written, a servant was sent to Hummel house. Word was received back quickly from Wilhemenia, and after breakfast, she presented at McKinley Hall with Brittany and Santana by her side.

Wilhemenia would have been crushed, had Rachel been in any true danger. But to her satisfaction, Rachel's cold was not overly severe, and the bruising and swelling to her face was already starting to lessen. The last thing Wilhemenia wanted, however, was for Rachel to return home so quickly. So when Rachel suggested she be carried back home, Wilhemenia immediately dismissed the idea. To her fortune, the doctor, who had arrived shortly after the Hummel's did, felt the idea to be ill advisable, stating that Rachel should stay where she was for the time being.

A knock on the door proceeded Quinn's entrance, and she slowly walked in. A forced smile of politeness was on her face as she addressed Wilhemenia. "My brother and I would be delighted if you would join us for light refreshment in the breakfast parlor."

Wilhemenia gave her a brilliant smile and stood, motioning for Kurt, Brittany and Santana to do the same. She pressed a loving kiss against Rachel's forehead and followed Quinn to the parlor where the gentlemen awaited them.

Finn quickly stood when they entered. "Mrs. Hummel, so nice to see you again, even though I wish it were for better reasons. I hope you didn't find Rachel to be worse than you expected."

Wilhemenia did her best to look downcast. "I wish that were the case, Finn. It breaks my heart to see my darling girl so ill. She is too sick to be moved, even the doctor says so. I'm afraid we will have to take advantage of your generosity a little longer."

"Oh, no, of course not," Finn hastily assured her. "I am sure Quinn wouldn't hear of such a thing anyway."

Quinn was sitting stiffly on the small settee. "She will receive every possible attention while she is here, Mrs. Hummel," she said with cold politeness, wincing when Wilhemenia began profusely gushing her gratitude.

"You have no idea how grateful I am that my darling has such good friends. And she is so very sick, yet she bears it such patience and grace. She has the sweetest disposition of any of my children, yes, of anyone I have ever met. I often tell my children that they should aspire to be more like Rachel in temperament," Wilhemenia sighed, glancing around. "Such a charming room, Finn, and the view is lovely, one of the finest around, I should think. I do hope you won't be in a hurry to leave, even though your lease is short."

Finn laughed and gave her his most charming grin. "Anytime I do anything, it's in a hurry. If I decided to leave McKinley, I'd be gone in five minutes. But right now, I have no intention of leaving."

Kurt chuckled to himself, shaking his head. "Yes, that makes perfect sense. Just what I would expect of you."

Finn looked at him and raised his eyebrows in a teasing manner. "Oh? You understand me so well already? I am so easily read? That must seem rather pathetic."

Kurt shrugged, managing to make the casual movement somehow elegant. "No, it just happens that way. It doesn't mean that someone who is deep or complex is a better person than you,"

Wilhemenia rolled her eyes dramatically. "Kurt, try to remember where you are. Please don't carry on the way your father allows you to do at home."

Finn ignored her, instead leaning towards Kurt and looking interested. "So you are a studier of character? I guess that must be amusing.

"It can be," Kurt said, glancing very briefly in Blaine's direction. "Of course, a deep and complex person can be the most amusing to study."

"You will only get so much character study in a country neighborhood such as this. Here, the society is confined and varies very little," Blaine said, joining in the conversation.

"People change so much over time, though, that you might always have something new to study," Kurt disagreed, not so much because he thought that, but because he enjoyed disagreeing with Blaine.

"Of course there is," Wilhemenia cried, glaring at Blaine. She was highly offended at his way of referring to them as a country neighborhood and didn't hesitate to let him know it. "There is just as much of that going on in the country as there is in town."

Her vehement reaction caught everyone by surprise and Blaine eyed her quietly before turning away without a word. Wilhemenia considered this a victory in her favor and continued on.

"The only advantage town has, if you ask me, is the shops and places to be seen by others. For my part, I find the country much more pleasant. Don't you agree, Finn?"

"I'm pretty easygoing, I can be happy either way. When I am in the country I never want to leave, but it's the same when I am in town," Finn admitted with a self conscious half smile.

"But of course, dear boy, and that's because you have the right character. Your friend, however, seems to believe the country to be nothing at all," Wilhemenia said with a sniff.

Kurt paled and then went scarlet in mortification. "Mamán, you mistake what Blaine is saying. He meant that in the country there isn't the variety of people you come in contact with like in the town. Even you have to admit he is right about that." It was one thing for him to debate with Blaine, he was fully capable of being calm and logical, but his mother, on the other hand... Not for the first time in his life, Kurt wished he could shut his mother up by sheer will.

"That may be the case, but again, there are few neighborhoods as large as this one. So one can expect to meet with many people here, given the number of families that live here," Wilhemenia stated, sounding superior.

Finn struggled to keep a straight face, his sensitivity to Kurt's feelings the only thing keeping him from laughing out loud. Quinn was troubled by no such concern, giggling and looking at Blaine meaningfully with her eyebrows raised. Kurt, desperate to distract his mother, quickly asked if Mercedes had been by looking for him since he had been away.

"Oh, yes, dear, she came yesterday with Sir Bertram. Such an agreeable gentleman, don't you think, Finn? A fashionable man who is genteel and easy, always with something to say to everyone. To me,_ that _is a sign of good breeding. Much more so than those who think themselves very important and never open their mouths." Wilhemenia gave Blaine a pointed glare.

Kurt tried again to stem his mother's words. "Did they stay for dinner?"

Wilhemenia shook her head. "No, they left before. No doubt Mercedes was needed in the kitchen for something about their dinner. I personally keep servants for such work, Finn, my children are brought up differently. Not that I judge, mind you. Mercedes is a very good girl and it's a pity that she...well, no matter. She is our particular friend, especially Kurt's."

Finn smiled uncertainly, not knowing quite what to say. "She seems to be very nice."

"Oh, yes! But the poor dear. Lady Jones has often said she envied me Rachel's beauty and musical talent. I don't like to brag, especially not on my own child, but Rachel has a particular sort of beauty you don't often find many places. And that isn't just me that says it, everyone else does, too. When she was but fifteen, a Mister St. James was so in love with her that we thought surely he would make her an offer of marriage. He didn't, however, and ended up going back to where he was from originally. He did write some poetry and songs about her, though, and they were quite lovely," Wilhemenia sighed.

"And then he...well, never mind that. I am sure that poetry and song are one of the quickest ways to overcome the throes of love and drive it away entirely," Kurt said impatiently.

"I thought poetry and music were considered the food of love. Is it too much to sing to someone you are in love with?" Blaine questioned idly, giving Kurt an unreadable look.

Kurt smiled. "Of course not, so long as we are speaking of a healthy love. What is strong can be nourished by anything. But if instead it is a slight or one sided attraction, I am convinced that one good song will starve it completely away."

Blaine only smiled, the expression transforming his face attractively and causing Kurt to nearly gasp out loud. He was stunned for a brief moment before realizing the room had gone silent. He glanced at his mother nervously, worried she might once again say something embarrassing or offensive. Though he wracked his brain, he couldn't think of anything to say. He held his breath as his mother began thanking Finn yet again for his kindness to Rachel and her apologies for also troubling him with Kurt. Finn responded with the utmost politeness, assuring her there was no trouble with either of them being there. He forced Quinn to be polite as well, making sure she said the proper things as called for by etiquette. She did so, a bit ungraciously, but it was enough to satisfy Wilhemenia.

As Wilhemenia ordered her coach, Santana stepped forward. She and Brittany had been in a corner of the room, whispering and giggling on occasion. The two had been conspiring together and it had been decided that as the youngest and more forward, Santana would be the one to approach Finn about his statement that he would give a dance once the ball room at McKinley Hall was ready.

Santana was not worried about approaching Finn. She was a girl of high spirits and had a natural sense of self worth that over time, encouraged by her mother and the attentions of the officers, had developed into assurance and confidence.

"Finn, when do you plan to set a date for the dance you promised to give?" Santana asked, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "It has been the talk of all the young people and everyone is excited about it. It would be a bad thing for you to forget."

Finn's easy answer made Brittany and Santana squeal and a broad smile cross their fond mother's face. "I haven't forgotten. In fact, I'll have you name the date, once your sister has made a full recovery. It wouldn't do to have a dance with her feeling poorly."

Santana smiled a bit smugly, reaching out to link pinkies with her sister. "Of course not. And besides, Captain Puckerman should be back by the time Rachel is better. I think I will tell Colonel Montgomery it would be a shame if he didn't give a dance as well."

Finally, much to the relief of Kurt's frazzled nerves, his mother and sisters left. He quietly excused himself, quickly looking in on Rachel before seeking the sanctity of the room Finn had placed him in. In the parlor he had vacated, his and his family's behavior was being discussed at length by Blaine and Quinn, though Blaine could not be prevailed upon to say anything negative about _Kurt, _despite all Quinn's witticisms on 'fine eyes.'

* * *

The next day was much like the previous. Rachel rested quietly, slowly recovering from her injury and illness. Kurt stayed with her throughout the morning, talking to or reading to her while she was awake and singing to her until she fell asleep. Quinn came and stayed for a little, making small talk and showing all the solicitousness she did when in Rachel's presence. Kurt joined the conversation as little as possible and managed to be polite.

Later that evening, Kurt went into the drawing room while Rachel rested. He took his sewing with him and found a place near the fire to sit and work. Finn sat at the card table playing solitaire, Blaine was writing a letter, and Quinn has set herself up near to Blaine to be able to see what he was doing. Kurt observed them covertly, highly amused.

"Blaine, are you writing to dearest Tina? How I long to see her! Such a delightful young lady," Quinn said, leaning over to try to see better what Blaine was doing. "I am sure she will be ever so pleased to be in receipt of such a letter!"

Blaine didn't answer her, silently continuing to write.

"How many letters a man such as yourself must have to write in the course of a year. Correspondence, and of course, letters of business. How horrible to have to think of them!" Quinn made a delicate shudder of distaste.

Blaine glanced at her briefly before returning to his letter. "How fortunate then that such things fall to my lot and not yours."

Quinn reached out to place a hand on Blaine's arm. "You _will _tell Tina I am longing to see her again?"

Blaine sighed imperceptibly and stated, "I have already done so at your bidding."

"Do tell her I am so pleased to hear of her improvement on the piano, and that I am quite in raptures over her dress design," Quinn gushed.

Blaine stiffened and turned to face her. "Will you allow me to defer your raptures until I write again? I don't have the room to forward them in this letter and do them justice."

Quinn waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, it's of no consequence. I'll see her soon enough. You just always write her such long and charming letters."

"They are always long letters, but as to how charming they are, I don't venture to guess," Blaine answered as he addresses the letter with an elegant hand.

"As easily as you write such a lengthy letter, I don't believe you could be anything but," Quinn said, giving Blaine her best smile.

Finn looked up from his card game. "You say that, Quinn, but you don't actually know. Blaine doesn't write easily at all. He's far too studious for such mundaneness."

Blaine's gaze softened as he gave his dear friend a fond glance. "Our writing styles are very different, Finn."

Quinn gave an unladylike snort. "Finn writes in the most careless way, leaving out half the words and smearing or blotting the rest."

"It isn't my fault that my thoughts flow faster than I can write them," Finn laughed. "So sometimes my letters make no sense at all."

"I think you are actually proud of that," observed Blaine. "You think doing something quickly, though it might be imperfect, to be better. And you give little thought to what necessary business might be neglected through this method. For instance, your comment earlier today to Mrs. Hummel, that if you decided to leave McKinley Hall that you would be gone in five minutes. You meant that as an indirect brag on yourself, right?"

Finn looked puzzled. "Did I say that? I can't be expected to remember this late in the day something I said earlier. No matter, I am sure anything I said about myself is the truth."

Blaine gave Finn a small half smile. "We both know that if one of your friends said to you, Finn, you should stay another week, you would get off your horse and stay, and with any urging would stay for the month."

A soft chuckle called attention to the cushion where Kurt sat with his sewing. He blushed when he saw everyone looking at him as though they had forgotten he was there. He cleared his throat nervously, then smiled. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help listening to your conversation, and Blaine, it seems to me you showed more of Finn's easy going character to advantage than even he did."

Finn grinned at Kurt. "I appreciate you taking what Blaine said as a compliment to me, though I assure you that is not how he meant it. He would think better of me if under such circumstances I flatly refused to stay a moment longer and turned tail to run as fast as I could."

"But would you be a better person for making a rash decision to leave, or for being so stubborn as to stick to such a decision?" questioned Kurt, tilting his head to one side.

Finn laughed and held his hands up in supplication. "I can't explain it to you, Kurt. Blaine will have to speak for himself."

Blaine turned away from his letter writing. "Now, wait, Finn. You want me to explain opinions you credit to me that I never claimed? If we go on your scenario, the friend that requested the delay in your actions never offered any explanation as to why or gave any reason. You have to remember that, Kurt," Blaine said.

"So easily agreeing to the persuasion of a friend has no merit to you, then?" Kurt asked, his sewing forgotten.

"To agree with no given reason shows a lack of understanding on both parties, I should think," Blaine said, leaning forward in his chair slightly.

"But you are saying you hold no regard for friendship and affection. If one holds the person making this request in affection or regard, one would in all likelihood readily agree to such a request without asking for a reason to persuade them. I don't necessarily mean Finn, either. Are you saying in general that between friends, if one asks the other to change plans that aren't urgent, unless they are argued into it, you would think ill of them?" Kurt looked mockingly at Blaine, teasing smile on his face.

"Now wait a minute, before we go any further on the subject, I need to know how close a friendship, as well as how important the actual request is," Blaine stated, the beginnings of an answering smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, I can't wait to hear this," smirked Finn. "Let's get all the details, including their comparative height. That has to count, right? Even though I admit, I show you much more deference than your short height might actually call for, Blaine. Maybe you should stand up when I'm talking to you," he teased.

Blaine smiled, but he looked rather offended, so Kurt contained his laughter. Quinn immediately jumped to Blaine's defense, scolding Finn for saying such things.

"I see what you're doing, Finn," Blaine said. "You don't like arguing, so you want to end it."

"Maybe so. I tell you what, let me leave and the two of you can argue to your heart's content, even if it's about me," Finn said, motioning to get up.

"No, no, I promise, there's no trouble on my part to stop, and Blaine should tend to his letter," Kurt said, picking up his sewing to resume working on it. Blaine tacitly agreed, turning back to his letter and trying to concentrate on writing rather than the slender, blue eyed boy sitting just a short distance away.

Quinn made her way to the elegant pianoforte and began playing, singing along in a pleasant voice. Kurt hummed along quietly, continuing to work diligently. He couldn't help but notice, however, that Blaine's honey colored eyes were often fixed on him. He couldn't fathom why. He hardly thought he would be an object of admiration to such a man, but it didn't make sense that he would look at him because he didn't like him, either. He self consciously smoothed his hair, sure that the only reason Blaine was looking at him was because once again, there was something either wrong about him or didn't conform to Blaine's idea of correctness. He forced himself to concentrate on his sewing, telling himself he cared nothing for meeting Blaine's approval.

At the pianoforte, Quinn had switched from a soft concerto to a more lively tune. Blaine casually stood and walked over to where Kurt sat. Looking closely at Kurt, he said, "Does this music make you feel like dancing, Kurt?"

Kurt smiled but didn't say anything. Blaine looked at him in surprise, not expecting silence. Thinking Kurt must not have heard him, he repeated his question.

"Oh, I heard you, I was just trying to think what to say. I think you want me to say yes so you can have the pleasure of despising my taste, but I enjoy thwarting those kinds of things and disappointing the person trying to find me contemptible. So, I made up my mind to tell you no, I don't wish to dance at all. So, despise me if you dare," Kurt said smartly, his eyes sparkling with a teasing light.

"I don't despise you. I wouldn't dare," Blaine said, softly.

Kurt had expected to offend Blaine and looked up at him in surprise. His eyes widened slightly at the soft smile on Blaine's face. He had to remind himself that this was the same proud and stubborn man who had deemed him merely _tolerable. _The smile didn't mean anything, and he was paying attention to Kurt because there was no one and nothing else to garner his attention at the time. He was convenient at the moment and that was it. Kurt didn't flatter himself that it was anything more.

What Kurt didn't realize was that Blaine's thoughts were the exact opposite of what he was thinking. Blaine had never been so bewitched by anyone before as he was now by Kurt. There was a sweetness and playfulness about him that made it impossible for Blaine to be offended by what he said. Very few people would dare to contradict or poke fun at Blaine, and that Kurt did so without fear was intriguing. Blaine truly believed that were it not for the inferiority of Kurt's connections that he would be in danger of falling quite deeply in love for the first time in his life.

He started to say more to Kurt, but Quinn called from the pianoforte, asking for Kurt to come take a turn playing. Kurt quickly put his sewing aside and went to the instrument, sitting down and playing. He didn't sing, instead focusing on the keys as he played, a light blush the only sign of his discomfiture.

Blaine sat back down where he was free to watch Kurt as he pleased. His eyes traveled over Kurt, following the curve of his neck over his shoulders and down his back to the firmness of his ass. Forcing his gaze back up, he was immediately captivated by pink lips that were moving slightly as though Kurt counted to himself as he played. When Kurt's tongue darted out to moisten those lips, Blaine nearly groaned aloud. His mind imagined those lips and tongue on his own, moving together in tenderness that grew into passion, and he shifted in his seat. Closing his eyes, he willed his responsive body back into submission, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Quinn watched all this suspiciously. She saw enough to be jealous, and her anxiety for her dear friend Rachel's recovery was compounded by her desire to get rid of Kurt. Her attempts to get Blaine to dislike Kurt became more frequent, often with her talking about Blaine and Kurt marrying and the joys Blaine would experience in such an alliance.

* * *

"I do hope, Blaine, that you will give your mother in law some pointers, when this happy event takes place. When to hold her tongue would be a good starting point, don't you think? Maybe you can curb the younger girls from chasing after officers. And if I may be so bold, maybe you can do something about that borderline conceit and impertinence your young man seems to possess in vast amounts?" Quinn said vindictively as they walked together along the garden path the following day.

Blaine remained unruffled. "Do you have any other suggestions for my future happiness?"

Quinn smirked at him. "Oh, yes! You should commission portraits of your new relatives to be hung in the gallery of Dalton. Next to your great uncle the judge. Of course, you won't be able to have a picture done of Kurt, because who could possibly do justice to those beautiful eyes?"

Blaine pretended to give the question deep thought. "It wouldn't be easy. Catching the expression would be impossible, the different colors, extremely difficult. But the shape and the magnificent eyelashes might possibly be copied."

Quinn's retort was cut off as they rounded a curve in the path and ran into Kurt himself. She immediately became flustered, hoping their conversation had not been overheard. "Kurt! I didn't know you were planning on walking."

"It's a beautiful day, I just had to get out for a few moments." Kurt tossed his head back and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply of the fresh air, not noticing as Blaine's eyes were immediately drawn to the exposed skin of his neck or Quinn's narrowed eyes as she saw Blaine's attention being taken completely from her.

"We should continue on," she said to Blaine, tugging him slightly.

Blaine immediately noticed that the path was really only wide enough for two to walk comfortably and cleared his throat, noting the intended rudeness. "Why don't we go towards the front, where the path is wide enough for all of us to walk together?"

Kurt laughed, the pleasant tinkling sound ringing in the air. He had no intention of joining them at all. "No, don't change your plans on my account. You look so charming together and to admit a third would spoil the effect. Adieu!"

Blaine watched as Kurt turned and walked away, feeling a sharp pang of something that he couldn't explain. He was unable to tear his eyes from the tantalizing movement of Kurt's ass that was further enhanced by the close fit of the dark breeches he wore. Blaine knew that Rachel had recovered to the point that she planned to leave her room tonight and that their departure from McKinley Hall was imminent. When Quinn tugged again on his arm, they continued walking, Quinn chatting away about her new favorite subject of Kurt and his family, and Blaine silently tending to his own thoughts involving Kurt.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, NC-17 this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** rimming, fingering, wall sex (barebacking)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for this GKM prompt:

_Kurt and Blaine, Pride and Prejudice AU. Rough character connections: Kurt is Elizabeth, Blaine is Mr. Darcy, other characters as you wish. Feel free to stray from the plot as long as their relationship evolves like Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's (i.e. mutual dislike, Blaine's unrequited love, Kurt's realization of Blaine's true character, happy ever after)_

_Bonus for_  
_- ball scenes and dancing filled with sexual tension_  
_- hate sex_  
_- canon references (for example if Kurt played and sang Blackbird on the piano)_  
_- other minor ships involved (for example if Finn was Mr. Bingley and there was Blinn bromance)_  
_- wall sex_  
_- a good amount of historical accuracy (in terms of clothes and music and such) EXCEPT pretend gays are perfectly accepted and leave the angst to the relationship and not their sexuality_

* * *

That evening after dinner, under Kurt's watchful eye, Rachel was bundled warmly in her flattering robe and blankets and carried into the sitting room, where she was placed close to the fire. It was her first foray out of the sickroom, and though she was still pale except for the bruising, Rachel's brown eyes finally had some of their lively sparkle returning. Quinn sat close to Rachel, holding her hand and chatting amiably.

But when they were joined by Blaine and Finn, Quinn's interest in Rachel quickly went by the wayside. She immediately turned her focus to Blaine, jumping up from her place by Rachel to take his arm. Blaine walked over to where Rachel was and gave her a slight bow.

"Rachel. I'm pleased to know you are feeling some better," Blaine said politely, giving Kurt a brief glance as he crossed to the tray of brandy set up for the gentlemen. He poured a small amount, warming it in his hands before tossing it back.

Finn had a joyful smile on his face and his greeting for Rachel was full of warmth. He immediately began fussing over her, calling a servant to build up the fire so that she wouldn't get cold. At his insistence, Rachel was moved to a place still near the fire but away from the door. Once he was sure she was comfortably placed, Finn sat next to Rachel and began talking to her. He paid little attention to anyone else, something Kurt took quiet delight in.

Blaine had settled into a chair with a book, and Quinn had done the same, making sure to seat herself near to Blaine. She paid more attention to Blaine's book than the one she held, though, consistently asking about what he was reading or checking his page. But her efforts to engage him in conversation were in vain, since he merely answered her question and continued to read. Finally, tired of being mostly spurned and having little interest in her own book, which she had picked based on the fact it was a companion volume to Blaine's, Quinn closed her book and stretched. She yawned delicately and sighed.

"It's so nice to spend a pleasant evening reading a good book. I can't think of a better way to pass the time. When I have my own household, I will be completely miserable if I don't have a fabulous library,"

No one answered her. Blaine continued reading, turning the page now and again. Kurt was writing in a small leather bound journal, and Finn and Rachel were talking quietly, firmly ensconced in their own world. Quinn yawned again and tossed her book onto a small table. She glanced around the room, looking bored. When she heard Finn mention a dance to Rachel, she got up to move closer to where he sat.

"That reminds me, Finn. Surely you were joking about having a dance here at Mckinley Hall? Before you set your mind to it, shouldn't you check to make sure everyone is willing to go? Some of us might find a dance more punishment than pleasure," Quinn said, giving Finn a meaningful look.

Finn waved a hand dismissively. "If you mean Blaine, he can go to bed instead if he would prefer. The dance is decided on, and as soon as the dance floor is waxed and food arrangements made, I will be sending out invitations."

"I think I would like dances much better if they were done differently," Quinn said, voice raised a bit so as to carry where Blaine could hear her. "It would be more rational if conversation were the focus, rather than dancing."

Finn's brows drew together in slight confusion, wondering what had gotten into his sister but not paying her full attention. "Well, sure it would be more rational, but then it wouldn't be so much like a dance, now would it?"

Quinn didn't answer him. Her entire point in saying what she did was to impress Blaine with her intellectual leanings and sympathies on his feelings about dancing. Little did she realize it had been for naught, as Blaine hadn't paid any attention to the whole interchange. Trying again to capture Blaine's attention, she got up and began to casually walk around the room. She knew her figure was elegant, and she had dressed with care to insure she showed it to its best advantage. Much to her dismay, Blaine's focus remained on his book and he didn't spare her a single glance. Deciding desperate times called for desperate measures, Quinn walked over to Kurt.

"Kurt, let me talk you into following my lead and take a walk around the room. It's so refreshing to stretch when you've been sitting for so long," Quinn said persuasively, giving Kurt a charming smile.

Kurt was surprised, but agreeably put his writing to the side and stood, offering Quinn his arm. Quinn took it, noting her success in finally getting Blaine's attention. Blaine was just as aware of the unusualness of Quinn's pleasantries to Kurt as Kurt himself was, and without noticing he did so, he closed his book.

Quinn noticed Blaine putting aside his book and smiled brightly at him. "If you've no further desire of reading, Blaine, why don't you join us? The more, the merrier."

The corners of Blaine's mouth raised in a slight smile. "No, indeed, Quinn. I can think of only two reasons for you to be walking as you are, and if I joined you, I should only be in your way with either one."

"Why, whatever could you mean? Kurt, what do you think Blaine means by saying such a thing?" Quinn laughed.

Kurt smiled and said, "I have no doubt he means to be severe on us. The best way to disappoint him is to just not ask."

Quinn, however, was not capable of ever disappointing Blaine in anything. "No, I _insist_ on knowing what you meant, Blaine!" she teased.

"I have no objections to telling you," Blaine said, settling back in his chair with a casual air. "Either you are in each other's confidence and have secrets to discuss, or you are aware that your figures are displayed at great advantage while walking. If the first is your reason, I would only be in your way. And if the second is your reason, I can much better admire you from where I sit."

Kurt had never been quite as aware of the figure he presented while walking before now. Blaine's words hinted that he was watching them with more than just passing notice. He dared not look directly at Blaine in that moment, fearing he might see exactly where his eyes wandered. He wondered what Blaine thought when he looked at him. Did he like what he saw? Did he often look in so bold a manner?

Quinn gave a small gasp that would never be mistaken for outrage. "So shocking! And how should we punish him for saying such things, Kurt?"

Kurt's musical laughter rang out. "As close as you are, you must know how. Tease him. Laugh at him."

"Tease Blaine? I don't know if it's possible. He's always so calm and aloof, always such presence of mind. And how can we laugh at him without reason without seeming foolish? No, Blaine can't be laughed at."

Kurt's blue eyes twinkled at Blaine as he dared to give him a fleeting glance. "Blaine can't be laughed at? I am glad that isn't a common trait, because I dearly love a laugh."

Blaine shook his head. "I think Quinn gives me more credit than needed. Even the best and wisest of men can be made ridiculous by someone whose first way of thinking is a joke."

"Well, I am sure there are such people, but I hope I'm not one of them. I hope I never make fun of what is wise and good. I admit I am amused by folly and nonsense, and I laugh at those whenever I can. But I suppose those are things you are without?" Kurt asked, not noticing Quinn's hand tightening on his arm or the annoyed twist to her lips.

"I don't know if that's possible for anyone, but I have always tried to avoid such things that would expose me to ridicule," Blaine stated matter-of-factly.

"Such vanity and pride," Kurt said, almost more to himself.

Blaine's eyes briefly flashed. "Yes, vanity is definitely a weakness." Something in his tone gave Kurt the slightest shiver, and he hoped that Quinn hadn't felt it. Blaine continued, "But pride, to those with a superior mind, will always be a good rule to stand by."

Quinn tightened her hold on Kurt's arm again as they made another turn. "I suppose your examination of Blaine is finished?" she asked Kurt. "And what have you decided?"

Kurt smiled and shrugged his shoulders lightly. "It would seem that Blaine is without defect."

"No," Blaine said, sounding a little defensive. "I never said that. I have my faults. I don't vouch for my temper. It yields little and I can't easily forgive or forget the folly of others, nor any offense they make towards me. It might even be called resentful. And once my good opinion is lost, it's lost forever.

Kurt looked at him thoughtfully. "I see. I guess that _is_ a fault, but you've chosen well. I can't really laugh at that. So you are safe from me."

Blaine's eyes twinkled with humor. "I think there will always be a natural defect to everyone that even the best of educations can't overcome."

Kurt's chin rose defiantly. "So your defect is to hate everybody?"

Blaine gave him a bright smile. "And your defect is to willfully misunderstand."

Kurt's eyes snapped and he opened his mouth to say something further, not realizing he had pulled Quinn so that they stood right next to Blaine or that Finn and Rachel had ceased their conversation to watch the exchange between them.

Quinn was tired of a conversation that she had no share in. "I think we should have some music," she said petulantly, letting go of Kurt's arm and stalking towards the pianoforte with her irritation evident.

Kurt jolted, breaking eye contact with Blaine. He quickly retreated back to his place near to Rachel, hoping the heat he felt rising in his cheeks could be attributed to the fire.

Blaine watched Kurt move closer to Rachel. He was sorry their conversation had ended. He was taken by Kurt's directness and playful manner. He spoke of not being able to tease him, yet had done just that. Blaine was aware that his heart was beating faster than normal and was grateful for the distraction of Quinn's singing as she played the piano. He was beginning to feel the danger of paying Kurt too much attention. Forcing himself not to stare openly at Kurt, he went back to the brandy tray. This time he poured a larger amount, feeling the need for the relaxing effect the excellent liquor provided.

* * *

Blaine was in his bed, feeling the heat running through his veins from the uncharacteristically large amount of brandy he had consumed. Finn had laughingly helped him to his room and turned him over to his manservant, who had just clicked his tongue at his young master's plight and not said anything. Blaine knew the morning would be another matter. But in the meantime he was enjoying the blissful haze and the ability to think freely of Kurt Hummel.

It was wrong, and Blaine knew it was wrong. There could never be anything between them. The difference between them socially was too great an obstacle. But that didn't stop his stupid heart from longing for more. And it most definitely didn't stop his traitorous cock from hardening at the mere thought of Kurt. The thought of what he would look like on his hands and knees, spread open for Blaine to pound into. The thought of what he would sound like as passion overtook him, voice breathy as it called out Blaine's name when he exploded in blissful release. The thought of what he would taste like, whether it be his sweet smelling skin or the bitter saltiness of his cock, hot and heavy in Blaine's hand or mouth. Blaine writhed, body aflame with desire.

A light knock at the door sounded, so faint it might have been just a trick of his mind. Blaine growled at the distraction from his thoughts. He stumbled to the door, ignoring the fact that he was bare chested and clad in only sleep drawers. He felt annoyed at being disturbed at this hour, not knowing the exact time but sure it was late. He pulled the door open, ready to castigate whoever dared interrupt him. But when he saw who it was, rational though fled completely.

Kurt stood there, light robe wrapped around him. His cheeks were flushed pink and he kept his eyes downcast shyly, not making eye contact with Blaine. He was chewing his bottom lip enticingly and shifting nervously on his bare feet.

Blaine blinked a couple of times, unable to believe what he was seeing. _Kurt. _Kurt had come to him. Blaine's breath hitched and he stared wordlessly for a brief moment before realizing Kurt hadn't moved to enter the room.

"Kurt?" Blaine questioned, voice sounding more gravelly than normal. "Kurt, why are you..." He stopped himself, determined not to question reasons. "You came to me," he breathed, feeling his body heat even more.

Kurt waited until Blaine stepped aside and hesitantly walked into the bedchamber, hips swaying with a movement that immediately drew Blaine's hot gaze. He glanced around, looking nervous, catching Blaine's eye for the briefest of instances before looking down again.

"I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't be here," Kurt said, his voice barely above a whisper. "But I just couldn't stay away. Not anymore."

Blaine nearly groaned aloud at the soft spoken words. He moved close to Kurt, giving the young man the chance to back away or to refuse him. When it looked like Kurt would do neither of those things, Blaine placed his hand gently on the back of Kurt's neck and drew him close. He pressed his lips experimentally to Kurt's, just a gentle kiss. Kurt's eyelashes fluttered as his eyes closed, his sharp intake of breath audible over the crackling of the fire.

Blaine leaned in again, this time with more pressure. He knew instinctively this was the first time anyone had ever touched Kurt like this and that was nearly as heady as the liquor coursing through him. He used his lips to urge Kurt to open his mouth and let his tongue enter. Kurt gasped against his lips, and the answering jolt in his cock caused Blaine to groan low in the back of his throat. His tongue moved freely in Kurt's mouth, tasting the sweetness of him. He ran his tongue over Kurt's teeth, teasing the roof of his mouth before sliding against Kurt's tongue. He was pleased to hear a soft moan come from Kurt as he relaxed, allowing Blaine's tongue free reign and becoming more pliant against him.

Blaine moved his hand to thread through Kurt's soft hair as he raised his other hand to Kurt's shoulder. He held Kurt captive as he kissed him, valiantly resisting the urge to grind his hardness against him. He didn't want to frighten him.

All thoughts of control left him, though, as Kurt wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, purposefully deepening the kiss. Blaine's hands slid inside the soft material of his robe and he caught his breath as they ran over soft bare skin. He pulled away from the kiss, causing Kurt to whimper softly in protest. Unable to resist such temptation, he loosened the tie at Kurt's slim waist and opened it. Blaine slid the material off Kurt's shoulders to pool on the floor, feeling his throat tighten as he took in the display before him.

Kurt was completely nude, standing before Blaine a perfect vision and making no attempt to cover himself. His pale skin shone softly in the firelight, a light flush visible. His hair was mussed, his lips reddened and swollen from kissing. His chest was firm and pale, his stomach flat and taut. But Blaine's eyes were caught by the nest of soft curls at his crotch, where his hardening cock was beginning to rise.

Blaine swallowed heavily. Wordlessly, he walked around the nude man, eyes taking him in. He stared hungrily at the smooth expanse of Kurt's back. His ass was utter perfection, nicely rounded and firm, yet soft enough to invite kisses or gentle bites. Long legs trailed down, thighs and calves trim and muscular, able to wrap around Blaine's hips and hold him. Yes, Kurt was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. His hands itched with wanting to touch, his cock throbbed with the need to bury himself deep within Kurt's body.

Kurt allowed Blaine's admiration, quietly standing in perfect display. When Blaine reached out to run a single finger down his spine, Kurt flinched slightly but didn't pull away. Blaine fell to his knees, gently massaging the perfect globes of Kurt's ass. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to one cheek, hearing Kurt's choked intake of breath above him. Blaine didn't say a word. He merely continued, running his lips lightly over Kurt's ass. He gave a small nip to one side, chuckling when Kurt jumped and made a small squealing noise. Blaine nudged Kurt's feet slightly further apart and spread his cheeks. His mouth watered at the sight of the dusky pucker of Kurt's hole.

Leaning in, Blaine ran his tongue lightly over the tight skin, tasting the earthy tang. He felt Kurt's body jolt and heard the startled gasp. He held Kurt's hips firmly, making soothing noises as he continued to lick lightly. He twisted so as to be able to turn Kurt towards the high side of the bed and pressed against his back gently, urging him to bend forward until Kurt's hands grasped the edge of the bed, exposing himself further to Blaine's hungry gaze and busy tongue.

Blaine worked Kurt's hole with his tongue, moving it faster and heavier now. The breathy gasps and cries Kurt was making were his reward. He hardened his tongue to a point and pushed inward, past the tight ring of muscle and sliding in and out of Kurt, wet and slick with saliva. His hands continued to massage, moving from Kurt's ass to his hips and back again. Raising one hand to his mouth, Blaine stopped his ministrations to Kurt's hole long enough to slick one finger. Once he felt it was slippery enough, he lightly circled Kurt's hole before pushing in. He felt the muscles clench around him and heard Kurt's sharply indrawn breath.

Blaine hummed low and soothingly, leaning in once more to work Kurt with his tongue as he moved his finger slowly in and out. As Kurt relaxed and began again making noises of pleasure, Blaine pulled his finger out to put two in his mouth, slicking them thoroughly before returning one to move in and out of Kurt again. He licked again and again as he pressed his second finger into Kurt. He felt Kurt stiffen at the intrusion for a moment, but he continued to move his fingers, spreading them slightly to spread and stretch Kurt more. His tongue was beginning to ache from working so long, but he wasn't ready to stop. Not yet.

As Blaine continued to lick and finger Kurt's ass, his other hand slid around to take a firm hold of Kurt's hard cock, causing him to give a strangled gasp that sounded almost like Blaine's name. He ran his hand over the head, gathering the pre come that was there to make his movements easier. He fisted the head, twisting his wrist slightly so as to run his hand over it before sliding it down the shaft. He began pumping Kurt's cock in rhythm with his fingers, finally leaning back to rest his tongue and try to catch his breath.

"_Blaine!_ Blaine, _please_," Kurt begged mindlessly, needing more but not knowing what.

Blaine stood up and turned Kurt to face him, noting with satisfaction the dazed look on Kurt's face. His blue eyes were darker than normal and the pupils were blown with lust. His lips were even redder than before from biting back his cries as Blaine worked him. Blaine pulled Kurt into a hard kiss, shoving his tongue into Kurt's mouth, wanting him to taste himself. Blaine couldn't stop the loud groan that escaped him when Kurt shyly sucked on his tongue. He pressed Kurt forward until Kurt's back was against the wall.

"I want you. I've _been _wanting you. You've been driving me insane," Blaine growled, shoving his sleep drawers off and freeing his erect cock. He saw Kurt's eyes drop to his hardness, his throat working nervously. He rubbed Kurt's cheek softly. "Don't be scared, beautiful," he cooed, "I won't hurt you. I want to make you feel good."

Kurt gulped nervously but nodded his understanding. Blaine began kissing his pale neck, licking and biting and trying to relax Kurt again. When he heard Kurt's breathing become gasps of pleasure again, he was ready. He stepped back from Kurt, chuckling at Kurt's hurt look of confusion.

"I need you to help me, beautiful. Unfortunately, I don't have any tallow or oil here. I didn't know I would need it. But if I am going to take you, I need to be slicker to move. Can you take me in your mouth? Slick me up to fuck your pretty ass?" Blaine motioned toward himself, hoping Kurt understood what he was saying. He was pleased when Kurt dropped to his knees and tentatively mouthed his cock before opening wider to take him in.

"That's it, that's good, _so good_," Blaine breathed as Kurt moved his head back and forth. He watched his cock slide in and out of Kurt's lips, shiny and wet with spit and pre come. "You're so good for me, beautiful. So warm. I can't wait to be inside you. That's good, get me ready for you. Nice and wet."

Blaine reached down and pulled Kurt off him, groaning at the obscene popping noise Kurt's mouth made as he released his cock. Blaine kissed Kurt hard and quick, running his tongue in and tasting himself. He pushed Kurt against the wall and spit on his fingers, slicking them up and reaching around to finger Kurt one more time before he grabbed him by the waist.

"Wrap your legs around me," Blaine said harshly, lifting Kurt as he complied by wrapping his arms around Blaine's shoulders and legs around his waist. He lined his cock up to Kurt's stretched hole and pushed, covering Kurt's mouth with his own and swallowing the loud moan Kurt let out at the intrusion. Slowly, Blaine pushed in further, not wanting to go too quick but losing his sanity at the perfect tight heat surrounding his cock. When he was completely inside, he paused for a moment, sweat dripping off him from the warmth of the fire and his bodily exertions. He hadn't taken his mouth away from Kurt's the entire time, and he was kissing him almost frantically.

"Move. _Please_, I want you to move," Kurt murmured against his mouth. He tightened his thighs around Blaine's waist and gave an experimental wiggle of his hips. Blaine dropped his head to Kurt's shoulder with a loud moan as Kurt's innocent movements sent shockwaves through him. He pulled out slowly and then pushed back in, thrusting gently. Kurt's head fell back against the wall, his body moving up and down the wall slightly as Blaine set his rhythm. Blaine thrust again and again, grunting when Kurt dug his nails into his shoulders.

Blaine's thrusts picked up speed as Kurt started moaning. One hand stayed wrapped around Blaine's shoulder as the other scrabbled against the wall. Gasps of breathless pleasure escaped Kurt as he rode Blaine's cock, caught between Blaine and the wall.

Blaine was fascinated. "Beautiful, _so beautiful_. You look so beautiful on my cock like this," he whispered as he pounded harder, taking pleasure in the thud of Kurt's body against the wall. His hips worked harder, fucking into Kurt with a pleasure he had never known before. His balls were tightening and he knew he would come soon. He leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips in a demanding kiss and...

Sudden harsh sunlight startled Blaine awake and he bolted upright, causing the maid who was opening the curtains to ready his room as normal to squeal in fright. Blaine grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut with a groan. He was in his bed, alone. His head pounded from the effects of too much to drink the night before and his cock was hard and aching.

A dream. It had all been a dream.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for this GKM prompt:

_Kurt and Blaine, Pride and Prejudice AU. Rough character connections: Kurt is Elizabeth, Blaine is Mr. Darcy, other characters as you wish. Feel free to stray from the plot as long as their relationship evolves like Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's (i.e. mutual dislike, Blaine's unrequited love, Kurt's realization of Blaine's true character, happy ever after)_

_Bonus for_  
_- ball scenes and dancing filled with sexual tension_  
_- hate sex_  
_- canon references (for example if Kurt played and sang Blackbird on the piano)_  
_- other minor ships involved (for example if Finn was Mr. Bingley and there was Blinn bromance)_  
_- wall sex_  
_- a good amount of historical accuracy (in terms of clothes and music and such) EXCEPT pretend gays are perfectly accepted and leave the angst to the relationship and not their sexuality_

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Rachel were in soft conversation when the maid came to call them for breakfast. They agreed that Rachel was well enough to make the short journey home. Kurt wrote to their mother to request that she send the carriage for them later in the day. But Wilhemenia was set on them being there at least until Tuesday, which would make Rachel's time at McKinley Hall to be a full week. In her return note of denial, she went as far as to say that if Finn and Quinn wanted them to stay longer, she could spare them just fine. Exasperated at their mother's machinations and concerned that it would be considered that they outstayed their welcome, Kurt urged Rachel to ask Finn for the use of a carriage to take them home.

Rachel's soft spoken request brought forth multiple expressions of concern from the Hudson siblings, especially Finn, who quickly pressed Rachel to stay just one more day and allow him to call for the doctor once more to be absolutely sure she was well enough to leave. After talking it over briefly with Kurt, Rachel agreed they should stay one more night and return home the following morning. Almost immediately, Quinn felt a sense of regret in proposing the extra days delay. Her jealousy and dislike of one sibling far outreached her affection for the other. Finn, on the other hand, tried several times to persuade Rachel that she was not recovered enough and should stay. But Rachel was firm in her decision and gently refused each entreaty.

To Blaine, their imminent departure was welcome news that caused a sense of relief mixed with an undeniable feeling of disappointment. But Kurt attracted him much more than he liked, and now Quinn was uncivil to him while doubling her teasing efforts towards Blaine. He decided that, especially in light of his vivid and explicit dreams, he had to be even more careful now to give no sign of admiration towards Kurt. He could do nothing that might give Kurt any thought to further developing a friendship, something that would only complicate his feelings and possibly devastate Kurt's one way or another. True to this purpose, he barely spoke ten words to Kurt the entire last day. At one point when they ended up alone in the parlor for a period of time, Blaine remained focused on the book he held and didn't raise his eyes even once to look at Kurt, though he was almost painfully aware of his presence and the fact that they were alone. His concentration on his book was sporadic at best, and he read the same paragraph multiple times without comprehending a word of it.

The next day after lunch, Kurt and Rachel prepared to leave. Quinn's politeness towards Kurt increased exponentially as the time of their departure approached, as well as her affection for Rachel. When at last the carriage pulled around to the main entryway, Quinn pulled Rachel into an affectionate embrace and assured her that she should always be happy to see her, whether it be at McKinley Hall or at Hummel House. She then even condescended to offer her hand to Kurt for him to bow over and press a gentlemanly kiss to, something he did with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. He was in lively spirits, eager to be on their way.

Kurt was surprised, after being pointedly ignored by Blaine all of the previous day, that he actually came to see them off. Kurt watched as Finn carefully handed Rachel up into the carriage, and when he moved towards the steps himself, it looked almost like Blaine moved to offer a hand. Kurt checked Rachel carefully to make sure she was comfortable, then seated himself next to her. His gaze was caught by Blaine's, neither of them looking away, even as the carriage moved to depart. They maintained eye contact until the carriage turned at the end of the drive to go towards Lima.

Their mother did not welcome them with open arms. Wilhemenia scolded them for causing such trouble for Finn and was positive that Rachel would relapse for sure. But Burt, though quiet and rather non demonstrative, was pleased to see them. He had felt their absence in the family dynamic and had been missing them. He was sure that evening conversation when the family was assembled had lost most of its animation and all of its sense without Kurt and Rachel.

They found everything to be much as it always was. Lauren was deep in her studies and pontifications about humanity in general. Brittany and Santana were bursting with the latest gossip from town. Several officers had dined locally, a private had been flogged, and it was rumored that Colonel Montgomery was to be married.

Kurt, taking note of Rachel's still pale complexion and tired eyes, urged her to bed early. Santana and Brittany protested, insisting they had more news to share, but Rachel promised to spend time with them the next morning to let them tell her all the latest on dits. Once Rachel was safely tucked into her own bed for the night, Kurt went to his own room to ready himself for bed. He bathed quickly, opting for a quick sponge bath with the bowl and pitcher rather than having a tub drawn. There would be time for that on the weekend. He applied Milk of Roses methodically to his face, thankful to be home and have it at his disposal. He looked in the mirror, checking for signs of wear from the stress of the last few days. He critically eyed the dusting of freckles across his nose and swiped another quick layer of lotion across the skin. Sighing quietly, Kurt pulled on his sleep drawers and wrapped a soft robe around himself.

His room had a window where he had fashioned a kind of window seat, and Kurt settled there now, pulling a quilt over himself and wrapping up in it to stay warm. He looked out across the yard where the moon shone softly, thinking about the last few days spent at McKinley Hall. His opinion of the Hudson's was the same as it had been prior to their stay. But for the life of him, he could not solve the mystery that was Blaine Anderson. He was still a very prideful individual with his fair share of faults. Their conversations had proved this by Blaine's own admission. Yet, somehow this did not quite coincide with the way Blaine often seemed to look at him.

The more he thought about it, the more Kurt was sure that Blaine's eyes held a certain heat whenever he looked at him. A heat that wasn't there for anyone else. It was confusing, especially when Kurt felt his stomach tingle with something akin to excitement. He leaned his head back against the side of the window facing and sighed heavily. He couldn't understand having that feeling over someone he considered so disagreeable. Thinking back on how Blaine said nothing to him when they were alone yet spoke to him when the others were around, Kurt decided that the heat in Blaine's gaze was not for him after all. It was more likely that Blaine spoke to Kurt in order to tease Quinn. Because while Quinn might not understand Blaine's character well, he most certainly understood hers.

Satisfied that he had finally figured things out on that front, Kurt closed his eyes as he pulled the quilt tighter around himself and tried to relax before moving to his bed. But for some reason, he couldn't get Blaine's warm honey eyes and dark curls out of his mind. To his surprise, he felt his body stirring in reaction. Kurt's eyes flew open and mortification swept over him. He did **not** want to start fantasizing over Blaine Anderson, of _all_ people. He would never be able to look him in the eye ever again. Mentally scolding himself for being unaccountably silly, Kurt left the window seat and climbed into the bed, determined to think no more on Blaine Anderson.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** none

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for this GKM prompt:

_Kurt and Blaine, Pride and Prejudice AU. Rough character connections: Kurt is Elizabeth, Blaine is Mr. Darcy, other characters as you wish. Feel free to stray from the plot as long as their relationship evolves like Elizabeth's and Mr. Darcy's (i.e. mutual dislike, Blaine's unrequited love, Kurt's realization of Blaine's true character, happy ever after)_

_Bonus for_  
_- ball scenes and dancing filled with sexual tension_  
_- hate sex_  
_- canon references (for example if Kurt played and sang Blackbird on the piano)_  
_- other minor ships involved (for example if Finn was Mr. Bingley and there was Blinn bromance)_  
_- wall sex_  
_- a good amount of historical accuracy (in terms of clothes and music and such) EXCEPT pretend gays are perfectly accepted and leave the angst to the relationship and not their sexuality_

* * *

"I hope you have an excellent dinner planned for this evening, my dear. I have reason to expect company later today," Burt mentioned casually over his paper at breakfast one morning.

Wilhemenia paused briefly, her fork midway to her mouth. "Oh? Who might we expect for dinner, Mr. Hummel, besides Mercedes, and I assure you, my dinners are plenty good enough for her."

Burt turned the page of his paper and sipped his coffee. "No, the person I am expecting is, in fact, a gentleman."

"A gentle-_oh_! It must be Finn!" Wilhemenia gasped. She turned to Rachel with a nearly maniacal smile. "Rachel, my darling, how _sly_ you are! You never told me!" she rambled, completely ignoring the confusion on Rachel's face. "Oh, but what can we have? I know there's no fish. I need to speak to Miss Pillsbury immediately. Santana, dear, ring the bell for me."

Burt cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. "It is _not _Finn. Actually, it's someone I've never met. I received correspondence about a fortnight ago from this particular gentleman, and though it is a rather delicate matter, I answered immediately. It was from the son of my cousin, who will inherit Hummel House upon my death."

Wilhemenia stiffened, her mouth tightening into a straight line. The matter of inheritance had been a sore point of contention between them for years. The arrangement had been made between Burt and his cousin prior to the birth of their children. The fact that Burt had not changed the details legally infuriated Wilhemenia, given that they did, in fact, have a male child who was fit and able to inherit. But Burt, for reasons of his own, was convinced that Kurt was destined for greater things and was content to let the arrangement stand. He had made provision for his wife and daughters upon the time of his death, and since Kurt was not at all troubled by not inheriting the estate, Burt considered it a done deal.

"Oh, I beg of you, do not _speak_ to me of this person, Mr. Hummel. That you would be insistent on not changing entail for your own children, instead allowing this, this _person _that no one cares anything about to take from them, well, I just don't understand," Wilhemenia lamented.

Burt rolled his eyes discreetly before continuing. "While nothing will clear him of the crime of inheriting Hummel House, my dear, you should at least hear his letter and how he expresses himself. You may well change your mind."

"I rather doubt it," grumbled Wilhemenia, spreading butter across toast with more force than necessary.

Burt masked his chuckle with a small cough as he reached into his waistcoat pocket and drew out an envelope. He pulled the letter out and smoothed it slightly before perching reading spectacles on his nose.

**"Dear Sir,**

**Kaltxì, fyape nga?** _(Hello, how are you?)_

**The arrangement between yourself and my father has always made me a bit uneasy, I confess. For sometime I have wanted to heal the feelings I am sure must exist because of it, but my self doubt would not allow me. However, I have finally decided to attempt to make amends. I have been ordained earlier this year and have been so fortunate as to be distinguished by the patronage of the Right Honorable Sue Sylvester, widow of Sir Sandford Sylvester. She has established me in the valuable rectory of this parish, where I will endeavor to bestow upon her the greatest respect and be ready for performing any rites and ceremonies instituted by The Church as needed. As a member of the clergy, I feel it is my duty to promote and establish the blessing of peace in all families I may influence. I flatter myself that this mindset is highly commendable and that the circumstance of my inheriting Hummel House will be overlooked by your lovely lady and family. It pains me to think of being the means of injury to your family and apologize most sincerely. I assure you, I am prepared to make whatever amends are possible. If you have no objection to receiving me at your house Monday week, then I shall arrive to wait on you and your family. I will trespass on your hospitality until Saturday, which I can do without inconveniencing Lady Sue. She does not object in the slightest to my occasional absence and would be gracious enough to overlook a Sunday so long as I arranged another clergy to replace me and oversee my duties, you see. Until then, dear sir, with respectful complements to your family, your servant,**

**Oe ma, **_(I am)_  
**Samuel Evans"**

"So, this afternoon, we may expect this young gentleman, this peace maker," said Burt as he refolded the letter. "He seems to be quite polite and conscientious, don't you think, my dear? And a valuable acquaintance, too, should Lady Sue be so indulgent as to allow him to visit us again."

Wilhemenia was not quite mollified. After all, she was quite used to disliking the young man and was not sure how to change that after one letter. "I suppose what he says makes some sense. And if he is disposed to make amends to the children, I won't discourage him."

Rachel shook her head in wonderment. "I wish I understood what he meant by making amends to us, though I suppose it is a lovely sentiment and to his credit that he would want to do so."

Kurt was struck by his extraordinary deference to Lady Sue. "He seems very odd, if you ask me. I can't quite figure him out. He comes across as rather pompous, in my opinion. What does he mean by apologizing for being the one set to inherit? As if we thought he should help it, if he could or would, even. And those strange words, what do they even mean? Do you find him to be at all sensible, sir?"

Burt chuckled and looked at his son, eyes twinkling. "No, I don't believe so. In fact, I have rather high hopes of finding him to be quite the opposite. Judging by the mix of servility and self importance expressed in that letter, I am hopeful. I am quite impatient to meet him."

"I don't see a problem with the letter," observed Lauren as she looked up from her book. "The idea of making amends is not original, but I think he expressed himself well."

Brittany and Santana were not interested in the slightest in the letter or the man who wrote it, seeing as this cousin would not arrive with the scarlet coat of the regimen, which was all they had begun to look for in a man the last several weeks. As for their mother, the letter had erased a good portion of her ill feelings, and she began to prepare for his arrival with a small degree of pleasure that astounded her family.

Sam Evans was punctual and arrived at the designated time. The entire family greeted him with politeness, and while Burt had little to say, his wife and children were able to talk quite easily. Sam was in no need of encouragement to speak and did not seem inclined to sit quietly, himself. He was a nice looking young man with blond hair and a formal air about him with a tendency to suddenly speak with a different voice or lapse into a foreign sounding tongue. He had not been in the house long before he complemented Wilhemenia on having so fine a family. He mentioned that he had heard much about the looks of the Hummel siblings, but that in this instance, word had fallen far short of the truth. He mentioned that she should expect, in due time, to see them all married off, and Wilhemenia readily accepted his compliments.

"You are very kind, sir, and I pray with all my heart it shall come to pass before it becomes necessity. The matter of things being settled so oddly..." she trailed off meaningfully.

Sam inclined his head in understanding. "I suppose you mean the entail of the estate."

"Indeed I do, sir. It is a grievous matter to my children, after all, especially when Kurt could handle the estate and look out for his sisters. I don't mean to fault you, I know you had no choice in the matter, either," Wilhemenia said as she patted her hair nonchalantly.

Sam tugged on the cuff of his sleeve. "I understand the hardship of my cousins, madam. I don't wish to appear forward, but I come prepared to admire them. When we are better acquainted-"

Much to the relief of the gathered siblings, Sam was interrupted by the appearance of Miss Pillsbury to summon them to dinner. Everything, it seemed was subject to Sam's admiration. Each room was examined and praised along the way, something that normally would have won Wilhemenia's heart, except that this time she was convinced he was viewing and taking inventory of his future property.

Dinner was lavishly praised as well. After giving a lengthy and wordy blessing over the food, Sam asked earnestly which of his fair cousins he owed his complements to in regards to their excellent cooking. But he was quickly interrupted by Wilhemenia, who informed him in no certain terms that they were well able to keep a cook and that _her_ children were not required in the kitchen unless they desired it for pleasure. Sam was quick to apologize for offending her, and even though she assured him that she was not offended, he continued to beg her pardon for much of the meal.

* * *

Blaine sat quietly in the study, holding a book that he couldn't seem to focus on while Quinn chatted at him in rambling fashion. He wasn't paying her the least mind, merely grunting from time to time as though he were actually listening, but it seemed to be enough to satisfy her.

Finn strode in, calling for Blaine. "Come with me for a ride, Blaine. There's enough time for a nice jaunt before the sun goes down."

Grateful for the interruption, Blaine murmured an apology to Quinn and went to his room to change into his riding clothes. A short time later, he and Finn stood outside the stable while their horses were prepared for them.

"So, do you intend to brood anytime the ball is mentioned?" Finn questioned casually, watching Blaine from the corner of his eye. "Because I confess, I am just the opposite. I can't wait to dance with the lovely Miss Rachel Hummel. I hope she has recovered nicely after such a dreadful illness."

Blaine took the reins of his horse from the groom. He smiled when the large wheat colored stallion nipped his shoulder affectionately and began nosing his pocket. He reached into his jacket and held his hand out flat, offering the sugar cubes he had brought to the expectant horse and stroking the white stripe of his nose gently.

"Good boy, Pavarotti," Blaine said quietly to the horse before looking at his friend. "You mistake my quietness for brooding, Finn," he said as he swung up into Pavarotti's saddle. "I have no opinion on your ball."

Finn was seated on his own horse now as well, a good natured stallion that went by the misnomer of Beast, and followed Blaine's lead out across the meadow. "Did you ever think that maybe this time you would enjoy yourself? I am sure that you will find Kurt to be a more than tolerable partner now that you know him. His good humor and nature are a compliment to any gathering."

Blaine had flinched slightly at both the mention of Kurt and the reminder of once referring to him as _tolerable_. Finn didn't notice. Blaine cleared his throat and answered, "Don't trouble yourself with selecting my dance partners, Finn." He had made up his mind to limit any further acquaintance with Kurt and didn't need any temptation to change that. The fact that his fantasies about Kurt had only been enhanced by their interactions at McKinley Hall did not bode well for his resolve, and he knew he would have to strive to limit their contact if he ever wanted to be able to wipe Kurt from his mind.

"If I don't select them for you, I doubt you will do it yourself," muttered Finn. "I know I said you could go to bed if it suited you, but you won't do that, will you? You'll be there?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course I'll be there. I can't imagine hiding away in my room while my host and friend entertains guests below."

A smile of relief crossed Finn's features. "Good then. I am glad to hear it," he said, smiling as though all was now right with the world. He clucked his tongue at his horse to pull up so that he rode next to Blaine rather than behind him. He cleared his throat a little nervously before asking, "Do you think it would be wrong of me to ask Rachel to dance with me three times, maybe more? I feel like we are becoming better acquainted, and even though I don't want her to be sick, I find myself glad we were able to get to know each other better while she was staying at McKinley Hall. I am completely enamored with her, my friend, and I have no hesitation in telling you so."

Blaine nodded briefly. "And as your friend, I can tell you that you didn't have to tell me for me to know it was so."

Finn grinned crookedly. "I am that transparent, then, am I? I don't care if I am. If only you could find someone as wonderful as Rachel to occupy your heart and mind. Think of how awesome it would be, the two of us in love and-"

"Come on, Finn, let's race!" Blaine interrupted, urging Pavarotti into a gallop. He didn't want to hear anymore of Finn's gushing over Rachel, or talking of being in love, because it made him think of Kurt, something he was becoming almost desperate to avoid. He heard Finn's shouted laughter as he complied, urging Beast to a run as they pounded towards the edge of the meadow.

* * *

At Hummel House, Burt was rather quiet throughout dinner as he observed Sam Evans. Once the dishes were cleared and the servants withdrawn, he decided it was time to have a conversation with the young man. Knowing exactly which subject to choose, Burt casually remarked to Sam how fortunate it was to have Lady Sue as his patroness, that her consideration of his wishes and comfort was quite remarkable. He could not have chosen a better subject.

Sam immediately puffed up in pride. "Indeed, sir, I have never in my life witnessed a person of such high social rank behave with such geniality and condescension as Lady Sue. Already she has invited me to dine with her at Castle Cheerio twice. _Twice!_ I believe there are some who would call her proud or unpleasant. But I tell you, she is the very definition of affability. She speaks to me as she would any gentleman, and she has no objection to my being a part of society or coming to visit my relatives, as you see. She has even condescended to advise me to marry as soon as I can, provided I am discreet and selective. She has actually come to visit me in my own humble abode and approved what I have done there. She was even so good as to suggest a few changes herself, shelves in the upstairs closet."

"She sounds very agreeable," Wilhemenia commented, eyeing him shrewdly. "such a pity that there aren't more great ladies like her. Closet shelves sound quite practical."

Sam nodded his head vehemently in agreement. "Nothing is below her notice, nothing too menial."

"And you said she is a widow? Does she have any family, then?" Wilhemenia asked him

"Yes, she has one daughter, Becky, heiress of Castle Cheerio and its extensive properties," Sam said.

"How fortunate for her," commented Wilhemenia ironically. "She is better off than many other girls, after all. Is she a pretty young lady?"

Sam cleared his throat thoughtfully before answering. "Well, she is...very sweet and charming. Lady Sue herself says that Miss Becky is far superior to the handsomest of young ladies and that her features mark her as a young lady of distinguished birth. Sadly, she is of a delicate constitution which has prevented her from being accomplished in many things that no doubt she would otherwise have excelled. But she is perfectly nice and sometimes drives by my humble home when she is out driving down the lane in her carriage. Her health has prevented her from being presented at court, and I told Lady Sue that the court had been deprived of one of its brightest jewels. Her lady ship was quite pleased by that, of course. I am always happy to give those little compliments that ladies seem to enjoy. I have often told Lady Sue that Miss Becky was born to be a duchess, and that rather than the rank elevating her, she would instead elevate the rank. These are the kinds of things that please Her Ladyship, and I feel myself particularly inclined to say them."

Kurt listened to Sam's lengthy description with a mixture of amusement and incredulity, trying to keep a straight face. Even Rachel had hidden her mouth more than once so as to cover a smile. Wilhemenia gave them both a warning glance as she returned her attention to Sam.

"I am sure you are right, and you appear to possess the talent of flattering with delicacy. Do you give your attentions on impulse, or is this the result of a time of study?" asked Burt, looking genuinely interested.

Sam preened a little. "Usually it depends on what is happening at the moment. But sometimes I amuse myself thinking up elegant compliments for every occasion so as to come across as natural as possible." He frowned as Santana, who had been watching him the entire time with an expression of disbelief, burst out into giggles and was quickly shushed by her mother.

Burt was immensely satisfied. His young cousin was just as absurd as he had hoped, and he listened to him in absolute enjoyment while keeping his composure admirably. On occasion, he glanced at Kurt to share an amused look, otherwise he required no partner in his delight.

But by tea time, the amusement had begun to wear off and Burt was glad for them to return to the drawing room to join his family. When tea was over, he invited Sam to read out loud to them, pointedly ignoring the aghast look they all shot him. Sam readily agreed and Brittany handed him a book she had brought from town. Sam looked it over and shook his head, begging their pardon and stating he never read novels. Brittany stared at him in confusion and Santana rolled her eyes. Sam walked over to the shelf of books and deliberated, finally choosing a book of sermons and settling on a chair to read.

Santana stared at him as he began reading, interspersing the sermon with more of his rather strange faces, accents and different sounding voices. Before he had gotten two pages in, she interrupted him as she turned to her mother.

"Do you know, Mama, that Mr. Figgins talks of disbanding the singing group? If he does, Colonel Montgomery says he will take it over himself. I will walk to Lima tomorrow to try to hear more about it when Captain Puckerman comes back into town," she chatted as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Kurt and Rachel quickly tried to shush her, but Sam had already closed the book and put it aside, looking highly offended and outraged. "I have noticed that young people are often little interested in serious books, even if they were written solely for their benefit. I confess I don't understand, seeing as instruction is an advantage. But no, I will no longer inconvenience my young cousin."

Sam then turned and asked Burt if he would like to play cards. Burt accepted with a straight face, noting that Sam was indeed quite wise to leave the young people to their trifling amusements. Wilhelmina, Kurt and Rachel apologized to Sam most profusely for Santana's thoughtless interruption and promised it should not happen again, should he resume his reading. But Sam shook his head. He assured them all that he bore Santana no ill will and moved to sit across from Burt.

As the two gentlemen began their game, Kurt leaned across to Rachel, who managed to mask her giggles as her brother whispered, "I don't know about you, but I could have kissed Santana for her insolence tonight. Can't you just imagine the sermon we were in for? And I'm sorry, but who does he think he's fooling, anyway? There is no way that hair color is natural!"

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter.

**Warnings for this** **chapter:** None really. Enter meerkat. And just a touch of jealous!Blaine...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

* * *

Samuel Evans was not what one might consider a sensible man. This had not been aided much by education or society. His father had lost his living when Sam was but a teenager, and university had been a means to escape the lean times at home spent with an increasingly bitter father and indifferent mother. Once at university, he kept mainly to necessity and formed few acquaintances. The upbringing he had under his father had originally given him humility, but now, under the influence of a weak mind and being the recipient of early and unexpected prosperity, that was mostly counteracted. A lucky chance had found him recommended to Lady Sue Sylvester when the rector living at Cheerio Castle was vacant. His respect for her high rank and his reverence for her as his patroness was endless. Combining this with his own high opinion of himself and of his authority as a member of the clergy, he was an interesting mixture of pride and servility, self importance and humility.

Now that he had a nice home and excellent income, Sam intended to marry. In seeking a reconciliation with the Hummel family, he had a spouse in view, meaning to choose one of the siblings should he find them as fortunate in looks and temperament as they were reputed to be. This was his ways of offering amends for being the one to inherit Hummel House, and he felt it was quite an excellent plan, imminently suitable and extremely generous on his part.

This plan did not vary upon seeing the Hummel siblings. Rachel's lovely face and bright smile confirmed his views and as the eldest, it fell in line with Sam's firm belief of seniority. For the first evening, she was his choice. But the next morning while talking to Wilhemenia, he made an alteration to his plan. They were talking about his parsonage house and he casually mentioned to her how he hoped to find the person to share it with at Hummel House. Wilhemenia's smile had brightened as she offered general encouragement to him. But then she had looked him in the eye directly.

"As to my younger children, Sam, I cannot truly say, but I know of no connection or commitment. My Rachel, however, I feel I must tell you that she is quite likely to soon be engaged."

So with that tidbit of knowledge, Sam had only to change from Rachel to Kurt. Kurt was next to Rachel in birth and possessed his own near ethereal beauty. Sam decided he was equally as desirable as a spouse as Rachel might have been, and since he had no preference as to whether his intended was male or female, selecting Kurt was an easy option.

Wilhemenia encouraged this thought process. She privately exulted that she might soon have two children married and settled, and the young man that only the day before she couldn't bear to speak of was now quite high in her good graces. She decided not to mention anything of Sam's intentions to Kurt, but with such events pending, she resolved that it was time to have the talk with her two eldest children that all mothers must have. Later she summoned Rachel and Kurt to her chambers to speak to them of these delicate matters.

"Rachel, Kurt, it is time we spoke of things of importance. You two are the oldest and highly likely, possibly sooner than you think, to be married. I want to go ahead and address some of the...unpleasantries now rather than put the fear into your head the day of."

Rachel stared at their mother in shock. "Unpleasantries? Fear? Mamán, what could you possibly be talking about?"

"Patience, my love, I will explain everything. And Kurt, don't look at me like that. If you won't listen to me now, I won't bother to repeat myself and when your time comes, you can just go it alone," Wilhemenia said, giving her son a stern look as she did so.

Kurt found his interest piqued and strove to look contrite. "I'm sorry, Mamán."

Wilhemenia gave a brief nod to accept the apology. Taking a deep breath, she gave her children a serious look. "The night of your wedding will be like walking through a door, leaving behind the room of childhood and entering the room of adulthood. In this adult room you will find things that you never imagined in childhood. Your husband will come to you and you must entertain him. It is your duty. He will be grateful for your attentions and it is possible you will be blessed with children."

Rachel blinked and looked at Kurt in confusion before looking back to her mother. "A gentleman goes to his spouse's rooms just to visit?"

Wilhemenia beamed at her daughter. "Yes, darling. Precisely. Just like a chore that must be performed. You will soon learn what he likes, which will expedite his visits, though it might also give him an appetite that will require you to receive him often." She nodded, looking quite pleased with herself. "So there you have it. I will thank you not to mention this to your younger sisters, they are by no means ready for such subject matter." She stood and adjusted her skirts, pausing to pat Kurt on the shoulder and pat Rachel's cheek affectionately before walking out.

Kurt looked at Rachel, one eyebrow quirked. "Did you understand a word our mother just said?"

Rachel shook her head slightly in confusion. "Hardly a word. And where did it come from? She acts as though we will be walking down the aisle tomorrow!" She smiled at Kurt with a hint of mischief in her dark eyes. "One would also think husbands visit spousal parlors merely to watch the sewing and to eat tea cakes!"

The siblings burst into shared laughter over their mother's odd method of trying to mentally prepare them for the marriage bed.

* * *

Santana's intention of walking to Lima had not been forgotten. Lauren declined to go, saying it was "off her cool factor,'' but Rachel, Kurt and Brittany all agreed to go along into town. Sam was to go along with them at Burt's request. Burt was eager to get rid of Sam and have his library to himself, even for just a short time. That morning after breakfast, Sam had followed Burt, and even though he had seated himself with one of the biggest books in Burt's collection, he talked incessantly about his house and garden, interspersing his words with some sort of nonsensical sounding language that Burt couldn't make heads or tails of.

Needless to say, all of this agitated Burt to no small degree. He was accustomed to having peace and leisure in his library and being free from the drama and nonsense that often occurred in the rest of the house. So when he found out his children were going on an excursion, he was quick to suggest to Sam that he accompany them. To his relief, Sam cheerfully accepted his offer and closed the book to go. Burt bid them all a fond farewell, feeling only the slightest twinge of guilt at the aghast look that passed over the faces of his children when they discovered Sam intended to go along with them.

They all made small talk along the way, at least until they got to Lima. Once there, Brittany and Santana could no longer be bothered by their cousin. Their attention was immediately focused on the goings on in town, more specifically goings on involving officers. Nothing less than a fancy bonnet or new dress in a shop window would draw their attention from that.

But the attention of the entire group was soon caught by a young man that they had never seen before. He was dressed in gentlemen's clothing and walking with Captain Puckerman, the very officer Santana had professed to be looking for. Both men bowed in their direction from across the way as they passed. All of them were captured by the stranger's confident air and wondered who he was. Santana and Brittany decided they would simply have to find out and led the group across the street in presence of looking at something in a shop window. As luck would have it, they reached the corner at the same time as Captain Puckerman and his acquaintance.

Captain Puckerman greeted them directly, bowing to them again. He gave Santana a nearly imperceptible wink as he asked permission to introduce them to his friend. Sebastian Smythe had returned with him the day before and happily had accepted a commission into the corps there. This caused an excited titter from the younger girls, because all Sebastian needed to make him completely charming was the bright colors of the regimental uniform.

Rachel, whose attractions were already elsewhere, greeted him pleasantly. Kurt, however, found himself instantly intrigued and charmed. He shared his excitement with Rachel in a secretive look that only close siblings could understand. Sebastian's appearance was to his favor. He was tall and lean with smartly coiffed hair and eyes that sparkled with good humor. He had an easy smile and a pleasing manner of speaking. After the introduction, they all stood there a short time, all readily conversing on easy and correct subjects. The conversation was flowing easily and with quick laughter when their attention was caught by the sound of horses approaching. Finn and Blaine were riding down the street coming in their direction.

Kurt felt his breath catch, as it seemed wont to do when Blaine was around. His dark countenance and appearance was very different from the sunny and lighthearted Sebastian, yet Kurt felt compelled to watch Blaine as he approached. He rode with the ease of one who has spent a lifetime around horses and Kurt found his gaze traveling to where his strong thighs gripped the stallion beneath him. He stared for a brief moment before catching himself and tearing his gaze away, mentally scolding himself fiercely.

Upon recognizing the Hummel's, they rode in closer to greet them. Finn was the primary speaker for them both, enthusiastically greeting them all before turning his attention to Rachel.

"We were just on our way to Hummel House to ask about you! You are feeling much better, then?" Finn grinned delightedly down at Rachel from his mount. She smiled and thanked him politely, the light pink flush on her cheeks the only outward sign of her excitement.

Blaine bowed politely in agreement, determined not to stare at Kurt. His gaze was suddenly arrested on sight of Sebastian, and Kurt, who happened to notice, was astonished at the reaction of both men as they stared at each other. Both of them changed color, one blanching white, the other flushing red. After a brief moment, Sebastian flashed Blaine a grin that could only be described as cocky. He touched the brim of his hat in salutation, a gesture Blaine barely deigned to return. With a brief glance towards Finn, Blaine rode a little ways off, putting some distance between himself and the group. Finn wished them all well and followed suit, catching up to Blaine. They spoke to each other briefly before turning their mounts and riding in the direction of McKinley Hall.

Kurt thoughtfully watched them leave before turning his attention back to the assembled group. Sebastian was chatting with Santana and Brittany, telling them that he had come from the city and was to have a lieutenant's commission in the regiment. Kurt quietly wondered about the whole brief interaction between Blaine and Sebastian and what it had been all about. They were walking towards the edge of Lima, and when they reached the point where they would part, Captain Puckerman and Sebastian both bowed to them and wished them well on their journey home. Sebastian expressed his delight in having met them, taking the hand of each lady and pressing a gentlemanly kiss to it. He shook hands with Sam, then turned to Kurt. He met his eyes and took Kurt's hand. To Kurt's shocked pleasure, Sebastian raised his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it, holding his gaze and keeping his lips on his skin a mere fraction longer than would be deemed acceptable by polite society. Kurt felt a tingle travel up his spine and his stomach turned over slightly in excitement. Cheeks flushed in pleasure, he bid them adieu and joined his sisters and cousin to return home.

* * *

Sebastian.

The name left a rotten taste in Blaine's mouth. He paced agitatedly in his chamber at McKinley Hall. The shock of seeing him earlier had left him cold, especially in the company of the Hummels. He had been trying to avoid obviously staring at Kurt when he noticed Sebastian standing next to him. Blaine wasn't sure if the bright smile on Kurt's face had been a normal part of his naturally playful nature or if it was something special for his new acquaintance. Either way, the jealousy he felt chomping down on his gut was unwelcome.

The urge to warn Kurt of Sebastian's truly villainous nature warred with familial duty. Sebastian was a scoundrel of the worst kind, though the truth was not widely known throughout the countryside, or even Westerville. Blaine had been careful that only those directly involved should know the whole truth, and he did not want to be the person to speak of it now. To do so would bring dishonor to someone extremely dear to him, and he didn't want to do that. Even remembering details made anger stir in his very veins.

Raking his hands through his curls, Blaine growled low in the back of his throat. Thinking of Kurt with another man, _especially _Sebastian, made his chest tighten in anger. He wanted to lash out, to hit something until his fists ached enough to drive away the mere suggestion of passion. Even more than this, he wanted to find Kurt. He wanted to pull him onto his horse and ride away with him to some hidden place where they wouldn't be discovered. There, he would make passionate love to him, claiming him as his own and making it so Kurt would desire no other man. Make it so that the demons inside himself would leave and the longing that weakened his limbs, his mind, his very _resolve_ would be no more. He had been infected by Kurt Hummel, and he refused to think of what it would take to cure him.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G/PG this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **Just a slightly sexy dream at the end. Prepare yourself for a bit of Kurtbastian flirtation as Kurt gets to know his new crush a little better...or does he? No Blaine in this chapter, but never fear, he will be back soon.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**And all my loves and gratitude to Jenny (thisgrayowl on Tumblr) for the stunning graphic for this story! I posted it as the image for this story with her permission. And cried when I saw it. Yeah.**

* * *

An invitation was received at Hummel House from Carmel Heights, home of Miss Shelby Corcoran, a dear friend of Wilhemenia's that lived in Lima, inviting the Hummel siblings and their cousin to a small evening gathering. Miss Corcoran was liked by them all and the evening was looked forward to with anticipation. Their parents had no objection to them attending, and although Sam expressed reservation at leaving his hosts for the evening, he was encouraged to join his cousins in socializing. The coach was prepared for them and at the assigned time they were received by a smiling Miss Corcoran. Several officers were already in attendance, and much to Kurt's delight, Sebastian Smythe was among them.

Sam introduced himself to Miss Corcoran and proceeded to admire the rooms they were in effusively, declaring that had he not known any better, he would have though himself to be in the small summer breakfast parlor at Cheerio Castle. Miss Corcoran's smile faltered at first, unsure what to make of such words. But when Sam explained what Cheerio Castle was and who the lady of the manor was, along with a flowing description of one of the drawing rooms where the chimney piece alone had cost over eight hundred pounds, she was highly aware of the compliment and would have been satisfied with comparison to even the housekeeper's quarters.

Several officers walked into the room, followed by Sebastian. Kurt caught his breath, deciding that his admiration of him was quite reasonable. The officers present were some of the most gentlemanlike of the regiment, but Sebastian outshone them in countenance, manner, and walk. He looked around the room at the assembled group and grinned when he caught Kurt's eye. The blush that spread across Kurt's cheeks made Sebastian's grin even wider, and although nearly every young ladies' and more than a few young gentleman's eye was on him, Kurt was the happy one that he chose to seat himself next to.

Kurt felt none of the frustrations that his unnerving attraction to Blaine usually held. He felt at ease with liking Sebastian and didn't doubt that Sebastian found him delightful in return. Kurt was too much the gentleman to say when he knew someone liked him, but he was confident in its simple truth. Sebastian immediately engaged him in conversation, and though it was just a comment on the weather, Kurt decided that even the most common and mundane subject could be made interesting by a skilled speaker.

Colonel Montgomery and Captain Puckerman called cheerfully for cards, and Miss Corcoran quickly had tables brought in to be set up for play. Everyone moved to accommodate, those who didn't wish to play making themselves comfortable on the seating available. Sebastian stated apologetically that he didn't play and moved to sit between Kurt and Santana. It seemed at first that Santana would engross Sebastian entirely, for she was a determined and flirtatious talker. But she was also fond of gaming and soon became engrossed in what was occurring at the tables. This left Sebastian at leisure to talk to Kurt, who was a willing participant. He was dying of curiosity to learn about Sebastian's history with Blaine, but he dared not mention it.

His curiosity was unexpectedly relieved, though, when Sebastian himself broached the subject. He asked how far McKinley Hall was from Lima, and when Kurt answered him, he hesitatingly asked how long Blaine had been staying there.

"About a month or so," Kurt answered. He bit his lip and decided to press for more information on the subject. "I understand he is a man of very large property in Westerville."

"Indeed, and Dalton is one of the most noble. A clear ten thousand per year. You couldn't meet anyone more capable of giving you that information than me. I have been connected to the Anderson family since infancy," Sebastian replied casually.

Kurt was unable to contain the shocked look of surprise from crossing his face. Sebastian hardly seemed the type to form close relationships to the likes of Blaine and his family. Not that Sebastian was unworthy, more that Blaine was too self important.

Sebastian smiled warmly at Kurt. "You may well be surprised to hear that, Kurt, since you saw the cold manner of our meeting yesterday. Are you well acquainted with Blaine?"

"About as much as I wish to be," Kurt scoffed. "I recently spent several days in the same house with him and I can't say I was able to find him to be agreeable."

"I don't really have the right to give an opinion as to whether he is agreeable or not," Sebastian replied, shrugging his shoulders lightly. "I have known him too long and too well to remain impartial. But your opinion, if stated elsewhere than here among your friends and family, would astound those around you."

"I say no more here than I would anywhere else in the neighborhood, except maybe McKinley Hall. He is not well liked, rather everyone is disgusted with his pride. I wouldn't think you would find many people, if anyone, who would speak favorably about him," Kurt stated matter of factly.

Sebastian studied Kurt's face for a moment, then released a short breath. "Well, I can't pretend that I'm sorry. It's rare that he is estimated by anything other than his fortune and consequence. Others are too frightened of his high and mighty manner and see him as he chooses to be seen."

Kurt stared back at Sebastian. "Even on my slight acquaintance, I would daresay he is an ill tempered man." Sebastian's casual and almost pleasant statement of his opinion strengthened Kurt's own opinion.

Sebastian shrugged again before remarking, "I wonder how long he plans to be here."

Kurt frowned thoughtfully. "I'm not sure. I have heard nothing of him leaving, neither when I was at McKinley Hall or around town. I hope that doesn't affect your stay here in Lima."

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "No, I won't be driven away by Blaine. If he wants to avoid me, then he will have to be the one to leave. We aren't on friendly terms and it pains me to meet him. But I have no reason to avoid him other than what I could proclaim to the world, that he treated me horribly and it is my sorrow to know what type of man he is. His father, the late Mr. Anderson, was one of the best and kindest men to ever live. He was like a second father to me. Anytime I am around Blaine, it hurts my very soul to think of how things were. His treatment of me has been reprehensible, yet I could forgive him anything except for breaking the hopes and disgracing the memory of his excellent father."

Kurt was keenly interested and listened intently. But the delicacy of the subject prevented his asking of any questions and soon Sebastian began speaking of more general topics. He was pleased so far with Lima and its society.

"The prospect of good society was a big inducement. The regiment here is respectable and agreeable, and my friend Puckerman tempted me with his tales of their quarters, as well as the exceedingly agreeable attentions given in Lima." He flashed Kurt a white toothed grin. "I heard all about the Hummel siblings and how they were famous around these parts for being both talented and gorgeous. I was most curious about one Kurt Hummel. Several officers wouldn't shut up about him. I didn't think he would live up to the hype, but as it turns out..."

Kurt looked down shyly, positive his face would burst into flames if he blushed any harder. "You're teasing me."

Sebastian laughed and nudged his shoulder against Kurt's. "I need to be a part of good society. I can't stand to be alone. The military isn't what I was intended for, but it is what is available to me now. The church was to be my profession. I was brought up for it and right now should be in possession of a most valuable living. It just happens that it didn't please Blaine."

Kurt let out an audible gasp. "You're not serious!"

Sebastian nodded somberly. "But I am. His father bequeathed to me the best living as a gift. He was my godfather and was quite fond of me. There is no way I can do justice to his kindness. He wanted to provide well for me, and thought he had done so. But when the living came available, it was given to someone else."

Kurt was astounded. "But how is it possible? How could his will be so disregarded? Why didn't you contest it legally?"

Sebastian shifted in his seat. "Well, technically it was an informality in terms, so I don't hold any hope for the law to be on my side. It was obvious as to the intent, but Blaine chose to disregard it. Or to treat it as more of a recommendation. He said that I had forfeited all claim to it by extravagance or imprudence. In any case, the living became vacant two years ago and was given to another man, even though I was of an age to hold it. And I don't know what I did to lose it. I sometimes have a bit of a temper, and who doesn't? But I may have spoken my opinion of him and to him too freely. Other than that I can't think of anything worse than that. But we are very different sort of men, and quite frankly, he hates me."

Kurt was outraged. "He deserves to be publicly disgraced."

"And eventually he will be, but not by me. Until I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose him," Sebastian said with a sad smile.

Kurt respected him for such feelings and decided that he was even more handsome than before. He would have never guessed Blaine to be capable of such cruel and unjust actions, but he couldn't disbelieve Sebastian's good nature either. Had Blaine been in attendance, he might have been inclined to confront him. It was lucky that no one from McKinley Hall was in attendance.

After a brief moment of silence between them, Kurt looked at Sebastian. "What motive could he have to be so cruel?

Sebastian gave a small snort of derision. "He is determined to dislike me, and I think it's because of jealousy. Had his father liked me less, he might have liked me more. But his father's affections towards me irritated him, even when we were but small boys. He hated the sort of preference I was given."

"I had not thought Blaine so bad as this," Kurt said thoughtfully. "I thought he disliked people in general, but never thought he might stoop as low as petty revenge and injustice. But I can remember one day at McKinley Hall when he boasted about his hard resentments and his unforgiving temper." He gave a small shudder. "His disposition must be dreadful."

Sebastian shook his head. "I don't trust myself to say anything further on the subject."

After a brief moment Kurt spoke again. "But to treat his friend, the godson and favorite of his father in such a way!" For some reason he couldn't explain, Kurt felt almost hurt and betrayed himself.

"We were born in the same area, spent a great part of our youth together, lived in the same house, shared schooling and leisure time. My father had been an attorney, but he gave that up to dedicate himself to caring for the Anderson family and their properties.  
He was held in the highest of esteem by Mr. Anderson and considered a close friend and confidant. Before my father died, Mr. Anderson promised him that he would take care of me and provide for me. I am sure it was out of both gratitude to my father and affection towards me."

Kurt was appalled. "I would have thought Blaine far too proud to be so dishonest."

"It all comes down to his damnable pride, which has often been his closest friend," sighed Sebastian.

"And has this pride done him any good?" Kurt queried with a small frown.

"Yes. It has often led him to be liberal and generous, to give his money freely, to display hospitality, to assist his tenants, and relieve the poor. Family pride, and filial pride, for he is very proud of what his father was. Not to appear to disgrace his family, to degenerate from the popular qualities, or lose the influence of Dalton, is a powerful motive. He has also brotherly pride, which, with some brotherly affection, makes him a very kind and careful guardian of his sister, and you will hear him generally declared as the most attentive and best of brothers," Sebastian stated.

"What sort of girl is Tina Anderson?" asked Kurt curiously.

Sebastian shook his head. "It pains me to speak ill of an Anderson. But Tina is much like her brother. Extremely aloof and proud. When she was a child, she was quite fond of me and I was at her disposal for amusement. She is a very pretty girl and very highly accomplished. But she is nothing to me now."

Kurt was still rather dumbfounded by it all. "I find myself shocked that Blaine is such good friends with Finn, who is the personification of friendliness and good humor. How is it even possible for them to be friends? Do you know Finn, Sebastian?"

"No, not at all."

"He is friendly and charming. He can't know what Blaine is," Kurt said.

"Probably not. But Blaine can be pleasant and charming where he chooses, especially if he thinks it is worth his while. Among those who are his equals in consequence, he is very different from what he is around those who are less prosperous. He is always a proud man, but with the rich, he is considered just, honorable and agreeable," Sebastian answered.

At that moment the card playing began to wind down and Sam came to sit close to Kurt, followed by Miss Corcoran. Sam smiled at Kurt, giving Sebastian a once over before turning his attention back to Kurt. Kurt tried to be polite and ask Sam about his success at the gaming table. It turned out he was not a skillful player and had lost every hand. When Miss Corcoran expressed dismay on his behalf, he was quick to reassure her with the utmost sincerity that the money was a trifle to him, unimportant and not worth her making herself uneasy over.

"I know that when someone sits down to a game of chance, this is the risk one takes. I am not going to object to the loss of five pounds and am fortunate that it can be of little bother to me, thanks to the generosity of Lady Sue Sylvester," Sam stated as he patted her hand.

Sebastian's attention was immediately caught and he quietly observed Sam for a few moments. Leaning towards Kurt, he asked in a low voice if his cousin was very intimately acquainted with the Sylvester family.

Kurt caught his breath and suppressed a little shiver at Sebastian's warm breath against his ear. He remembered that Sebastian had asked him a question and quickly answered, hoping he didn't seem too flustered. "Lady Sue Sylvester has recently given him a living. I have no idea how he came to her notice, but he has not known her long."

"Of course you know that Lady Sue Sylvester and Lady Jean Anderson were sisters. Lady Sue is Blaine's aunt," Sebastian murmured. He smirked a little at Kurt's start of surprise.

"No! No, I had no idea. I had never even heard of her until Sam came," Kurt said incredulously.

"Her daughter, Miss Becky will inherit a very large fortune, and it is believed that she and Blaine will marry and unite the estates," Sebastian said.

This little tidbit made Kurt smile a little as he thought of Quinn. All her flirtations, all her professed affections for Blaine's sister, all her excessive praises for Blaine were all in vain, especially if he was destined to wed another. "Sam speaks highly of both Lady Sue and Miss Becky. But from a few things he has said in regards to Lady Sue, I think his gratitude to her as his patroness speaks for him. I suspect she is arrogant and unpleasant."

Sebastian made a small noise of agreement. "I found her to be both. I haven't seen her in many years, but I remember I never liked her. Her manners were rude and dictatorial. She has a reputation for being extraordinarily sensible and clever, but I think it is a mix of her rank and fortune along with her authoritative manner. She is easily just as prideful as her nephew, if not more so."

Kurt nodded, feeling that this made perfect sense. He and Sebastian continued talking comfortably together until the call to dinner brought their conversation to a close. Sebastian's attentions were now called to the other young people there. It was nearly impossible to have any sort of conversation in the din of the gathering, but Sebastian stood out with his genteel manner, his easy smile and his manner of speaking. When the Hummel party left to go home, Kurt's mind was full of Sebastian. He could think of nothing else but him and the things he had told him. He wasn't able to mention Sebastian at all on the way home since neither Santana nor Sam were quiet. Santana prattled on about her gaming and hands she had won and lost. Sam in turn was praising over and over the civility of Miss Corcoran and emphasizing that he was not disturbed in the slightest over losing each hand he played. Between the two of them, no one else could truly get a word in edgewise and Kurt was left alone to his thoughts. A nudge from Rachel got his attention and he knew she must have seen the dreamy smile he was certain was on his face. He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a fond squeeze in return.

Later that night Kurt went to bed with his mind filled with thoughts of Sebastian. He thought about his smile, the sparkle in his green eyes, the pleasant sound of his laughter and was sure his mind had finally found something to dwell on besides Blaine. He hoped and expected for his dreams to be the same, but it seemed in that his mind had a direction of its own. He dreamed of being chased through a fog by Blaine. Even though he was aware of despising Blaine, in his dream state he didn't know why. His heart pounded when he was finally caught. Although the fog obscured mostly everything, including the face of his gentleman captor, Kurt knew who it was who had him. His stomach tightened into the knot it seemed to go into whenever Blaine was near and he felt a rush of emotion that was strange in its favor of Blaine.

Then his mind did something even stranger. It allowed this dream version of Blaine to kiss him. Kurt had read about kisses and had witnessed them before between others. But nothing prepared him for what his mind would imagine with Blaine. The hand on his arm tightened and Blaine's lips captured his, causing every nerve in his body to jump at contact. Kurt jerked awake, breathing heavily. His body was in full reaction to his dream, hot and and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. His nightclothes clung to him and his bed linens were thoroughly wrinkled. The comforter was on the floor, along with one of his pillows. What had felt like the tightening of a hand on his arm was actually the top sheet that had gotten tangled around him during his movements and had tightened.

Kurt got shakily out of bed, hoping the movement would clear his head. His face flushed hot with shame as he remembered his dream and he sank back down with his hands over his face. He wondered why his mind tortured him so. Why, when it was given Sebastian to play with, did it instead give him Blaine? He rubbed his hand frantically across his lips in an effort to wipe away the pleasure he had felt, but nothing could take away the tingle in his stomach or the hot throb between his legs.

A gentle knock on his door nearly made him jump out of his skin. He quickly pulled a pillow into his lap to hide his body's reaction to his dreams and managed a weak smile as Rachel quietly opened the door and stuck her head in.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, giving him a look of concern. "You've missed breakfast. I told Maman that you had slept fitfully and maybe had caught my cold, so we thought it best to just let you sleep."

Kurt inclined his head gratefully. "Thank you, but I am sure there is nothing wrong with me that a good, vigorous, mind clearing walk won't help." Rachel smiled at him and left, shutting the door quietly behind her. Kurt shook his head and closed his eyes, forcing his body to relax again. Once he felt that his mind and body were once again under control, he quickly cleaned himself with the water from the pitcher Miss Pillsbury had left on his dresser and got dressed. He needed to find something to occupy his mind and push any thoughts of kissing Blaine Anderson far away.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, R this chapter (at least I don't think it needs an NC-17, or does it?)

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **Cue ballroom dancing, sexual tension, unrequited feelings and some masturbation thrown in for good measure. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

Here are pictures of how I envisioned Kurt and Rachel's clothes.

**Kurt:** frenzyuniverse . images dot com /thumbs /0000138_400_1 . jpg

(edit: that link has been taken down. This one is close, but switch the color scheme...

polyvore dot com/ cgi /img-thing? . out=jpg&size=l&tid=68555275)

**Rachel: **subversivesewer . files . wordpress dot com 2008 /10 /b48901 . jpg

**Graphic by Jenny (thisgrayowl on Tumblr) I'm still not over it. Nope.**

* * *

Once Kurt had recovered somewhat from his dream, he hurried outside to walk and hopefully clear his head. The fresh air and warmth of the sun had an invigorating effect on his mental state, and he soon resolved to push the dream from his mind, as well as the idea of kissing Blaine, and never think of it again.

Later on, Kurt pulled Rachel aside. They walked to a favorite spot under a willow that provided both shade from the sun overhead and a modicum of privacy, as well as a bench seat their father had put there years before. Kurt told Rachel everything that had passed between him and Sebastian the previous night. She listened carefully, her dark eyes wide with a mixture of astonishment and concern. It wasn't in her nature to question Sebastian's truthfulness, not when he seemed so friendly and likable. But she could hardly think that Blaine was so undeserving of the high regard in which Finn held him. So she was inclined to continue to think well of both young men and defend each of them. To her way of thinking, there had to be a misunderstanding of some sort. Nothing else would explain it.

"Somehow they have both been deceived, Kurt," Rachel said thoughtfully. "We don't know the entire story or who else might have been involved that would cause such a divide. It's impossible for us to know exactly why or what happened without blame on both sides."

Kurt laughed and shook his head at her. "Of course, you're right, sister dear. But what do you have to say about the other people who might or might not have been involved in the whole sordid affair? You might as well clear them of all wrongdoing as well, else I will have to think ill of someone."

Rachel wrinkled her nose at him. "Go on and laugh, Kurt, but you won't change my mind. Just think what a disgraceful light it puts Blaine in, to have treated his father's favorite, that he had promised to provide for, in such a way! No, it's not possible. No man with any common decency or who valued his own character would do so. And could one possibly deceive their most intimate of friends in such a degree? No, of course not," she stated emphatically as she poked him in the ribs

Kurt yelped and pushed her hand away, laughing. "Believe me, I can more easily believe that Finn is being imposed on than I can believe Sebastian would just invent a story like what he told me last night. He had names, facts, things I am sure could be backed up. If it wasn't true, then let Blaine deny it. But there was truth in Sebastian's looks."

Rachel gave him a knowing look. "And I am sure it was just truth you saw in his looks," she teased, fighting back a laugh when Kurt's cheeks flushed a dark pink.

"That's all I care to admit to at this moment," Kurt said, unable to hide his happy smile. "But he was just so very handsome and agreeable. Much more agreeable than some others."

Rachel turned serious again. "But it is definitely difficult. One doesn't know quite what to think."

Kurt raised a haughty brow at her. "I beg your pardon, but one knows _exactly _what to think."

But Rachel was certain on only one point; that if Finn had been imposed on by someone he considered his dearest friend, he would have much to suffer when the affair became public.

Their chat was interrupted when they were summoned to the house by the arrival of none other than Finn himself, accompanied by Quinn. They came to give their personal invitation to their much anticipated ball at McKinley Hall to be held the following Friday. Quinn was delighted to see her dear friend Rachel again, stating it had been far too long since they had seen each other. She paid little attention to the rest of the family, avoiding Wilhemenia as much as possible, saying very little to Kurt and nothing to the others. After a brief time of chatting amiably with Rachel, Quinn jumped from her seat and took a surprised Finn by the arm. Obviously eager to avoid attentions from Wilhemenia, she said her goodbyes and made ready for them to take their leave. Finn appeared confused by her but smiled at them all, putting his hat on and touching his hand to its brim as he bowed in farewell.

It seemed the entire household was excited about the McKinley Hall dance. Wilhemenia considered it as a compliment to Rachel and was very flattered that Finn had invited them personally, rather than send a card by post. Rachel envisioned an evening on Finn's arm with his attentions being paid to her. Kurt dreamily thought of dancing often with Sebastian and seeing the confirmation of his words all over Blaine's face. Brittany and Santana, too, meant to spend a good part of the night dancing with Sebastian, but he was by no means the only partner who could satisfy them. And besides, a ball was a ball, and that was what was important to them. Even Lauren seemed to show more interest than usual and assured her family she felt inclined to look forward to it with even the slightest sense of anticipation.

Kurt was filled with the highest of spirits. Even though he didn't normally speak to Sam if it wasn't necessary, he couldn't help but ask if he intended to accept Finn's invitation, and if so, did he think it proper to participate in the evening's entertainment. To his surprise, Sam was far from being adverse to it and feared no criticism from Lady Sue for participating in a dance.

"I assure you," Sam stated, looking up from the text he was translating, "that a ball of this sort, given by a young man of excellent character for respectable people, is not what I consider base or evil. In fact, I enjoy dancing to such a degree that I should be most honored to take the hand of each of my fair cousins for a dance. I should like to ask now, Kurt, if you would do me the honor of dancing the first two dances with me? And hopefully Rachel realizes I don't mean this as a slight on her as I hope this helps her cause."

Kurt was completely taken aback. He had fully intended to dance those vey dances with Sebastian, and to have Sam instead was a blow indeed. He silently cursed his liveliness, thinking his timing couldn't have been worse. But there was nothing to be done for it now, his happiness would simply have to wait a little longer. He accepted Sam's request with as much grace as he could when the realization that there was another reason for the request. Kurt realized he was being selected as partner to be master of the parsonage, something that became more obvious as Sam began paying him more attention than normal. He often complemented Kurt for his humor and wit, for his stylish clothing and musicality. Kurt was a bit astonished but found himself amused. Sam could be witty when he so chose, even if he often lapsed into speaking the strange foreign tongue that only he knew, and then there was the rather unfortunate matter of his obvious coloring of his hair (something Kurt was sure Sam would try to deny as a vanity or frivolity, but who did he really think he was fooling?).

But Kurt was more surprised when his mother began giving not so subtle hints that she would give her enthusiastic approval to a marriage arrangement between them. He was sure that he would refuse such a suit. He was a romantic that wanted love, and he didn't love Sam, even though much to his surprise he _did_ like him. He knew that just liking Sam would be enough for Wilhemenia and that to suggest that he wouldn't welcome such a marital partnership would be to incite an argument. He decided that there was always the possibility that Sam wouldn't make him an offer and that until it happened, if it did, then it was not worth the quarrel with his mother.

Were it not for the upcoming McKinley ball to talk about and prepare for, Brittany and Santana might have been quite miserable. Since the invitation had been extended by the Hudson siblings, it had rained every day, thus preventing walking into Lima. There had been no shopping, no flirtations with officers. Even Kurt was finding his normally calm and collected demeanor a bit more on edge since the rain was preventing him from getting to know Sebastian more. Fortunately, the day of the dance dawned bright and clear, and the excited chatter and laughter echoed throughout the house until Burt threw up his hands and took refuge in his study to find a moments peace.

* * *

Until Kurt walked into the drawing room at McKinley Hall and looked around for Sebastian's tall form among the gathered officers, the idea that he would be absent had never occurred to him. He had dressed with even more care than usual and knew he looked well in tight fitting black breeches paired with shiny boots and a white waistcoat over a fine black linen shirt. His hair was coiffed perfectly and anticipation gave him a light flush to his cheeks. It was his full intention to try to win over the remainder of Sebastian's heart once and for all, confident that one evening would be enough. But with Sebastian being conspicuously absent, Kurt felt the unwelcome suspicion arise in his mind that he had been deliberately left out of the invitation to the officers for Blaine's comfort. It turned out that was not exactly the case when Sebastian's friend Captain Puckerman, Santana's favorite beau, approached Kurt to pass along Sebastian's regrets in not being in attendance that evening. He had been obliged to go into town for business the previous day and had not yet made it back. But Captain Puckerman gave Kurt a significant look and said pointedly, "I don't imagine business would have called him away at this time, had he not wanted to avoid a certain gentleman."

Having this confirmation that Blaine was responsible for Sebastian's absence, albeit indirectly, brought forth all of Kurt's prior displeasures with Blaine. It was made all the more pronounced when coupled with a deep disappointment that Sebastian would not be there and there would be no flirtation, no dancing, no opportunity to be held in Sebastian's arms. Such was his displeasure that he was barely civil when Blaine himself approached and politely asked after his well being. Any sort of tolerance towards Blaine was injury to Sebastian as far as Kurt was concerned, and he was determined to ignore Blaine at all costs. His ill humor even extended to a rather confused Finn, whose ignorance and blind partiality provoked him.

But, in truth, Kurt wasn't really the type to stay in an ill humor for long. Even though his prospects for the evening were destroyed, he didn't dwell on it long. He found Mercedes and poured out all his woes to her, then easily transitioned to conversation about his cousin Sam. He pointed Sam out to her, failing to notice the spark of interest in her eyes.

As promised, Kurt danced the first two dances with Sam. He was pleasantly surprised to find him to be a rather skillful dancer that was light on his feet and in possession of an easy rhythm and movement. Instead of being embarrassed by dancing with Sam, Kurt thoroughly enjoyed himself, laughing and smiling the entire time. He was completely unaware of two sets of eyes watching them intently, their possessors both filled with jealousy, though for very different reasons.

Kurt next danced with one of the officers, a jolly, strapping lad named Karofsky. He was delighted to be able to talk to him about Sebastian and find that he was universally liked. He whirled around the floor animatedly and laughed at his partner's amusing conversation. When the set was complete, he bid him a good evening and found Mercedes. They walked the perimeter of the dance floor chatting until Kurt was startled when Blaine approached him suddenly.

Blaine felt like he was losing his mind. Kurt looked amazing this evening and his clothing accentuated the more than pleasing form underneath them. Dancing had brought a glow to his features and his stunning eyes sparkled with liveliness and good humor. Blaine had felt the hot stab of jealousy deep in the pit of his stomach watching Kurt dancing with other men, one a far too handsome man with blonde hair and one an officer with an athletic build. He knew he was fighting a losing battle. When Kurt was finally off the dance floor and in the company of the young lady Blaine knew to be his closest friend, he approached quickly before anyone else could.

"Kurt, may I request the honor of your hand for the next set of dances?" Blaine said, bowing formally. The movement tightened his well fitting black jacket across his shoulders.

Kurt was caught off guard by the unexpected request and answered before he could really think. "Of course, Blaine, I would be honored." In the rather awkward silence that followed, Kurt couldn't help but remember his dream. His cheeks flushed even deeper and he hoped fervently that the color could be explained away by the warm ballroom.

Blaine bowed again in acknowledgement of his answer and stepped back to let Kurt and Mercedes pass. Mercedes gave Kurt a questioning look as he chided himself for his lack of presence of mind.

"I can't believe I just did that," he fretted out loud.

Mercedes gave him a bright smile and patted his hand consolingly. "Now, Kurt, I imagine you will enjoy yourself with him and find him to be an agreeable partner."

"Wait, what?" Kurt looked at her with a little laugh, hoping he looked unaffected by the man. "Don't wish that upon me, not when I am determined to hate him."

Mercedes put her hands on her hips in exasperation. "Kurt Hummel, please tell me you are not fool enough to let a pretty face like Sebastian Smythe's make you do something so foolish as to give offense to a man, a very handsome man, might I add, of easily ten times his consequence."

Kurt rolled his eyes, opting not to answer her. He moved to stand across from Blaine in the set, noticing others looking at them in astonishment. Kurt was a little surprised to see more than a few that looked almost jealous. Of what, he was sure he had no idea, until his wretched mind began to point out the fact that Blaine was both wealthy and, though it pained him to admit it, very handsome. Such traits would recommend their possessor, whether they deserved it or not. Unwittingly, Kurt let his gaze fall to Blaine's mouth and he found himself studying his lips. Though Kurt wasn't in the habit of comparing men's mouths, he had to acknowledge that Blaine's was a fine one with full lips and a strong jawline. Kurt realized what he was doing and jerked his gaze upward to meet Blaine's warm honey eyes. Eyes that were deep and full of secrets.

The dance began and they moved in the set in silence. Kurt glanced around at other couples smiling and chatting amiably and sighed. He started to imagine them dancing in silence for the entire set and decided he would just go with that. But then he decided it would be a greater punishment on Blaine to make him talk to him. So he made a comment about the dance that Blaine quickly responded to before lapsing into silence again. Kurt waited for a brief moment and then tried again.

Smirking and with eyes sparkling with mischief, he said, "It's your turn now, Blaine. I talked about the dance, now you should make a remark as well. Maybe about the size of the room, or the number of couples."

"I will say whatever it is you want me to say," Blaine assured him with a smile.

Kurt glanced away in an effort not to look at him. Whenever Blaine smiled, it was very difficult not to think about his mouth. Kurt again remembered his dream and felt a strange sense of longing. He was quite annoyed with himself. He couldn't understand why this attraction to someone as detestable as Blaine Anderson persisted.

"That will do for now. Maybe later I will observe that private balls are more pleasant than public ones. But for now we can be silent."

Blaine let out a small chuckle. "You talk by rule when you are dancing?"

"Well, one must speak a little, you know. It would be strange to be completely silent for an entire set. As an advantage to some, conversation should be set up just so they are able to say as little as possible," Kurt replied airily and giving a little sniff.

Blaine arched an eyebrow at him. "Are you telling me your own feelings in this case, or do you imagine you are gratifying mine?"

"Both," Kurt said sarcastically. "We are somewhat alike, right? We are both unsocial with a quiet disposition, unwilling to speak unless we say something that will amaze the entire room and be passed down for years to come as a brilliant proverb."

"Nothing could be further from the truth in regards to yourself, I am sure. And how accurate in regards to me, I cannot say. I am sure you think it an accurate description," Blaine answered.

"I shouldn't make judgement on my own performance," Kurt stated coyly. There was something incredibly satisfying about bantering with Blaine, even if it was against his better judgement to do so.

Blaine didn't answer, and they were silent for the remainder of the dance set. When it was over, Blaine tucked Kurt's hand into the crook of his arm to escort him. As they left the floor, Blaine asked, "Do you and your sisters often go into Lima?"

"We do," Kurt affirmed, shooting a cautious glance in Mercedes' direction. Unable to resist the temptation, he continued, "When you saw us the other day, we were just making a new acquaintance."

The effect was immediate. Blaine's features hardened and his jaw tightened noticeably. He said not a word. Kurt inwardly cursed his weakness, but he couldn't say more. After an uncomfortable silence, Blaine spoke. "Sebastian is blessed with easy manners that ensure him the ability to make friends. Whether he is just as capable of keeping them is less certain," he said in a stilted manner.

"He has been so unlucky as to lose _your _friendship, something he will likely suffer from for the rest of his life," retorted Kurt hotly.

Blaine didn't answer and looked like he wanted nothing more than to change the subject. At that moment, Sir Bertram passed by and upon noticing them, bowed towards Blaine in courtesy to compliment him on both his dancing and his partner.

"I am grateful to you, my dear sir, for such superior dancing is not often seen. Obviously you belong in the first circles. But your partner does you credit and I sincerely hope that I have the pleasure of seeing this repeated often, especially when a certain desirable event takes place, am I right, Kurt?" Sir Bertram said jovially with a glance towards Rachel and Finn. "But don't let me interrupt you, Blaine. You won't thank me for detaining you from the conversation of your young man who is also scolding me with his eyes!"

Blaine hardly heard the latter part of what Sir Bertram said as his allusion towards his friend seemed to strike him forcibly. His eyes were directed with a serious expression to where Finn and Rachel danced together. Finn was grinning widely as he spoke to Rachel, who was smiling softly in response. She was stunning in red and cream satin and her hair artfully styled with loose tendrils curling towards her face, and Finn hadn't been able to tear his gaze from her all evening. Blaine managed to recover himself and turned back to Kurt.

"Forgive me. Sir Bertram's interruption has caused me to forget what we were talking about," he said ruefully.

Kurt gave him a look. "I don't believe we were talking at all. Sir Bertram couldn't have interrupted two people in this room with less to say. We have already tried several times to talk with no success, so what we could possibly talk of now I can't imagine."

"Well, what do you think of books?" Blaine questioned with a smile.

Kurt managed not to sigh aloud. Why did Blaine insist on smiling and being pleasant when he was determined to hate him? "Oh, no. I am sure we don't read the same books or have the same feelings."

"Well, if that's the case, we will have subject for discussion. We can compare our opinions," Blaine was still smiling that disarmingly charming smile.

Kurt shook his head as much to clear it as to disagree. "No. I can't talk about books in a ballroom. My head is full of other things."

Blaine looked at him doubtfully. "Then the present always occupies you?

"Always," Kurt replied distractedly as his thoughts wandered elsewhere. He belatedly removed his fingers from Blaine's arm and ignored the tingle in his fingertips from the loss of contact. They bowed to each other in silence and went their separate ways.

They had not been apart long when Quinn approached Kurt with an expression of disdain on her face.

"So, Kurt, I hear you are quite delighted with Sebastian Smythe! Rachel has been talking to me and has asked a hundred questions about him. I suppose he forgot to mention to you that he was the son of the late Mr. Anderson's steward, among other things. As your friend, let me advise you to not fall for all of his assertions that Blaine has treated him ill, for it is completely false. On the contrary, Blaine has always been incredibly kind to him, though Sebastian has treated Blaine in a most infamous manner. I don't know all the particulars, but I know Blaine is not to blame and that he can't stand even the mention of Sebastian. Finn was so relieved that Sebastian removed himself from the area because he couldn't very well avoid including him in the invitation to the officers. His presence here is the very picture of insolence and I wonder that he presumed to do it at all. I am sorry to be the one to assure you of your favorite's guilt, Kurt, but really, considering his descent, one can't really expect much better."

Kurt's eyes flashed angrily. "His guilt and his descent, by your account, are the same. I have heard you accuse him of nothing worse than being the son of the Anderson's steward, and I assure you, he informed me of that himself."

Quinn stared at him wordlessly for a brief moment before allowing a sneer to form on her face. "I'm so sorry. Pardon my interference, it was kindly meant." She turned and strode quickly away.

Kurt made a noise of frustrated disgust in the back of his throat. "Insolent girl," he whispered to himself. "You are mistaken if you think to influence me like this. All I see is your own ignorance and Blaine's ill will."

Kurt went in search of Rachel, who met him with a sweet smile and a glow of happiness about her. It was obvious to Kurt how well satisfied with the evening she was, and in that moment he smiled fondly at his beloved sister and wrapped himself in the hope that Rachel was in the fairest way for happiness.

"I want to know what you found out from Finn about Sebastian," Kurt said to her with a gentle smile, "but maybe you have been too pleasantly distracted to think of a third person. You have my pardon, should that be the case."

Rachel shook her head at Kurt, still smiling. "No, I didn't forget, though I don't really have anything of interest to tell you. Finn doesn't know the whole story, nor does he know the circumstances that offend Blaine so. But he is willing to vouch for the honor and good conduct of his friend, and he is convinced Sebastian received more and far better attention from Blaine than he truly deserved. I am sorry, brother dear, but by both Finn and Quinn's account, Sebastian is not a respectable young man and has deserved to lose Blaine's regard."

Kurt was not convinced. "Does Finn know Sebastian himself?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, he had never seen him until that morning in Lima."

Kurt nodded his head once. "Then his account is what he knows from Blaine. I have no doubts in Finn's sincerity, Rachel. You must excuse me if I don't go on assurances alone. I think I will continue to think of both gentlemen as I did before."

He then changed the subject to one more pleasing to them both. Kurt listened delightedly to the modest but happy hopes Rachel had of Finn's regard. When Finn himself joined them, Kurt excused himself and stepped out onto the balcony.

* * *

The fresh night air had a calming effect on his racing thoughts and the cool breeze was a welcome contrast to the warm ballroom. Kurt thought about what Rachel had said to him about both Blaine and Sebastian. None of her assurances about Blaine's honor made even the slightest dent in his resolve against him. As far as he was concerned, Blaine had nothing to recommend him, and not even ten thousand a year was money enough to change that.

"Kurt."

Kurt was startled when Blaine's voice interrupted his thoughts. He had been so engaged that he didn't notice that the man who was the center of it all had followed him outside. Although he was a short distance away, Blaine blocked the easy way to retreat back to the house. Kurt inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Blaine."

They stood there in silence for a moment. Kurt wondered why Blaine was standing there just looking at him. When it became apparent he didn't seem inclined to say anything, Kurt crossed his arms.

"I remember you once saying, Blaine, that you hardly ever forgive, that your resentment is unappeasable when created. So, I suppose you are cautious about letting it be created, then?"

"Absolutely," Blaine said firmly.

"And you never allow yourself to be blinded by prejudice?" Kurt questioned, boldly allowing his eyes to meet Blaine's.

"I hope not." Blaine took a tentative step, followed by another until he joined Kurt by the railing. They stood in the shadows, hidden from the view of the windows. Laughter and music could be heard from inside, but Kurt was hardly aware of it. All of his attention was focused on Blaine. The darkness, the shadows over his face, the garden beyond the edge of the balcony all reminded Kurt of his dream and he stood as if transfixed. His lips parted as though to speak, but at that same moment Blaine lifted his hand. His fingers hesitated a moment before cupping Kurt's cheek. The electric heat traveled all the way down to his toes and Kurt took a deep breath. The scent of Blaine replaced that of the night air, strangely intoxicating yet invigorating.

Kurt continued speaking a little breathlessly. "For those who never change their opinion, it is particularly important to be sure they judge properly at first."

"May I ask as to why you are asking?" Blaine asked quietly. He didn't move his hand, yet Kurt felt as though it was moving along his entire body. He trembled slightly as his knees weakened and he nearly swayed on his feet. His lips parted and he took several quick breaths before continuing.

"I'm trying to make out _your _character," Kurt said, trying to shake off the gravity of the predicament he was in.

"And what is your success?" Blaine's hot breath whispered against Kurt's cheek. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine move, yet somehow he seemed closer.

Kurt shook his head, unable to tear his eyes away from Blaine's. "I don't get on at all. I hear such different accounts of you as to confuse me exceedingly."

"I am sure that in regards to me, reports vary greatly." Suddenly, Blaine's hand was gone and he stepped back, moving into the light. The spell he had woven with his nearness was broken and Kurt felt a sense of relief at the return of the serious Blaine he was used to.

"I wish that you wouldn't try to sketch my character at this present moment, Kurt," Blaine said, "I have reason to fear that the performance would reflect poorly."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. He could still feel the effects of Blaine's touch and resisted the urge to rub his cheek. "If I don't take your likeness now, I may never have another chance."

Blaine's expression turned cold. "By no means would I suspend any pleasure of yours."

Just as Kurt was about to ask Blaine why he had followed him out onto the balcony, Blaine gave him a short bow and turned on his heel to return inside. Feeling strangely angry, Kurt followed close behind him, not to follow him but to see which way he went so that he could go the opposite way. He was trembling with anger, because surely it couldn't be desire. His heart was still pounding when Mercedes came to join him and teasingly asked about the pleasantness of his dance partner. Kurt was still stunned, not only that Blaine had touched him, but that his own body had reacted the way it did. He had barely answered Mercedes when Sam joined them. He had an exultant smile on his face.

"Kurt! You won't believe what I found out!" Sam said excitedly. "I just discovered, completely by accident, that right now, in this very room, there is a near relative of my patroness. I overheard the gentleman himself mentioning to the young lady of the house the names of his cousin Miss Becky and her mother Lady Sue. Can you believe it? Who would have thought I would meet with one of Lady Sue's relatives here in this very assembly? Fortunately the discovery has been made in time for me to pay him my respects. I'm going to talk to him right now. Hopefully my ignorance of who he was will serve as my apology."

Kurt stared at him, feeling horrified. "You aren't going to introduce yourself to Blaine!"

Sam grinned happily. "I am! Once I beg his pardon for not having done so earlier, I can assure him that her Ladyship was in the best of health just a week ago."

Kurt shook his head in frustration. "No, you don't understand. He'll find you impertinent for addressing him familiarly without introduction, not as a compliment to Lady Sue. It falls to him as the superior to begin the acquaintance! Sam, are you even listening to me?"

Sam had a patient look on his face. "My dear Kurt, I have nothing but the highest opinion of your judgement in matters in which you can understand. But there is a difference between the laity and those of the clergy. I consider the clerical office to be as dignified as the highest rank in the kingdom, provided that proper humility is maintained. I have to perform this duty. I'm sorry for not heeding your advice, which on every other subject will be my constant guide. Now, I must go and perform my duty."

Sam gave Kurt and Mercedes, who had watched the whole exchange interestedly, a low bow. He then turned and approached Blaine. Kurt watched with wide eyes, curious to see how Blaine reacted to Sam and his astonishment at being so addressed. Sam began his speech with a low and solemn bow, and though Kurt couldn't hear what was said, he could see Sam's lips forming the words "apology" and "Lady Sue." Kurt felt irritated with Sam for exposing himself in such a way to Blaine, who was staring at Sam with unrestrained wonder. When Sam finally allowed Blaine to say anything at all, he did so with an air of cold civility. This didn't discourage Sam from speaking again, though, and Blaine's contempt seemed to grow with each thing he said. When Sam finally finished, Blaine made a quick bow and walked away. Sam returned to stand by Kurt with a pleased grin on his face.

"I think that went really well," Sam said happily. "Blaine seemed pleased with my attentions. He was nothing but civil and complimented me by saying Lady Sue never gives a favor unworthily. I am quite pleased with him."

* * *

Since Kurt had no further interests of his own to pursue, he turned all of his attention to his sister and Finn. What he saw gave him nearly as much joy as it did Rachel. He could picture Rachel settled happily in that very house, secure in a felicitous marriage born of true affection. Kurt felt that under such a circumstance, he could even endeavor to tolerate Quinn on a friendly basis.

It was plain that Wilhemenia, too, had noticed the happy couple and Kurt was determined not to get too near to her, knowing he would hear more from her than he wanted. When they were seated to supper, he was irritated to not only be seated in close proximity to her, but to hear her talking freely to Lady Jones. In a voice loud enough to carry over the crowd, Wilhemenia spoke of nothing but her expectation that Rachel would soon be married to Finn. She rambled on about the advantages of such a match. Finn was such a charming young man, so rich and living in such close proximity. She was delighted that Quinn was so fond of Rachel and surely must be desirous of the match. Too, it was an advantage for her younger children, who would be able to meet rich young men as a result of such a connection. Wilhemenia smiled condescendingly at Lady Jones and patted her hand, stating she fervently hoped that she, too, would soon be so equally happy and fortunate, though it was clear she didn't think there was any such chance.

Kurt had made several attempts to curb his mother's tongue, pleading with her to watch her words. He was keenly aware that Blaine was close enough to be able to hear everything she was saying. Finally, after yet another failed attempt, Kurt lost his temper with his mother.

"Heaven's sakes, Mamán, lower your voice! Blaine is sure to hear you!" he snapped at her.

Wilhemenia dismissed him with an airy wave of her hand. "And what, pray tell, is Blaine to me? I am under no obligation to him to where I can't say something simply because he might not like to hear it. And I am not afraid of him."

Kurt was mortified. "Madam, how can it be any sort of advantage to you to offend him? That isn't the way to recommend yourself to his best friend!" he hissed. He briefly wondered where this need to defend Blaine came from but was able to convince himself his actions stemmed from concern for Rachel.

But his words had no impact. Kurt felt like his face was on fire as his mother continued to share her views in the same loud voice. It took all his control not to sink in the seat when he saw that his mother had, in fact, caught Blaine's attention, as was evidenced by his stiff posture. Even though Blaine was not always looking at Wilhemenia, his facial expression changed from indignant contempt to composed severity.

Finally, to Kurt's relief, Wilhemenia had no more to say. Lady Jones had long since tuned her out and was trying valiantly not to yawn. Kurt started to relax just a bit as people started to leave the supper table, but it wasn't to be for long. Someone mentioned singing, and to his mortification, Lauren pushed forward to the pianoforte. She bodily removed the shocked young lady that had been seated first and sat down. Kurt tried to catch her eye to give her a significant look that would hopefully keep her from overeagerly obliging, but Lauren steadfastly ignored him. Such performance and exhibition was exhilarating to her, and she began playing and singing in earnest.

Kurt stared at her. He was blushing even to the tips of his ears. Lauren played a piece that consisted of several stanzas that seemed to stretch on forever. When it finally ended and Kurt was ready to breathe a sigh of relief, Lauren, encouraged by the smattering of applause, began another piece. This time she sang along, and while her playing was passable, her vocal performance had never been her strong suit. Kurt wondered if it was possible to catch fire from blushing so hard that it was almost painful. He looked over at Rachel to see how she was coping, but she was seated near the fireplace talking to Finn. Quinn was nearby with a derisive sneer on her face as she whispered to Blaine, who just continued to look composedly serious.

Kurt finally caught his father's eye and gave him a look of pleading to put a stop to this spectacle. Burt nodded his understanding. But to Kurt's discomfiture, he strolled forward to the instrument bench and placed a hand on Lauren's shoulder. In a loud voice, he said, "Thank you, dear girl, you have delighted us long enough. Give someone else the chance to display and perform."

Lauren hesitatingly got up, and Kurt felt embarrassed all over again at her actions and his father's words. He sighed deeply, feeling the beginnings of a headache behind his eyes. But his ordeal wasn't over.

Sam stepped forward and said, "I would have great pleasure in obliging the company with an air. I consider music a delightful and innocent diversion, quite compatible with my profession of clergyman. That doesn't mean, of course, that we of the clergy can devote all of our time to music, because there is always other things to do. There has to be an agreement of tithes that will be of benefit to himself but not offensive to his patron. We must write our sermons. There are parish duties. And don't forget we have to care for and improve upon our dwelling and make it comfortable." He continued to talk, but Kurt no longer heard him. He was so annoyed at this point that all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. Sam wrapped up his speech with a bow in Blaine's direction. He had talked loud enough that the entire room had to have heard him. Most people were staring at him, but a few were smiling, including Burt, who looked highly amused. Wilhemenia leaned towards Lady Jones and remarked in a loud half whisper that Sam was a remarkably sensible and clever young man.

At that moment, a squealing and laughing Brittany and Santana ran through the room, closely pursued by two young officers. They ducked and swung around various furniture and people before running back out of the room. Kurt watched them incredulously and decided then and there that his family had obviously decided to expose themselves as much as possible that evening, and in that they had been a huge success. At least Rachel and Finn had been mostly spared, since Finn's attention was so caught up in her. But that Quinn and Blaine were witness to his family and their follies was nearly intolerable. He could see Blaine seeming to study him, and he wondered if he were judging him for allowing him to touch his face earlier. Unable to face Blaine's immediate notice, Kurt turned and made his escape from the room, pushing his way through the crowd.

The rest of the evening was miserable for Kurt. Sam insisted on staying at his side, and even though he couldn't get Kurt to dance with him anymore, this also prevented Kurt from dancing with anyone else. Kurt tried to get Sam to dance with someone else and offered to introduce him to anyone in the room he should choose. Sam assured him that even though he enjoyed dancing, he preferred instead to recommend himself to Kurt with his attentions. He would not be swayed otherwise, and Kurt was resigned that Sam would be close for the rest of the evening. His greatest relief came in the form of Mercedes, who joined them and engaged Sam in friendly conversation.

Kurt closed his eyes tiredly, thankful that he was at least free of Blaine's attentions. Even though he was standing close by, he never moved close enough to speak. Kurt thought briefly again of Blaine's touch on the dark balcony. It was so out of character and against propriety for such a gentleman to do such a thing that Kurt was sure his reason was to better see his face in the darkness.

The Hummel party was the last to leave, thanks to a sly maneuver of Wilhemenia's. As they waited for the coach to come around, it was obvious that the evening was wearing on them all. Quinn made several pointed comments about how fatigued she was and rebuffed all of Wilhemenia's attempts at conversation. Sam was effusively complimenting Finn and Quinn both on the elegance of their entertainment and of the hospitality and politeness they showed to their guests. Blaine was silent, standing on the edge of the group. Finn and Rachel stood a little ways away from the rest and spoke only to each other. Brittany and Santana leaned against each other, yawning and declaring how tired they were while Lauren rolled her eyes at them. Burt quietly observed them all and Kurt stayed silent as well. The headache he felt coming on earlier was in full bloom and he wanted nothing more than to go home.

When at last the carriage arrived, Wilhemenia expressed her desire to see Finn and Quinn at Hummel House soon, and most assuredly would be delighted to have Finn join them for dinner one evening. Finn smiled at her and said he would be happy to oblige once he returned from business that had called him out of town first thing in the morning. Wilhemenia was quite pleased as they left McKinley Hall and was very confident that within just a few short months she would have Rachel settled there as mistress of the house. She was equally as confident that she would soon see Kurt settled with Sam at the rectory house he lived in. Though this idea pleased her greatly, Kurt was the least dear of all her children. And while Sam and his partnership was good enough for Kurt, it was easily eclipsed by Finn and his worth for Rachel, who was the nearest to her heart.

* * *

Blaine sat in a chair before the fireplace in his room. His jacket was tossed over another chair and his boots kicked off to one side. His cravat had been loosened and removed, his shirt buttons opened. He stared unseeingly into the flames that danced in the hearth.

Kurt was to be married. And to the insufferable Sam Evans.

Blaine hadn't intended to eavesdrop on Wilhemenia Hummel, but it was damned difficult not to when she spoke so loudly about private affairs. His distaste for such was made even worse when he witnessed the obvious attentions being paid by Sam to the one person he had spent the entire evening watching.

The possibility that Wilhemenia was projecting her own desires and not those of her son didn't escape Blaine. But that idea held little comfort when Kurt showed an unnerving interest in Sebastian. The very thought of either man, Sam or Sebastian, possessing that which he wanted for himself didn't sit well with Blaine at all. The jealous ire he felt had nearly caused him to commit a grave impropriety.

When he saw Kurt go out onto the balcony, he had followed with the purpose of correcting some of the misconceptions he held. At least, that is what he tried to convince himself was his purpose. But when he saw Kurt, the lean lines of his body caressed by moonlight, lips moving as though he spoke to himself, he had been unable to stop himself from acting. He had wanted him then. Wanted to pull him close against his chest, to run his fingers through his silky hair and caress his arms that bespoke of quiet strength. He wanted to feel the press of Kurt's soft lips against his own, to feel his mouth open for him and know the victory of conquering his resistance. He needed to feel the sensation of Kurt's body against his own, skin against skin, heat against heat, sex against sex. His entire body thrummed with desire.

Had he lost anymore of his control, he would have kissed Kurt right there on the balcony. Had he acted on pure instinct, he would have done more. He would have dragged Kurt into the gardens, away from the music and laughter and out of reach of Sam. Away from the annoyance that was Kurt's family. There in the darkness, he would strip them both down and make love to him, wild and untamed, because it could be no other way between them. Kurt frustrated him, challenged him, drove him mad, and it all served to make his desire even more fervent.

His body stirred, blood rushing hot in his veins. His cock was hard and aching and in desperate need of relief. Blaine didn't want to give in to his desire. He shouldn't care if Sam married Kurt. Indeed, he could do far worse than a parsonage under the patronage of his wealthy aunt, Lady Sue Sylvester. But what would marriage to such a man do to someone so lively and vital as Kurt? Would the sparkle in his eyes be extinguished over time? And Sebastian. He would ruin Kurt more grievously than Sam ever could. Blaine's fists clenched at the mere thought. He would never allow such a match, although it was certainly not his decision to make.

"I can't have him because his family is so far beneath mine, and I want no other to have him." Blaine let out a short bark of mirthless laughter. "Such a gentleman I am, wishing a spinster-like fate on such a man. If not a spinster, then I would have him for my lover, neither fate of which he deserves."

Kurt's family's lack of connection made it impossible for Blaine to hope for anything more than taking him for a lover. But he could never dishonor a young gentleman of breeding, no matter how ridiculous his family was or how low his prospects. And when he thought of Kurt, he could not think of him as that low. Confusion tore through him as his desires waged against his familial duty inside him like never before.

Blaine tossed his head back against the chair and moaned. He had been a fool to think that he could resist the temptation of the flesh and his imagination when it came to those very matters. He ran his hand down the front of his breeches as he remembered Kurt's heavy lidded eyes and parted lips on the balcony. Would he have let him kiss him? Even now his fingertips tingled at the memory of touching Kurt's exquisitely soft skin. And gods, his _scent! _He smelled like freshly fallen rain on a spring day when they danced, and on the balcony the breeze had carried the scent to him, mixed with that of the flowers in the garden. It was enough to drive a man mad.

Blaine closed his eyes and wished for that which could never be. He opened the buttons of his breeches and pushed them down around his thighs. He tightened his fist around his throbbing cock and began moving, the dry back and forth sensation heating his desire. He would give anything for one night with Kurt, a stolen moment, a secret rendezvous. Anything that wouldn't cause their ruin. Just a touch, a kiss, and surely this madness that held him in its hold would finally release him.

He ached to be back on that balcony again. He imagined peeling that white waistcoat and black shirt away to expose the creamy skin underneath it. Skin that haunted his most erotic visions. And those eyes. Those magnificent eyes. What would they hold for him? Would they be playful and teasing? Or serious and challenging? Would he look into their mysterious depths and lose himself as he so desperately wanted to do?

Blaine groaned softly. His soul begged for release from this madness. His mind taunted him with images, images of passionate kisses and frenzied caresses, of a pliant body held against another, writhing together until finally losing themselves in hot release. His body didn't care, so long as his hand kept moving and spurring it on. Blaine fucked desperately into his fist, precome slicking him up and making his movements easier now. Sweat beaded on his skin and ran down his neck. His hand moved faster and he could feel the drawing sensation in his balls. Blaine tensed, stretching and reaching for his release as though it were something on a shelf just out of reach. He whimpered slightly as his hand stroked oversensitive flesh. He needed this, needed to come. He ran his thumb over the head of his cock on the next upstroke and let his thoughts wander where they would. An image of Kurt, naked and on his knees with his pink lips stretched around Blaine's cock as he fucked his mouth rose in his mind. Blaine shuddered, his mouth opened wide in a silent scream as he came in hot spurts across his hand and stomach. He sat in the chair bonelessly for a few moments as he gasped for breath. He covered his eyes with his clean hand and groaned. He was caught in a trap of madness and he didn't know how he would get out.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **None, just wild and crazy drama!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (thisgrayowl on Tumblr)**

* * *

The next day proved to be an interesting one at Hummel House. Sam, having only a few days left of his leave of absence granted by Lady Sue, decided to make his declaration. He had decided that Kurt would be a quite suitable partner since Rachel was unavailable and the younger girls varied from bored to disrespectful. He was sure he had heard Santana refer to him as Troutymouth when she didn't think he could hear her (or didn't care if he did). Sam had thought it through thoroughly, wanting to be sure to observe all the niceties and observances one might expect when being proposed to. He was delighted to have opportunity present itself soon after breakfast when he found Wilhemenia in the parlor with Kurt and Brittany.

"Tsahík, _(matriarch) _might I request the honor of speaking to your fair son, Kurt, privately this morning?" he asked, bowing before her.

Before Kurt could react more than a mortified blush, Wilhemenia had jumped up from her chair. "_Oh!_ Oh, yes, of course! I'm sure Kurt will be delighted, sure he will have no objection. Come, Brittany, I would like to speak to you upstairs."

"Is this about Lord Tubbington hiding Lauren's glasses again? Because I told him, Mamań, I told him not to do it!" Brittany protested.

Wilhemenia rolled her eyes and grabbed Brittany by the hand. "Just come along, dearest."

Finally Kurt snapped out of his shock. "Mamań! You don't have to go anywhere. I'm sure Sam has nothing to say to me that can't be said in front of anyone else. And I was just about to leave myself."

Wilhemenia whirled around and said, "No, Kurt, I want you to stay where you are." Noticing Kurt's embarrassed looks and seeing that he truly was about to escape the room, she placed her hands on her hips and snapped, "Kurt! I _insist _you stay and listen to what Sam has to say!"

Kurt knew better than to argue with that. He bowed his head, resigned to what was about to happen and deciding it best to get this over with as quickly and quietly as possible. He sat down as his mother and sister left the room and waited for Sam to proceed.

"Ah, Kurt. Your modesty is just another one of your perfections. I wouldn't have expected anything less of you than this unwillingness to hear me, but I have your mother's permission, so rest easy. I'm sure you know my purpose in speaking to you, my attentions have been obvious, no doubt. I knew after only a short time in this house that you would be the perfect companion to share my life with. But before I get carried away, let me tell you my reasons for marriage and why I came here seeking a partner," Sam solemnly stated.

Kurt nearly burst into hysterical laughter and had to contain himself, thus missing the chance to take advantage of the short pause and stop the conversation from going any further.

"I think it is the right thing for a clergyman in good circumstances, such as myself, to set the example of matrimony for his parish. And I am positive it will add to my own happiness. But the most important reason, which I probably should have already mentioned, is that it is the advice and recommendation of the most noble lady I am privileged to call my patroness. Already she has condescended on multiple occasions, unasked, even, to give me her opinion on the matter. It was just before I left that she said to me, 'Samuel, you need to get yourself leg shackled. A preacher man needs a companion to listen to him practice sermonizing and keep his collar looking sharp, someone proper but not brought up higher than they ought to be. Someone useful. Find someone like that and bring them here and I'll grace you with my presence.' Just imagine, Kurt! And I am sure that the attentions of Lady Sue Sylvester is just one of the advantages I can give you. You will find her to be beyond anything I can describe, and your own wit and manners will be acceptable to her, especially when you treat her with the silent respect her rank will invariably cause. Now I'm sure you are wondering why I came here to Hummel House seeking companionship, rather than my own neighborhood, where I can assure you there are several amiable young people I might have honored with my selection. But since I am to inherit this estate when your honored father passes, hopefully not for many years yet, I decided to chose my partner from among his children so that the loss might not be as severe when it does happen. This has been my motive all along, and I hope it doesn't lessen me in your eyes, Kurt. Let me now assure you of my ardent affections. I don't care about money and won't make that demand on your father. I am satisfied with the inheritance you will come I to when your mother passes. I won't speak of it, and I promise you, when we are married I will be kind and firm, and no ungenerous reproach will pass my lips." Sam smiled beatifically at Kurt.

At this point Kurt knew he had to interrupt. "You are hasty, sir. Don't forget, I've not answered you. Let me do so now. I am honored by the compliment you are paying me, but understand it's impossible for me to accept."

Sam waved a hand dismissively. "I know it is the thing for a first proposal to be rejected, even when the intent is to accept it. I remain hopeful that I'll be leading you to the altar before long."

Kurt's eyes flashed with irritation. "I assure you I'm not one of those people who would dare risk their own happiness on chance of having their hand requested a second time. I'm serious. You could not make me happy in a marriage and I am sure I am one of the last people who could make you happy in one. If your Lady Sue knew me I am sure she would agree wholeheartedly. I'm sure she would find me very ill qualified."

"I can't imagine that Lady Sue would disapprove of you. And I promise you, when I have the honor of seeing her again, I will praise your modesty and all your estimable qualifications!" Sam assured quickly.

Kurt wanted to scream in frustration. "Sam, all praise of me will be completely unnecessary. I can make my own decisions and want you to do me the honor of believing what I say. I like you, you are a good person. I wish you every happiness and believe me, by refusing your hand I am doing all in my power to prevent you from being otherwise. You've satisfied your honor in regard to my family and can take possession of Hummel House when it falls with a clear conscience." He stood up to leave, but Sam's next words stopped him.

"The next time we speak of this I'll hope for a more favorable reply than this time. I would never accuse you of being cruel, because I know the custom of refusing first suit. Maybe you have said as much to encourage me in my endeavors," Sam nodded sagely.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Seriously? If anything I have said could be construed as encouraging then I obviously don't know how to express a refusal in such a way as to convince you that it is one."

Sam grinned. "Allow me to flatter myself that your refusal is merely words. I am sure my hand is worthy of your acceptance and the establishment I offer desirable. My situation in life, my connections to the Sylvester family and my relationship to your own family are things in my favor. You should take it into further consideration, because in spite of your many attractions, it's not certain you'll ever get another offer. Unfortunately, your portion of inheritance is so small that it will most likely counteract your good looks and other amiable attributes. Since I'm sure you aren't serious in rejecting me, I'll attribute this to you wanting to keep me in suspense."

Kurt was sure he was losing his mind. "I promise you that I am not the type who would see fit to torment a respectable man. I would much rather be believed to be sincere. I give you my gratitude for the high honor you have paid me with your proposal, but I cannot accept you. Is this plain enough? Consider me now a rational human being speaking the truth from his heart and not some fickle boy trying to plague you."

"You are adorable. And I am sure that when I get the approval of both your parents, my proposal won't fail at being found acceptable," Sam persevered.

Kurt stared at him in open mouthed disbelief. Unable to make further reply in the face of such stubbornness, he quickly left the room. If Sam intended to willfully continue to take repeated refusals as encouragement, Kurt would be sure to speak to his father, whose negative would be decisive and whose behavior wouldn't be mistaken for coquetry.

Sam was not left long by himself. Wilhemenia had lingered in the vestibule to watch for the end of their conversation. As soon as she saw Kurt leave the room and go upstairs, she quickly went into the parlor to congratulate both him and herself on their future connection. She smiled happily as Sam accepted her felicitations, but when he went on to relate the details of his interlude with Kurt, that he was sure he had reason to be satisfied since the steadfast refusal he had been given was proof of Kurt's modesty and good character, the smile fell from her face. She would have been pleased had she thought her son truly meant to encourage Sam by protesting his proposal, but she was aware of her son's stubbornness, especially once he had his mind set.

"You may depend on it, dear Sam, that Kurt will be brought to reason. I will speak to him myself. He can be a very headstrong, foolish boy that doesn't always know what's best for him, but I will make sure he learns," Wilhemenia stated emphatically.

Sam looked startled. "I beg your pardon, madam, but if Kurt truly is headstrong and foolish, then maybe he wouldn't be a desirable partner in marriage for a man in my situation who is looking for happiness. If he persists in rejecting my suit, maybe it's better not to force him to accept me. If he is partial to such displays of temper he couldn't contribute much to my felicity."

"No, Sam, you quite misunderstand me," Wilhemenia cried, now alarmed. "Kurt is only headstrong in matters like these. In every other way he is as good natured a boy as ever existed. I'll go right now and speak to Mr. Hummel. He will get everything straightened out with Kurt."

Not giving Sam any time to reply, Wilhemenia turned and hurried to her husband's library. She burst in through the door, not bothering to knock. "Mr Hummel! You must come quickly, for we are all in an uproar. You have to make Kurt marry Sam, because he vows he won't have him, and if you don't hurry Sam is going to change his mind and not have Kurt!" she cried breathlessly.

Burt calmly put his book aside and looked at her placidly. "I don't understand. What is it you're trying to say?"

Wilhemenia wrung her hands together. "Sam and Kurt! Kurt says he will not marry Sam and now Sam begins to saw he will not have Kurt!"

Burt raised an eyebrow at her. "And what am I to do about it? Seems a hopeless situation."

Wilhemenia threw her hands up in exasperation. "Talk to Kurt about it! He listens to you. Tell him you insist that he marry Sam!"

Burt nodded his head. "Very well. Have him brought to me. He will hear my opinion."

Wilhemenia immediately rang the bell for Miss Pillsbury and within a few minutes a determined and unrepentant Kurt was brought to the library.

Burt beckoned Kurt forward. "Come here, my boy. I have called you here on a matter of importance. I understand that Sam Evans has made you an offer of marriage. Is that true?"

Kurt crossed his arms and set his jaw. "It is, sir."

Burt nodded. "And this offer you have refused?"

Kurt nodded in return. "I have, sir."

Burt nodded again and sighed. "Very well. Now we come to the point. Your mother insists that you accept this offer. Is that correct, Mrs. Hummel?"

"Yes. Or I will never see him again," Wilhemenia stated emphatically.

Burt sighed heavily. "You have an unhappy decision to make Kurt. From this day forward you will be a stranger to one of your parents. Your mother will not see you again if you don't marry Sam." He shook his head sadly. "And I will never see you again if you do."

Kurt smiled in relief and ran into his father's arms, hugging him tightly as his mother, who had been sure of her husband's support in the matter, sputtered indignantly.

"_Mister Hummel! _You promised me to insist that he marry Sam! You have no compassion whatsoever for my nerves!"

Burt rolled his eyes and heaved a long suffering sigh. "My dear, I ask that you would allow me free use of my understanding of the situation, and of my room, which hopefully I'll have to myself again soon enough."

Kurt fled from the library with his mother close behind him. "Kurt! Foolish, foolish boy, think about what you're doing! Rachel! Rachel, there you are, tell your brother not to be such a stubborn fool and accept Sam's offer!" Wilhemenia's shrill voice carried throughout the house as she followed Kurt to his room. She pounded on the door and yelled, "Kurt Hummel! You come out here immediately and tell Sam you'll marry him!" Rachel watched the situation unfold from her own room in shock while Brittany and Santana dissolved into giggles and Lauren pointedly began pounding loudly on the piano.

In the meantime, Sam was thinking about what had happened. He thought much too highly of himself to actually understand why Kurt was refusing him. His pride was hurt, but other than that he didn't truly suffer.

While all this confusion was going on, Mercedes came by, having intended to spend the afternoon with Kurt. She was met before the door by Santana and Brittany, who were hurrying to go to Lima. Santana grabbed her arm and laughed delightedly. "Mercedes! Come join in the fun! What do you think has happened? Sam has made an offer to Kurt, and don't you know Kurt says he won't have him!" The two girls dissolved into giggles and rushed on their way. Mercedes shook her head in confusion and knocked on the door lightly before entering. She opened the door tentatively and looked around before entering. "Hello? Kurt?" she called.

Wilhemenia came out from the parlor, surprising Mercedes with her appearance. Her normally well kept brown curls were loosened from their normal knot and she carried a limp handkerchief in her hand. She brightened noticeably upon seeing her.

"Mercedes! Dear, sweet, Mercedes, you must talk to Kurt. Make him see reason. No one is on my side, no one takes my part. No one feels for my poor nerves."

Mercedes was spared a reply by the appearance of Kurt and Rachel.

"Yes, there he is," continued Wilhemenia, "looking as unconcerned as he may be. Caring no more for us, so long as he can have his own way. But you rest assured, Kurt, if you take it in your head to refuse every marriage offer this way, you'll never get a husband. And I am sure I don't know who will look after you when your father is dead. I won't be able to keep you, and I warn you, I am done with you from this day forward. I told you in the library I would never speak to you again, and I am as good as my word. I take no pleasure in speaking to undutiful children."

Rachel and Kurt listened to this in silence, knowing that any attempt to reason with or soothe her would only make things worse. When Sam walked past them, he nodded solemnly and walked past them into the parlor to stand before Wilhemenia and talk to her in a low voice. Suddenly Wilhemenia's doleful voice rose.

_"Oh, Sam!"_

"Madam, I assure you I have no resentment towards Kurt," Sam said in a tone that might indicate otherwise. "I am resigned. He has chosen not to honor me with his hand and I will not persist. I hope you don't consider me as showing any disrespect to your family by withdrawing my request for your son's favor without asking you and Mr. Hummel to intercede on my behalf and accepting my dismissal from your son's lips rather than your own. I promise you, I meant well. My object was to get myself an amiable companion, with consideration to your family's advantage, and if I have been at all remiss, I humbly apologize."

Mercedes carefully watched Sam from her place in the vestibule. She wasn't exactly surprised that Kurt had turned him down. Kurt had always been a romantic and inclined to make decisions based on emotions rather than practicality. But Mercedes was anything but imprudent, and she had been a bit interested in Sam from the beginning, were she truthful. She had never really had a man show interest in her and was reaching a point where she was ready for that to change. Thinking quickly, she reached out and caught Sam's arm as he exited the parlor, catching his attention.

"I believe you said your home is across the lane from Cheerio Castle, Mr. Evans? Tell me, is it a grand view?" she asked him with a bright smile.

Sam stared back at her for a moment before a slow smile started forming on his face. Tucking her hand into his arm, he escorted her out into the courtyard, regaling her as they walked with details of Cheerio Castle, all the way down to the park.

* * *

The discussion of Sam's offer was nearly over in the Hummel household, and Kurt only had to deal with the awkwardness and the occasional snarky remark by his mother. As for Sam, his feelings were expressed by a stiffness of manner rather than avoidance. He didn't speak to Kurt often, seeming to instead prefer the company of Mercedes the rest of the day. She was more than accommodating in accepting his company and it was a relief to all of them, especially her friend.

The next day, Wilhemenia was still in an ill humor and Sam still in a state of injured pride. Kurt was sorry for the awkwardness between them and was a bit surprised that Sam had not changed his plans and shortened his visit. But Sam meant to stay until his original day of departure.

After breakfast, the siblings walked into Lima to see if Sebastian had returned, and lament over his absence from the McKinley Hall ball. To their delight, especially Kurt's, not only was he there, he joined them when they arrived. He expressed his regrets to them all for missing the dance and the opportunity to have escorted them all on the dance floor. To Kurt, however, he readily acknowledged that his absence had been self imposed.

"I decided, as the time of the dance got closer, that I better not chance coming in contact with Blaine. To be in the same room, at a party at that, for so many hours might have been more than I could deal with. I couldn't chance that a scene might have arisen that would have been unpleasant to more than just myself," Sebastian confided to Kurt.

Kurt was impressed with his restraint and thoughtfulness. They walked together leisurely, talking about it, and when it was time to return to Hummel House, Sebastian and another officer accompanied them. While the other young man entertained his sisters, Kurt was shyly pleased that Sebastian attended him in particular. His accompaniment was doubly advantageous. Kurt was aware of the compliment being given to him, and it was an acceptable opportunity to introduce Sebastian to his parents.

Soon after they got back, a letter from McKinley Hall was delivered to Rachel. Rachel happily took out the sheet of paper covered in a fair and elegant hand and began to read. As the progressed, Kurt watched as the smile on his sister's face faltered and she appeared to be re-reading the letter a second time. She replaced it in its envelope and collected herself, trying to give the appearance of her normal cheerfulness, but it appeared forced. Kurt felt anxious. Anxious enough that his attention was even pulled from Sebastian. As soon as he and his companion left, Rachel beckoned Kurt upstairs with a glance. When they got to Rachel's room, she took the letter out of her pocket.

"This is from Quinn, Kurt. It completely took me by surprise, as I'm sure you could tell. The whole party has left McKinley Hall by now and are on their way to the city. And they don't intend to come back again." Rachel said softly. "Here, listen to what she says."

_'My dear friend, I have decided to join my brother in the city while he tends to business. I will be going to a town house he has rented there. I do not pretend to regret leaving anything behind in Lima, except for your society, dearest. I hope that at some point in the future, that we may meet again and enjoy the lovely benefits or our friendship. In the meantime, I promise to write to you often, and I'll depend on you to write me back.'_

Kurt listened suspiciously. Although Quinn's sudden departure surprised him, he was far from sorry about it. Just because she had decided to go into town, that didn't necessarily mean it would keep Finn from McKinley Hall. Surely Rachel could continue to enjoy Finn's society without despairing the loss of Quinn's.

"Well, it's a shame you didn't get to see your friend before she left. But doesn't she think that rather than all this writing she plans to do she might instead have your company as her sister? It's not like Finn will be detained for long," he said reassuringly.

Rachel shook her head. "I wasn't finished reading, Kurt. She says that none of them will return this winter. Listen:"

"_'When Finn left, he thought the business that called him away would be resolved in just a few days. But it turns out that isn't so. I am also sure that now that Finn is in town he will be in no hurry to leave it again. So I have decided to follow. Many of my acquaintances are already there for the winter. I wish that you would tell me that you could be there as well, dearest friend, but of that I despair. I hope that your Christmas is full of the fun things the season brings, and that your beaus are numerous.'_

"So it is obvious that he doesn't intend to come back this winter," Rachel added.

Kurt snorted. "It only means that Quinn doesn't intend for him to."

Rachel sighed softly. "Do you think so? It has to be his choice, Kurt, he is his own master. But I'm still not finished. There's more. And this is what hurts me. I don't keep any secrets from you."

_'Blaine is impatient to see his sister, and truthfully, I am just as eager to see her. I don't think that Tina Anderson has her equal for beauty, elegance and accomplishment. And the affection I have for her is heightened because of the hope I have of one day being able to call her my sister. I don't think I ever told you my feelings on this, but as one of my most trusted confidants I will not leave without telling you. My brother admires her greatly already. And now he will have frequent chances to see her often and in more intimate gatherings. I feel sure her family desires the connection as much as his. Finn is quite capable of engaging any woman's heart, and that isn't just my saying so because I am his sister and impartial. With such an attachment favored and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, dearest Rachel, to indulge in hoping for an event which would secure the happiness of so many?'_

"So what do you think of that, Kurt? It's very clear to me. Quinn neither expects or wishes for me to be her sister. She is convinced of her brother's indifference, and if she suspects my feelings for him, she means to put me on my guard. Can there be any other way of thinking it?" Rachel questioned.

"Absolutely, there can! Would you like to hear what I think?" Kurt retorted, feeling outraged.

"What do you think, Kurt?" Rachel asked.

"It's quite obvious, if you ask me. Quinn sees that Finn is in love with you and she wants him to marry Blaine's sister. She follows him to the city to keep him there, apart from you, and hopes to persuade him that he doesn't have feelings for you!" Kurt declared angrily. When Rachel shook her head, he continued. "Rachel. Please believe me. No one who has seen you two together can doubt the fact that he is in love with you! Least of all his sister, who is no fool. I assure you, had she seen half so much love for herself from Blaine, she would have already ordered her wedding clothes. The truth is, we are not rich enough or grand enough to suit her, and I would wager that she is more anxious for Finn to marry Tina with the idea that she might then hope that Blaine will marry her. It is a rather clever plan, and it might even succeed, if there wasn't the matter of Miss Becky Sylvester. But Rachel, my sweetest sister, you can't seriously think that because Quinn tells you her brother admires Tina that he is somehow less aware of you and your charms than when he took his leave of you just a few days ago, or that it will be within her power of persuasion to make him believe that rather than being in love with you, he is actually very much in love with his friend's sister."

"This might make me feel better, if we thought the same about Quinn. But I don't believe her capable of being deceitful to anyone, I can only hope that in this she is deceiving herself," Rachel sighed.

"By all means, believe her to be deceived," Kurt said sarcastically, frustrated at Rachel's refusal to think poorly of Quinn at any cost. "You now have your own happy idea since you won't take comfort in mine."

Rachel's cheeks flushed and she looked at Kurt with eyes that were almost pleading. "But Kurt, could I be happy in accepting a man whose family and friends wish him to marry elsewhere?"

Kurt closed his eyes for a moment and sighed deeply. "You have to make that decision for yourself, sweetness. If you give it proper thought and you find that the misery of disobliging Quinn is more than equivalent to the happiness of being Finn's wife, then by all means you must refuse him."

Rachel smiled faintly. "Oh, Kurt, how can you say such a thing? You of all people know that even though I would be saddened by her disapproval, I would not hesitate to accept him."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't think so. So pardon me if I don't feel sorry about that right now."

Rachel giggled, but then grew sad again. "If he doesn't come back, my choice won't matter."

Kurt scoffed at the idea of Finn not coming back. He was sure that it was the suggestion of Quinn's wishes, and he didn't for a moment think that those wishes could possibly influence her brother. He repeated this idea to Rachel again and was pleased when hope seemed to take effect and she soon began dreaming that Finn would return and answer every wish of her heart.

They agreed together that Wilhemenia should only hear of Quinn's decision to leave and not mention anything else. But even this information was enough to set their mother off into bemoaning how unlucky it was that Quinn should leave just as she and Rachel were becoming so close. But finally she recovered somewhat at the idea that Finn would soon return and would dine with them again, and let that be her comfort.

* * *

**TBC**

******ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **None. I present you with Samcedes romance and Kurtcedes friendship! Along with Wilhemenia being clueless, Kurt being stubborn and Burt being amused. No Blaine this chapter except in passing, but he'll be back soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (thisgrayowl on Tumblr)**

* * *

The Hummel's were to dine with the Jones', and Mercedes was sure to engage Sam for the majority of the time, listening with rapt fascination on her face as he talked to her of his studies and of the ancient language he spent months poring over and perfecting.

At one point, Kurt took a quick moment to express his thanks to her. "It helps that things aren't as awkward and he's well occupied," he whispered, "And I am so grateful to you."

Mercedes was quick to assure him that it was her pleasure to be able to help. But her kindness went deeper than Kurt truly realized. Because this time, Miss Mercedes Jones had a plan with a goal in mind. She intended to keep Kurt from being the recipient of any further addresses from one Sam Evans by engaging said addresses to herself. It wasn't a betrayal of her best friend, she reasoned to herself. After all, Kurt had made it abundantly clear that he was not interested in getting married to Sam. She knew that Kurt's tender heart felt a modicum of guilt over just how adamant his refusal of Sam had been. And she knew Kurt was distressed that Sam had been exposed to ridicule by others over the entire affair. Santana was openly calling him Trouty Mouth, although for her it was almost affectionate. But others, including some of the officers, jeered over the fact that the pretty Hummel boy had opted to turn down an offer from the young clergyman.

So it was with a clear conscience that Mercedes managed to get Sam alone and away from her parents and the Hummel family by persuading him to escort her for a walk around the Hummel property. She pretended not to hear Wilhemenia's comment about Sam perusing his future property as they walked out together, her hand tucked lightly into the crook of Sam's arm. They walked together companionably, Mercedes staring with rapt attention at Sam's animated face as he described the opulence of Cheerio Castle and the benevolence of Lady Sue Sylvester. When he lapsed into the strange language only he knew, she teased him and giggled at the chagrin that crossed his face. She made sure to subtly maintain his interested attention by letting her hips sway more than normal when walking and by being more tactile than normal, touching him lightly and often, though such behavior was considered very forward and her mother would scold her mightily if she knew. And if she had arranged the lace at her bosom a little lower than normal and made sure to move so that Sam's attention might be called there, well, it was for the greater good, after all. Sam appeared to be quite gratifyingly distracted, and Mercedes was pleased to find his attention on her lips on more than one occasion.

When they parted later that night, Mercedes was hopeful that she had been successful in her endeavors. She fretted just a bit, feeling unsure since Sam was to leave soon to return to his home. But here she didn't give him credit for the surety of his character and his determination once he made up his mind on something. For early the next morning he showed up before breakfast intending to fall to his knees before her and beg for her favor with a steady voice and a shaking hand. He had been careful to leave Hummel House unseen, sure that were he spotted, his purpose would have been easily guessed, and he wanted to be sure of his chance for success in obtaining her promise to make him the happiest of men before letting it be known. He admitted to himself that he felt somewhat confident in her affections, hoping that he had correctly interpreted her encouragement. Mercedes saw him coming from her bedroom window and hurried outside to meet him, 'accidentally' of course. But little did she realize what eloquence and love awaited her when they met. Sam took both of her hands in his and held them to his chest, speaking to her in a low voice. And when her shy smile and sparkling eyes met his, he pressed her hands to his mouth softly before earnestly begging her to name the date she would honor him by becoming his. Mercedes was aware that it would be considered foolhardy by many. After all, it was common knowledge by now that Kurt had refused Sam only very recently, and gossipy tongues were sure to wag and accuse her of being a man stealer and of enacting a desperate ploy to take any man that came along just to be married, with little concern how that marriage was gained.

Although in the beginning most of that might have been close to the truth, Mercedes had been pleasantly shocked to find that she truly enjoyed spending time with Sam. He was amusing and could be very charming. And he was handsome, too, with his shock of blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was convinced that she might actually have a true chance at happiness.

Sir Bertram and Lady Jones were quickly presented to and applied to for their consent. Although initially taken aback by the suddenness of the arrangement, they were easily convinced of the happiness of both young people and gave their delighted consent. Sam's situation in life made him a most eligible match for their daughter, and his prospects for future wealth were quite fair. Although she would never admit it, Lady Jones was suddenly interested for the first time in how long Burt Hummel was likely to live. Sir Bertram mused that he and Lady Jones would return to court once his daughter and her husband took over Hummel House. The younger girls hoped that they might come out in society sooner than originally planned, and the boys were relieved that they were no longer obligated to look after their older sister, since she no longer would end up an old maid.

Mercedes knew she needed to tend to the order of telling Kurt what had happened. She was a little apprehensive about it and didn't know what to expect. She was sure he would be shocked. And even though he wouldn't change his mind about marrying Sam, he would possibly question her motives or even be hurt by her actions. This worried Mercedes. Kurt's friendship meant more to her than any other person's, and causing him any pain grieved her. Determinedly, she got Sam to agree that he would not breathe a word of their engagement to the Hummel household until she got the chance to tell Kurt what had happened. Sam gave his word, albeit reluctantly, for he wanted to share his happiness with the world. But agree, he did.

That evening, when the family was retiring for the night at Hummel House, Wilhemenia stopped Sam. He was to begin his journey home early the next morning, before any of them arose.

"Oh, Sam, darling Sam, do promise to come visit as often as your schedule allows. We should be so happy to see you," Wilhemenia said wistfully, shooting Kurt an irritated look as he passed by.

Sam gave her a delighted grin. "Dear madam, I assure you I was hoping for a return invitation. Be certain that I will accept your offer as soon as possible."

Brittany and Santana stifled giggles as they exchanged a look, and Burt, who was looking forward to having his library to himself again and in no hurry for a return visit said, "But what of Lady Sue, good sir? Surely it's better to neglect your relations rather than risk offending your generous patroness."

"You are all that is considerate, sir, and I am obliged to you for your advice. I assure you I would not leave for an extended time without her ladyship's concurrence," Sam beamed at Burt.

Burt was not quite satisfied with that answer. "I would imagine you would risk her displeasure by coming to us again. It is probably better that you stay quietly at home and understand that we take no offense."

Sam's smile had taken on a mysterious glint. "I appreciate your affectionate attentions, sir. Allow me to give you all my compliments on your home and your lovely family. As I plan to leave before dawn, I will now take the liberty of wishing all of my cousins health and happiness, and definitely including Kurt."

With that, everyone made their way to their respective bedrooms. As she prepared for her nightly slumber, Wilhemenia hoped that Sam was thinking of paying his addresses to one of her other children and wondered if she might be able to persuade Lauren to accept him.

But the next morning, all of her fond hopes were dashed. Mercedes called soon after breakfast and asked if she might be able to speak to Kurt in private. When they were alone, she hesitantly told Kurt of what had happened the day before.

Kurt was stunned. He had idly wondered if Sam was fancying himself in love with Mercedes over the last few days after her attentions to him, but he never expected that Mercedes would encourage such ideas. Shocked, he stared at her for a wordless moment before gasping, "Engaged? To Sam? Impossible!"

Mercedes inwardly winced. She had expected this reaction but had hoped it might be different. But when she spoke, her voice was gently reproachful.

"Now, Kurt. Why would you say impossible? Do you really think that because Sam was so unfortunate as to not earn your favor that he would be unable to do so with someone else?"

Kurt blushed, feeling chagrined at her soft scolding. "Mercedes, of course not. You know that I want nothing more for you than all the happiness the world can give you. And if you are persuaded that Sam can do that for you, then of course I wish you joy."

Mercedes inclined her head. "I'm sure this comes as a shock to you, Kurt, given that so recently it was you Sam was asking to marry him. I confess that my motives in this initially were not of the romantic sort. I think I've always been more practical than romantic anyway. But I have spent time with Sam and gotten to know him better. And I am sure that I have a real chance of being happy, Kurt." Her voice broke as emotional tears threatened. "I've been so scared of growing old alone and lonely, Kurt. You know that no one has ever paid me any mind. And I just know its a matter of time before someone sweeps you off your feet and takes you away from here, from Lima. Please be happy for me. I couldn't bear it if you weren't. You're my best friend."

Kurt wrapped his arms around her tightly, squeezing as she returned the embrace. They talked quietly for only a few minutes longer and then Mercedes returned home. Kurt was still nearly numb with shock. It was strange enough that Sam would make two offers of marriage within days of each other. It was even stranger to him that Mercedes, steadfast, dependable, sensible Mercedes, had accepted him. Kurt shook his head. He knew that he and Mercedes had slightly different views on love and marriage, but he hadn't ever pictured anything like this. But he loved his friend dearly. And if she was convinced that Sam Evans would make her happy for her lifetime, then Kurt wished them all the luck and love the world had to offer.

Later in the afternoon, Kurt sat in the parlor with his mother and sisters. He had been deep in thought, wondering if he should inform his mother but doubting it was actually his place to do so. The decision was taken out of his hands when Sir Bertram himself came over to announce the engagement to the family. Wilhemenia had actually let a bark of incredulous laughter escape her before protesting that he must be mistaken. And Santana, boisterous and undisciplined as always, exclaimed, "Have you lost your mind, Sir Bertram? Everyone knows Sam wants to marry Kurt!"

It was testimony to Sir Bertram's good breeding that he kept his composure in the face of such lack of tact. Kurt, blushing yet again for his family, quickly confirmed Sir Bertram's news. He related that Mercedes had already told him of the new development and he was quick to give Sir Bertram his sincere congratulations. Rachel quickly joined in, giving her genuine felicitations and hopes for every future happiness for the couple.

Wilhemenia had been shocked into quiet submission. But when Sir Bertram left, she suddenly found her tongue again and rapidly sounded off. At first she was disbelieving, insisting that there had to be a mistake somewhere, surely someone misunderstood something. In the next breath she stated that she was positive that Sam had been taken in completely by a wily Mercedes. Next she was positive that they were utterly mismatched and had little to no chance of happiness together. Her final thought was that the match might be broken off altogether. But under it all, there was one thing she was completely sure of; that Kurt was the cause of all of this and when they were turned out of their house by Sam and Mercedes before Burt was cold in his grave, she hoped he would be satisfied.

Wilhemenia was inconsolable. And her resentment was unappeasable. It was well over a week before she could see Kurt without scolding him. It was nearly a month before she could see Sir Bertram or Lady Jones without being rude. And several months passed before she gave even the tiniest thought to forgiving Mercedes.

Burt was more calm on the subject. He was rather delighted to discover that Mercedes, whom he had always thought to be rather sensible, was quite possibly as foolish as his wife and more foolish than his daughters. Secretly, he was proud that Kurt had put his foot down and defied his mother in regards to Sam. He was interested to see how things worked out for Mercedes.

"I confess, I was a little surprised," Rachel admitted later on to Kurt. "But I am sure they will be happy together."

Kurt smiled at her fondly. "I certainly hope so, dearest."

"Oh, please," Santana scoffed. "Trouty's just a clergyman. How is that exciting? I've gotten better jollies from a good piece of gossip from town. And speaking of which, I can't wait to tell Captain Puckerman this little dish!" Brittany nodded her agreement while nuzzling into her cat's soft fur and trying to get him to wear a pink ribbon on his tail.

* * *

With Mercedes being busy with wedding plans and preparations, she and Kurt didn't really spend much time together. Kurt turned even more towards Rachel, both for companionship and out of real anxiousness for her happiness. Finn had been gone for a week, and nothing had been heard of his return.

Rachel had sent a fast reply to Quinn's letter and was trying not to appear to be openly watching for the daily post. A letter from Sam arrived for Burt, written with enough gratitude to cover a year long visit. He expressed his raptures in capturing the hand of Mercedes for marriage, and then expressed the hope that their wish of his return to Hummel House meant he could return in 2 weeks for a visit to be close to Mercedes. Lady Sue, he explained, heartily approved of his marriage and wished that it take place as soon as possible. And he felt that this reason would be quite enough to persuade his darling Mercedes to name an early date to make him the happiest of men.

Sam's return to Hummel House was no longer a matter of pleasure to Wilhemenia. It seemed that she and Burt were equally dreading and complaining of the visit.

"I find it strange that Sam would come here to Hummel House instead of staying with the Jones'. His coming is terribly inconvenient and troublesome, to be frank. My health is so delicate, no one knows how I suffer since I rarely complain. I dislike having visitors when I feel so poorly, and don't you know that of all people, lovers are just the worst. Caught up in their own world with no regard for others," she grumbled. The only thing causing her more distress was Finn's continued absence.

Neither Rachel or Kurt was comfortable with this subject. Days passed with no word of him except for the report that he would not return to McKinley Hall for the entire winter. This incensed Wilhemenia and she insisted that such words were the grossest and most scandalous of falsehoods.

Even Kurt started to worry. Not that Finn was indifferent to Rachel, but that Quinn would be successful in keeping him away. The idea was occurring to him more and more, even though he hated to admit thinking something so destructive to Rachel's happiness and so uncomplimentary about her lover. But the effort of Quinn combined with that of his overpowering friend, assisted by the attraction of Tina Anderson and the amusements of the city might be too much for Finn's ability to focus on his feelings for Rachel.

As for Rachel, her anxiety was more painful than Kurt's, but she kept it well hidden from the general public. It was a silent agreement between her and Kurt to not broach the subject. Naturally, no such delicacy restrained their mother. Not an hour went by that she didn't speak of Finn and her desire for him to arrive back at McKinley Hall. She even went so far as to demand that Rachel confess that she would consider herself ill used should Finn not return. Even Rachel's normally tranquil steadiness began to waver under these moments.

Sam returned as scheduled, but his reception this time was a far cry from his first visit. He was too happy, however, to pay it much mind, and most of his time was spent being near his lady love. He usually returned to Hummel House just in time to apologize for his absence just before the family went to bed.

Wilhemenia was in quite a state. The mere mention of anything involving the match was enough to put her in the throes of ill humor. The very sight of Mercedes was abhorrent to her. Anytime Mercedes came over, Wilhemenia was sure she was anticipating her time of taking over possession of the house, and when she spoke to Sam in a low voice, Wilhemenia was convinced they were talking of the estate and planning to turn her and her children out as soon as Burt was dead. She complained bitterly to Burt about all of this.

"Indeed, Burt," she said bitterly, "it is very hard to think that Mercedes Jones should ever be mistress of this house, that I should be forced to make way for her, and live to see her take her place in it!"

Burt patted her hand. "My dear, don't give way to such gloomy thoughts. Let's hope for better things. Let us flatter ourselves that I may be the survivor."

This was not very consoling to Wilhemenia, and instead of making any answer, she went on as before.

"I cannot bear to think that they should have all this estate. If it was not for the entail, I wouldn't mind so much. But I never can be thankful for anything about the entail. How anyone could have the conscience to entail away an estate from one's own children, I can't understand. And for what? All for Sam Evans? Why should he have it more than anybody else, including your own son?" Wilhemenia shook her head and sighed.

Burt knew better than to try to reason with her in this state. Deep inside, he knew Kurt would one day leave Lima and go to better things. Wilhemenia, for all her pride in her children, often let her love for Rachel overshadow the others and lost sight of anything but. So he kept silent and let her carry on her ramblings.

A reply letter from Quinn arrived and put end to any doubt of the Hudson's returning. The first sentence conveyed assurance that they were well settled in town for the winter and concluded with her brother's regret at not having had time to pay proper respects to his friends before leaving.

When Rachel was finally able to read the rest of the letter beyond that, she found little to give her comfort. Quinn professed her affections for her, of course, but the bulk of the letter was praise of Tina Anderson. Her many attractions were dwelt on and Quinn delightfully boasted of their increasing intimacy and went so far as to predict again a match between Tina and Finn. She mentioned that Finn and Blaine spent a majority of their time at Blaine's house there in the city and made mention of plans for new furniture for said house.

When Rachel finally read the letter to Kurt, he listened in silence, indignation swelling hot inside him. His heart was divided between concern for his sister and resentment against those who caused her pain. He paid no mind to Quinn's assertion of Finn being partial to Tina. He remained as convinced of Finn's feelings towards Rachel as he ever had been. As much as he had rather liked Finn, he couldn't think of him without getting angry and nearly contemptuous. Finn was of such an easy temper, unable to think much for himself and doing what he thought others wanted, that it made him practically a slave to his friend and sister and led him to sacrifice his own happiness to the whim of their interests. Were it only his own happiness he was sacrificing, Kurt would have had no problem with him doing as he saw fit, but this was also Rachel's happiness as well, surely Finn knew that.

A few days passed before Rachel was able to speak to Kurt about her feelings. After Wilhemenia left the room following yet another mini tirade from Wilhemenia in regards to McKinley Hall and its master, Rachel sighed and looked at Kurt.

"I so wish my dear mother had more control of what she said. She has no idea the pain the causes me with her continual reflections on him. But I won't fret over it. I should be over this soon enough! He will be forgotten and I can be as I was before," she stated, trying to sound brave and adamant.

Kurt looked at her with fond concern and said nothing.

Rachel blushed rosily. "You doubt me, Kurt, but you shouldn't. I may remember him as the most pleasant man of my acquaintance, but that's it. I have nothing to hope or fear with him and no reason to reproach him. I just need a little time and I promise you, I will move on and be as good as ever. I'm sure it was nothing more than a mistake of fancy on my side, and no one was hurt by it except myself."

"Oh, Rachel, you are too sweet. Practically angelic even. I have no idea what to say, except I'm sure I have never done you proper justice," Kurt sighed. "You always think the best of the world and are hurt if I speak ill of anyone. I want to think you are perfect, and you argue with me. There are few people in the world that I really love and fewer still of whom I think well. The more I see of the world, the more I am convinced that little of it makes any sense. Especially in this case."

Rachel leaned to take Kurt's hand in her own, squeezing it tight. "Please, Kurt, don't put the blame on Finn and say your opinion of him is lessened. I can't automatically think he hurt me intentionally. We can't expect a friendly young man to be guarded and circumspect. Often it is our own vanity that deceives us. We sometimes fancy admiration means more than it really does."

"I still think men do it on purpose," huffed Kurt petulantly.

"Well, if they do, there is no justification," Rachel replied diplomatically, "but I don't think there is so much of that in the world as some people think."

"I am not necessarily accusing Finn of toying with you on purpose, but even if he didn't mean to cause you harm, he still did," Kurt said. "And if I continue, I will upset you by saying things about someone you hold in esteem."

Rachel sighed quietly. "You still think Quinn influences him."

"Yes," Kurt ground out. "Along with his friend."

"I just can't believe that, Kurt. Why would they do such a thing? Surely they only want his happiness, and if he were truly attached to me, then no other woman could make him so," Rachel argued.

Kurt let out a small huff of laughter. "Um, no, you're wrong. They may wish many things other than his happiness. They might wish for him to increase his wealth and consequence. They may wish for him to marry a girl who has all the importance of money, pride, and all the right connections."

"Oh, beyond a doubt they want him to choose Tina Anderson, but it doesn't have to be for the negative reasons you think. Quinn has known Tina longer, is it any question as to why she might love her better? But whatever her wishes might be, I doubt she would oppose the wishes of her brother. What sister would do such a thing, unless there were an objection? If she thought Finn was attached to me, she wouldn't try to keep us apart. And if he were, then she wouldn't succeed even if she did try to. With how you are thinking, you make everyone out to be acting wrong. Please don't, it upsets me. I'm not ashamed of having been mistaken. Or, at least it is only a little. I don't want to think ill or either Quinn or Finn."

Kurt was still unhappy, but he could hardly deny his beloved sister such a small wish. So from that point they rarely ever mentioned Finn between them.

Wilhemenia continued to wonder and fret over Finn returning no more. Rachel tried to convince her that his attentions to herself had been merely the affect of a common liking which ceased when he was no longer around her, yet had to repeat this every day. Wilhemenia then tried to find comfort in the idea that surely Finn would be back for the summer.

Burt viewed the situation differently. "So, Kurt," he said conversationally one day, "your sister is crossed in love. I congratulate her. A young person likes to be crossed in love now and again, yes? A distinction among peers? And when will it be your turn? You will hardly bear to be long outdone by Rachel. Now is as good a time as any. There are officers in Lima enough to disappoint many. Let Sebastian be your man. He is a pleasant enough fellow and would jilt you quite credibly."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you, sir, but a less agreeable man would satisfy me. We mustn't all expect Rachel's good fortune."

"True enough," said Burt, "but take comfort in thinking that whatever of that kind may befall you, you have an affectionate mother who will make the most of it."

Sebastian's society was a big help in dispelling the gloom that had been brought on by recent occurrences. He came often to Hummel House and spent time in the local society, being quite popular and well liked. He now openly acknowledged and talked about what he had already told Kurt in secret, all that he had suffered because of Blaine Anderson, and everyone was pleased to know how much they had always disliked Blaine even before knowing such things.

Only Rachel was able to suppose that there might be any extenuating circumstances in the case, things that they weren't privy to. She always spoke of her feelings and warned that there was most likely more to the story, but by everyone else, Blaine was condemned as the worst of men, black hearted and soulless.

Kurt was no exception. His strong feelings against Blaine were intensified by the fact that he continued to plague his dreams and had the gall to kiss him in many of them, forcing him to jilt any idea of affections to Sebastian and relegating him to a mere secondary character, if at all, and finding Blaine himself the subject of Kurt's desires. Kurt privately added this to his list of Blaine's offenses, though in truth, Blaine could hardly be to blame for the workings of his mind.

On those unfortunate nights, Kurt would bolt awake, breathing heavily and with his body aching. He had never been so out of sorts, and he didn't appreciate the distraction it caused him. Though he definitely wanted to one day have love and passion in marriage, it was rather inconvenient to have such longings when there was no immediate hope of such an event. It was hardly unheard of for unattached young men to dally and kiss whoever they pleased. But Kurt had always, whether he admitted it or not, been a romantic at heart that delighted in even the smallest things, such as a touch of the fingertips. He wanted something like kissing to mean something. Otherwise he might have kissed Blaine on that dark balcony just for the sole purpose of getting him out of his head. Then he might be able to convince his mind that Blaine's kisses weren't so great a thing as to warrant dreaming about them. But even thinking such a thing brought forth a shiver followed by a warm flush. He clung to the idea that he was being completely logical in his assumption, but a tiny whisper in the back of his mind whispered that his assessment of the skill of those full lips was far from the truth.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, PG-ish this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **Brief, blink-and-you-might-miss-it talk about sex. I know this update is more filler than anything, but I promise things will start getting more interesting when Kurt goes to visit Mercedes. You who know P&P know what happens on that fateful trip...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (thisgrayowl on Tumblr)**

* * *

After a week spent professing love and planning future bliss, Sam was called from his beloved Mercedes by the arrival of the weekend. The pain of separation, however, was alleviated for him by preparations for the reception of his bride. He had every reason to hope that when he returned to Lima that the day would be set that would make him the happiest of men. He took fond leave of his relations at Hummel House, once again wishing them all health and happiness.

The following Monday, Wilhelmina had the pleasure of receiving her brother and his wife who had come to spend Christmas at Hummel House. Mr. Holliday was a sensible gentleman, superior to his sister in nature and education. Quinn Hudson would no doubt have had difficulty believing that a man who lived by trade could be so well bred and agreeable. Holly Holliday, who was several years younger than her husband, was a lively and intelligent woman with a most wicked sense of humor. She was a great favorite of all the Hummel siblings and enjoyed a particular closeness with Rachel and Kurt.

Upon her arrival, amidst affectionate hugs and kisses, Holly distributed her presents and engaged them all in her spirited descriptions of the latest fashions in town. Once she had finished, it was her turn to listen as Wilhelmina had many grievances to relate and much to complain about. Two of her children had been at the point of marriage and after it was said and done, nothing became of it for either.

''I don't blame Rachel, not at all," Wilhelmina stated emphatically, "for she would have gotten Finn if she could. Oh, but that _Kurt! _To think he could have had Sam and been married by now, if not for his own willfulness and stubbornness! Sam made him an offer in this very room, and he refused him. And now Lady Jones will have a child married before me, and Hummel House is just as entailed as it ever was! The Joneses are very crafty people, dear sister. They are all for what they can get. I'm sorry to say that about them, but there you have it. My nerves are that much worse for being thwarted so by my own child and for having neighbors who think of themselves before thinking of anyone else. You being here now is the greatest of comforts to me."

Holly, who had already heard this news from correspondence with Rachel and Kurt, wisely said little. As soon as she was able, she changed the subject. Later, when she had chance to speak to Kurt alone, she spoke more openly on the matter. "It seems to have been quite a desirable match for Rachel," she said, "and I am sorry it didn't work out as hoped. But sadly, it happens more often than you might think. A young man, such as you describe Finn to be, falls in love easily with a pretty girl for a short time, and then when they are separated, soon forgets all about her."

Kurt sighed quietly. "That might be a great consolation for some, but not in this situation. This is sadly no accident. I doubt it often happens that the interference of friends can persuade a young man of fortune to suddenly forget a young woman he was so violently in love with just a few days prior."

"But that expression, _violently in love, _that tells me very little. It is as often used to describe feelings brought on by a mere half hours time of acquaintance as it is a true and abiding attachment. Please, tell me just how violent _was_ Finn's love?" questioned Holly.

"I don't think I've ever seen more promise from a young man, ever," said Kurt, his voice confident. "He was inattentive to other people, lost in her when they were around each other. Each time they met, it became more and more obvious. At his own party, he offended at least three young ladies by not asking them to dance! And I can think of two occasions where I myself spoke to him without receiving an answer. Can it be more obvious how strongly he felt about her?"

_"Ah," _said Holly knowingly_. __"That _kind of love. Well. Poor Rachel! I'm sorry for her, because with her disposition she may not get over it right away. It would have been better for it to happen to you, Kurt. You would have laughed yourself out of it sooner. Maybe she can be persuaded to go home with us after the holiday. A change of scenery might be just the thing."

Kurt was delighted with the idea and felt sure Rachel would readily agree.

"I do hope, though, that her reason for agreeing has nothing to do with this young man," cautioned Holly. "We live in a different part of town and have very different connections. And you know we don't go out that often. So it is rather improbable that they should meet, unless he actually _does_ come to call on her."

"I can tell you now, that is impossible. He's in the custody of his friend, and Blaine would never suffer him to call on Rachel in that part of town. I'm sure he has heard of Gracechurch street, but I'm also sure he wouldn't find a months worth of baths enough to cleanse him from all the impurity. And believe me, Finn doesn't do anything without Blaine's acquiescence," scoffed Kurt.

"Which is probably for the best," Holly said gently. "I hope they don't meet at all. But doesn't Rachel still correspond with his sister? She won't be able to help calling."

"She will most likely drop the acquaintance entirely," said Kurt with a roll of his eyes. But he did not consider the situation to be hopeless. He felt it to be quite probable that should they manage to meet that Finn's feelings might be reanimated and the influence of his friend and sister combated by the higher influence of Rachel's natural attractions.

Rachel accepted her aunt's invitation with pleasure. Her only thought at that time about the Hudsons was that she hoped that since Quinn was not living in the same place as Finn that she might be able to spend time with her with no danger of running into him.

* * *

With guests in the house and in light of the holiday, Wilhelmina had carefully planned entertainments. There were rarely dinners at home, and on the occasions that they entertained at home, there were often officers in attendance, including Sebastian. Having listened to her nephew speak of the young officer in such glowing terms, Holly carefully observed them both. Although she would hardly describe them as seriously in love, Kurt and Sebastian's preference of each other was plain enough to make her feel a little uneasy, and she resolved to speak to Kurt before she left and gently explain the rashness in encouraging such an attachment.

Holly _was _able to find a pleasure in Sebastian that had nothing to do with his more than ample charm. When she had been a girl, she had lived in Westerville, and they actually had acquaintances in common. Even though Sebastian hadn't been there much lately since the death of the elder Mr. Anderson, he was able to give Holly news of many of her friends. Holly knew Dalton and had known Mr. Anderson by character very well. The two were able to talk for some time, comparing her girlhood recollections of Dalton and her praise of its late possessor with his, delighting them both. And when Sebastian was sure to describe in detail his ill treatment by Blaine, Holly tried to remember his reputation when he was but a boy. She wasn't completely certain, but after plenty of assurance from Sebastian, she felt rather certain that she had heard Blaine formerly described as a very proud, ill natured boy.

Later, when Holly was finally able to talk to Kurt alone, she spoke frankly to him. "You are far too sensible, Kurt, to fall in love merely because you are warned against it. So I don't worry about speaking openly. Seriously, I would have you be on your guard. Don't get involved in an affection where lack of fortune makes it such an imprudent match. I've nothing to say against Sebastian. He is genial and charming, and if he were a man of some fortune, I would say you could do no better. But as it is, you mustn't let your fancy run away with you. You are sensible and we all depend on you to be so. Your father especially depends on you and I know you don't want to disappoint him."

Kurt's eyes twinkled with good humor. "Dear aunt Holly, this is quite serious for you indeed!"

"Yes, and I hope you are serious as well," Holly said firmly, though she was smiling at him fondly.

"Well, then, worry not. I'll take care of myself, and of Sebastian as well. He won't be in love with me at all, if I can prevent it," replied Kurt airily.

"Kurt," Holly sighed, "you aren't being serious."

Kurt forced himself to look solemn. "I'm sorry, I'll try again. At this moment I am not in love with Sebastian. Certainly not. But he is, beyond any comparison, the most agreeable man I have seen. And were he to become attached to me, well, I think it better if he doesn't. I can see the imprudence in it. I am greatly honored by my father's opinion of me, and I would be miserable to cause him any pain. He is, however, rather partial to Sebastian. So, my dear aunt, I would be sorry to make any of you unhappy. But we see every day that, where there is affection, young people are seldom held back by lack of fortune from entering into engagements with each other. How can I promise to be any wiser than them if I'm tempted? All I can promise you is I am in no hurry. I won't believe myself to be his first object, and when I am with him, I won't be wishing for anything."

"Hmmmm," Holly teased. "Maybe you shouldn't encourage his coming here so often, then. Or at least don't remind your mother to invite him."

"Like I did the other day," Kurt smiled, cheeks pinkening with his blush. "Very well. It will be wise for me to refrain from that. But don't think that he is always here so often. It is on your account that he has been invited several times this week. You know how my mother is. But I promise you to do my best and do what I think is wisest. Does that satisfy?"

Holly laughed. "Yes, you imp. And now let us speak of other things. Am I correct in understanding from Rachel that your mother spoke to you both of spousal visits as a duty of entertainment once you get married?"

Kurt blushed again but rolled his eyes and laughed. "Yes. She called it leaving a childish room and entering an adult room where we will be expected to entertain our husbands. That it is our duty, even if he enjoys our attentions enough as to visit often."

"Of course she did," sighed Holly, shaking her head. "Kurt. What she was alluding to is the pleasure your husband will find in your body when you are wed. Some men enjoy the pleasure more often than others, but I promise you, it can be so much better than just a duty. Part of the responsibility will be on him to help you find your own pleasure, but you can find your own pleasure in him as well. It will be different for you than for Rachel, darling, but believe me when I tell you that once you are married, you can have more than just visits to your parlor, so to speak."

Kurt smiled fondly at his aunt and hugged her tight, thanking her for their conversation before they parted ways for bed.

* * *

Soon after Rachel left with the Hollidays, Sam returned. He stayed with the Jones family this time as his marriage was fast approaching, so his arrival was no inconvenience to Wilhelmina, who was finally resigned to the point that she knew the wedding was inevitable. She even said repeatedly that she wished they might be happy, though her sour tone might indicate otherwise. The day before the wedding Mercedes came by for a farewell visit with Kurt, and when she rose to leave, Kurt, who was horrified and embarrassed by his mother's ungracious and reluctant well wishes, rose to walk out with her. When they got to the doorway, they hugged each other tearfully, aware that the close and easy friendship they had always had was about to be irrevocably changed.

"I'll depend on hearing from you often, Kurt," sniffed Mercedes.

"And you will," Kurt assured her as he wiped his own eyes.

"And Kurt, you will come visit me, won't you? I doubt I'll be leaving the rectory for some time. Please, promise you'll come visit me when my father and Marcus come to visit in a few weeks. You'll be just as welcome as them, if not more so," Mercedes pleaded with him.

"Of course," Kurt assured her as he hugged her tighter.

The wedding took place and the happy couple headed straight for their short wedding tour before Sam was due back. As the days passed into weeks, Kurt looked forward to Mercedes' letters with some eagerness. He was curious to see how she spoke of her new home and surroundings. Her letters were always cheerful and full of praise for the comforts of her new house and its furnishings. She spoke well of the neighborhood and pronounced Lady Sue to be a most attentive and obliging neighbor. Kurt found himself anticipating his visit so as to see what he thought himself.

Rachel had also written to him, a short note letting him know they had arrived to the Holliday's home in town safe and sound. Kurt waited eagerly for her next letter, hopeful that when she wrote again she would have the ability to speak of the Hudsons. Unfortunately, when he got the second letter from Rachel, she said she had been in town for a week without seeing or hearing from Quinn. True to Rachel form, she supposed that her letter to Quinn informing her of her presence in town had somehow been lost in the post. She mentioned that Holly had errands in that part of town the next day and that she would accompany her to take the opportunity to call on Quinn then.

Rachel's next letter came after her visit with Quinn.

_"Quinn did not seem in her normal spirits," _she wrote,_"but she said she was very glad to see me. She reproached me for not letting her know I was coming to town, which, of course, confirms my original letter never reached her. I asked after her brother, of course. He is well but much engaged by Blaine, and Quinn says she hardly ever sees him. I found that Tina Anderson was expected to dinner. I wish I could see her. My visit wasn't long, since Quinn was about to go out. I am sure I will see her here soon."_

Kurt shook his head in annoyance over this letter. He was sure now that only by accident would Finn find out that Rachel was in town.

A few weeks passed, and Rachel saw nothing of Finn. She tried to persuade herself that it didn't bother her, but she could no longer ignore Quinn's inattention. She had waited at the house each morning for over a week and invented multiple excuses for Quinn not coming. And when Quinn finally did appear, her visit was short and her mannerism so altered that Rachel wrote of it to Kurt.

_"My dear brother will, I am sure, know the triumph of his better judgement and being correct when I say that I have been entirely deceived in Quinn's regard for me. But, dearest, even though you have been proven right, I still say that, considering what her original behavior was, my confidence in her affections was as natural as your suspicions. I don't understand her reasons for being so friendly with me to start. But if the same were to happen again, I am sure I would still be deceived. Quinn didn't return my visit until yesterday, and not a word did I receive form her in the meantime. When she finally did come, it was obvious she took little pleasure in it. She made a slight apology for not coming before, made no mention of any wish to see me again, and was so completely different that I was perfectly resolved to continue the acquaintance no more. And sadly, I can't help but blame her. She was wrong to single me out as she did, and every advance to friendliness began on her side. Still, I pity her because she must feel that she acted in the wrong and her anxiety for her brother is the cause of it. I'm sure I don't need to explain myself further. We know her anxiety for him is needless, but if she feels it, it accounts for her behavior to me. As dear as he is to her, her concerns are natural. I can't help but wonder, though, at her having any such fear now. If he had at all cared for me, we should have met. He knows of my being in town, I am certain, from something she herself said. Yet it seems she feels he really is partial to Tina. I will then endeavor to banish these painful thoughts, though, and think happily of your affection and the kindness of my dear aunt and uncle. Let me hear from you soon. Quinn did say something of him never returning to McKinley Hall again, of giving up the house, but not with any real certainty. So we had better not mention it. I am delighted to hear such pleasant accounts of Mercedes, and dearly hope you will go to her with Sir Bertram and Marcus. I am sure you will have a wonderful time. Yours, etc."_

This letter caused Kurt some pain on Rachel's behalf, but he found himself pleased that she would no longer be duped by Quinn, at least. All expectations of Finn were now absolutely over. Kurt would not even wish for him to renew his attentions to Rachel. His character sunk further each time Kurt thought further on it, and he found himself hoping that as punishment he really would soon marry Blaine's sister. By Sebastian's account, Tina Anderson would make Finn seriously regret what he had thrown away.

About this time, Kurt received a letter from Holly, reminding him of his promise in regards to Sebastian. And Kurt was able to send her reply that was sure to give her contentment. Sebastian's apparent partiality had seemed to have subsided and his attentions were over. He was now the admirer of someone else in another town over, a young lady. Kurt was aware of the change in Sebastian, but was quite able to see it and write of it without pain. His heart was relatively undamaged and his vanity was satisfied with the thought that he would have been Sebastian's only choice, had fortune permitted. But the sudden acquisition of ten thousand pounds was the most remarkable charm of the young lady he was now making himself agreeable to, and Kurt found he didn't hold that against Sebastian, the desire for financial gain and stability. He went along with the idea that maybe it had cost Sebastian some struggle to relinquish him, and he was sincerely able to wish him happy.

Besides, thinking of Sebastian often turned to thinking of Blaine's treatment of him. And Kurt wanted nothing more than to never think of Blaine again. Or dream of him, for that matter. If he allowed it, dreams of kisses on the balcony would bleed into the daytime and become fantasies for daydreams. Since he didn't like Blaine, he couldn't understand the strange attraction or why his evil mind wouldn't just let it go. As an attachment to such a man was impossible, all he could do was hope that eventually his mind would grow tired of its torture.

As he relayed the latest information to his aunt about Sebastian, he wrote:

_"I am now convinced, my dearest aunt, that I have never been much in love. Had I really experienced that kind of pure and elevating passion, I should right now detest his very name and wish him the worst of evils. But my feelings are not only cordial towards him, they are impartial to his new interest. I find I can't hate her, or even be bothered to remember her name. There can be no love in that. I am sure I should be more interesting to my friends were I distractedly in love with him, yet I can't say I regret my indifference. Brittany and Santana take his defection much more to heart than I do. But they are young to the ways of the world and not yet understanding that handsome young men must have something to live on, as well as the plain."_

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **No smut in this section, I'm afraid, but Kurt and Lady Sue Sylvester are about to make acquaintances! Bear with me as I build up to the good stuff, those familiar with P&P know what I mean!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (thisgrayowl on Tumblr)**

* * *

Two months passed with no great event for the Hummel family, and finally the time for Kurt to visit Mercedes arrived. They had written each other several times, planning their time together. Kurt kept Mercedes up on the latest Lima on-dits, and Mercedes shared her experiences with the running of a household and of having a neighbor such as Lady Sue Sylvester. A change of surroundings was most welcome at this point for Kurt, as Wilhemenia was still extremely vexed with him for not accepting Sam and had no qualm about reminding him several times a day. Brittany and Santana were too busy flirting with officers to take much notice of their older brother, and Lauren had already bluntly informed him that if he got in her way at any point that she would not hesitate to 'bring the pain.' Kurt was pleased that at least he would be in closer proximity to Rachel, as she still visited their aunt and uncle, and he would even get the chance to see her briefly on his journey.

The only regret Kurt truly felt was in leaving his father, who would certainly miss him. In fact, when it came to the point, Burt so little liked him going that he told Kurt to write to him, and almost promised to answer his letter.

The farewell between Kurt and Sebastian was perfectly friendly, especially on Sebastian's side. The lady he presently pursued could not make him forget that it was Kurt who had been the first to excite and deserve his admiration and attention, the first to listen to his tale of woe in regards to Blaine, and not only pity him, but take his side whole heartedly. He charmingly bid Kurt adieu and wished him every enjoyment, making sure to remind him what to expect in Lady Sue Sylvester, trusting that their opinions of her, of everyone, for that matter, would always be similar. When they parted, Kurt was convinced that, whether married or single, Sebastian would always be his model for everything amiable and pleasing.

Kurt's travel companions the next day were certainly not going to change his mind on that front at all. Sir Bertram Jones and his son Marcus, both gentlemen of good humor but with very little in common with Kurt, were listened to with about as much pleasure as the chaise wheels rattling along the road. Kurt loved the absurdities in life, but he had known Sir Bertram too long; there was nothing new in being told yet again of the wonders of his presentation at court and his knighthood.

It was a journey of only a little over twenty miles, and with their early start they were pulling up to Mr. Holliday's door by noon. Rachel was at a drawing room window watching for their arrival, and when she saw them, her face split into a wide, delighted smile. As Kurt stepped out of the chaise, he was nearly caught off guard as he found himself with his arms full of his squealing sister. He hugged her tightly, then set her back from him slightly in order to look earnestly at her face. He was pleased to see her looking healthy and as lovely as ever. The day passed most pleasantly away; the morning in bustle and shopping, and the evening at one of the theaters.

Kurt later contrived to sit with his aunt Holly. Their first object of conversation was Rachel. Kurt was more grieved than astonished to hear that though Rachel always struggled to support her spirits, there were periods of dejection. It was reasonable, however, to hope that they would not continue long. Holly gave him the particulars of Quinn's visit, and repeated conversations occurring at different times between Rachel and herself, which proved that the former had, from her heart, given up the acquaintance.

Holly then teasingly complimented Kurt on taking Sebastian's desertion so well. "But, then again, my darling Kurt, what sort of girl is Miss Motta? I should be sorry indeed to think of our friend as mercenary."

Kurt laughed delightedly. "My dear aunt, pray tell me the difference in matrimonial affairs between the mercenary and the prudent motive. Where does discretion end and greed begin? At Christmas you were afraid that he would marry me, because it would be imprudent, and now because he is pursuing a young lady who has come into fortune, you want to find out he is mercenary!"

Holly flashed him a fond smile. "If you will only tell me what sort of girl this Miss Motta is, I will know what to think."

Kurt shrugged a shoulder. "As far as I now, she is a good kind of girl. I've not heard any real ill of her, just that she is a bit of a pampered miss."

"But Sebastian paid her not the slightest bit of attention until her father's passing made her mistress of a very sizable fortune," Holly noted shrewdly.

Kurt shook his head at her and grinned. "And why should he? If it wasn't allowable for him to gain my affections because I have little money, what occasion could there be for courting a girl that he didn't care about and who was just as equally poor?"

"It just seems a bit...indelicate, shall we say, that he should direct his attentions to her so soon after this happened," Holly stated.

"Well, a man in undesirable circumstances doesn't have the time for all the niceties that others may observe," Kurt said. "If Miss Motta doesn't object, then why should we?"

Holly laughed. "Her not objecting doesn't justify Sebastian's actions, love. It merely shows that she herself is deficient in something, be it feelings or good sense."

"Have it your way, then," sighed Kurt. "He shall be mercenary, and she shall be a twit."

Holly smacked Kurt lightly on his arm. "Now, Kurt, you know better. I would be most sorry to think ill of a young man who grew up in Westerville."

Kurt rolled his eyes, displeased to be reminded of Blaine, even though Holly's comment had not been intended to do so. But he had gone most of the day without thinking of him, and doing so now annoyed him to the point of being argumentative. "Oh, if _that's _all then I have a very poor opinion of young men who live in Westerville, and not much better opinion of their dear friends who live not that far from here! I am heartily sick of them all. Thank heavens tomorrow I will be in the presence of a gentleman who at least had sense enough to snatch up my best friend after I turned him down. I begin to think that stupid men are the only ones worth knowing, after all!"

Holly raised an elegant brow at him. "Take care, my love, such sentiment sounds strongly like disappointment."

Kurt merely snorted in reply. Before they went their separate ways to go to bed, Holly surprised him with an invitation to accompany her and Mr. Holliday on a pleasure tour they planned for the summer.

"We aren't quite sure just yet how far we will go," Holly said, "but we would be ever so pleased if you would join us."

Kurt clasped his hands together in delight, his cheeks pink with his pleasure and fairly bouncing in his excitement. "My dear, sweet aunt! How exciting! Oh, you give me something to look forward to, no boredom or ennui, adieu to disappointment. For what are young men to rocks and mountains?"

* * *

Everything was new and interesting to Kurt as they continued their journey the next day. He was in high spirits, having seen Rachel looking well and beautiful as always, which set his mind at ease, and the excitement of not only his summer tour with the Hollidays to look forward to, but knowing that he would soon see his dear friend after so long a separation.

When they left the high road for the lane, every eye in the chaise was looking for sight of the parsonage where Sam and Mercedes lived. Before long, the admittedly charming cottage came into view. It was a pale green with white shutters and a small white fence surrounding it. There was a large garden in back that led to a wide expanse of land, and Kurt idly remembered Sam saying once that Cheerio Castle lands backed up to his own home. He smiled widely when the door opened and Mercedes stepped out, waving and calling out greetings, Sam close behind her. Mercedes ran to Kurt and hugged him tightly before running to her father and brother. Sam gave Kurt a crooked grin and greeted him in his strange language before asking about the Hummel family. They stood in the yard amiably chatting while sir Bertram and Marcus regaled Mercedes with their own family news. Kurt was pleased to see Sam and Mercedes getting on so well together. They often shared glances and when Mercedes invited everyone onto the house, Sam took her hand and pressed a quick kiss to it before intertwining their fingers and leading the way.

The cottage was delightful inside as well, and Sam proudly gave them a tour of it, pointing out its many charms and mentioning several times how Lady Sue had condescended to advise them on ways to decorate, utilize space, or even prepare food. Kurt glanced at Mercedes, noting with amusement that she rolled her eyes slightly at the mention of their neighbor and patroness.

"So Lady Sue is free with her advice and opinions, I dare say?" Kurt teased.

"Indeed nothing is too far below her notice, Kurt," Sam said assuredly. "Is it, my dear?"

Mercedes smiled weakly. "She is certainly a most attentive neighbor, though how I choose to fry potatoes became such a pressing issue is rather beyond me," she said dryly.

"Now, my love, don't upset yourself about that again, 'tis over and done," Sam urged her. He turned his attention back to Kurt and said, "But Kurt, you will actually have the honor of seeing Lady Sue yourself. She will be at church, and I certainly don't have to tell you that you'll be delighted with her. She is all affability and condescension, and I have no doubt that she will honor you with some of her attentions. I am certain that she will include you and Marcus in her invitations with which she honors us during your stay. Her attentions to my darling Mercedes and myself are indeed charming, and we dine at Cheerio Castle twice a week! We are never allowed to walk home because Her Ladyship always insists that we take one of her carriages home, and I say one of, because she does, in fact, have several."

The rest of the evening was spent in happy conversation, Kurt and Mercedes by the fire chatting about the latest fashion trends in town and Sam regaling Sir Bertram and Marcus with tales of Lady Sue and Cheerio Castle. Kurt noted that marriage had changed Mercedes some; she was still just as sassy as always but now had a quiet confidence about her. He was glad to put his concerns to rest and could honestly be pleased for his dearest friend.

As he got ready for bed that night, Kurt thought over some of the plans he and Mercedes had made for his time there. He was actually rather intrigued with meeting Lady Sue Sylvester and wondered if he would find Sebastian's description of her more accurate that Sam's. And despite the fact that she was the aunt of the very exasperating intruder to his dreams, Kurt felt that he would probably not be constantly reminded of Blaine at each turn and took comfort in that knowledge.

* * *

Later in the next day, Kurt was preparing to go for a walk in the garden when a sudden confusion downstairs caught his attention. He cocked his head to listen and heard someone hurrying up the stairs, calling his name frantically. He opened his door quickly and Marcus met him breathlessly on the landing.

Kurt quickly followed, concerned and wondering what all the fuss was about. He joined Marcus at the window and looked out into the lane. There were two ladies seated in a small phaeton at the garden gate, speaking to Sam and Mercedes.

"That's it?" Kurt asked, feeling a mix of relief and outrage. "I thought that at the very least pigs had gotten into the garden, but no, it is only Lady Sue and her daughter!"

"Oh, no, Kurt!" Marcus said, looking shocked at his mistake. "That is not Lady Sue at all. The older lady is Mrs. Rhodes, who lives with them, and the other is Miss Becky Sylvester. Just look at her! Such a little creature she is! Who would have thought she could be so slight and pale?"

"She is incredibly rude to keep Mercedes outside in all this wind, and her with no wrap. Why doesn't she just come in?" Kurt scoffed.

"Cedes says she hardly ever does. It is the greatest of favors when Miss Becky comes in," Marcus stated.

"I like her appearance," said Kurt, suddenly struck with other thoughts. "She looks almost sickly and cross. Yes, she will do for him very well. She will make him a very proper wife." Marcus didn't hear him, but Kurt had been thinking aloud for his own personal enjoyment. It didn't escape his notice, however, that the very man he was determined not to think of was the first thing to cross his mind, and he felt extremely vexed with himself despite his amusement.

Sam and Mercedes were both standing at the gate in conversation with the ladies. To Kurt's high diversion, Sir Bertram was stationed in the doorway, in earnest contemplation of the greatness before him, and constantly bowing whenever Miss Becky looked that way.

Finally Miss Becky and Mrs. Rhodes drove on and Sam and Mercedes returned to the house. Sam was effusive in his praise of Miss Becky, as always, and delightedly informed Kurt and Marcus that they were all asked to dine at Cheerio Castle the next day. Sam's satisfaction in this invitation was complete. He would be able to display the grandeur of his patroness and show her extreme civility to himself and his wife, and so quickly after their arrival.

"I do confess," he said, "that I should not have been at all surprised by her ladyship's asking us on Sunday to drink tea and spend the evening at Cheerio Castle. I rather expected, from my knowledge of her affability, that it would happen. But who could have foreseen such an attention as this? Who could have imagined that we should receive an invitation to dine there, an invitation, moreover, including the whole party, so immediately after your arrival!"

"I am the less surprised at what has happened," replied Sir Bertram, "from that knowledge of what the manners of the great really are, which my situation in life has allowed me to acquire. About the court, such instances of elegant breeding are not uncommon."

Scarcely anything was talked of the whole day or next morning but their visit to Cheerio Castle. Sam carefully instructed them in what they were to expect, that the sight of such rooms, so many servants, and so splendid a dinner, might not overwhelm them.

"And Kurt, I'm sure anything you decide to wear will be just fine. Lady Sue doesn't require the elegance from us that she and her daughter often display, in fact, she does like the distinction of rank preserved. But if you decide to dress up, maybe you might not go too outlandish?" Sam beamed at Kurt as he walked out of the room, blithely missing the irritated expression on Kurt's face as he huffily removed his ornate waistcoat and replaced it with a simpler one. In an act of rebellion, he pinned on a gaudy brooch of a hippo's head, silently defying Sam to say anything more.

Sam called up the stairs again for everyone, encouraging them to be quick with their toilettes and reminding them over and over that Lady Sue did not like being kept waiting, that she was a stickler for punctuality and routine. Such formidable description of her Ladyship and the manner of her lifestyle was more than enough to frighten Marcus, who was not used to being in such accompany, and nearly panicked when he loosened a button on his shirt in his nervousness. It took Mercedes' soothing voice and Kurt's quick and deft repair with his needle to calm the young man.

The weather was pleasant and their walk of half a mile across the park was enjoyable. Kurt was pleased with the beauty and view of the park, but was not quite in the raptures of the rest of the party when Sam reiterated the number of windows on the front of Cheerio Castle alone, or of the original cost of the glazing had cost Lord Sylvester. As they ascended the steps to the hall, Kurt decided that he had not heard anything of Lady Sue that made her so very extraordinary, and the mere stateliness of money and rank was far from being enough to intimidate Kurt Hummel.

From the entrance hall, where Sam happily pointed out the decor and ornaments, they followed the servants through the sprawling house to the room where Lady Sue Sylvester held court. In an act of almost unfathomable condescension, her Ladyship arose to greet them.

"Well, Aretha, are you going to tell me who these people are that you're bringing into my home?" she snipped haughtily.

"Um, it's Mercedes, Lady Sue," Mercedes said, her voice soft and almost apologetic, causing Kurt to raise a curious brow in her direction. Mercedes licked her lips quickly, the only betrayal of her nerves as Lady Sue waved a hand dismissively at the reminder. "Allow me to introduce to you my father, Sir Bertram Jones, and one of my brothers, Marcus. And this is Kurt Hummel, my best friend."

Lady Sue inclined her head ever so slightly in acknowledgement.

"And Papá, Kurt, this is-" Mercedes faltered to a stop when Lady Sue interrupted her.

"Never mind all that, they should know who I am," she snapped as she sat back down in her seat.

In spite of having been at court, Sir Bertram was so completely awed by the grandeur surrounding him, that he had but just courage enough to make a very low bow, and take his seat without saying a word. Marcus looked as though he had been struck dumb with terror and sat down quickly as well. Kurt found himself quite equal to the scene, and could observe the three ladies before him composedly. Lady Sue was a tall, slim woman, with blonde hair and strong features, which might once have been handsome. Her air was not conciliating, nor was her manner of receiving them such as to make her visitors forget their inferior rank. She was not rendered formidable by silence, but whatever she said was spoken in so authoritative a tone, as marked her self-importance, and brought Sebastian immediately to Kurt's mind. Lady Sue was exactly as he had said.

Examining the mother, Kurt decided that her superior attitude definitely reminded him of Blaine. If arrogance was an inheritable trait, it ran strong in this family for sure. He found himself wondering if Lady Anderson was as cold and self important as her sister. Turning his gaze on the daughter, Kurt could see neither in figure nor face any likeness between the ladies. Miss Becky was pale and sickly looking. Her features, though not plain, were insignificant. She spoke very little, except in a low voice to Mrs. Rhodes, in whose appearance there was nothing remarkable, and who was entirely engaged in listening to her charge.

The dinner was rich and lavish. Multiple courses were served by a bevy of servants, as Sam had said would happen. He had been placed opposite of Lady Sue at the foot of the table, Mercedes at his side, and he looked as though life could not possibly please him more. He carved, and ate, and praised with delighted alacrity. Each dish was commended, first by him and then by Sir Bertram, who was now enough recovered to echo whatever his son-in-law said. Kurt wondered that Lady Sue could bear it, but Lady Sue seemed rather gratified by their excessive admiration, smiling almost graciously, especially when any dish on the table proved a novelty to them. There was little conversation. Kurt was seated between Mercedes and Miss Becky, the former of whom was engaged in listening to Lady Sue, and the latter said not a word to him all dinner-time. Mrs. Rhodes was chiefly employed in watching what Miss Becky ate, pressing her to try different dishes, and fearing she was indisposed.

When they returned to the drawing room, there was little to be done but to hear Lady Sue talk, which she did without any intermission till coffee came in. She delivered her opinion on every subject in an incredibly decisive manner, proving that she was not used to having her judgement debated. She inquired into Mercedes' domestic concerns familiarly and minutely, gave her a great deal of advice as to the management of them all. She told her how everything ought to be regulated in so small a family as hers, and instructed her as to the care of her cows and her poultry. Kurt found that nothing was beneath this great lady's attention, which could furnish her with an occasion of dictating to others.

Before too long, Kurt found himself the subject of Lady Sue's curiosity, as she knew the least about him.

"You appear to be a pretty sort, Kurt Hummel. Your father's estate is entailed on Mr. Evans, I believe. For your sake," turning to Mercedes, "I am glad of it, but otherwise I see no occasion for entailing estates, especially if there is a boy to inherit, lady-like or not. It was not thought necessary in my husband's family." Lady Sue huffed out an irritated breath, then eyed Kurt speculatively.

"Do you play or sing or anything, Lady?" she questioned, pointedly ignoring Kurt's startled look at the name she addressed him with.

"A little," he hedged, unsure what she wanted.

"Well, at some time or another we shall be happy to hear you. Our instrument is a capital one, probably superior to anything _you've _ever seen or played. You shall try it some day. Do your sisters play and sing?"

"Well, yes, though the younger ones-" Kurt began.

"A pity. It seems that at least one of you might have escaped the music trap. 'Tis no matter, though. Do you draw?" Lady Sue continued her interrogation.

"No, not at all," Kurt said, starting to feel annoyed and reluctantly thinking that maybe Blaine's manners weren't so bad after all when compared to his aunt's.

"What, none of you?" Lady Sue asked, raising a supercilious brow.

"Not one," answered Kurt, raising his own brow to mirror her expression.

"That is very strange. But I suppose you had no opportunity. Your mother should have taken you to town every spring for the benefit of masters," Lady Sue stated, nodding her head once for emphasis.

"My mother would have had no objection, but my father hates town," Kurt said just as matter of factly, refusing to be cowed by her.

Lady Sue raised her chin and narrowed her eyes slightly at him. "Has your governess left you then?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "We never had any governess."

"No governess? Five children brought up at home without a governess! I never heard of such a thing. Your mother must have been quite a slave to your education," Lady Sue said.

Kurt bit back a smile at the very idea and quickly assured Lady Sue to the contrary. "We were always encouraged to read, sing and play, and had all the masters that were necessary. Those who chose to be idle, certainly might."

"Without a doubt," agreed Lady Sue, "which is exactly what a governess would nip in the bud, and if I had known your mother, I should have advised her most strenuously to engage one. I always say that nothing is to be done in education without steady and regular instruction, and nobody but a governess can give it. The stricter, the better. When dealing with children, they need to be terrified. It's like mother's milk to them. Without it, their bones won't grow properly." She gave a loud sniff, then continued, "Are any of your younger sisters out, Lady?"

"Yes, ma'am, all are," Kurt said, his cheeks starting to feel a bit stiff from his forced smile.

Lady Sue shook her head as though in disbelief. "All five of you out at once? How very odd! And you only the second. The younger siblings out before the elder ones are married! Your younger sisters must be very young, I suppose?"

"Yes, the youngest of us is not yet sixteen. Perhaps she is young to be out in company. But really, ma'am, I think it would be very hard on younger siblings, that they should not have their share of society and amusement, because the elder may not have the means or inclination to marry early. The last-born has as much right to the pleasures of youth as the first. I imagine that keeping anyone back for such reason would hardly promote affection amongst siblings," Kurt stated, his eyes meeting her Ladyship's direct gaze straight on.

"Upon my word," said her ladyship, "you give your opinion very decidedly for so young a person. And just how old might you be, young man?"

"With three younger sisters grown up," replied Kurt with a wide smile, "your ladyship can hardly expect me to confess to it."

Lady Sue seemed quite astonished at not receiving a direct answer. Kurt was sure he was one of, if not the first person to dare speak to her with such impertinence.

Lady Sue waved her hand in an irritated manner. "You can't be much older than twenty, I am sure. You have no reason to keep your age a secret."

"I am not yet one-and-twenty," Kurt acknowledged with a nod.

At this point, much to relief of everyone else in the room, especially Sam, who looked almost horrified at Kurt's impudence, Lady Sue decided she'd had enough conversation and called for cards to be set up. This gave Lady Sue ample opportunity to talk of herself and critique everyone else involved in the game, and they played until time for their party to leave.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **None. But we are that much closer to the exciting stuff!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (thisgrayowl on Tumblr)**

* * *

Sir Bertram stayed only a week. It was plenty of time for him to decide that his daughter was quite comfortably settled. She had a doting husband and a powerful yet incredibly condescending neighbor. During his stay, Sam often drove him around the parish, showing him the countryside. While they were out and about, Kurt and Mercedes often sat in the small back parlor that had been set up for Mercedes' particular use. They would sew and chat amiably, sharing confidences as they always had. And when Sir Bertram left, Sam would occasionally look in on them before tending to the garden or his studies in the library.

Very few days passed in which Sam didn't walk to Cheerio Castle to confer with Lady Sue. On occasion they were honored with a visit from Lady Sue herself, and nothing escaped her attention during these visits. She examined into their activities and looked at their work, often advising them to do it differently. She found fault with the arrangement of the furniture, declared the housemaid "utterly incompetent and an idiot to the point of negligence," and when offered refreshment, point blank demanded that potatoes of any type not be served. Kurt came to realize that while Lady Sue was not in charge of the peace of the country, she was the most active member by far in regards to running the village of her parish. Sam conveyed to her even the smallest of concerns among the villagers and at any given point she would descend upon them to settle differences, silence complaints and insist that there be harmony.

"I have a reputation for having the most pleasant village in the region and I will insist upon it staying that way," she often stated.

They were entertained at Cheerio Castle twice a week. The other evenings were spent comfortably in conversation and even music, Kurt and Mercedes often singing together and even persuading Sam to sing with them from time to time. The weather was decidedly pleasant and whenever Mercedes had to tend to her own duties as wife of the clergy, Kurt would walk along the open grove which edged that side of the park, where there was a nice sheltered path. No one seemed to pay it any mind other than himself, and there he felt beyond the reach of Lady Sue's curiosity and opinions.

Kurt's visit passed quietly, but he soon heard that Blaine was expected to be at Cheerio Castle in the course of a few weeks. While Kurt would have preferred almost any other of his acquaintances, Blaine's presence would definitely change the dynamic of the Cheerio Castle gatherings. Kurt figured that if nothing else he could find amusement in seeing how hopeless Quinn's designs on Blaine were when he was in the presence of Miss Becky, whom he was supposedly destined for as according to Lady Sue. She spoke of his arrival with great anticipation and seemed almost angry to find out that Kurt had already seen him frequently.

Blaine's arrival was soon known at the Parsonage, for Sam was walking the whole morning within view of the lane in order to know as soon as it happened. As the carriage passed, Sam bowed toward it before rushing into the house to let Kurt and Mercedes know. On the following morning he hastened to Cheerio Castle to pay his respects. There were two nephews of Lady Sue to require them, for Blaine had brought with him Colonel Michael Chang, the younger son of his uncle. To the great surprise of everyone, when Sam returned, the gentlemen accompanied him. Mercedes had seen them from the front parlor, crossing the road, and called Marcus and Kurt to come quickly to receive them.

"I can thank you, Kurt, for this. Blaine Anderson would never have come so soon to call upon me," she said, giving Kurt a sly grin.

Kurt was about to protest such a compliment when the door opened. He jumped as if taken by surprise, a reaction that he didn't understand since it was just Blaine, who was someone he was in no real hurry to see. Colonel Chang was tall and handsome, truly the gentleman. Blaine looked as he always did, polished and in high fashion. He paid his regards to Mercedes with his usual reserve. He then bowed and greeted Kurt with every appearance of composure.

Kurt merely returned his bow without saying a word, the sudden quickening of his pulse keeping him silent. Blaine's eyes, so often seen in his dreams, struck him with brilliant force. Kurt was annoyed to realize that he knew the exact shade of them, even though they did belong to such a man. Their green depths were brought out by the well fitting green jacket he wore. The effect was stunning, even if Kurt was loathe to admit it.

Colonel Chang entered into conversation directly with the readiness and ease of a gentleman, and talked very pleasantly. Blaine, however, after having addressed a slight observation on the house and garden to Mercedes, sat for some time without speaking to anybody. At length, he asked Kurt after the health of his family.

"My family is quite well, I thank you." Kurt paused for a moment, then plunged forward. "Rachel has been in town these three months. Have you never happened to see her there?"

Kurt knew perfectly well that Blaine had not seen Rachel. But he wondered if Blaine knew any of what had happened between her and Quinn. Blaine seemed a little confused as he answered that he hadn't been so fortunate as to see Rachel while there, and Kurt did not pursue the subject any further. The gentlemen did not stay much longer and soon were on their way.

"Well, that was interesting," Mercedes remarked once they were gone. "Colonel Chang seems to be most pleasant. And Blaine looked well."

"Did he? In truth I didn't notice," Kurt said, feigning disinterest. Although Blaine was gone, the effect of him had not yet passed, and Kurt took a deep breath to try to calm his heartbeat.

"Indeed he did," Mercedes continued, "and he was quite polite to you, Master Hummel. If you'd like, I can share with you the advice my mother gave me on fixing a man's interest. It works wonders with Sam, if I do say so myself."

Kurt looked at her blankly for a moment, then blushed. "What? I thank you, but no, Mercedes. That won't be necessary. Blaine was the same to me, polite as always. I noticed no difference." He then quickly changed the subject, ignoring the shrewd look Mercedes was giving him.

* * *

Colonel Chang's friendly and easy going manners made him a quick favorite with Kurt and Mercedes, and they felt he would add to their pleasure for when they were called to Cheerio Castle. Several days did pass before an invite was sent, for they were not needed by Lady Sue when she had other guests. Colonel Chang had called on them at the parsonage several times, but Blaine had been seen only in passing.

Of course the invitation was accepted, and they arrived at the expected time. It was easy to see that when Lady Sue had other company she deemed more worthwhile that her attention would be less. She was nearly totally engrossed in her nephews, speaking mainly to them, and then more so to Blaine.

Colonel Chang seemed genuinely glad to see them. Anything was a welcome relief to him while at his aunt's, and he liked Mrs. Evans' friend very much. Kurt was handsome and had a sarcastic wit about him that Mike found highly entertaining. So he was quick to seat himself by Kurt and begin conversation. They talked of traveling and of staying home, of books and music, and Kurt was sure he had never enjoyed his time in that parlor before. Their conversation was so lively and spirited that it caught the attention of Lady Sue herself, as well as Blaine. His eyes had been soon and repeatedly turned towards them with a look of curiosity and something that looked almost like envy. Lady Sue was soon curious herself and had no scruples about inviting herself into the conversation.

"Well, Michael? Let's hear it. What is it you and Master Hummel are discussing that's so entertaining?"

"We are speaking of music, madam," Mike said, when it became obvious he could no longer avoid a reply.

"Music, is it? Well, you might as well speak aloud, I must have my share of the conversation if it's music you're discussing. After all, there are few people who could possibly be even close to being my equal in natural taste and enjoyment. If I had learned, I've no doubt that I would have been incredibly proficient at it. And if Becky's health had allowed I am sure she, too, would be far superior to everyone else. How does Tina get on, Blaine?" Lady Sue turned her attention back to him.

Blaine's smile was genuine and full of affection as he answered. "Exceedingly well, Madam. Indeed I would daresay she is one of the few young ladies I know with so obvious a natural talent."

"Good, good, I am glad to hear it. But you tell her for me that she has to practice, practice, practice. She will never be the best if she is willing to settle for mediocrity. I won't have that, my family prides itself on our winning reputation," Lady Sue stated matter of factly.

"I assure you, Madam, that she needs no such advice. The house is often filled with the sounds of her singing and playing, and she practices constantly."

Lady Sue nodded her head once. "So much the better. It can't be done too much, and when I next write to her, I shall charge her not to neglect it on any account. It will no doubt help her with that nervous stutter she has. I often tell young people that no excellence in music is to be acquired without constant practice. I have told Master Hummel several times that though his singing voice is passable enough so as not to offend my hearing, he will never play better than an injured penguin unless he practices more. As Aretha's instrument is of a lesser quality, he is quite welcome to come to Cheerio Castle every day and play on the pianoforte in Mrs. Rhodes' room. He would be in nobody's way, you know, in that part of the house."

To Kurt's surprise, Blaine looked embarrassed at his aunt's lack of manners and said nothing.

When tea was over, Mike cajoled Kurt to play for them, reminding him of his promise to sing. Kurt smiled shyly and sat down to the instrument, running his fingers lightly over the keys and humming softly to warm up. Mike drew a chair up close to the instrument to help turn the pages. Lady Sue listened to part of a song before turning back and talking to Blaine again. But before too long, Blaine got up and walked with his usual deliberation toward the pianoforte to station himself where he had a full view of the fair performer's countenance.

Kurt saw what he was doing and when he was able to pause in his song gave Blaine a coy smile and said, "Do you mean to frighten me, Blaine, by coming closer to hear me? I won't be alarmed by you, even if your sister _does _play so well. I'm far too stubborn to be frightened easily, you see. My courage always rises at any attempt of intimidation."

"I won't say you're mistaken," Blaine said, "because you can't really believe me to entertain any design of alarming you. I have known you long enough to know you at times enjoy professing opinions that aren't your own."

Kurt laughed at this description of himself and turned to Mike. "Your cousin will give you a very pretty idea of me and persuade you not to believe a word I say. How unlucky for me to meet with a person able to expose my true character in this part of the world where I had hoped to pass myself off with a decree of credit. Indeed, Blaine, it's most ungenerous of you to mention all that you knew to my disadvantage. It makes me want to retaliate in kind, you see, and my revelations may shock your relations."

Blaine gave Kurt a charming grin, causing his fingers to fumble slightly on the keys. "I'm not afraid of you," he said.

"Oh, but this I have to hear!" chortled Mike. "I would love to hear how he behaves among strangers."

Kurt grinned mischievously. "I'll tell you, but be prepared, for it's not pretty. The first time I ever saw him was at a ball. He danced only four dances, although more than once there was some sitting for lack of a partner. You cannot deny that, Blaine."

"At the time I didn't have the honor of knowing anyone outside of my own party," Blaine replied.

"Ah, 'tis true," Kurt pretended to ponder the point, still playing quietly and watching Blaine from beneath his lashes. "And no one can ever be introduced in a ball room."

"Maybe I should have judged better, had I sought an introduction," said Blaine, "but I'm ill qualified to recommend myself to strangers."

Kurt turned his gaze to Mike, who was grinning widely. "Shall we ask the reason for this? Why is a man of good sense and education, who has lived in the world, ill qualified to recommend himself to strangers?"

"I can answer you that," laughed Mike. "I don't even have to ask. It's because he won't be bothered with it."

"I don't have the talent that some people do of conversing easily with those I've never seen before," Blaine huffed. "I can't get a good read on their conversation and I can't pretend to be interested like so many others do."

"My fingers don't move over this instrument masterfully like so many others I have seen," Kurt said, "but I've always supposed that to be my own fault because I won't take the trouble to practice. It isn't that I presume my fingers to not be as capable as anyone else's."

Blaine stared at Kurt's fingers as he spoke, watching them caress the keys as he idly tapped them. "You are right, of course. You've employed your time much better. No one could find fault with your performance who could hear you. Neither of us perform to strangers, I guess."

Here they were again interrupted by Lady Sue, who strode up and demanded to know what they were talking about. Kurt began playing again, and after a moment Lady Sue turned to Blaine and said, "Master Hummel wouldn't be half bad if he practiced from time to time and could be under the tutelage of a master. His fingerings aren't half bad, though I rather imagine his taste is not as refined as Becky's. She would have been a delightful performer, had her health allowed."

Kurt looked at Blaine to see how he reacted to praise of his cousin, but he seemed indifferent. From his behavior to Becky, he might be just as likely to marry Quinn. Lady Sue continued her critiques on Kurt's performance, which he bore with grace, and at the request of Mike and Blaine remained at the instrument until time to leave.

* * *

The next morning Mercedes had to go to the market in the village and insisted Marcus accompany her. Kurt stayed behind and was writing a letter to Rachel when a knock at the door signaled a visitor. He hadn't heard a carriage, which meant there was a slight possibility it was Lady Sue dropping by on her morning walk. He quickly put his letter away so as to avoid any unwanted questions from her. To his surprise, Blaine alone entered the room.

Blaine seemed taken aback as well that Kurt was alone. "Forgive me, I understood everyone to be at home."

"No, Mercedes has gone to market but she should be back soon," Kurt replied, hoping he didn't sound as flustered as he felt. "Please, won't you sit?"

Blaine accepted the offer, and once he had answered Kurt's queries in regards to Cheerio Castle, seem ready to fall to total silence. Kurt's thoughts raced as he tried to think of something to say, and he remembered when he last saw Blaine at home. He wondered what Blaine might have to say about how quickly they left.

"So, Blaine! How very suddenly you all left McKinley Hall! It must have been quite a pleasant surprise for Finn to see you all so soon. I hope he and Quinn were well when you left them," Kurt said.

"They were, thank you," Blaine replied.

Kurt waited for Blaine to say something else, and when it seemed he would say nothing further he pressed forward.

"I believe I understood that Finn will not be returning to McKinley Hall?"

"I've not heard him say so," Blaine answered, "but it's probable that he may spend very little time there in the future. He is quite popular and has many friends, and he is at a point in his life where friends and social engagements are always increasing."

"If he means to be there so little it would probably be better for the neighborhood that he give the place up entirely, then maybe we could possibly get a family settled there. But maybe Finn didn't take the house so much for the convenience of the neighborhood as for his own, and we must expect him to keep it or quit it on the same principle," Kurt sniffed.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he were to give it up as soon as an eligible offer were made," Blaine said.

Kurt didn't answer. He didn't want to talk of Finn any longer and now had to try to think of another subject for conversation. He was very aware that the last time they had been alone together they had been on the balcony at McKinley Hall, and Blaine had touched his cheek. There was a big difference in being alone with a man instead of talking privately with him in the company of others. The day parlor, normally of a comfortable size, suddenly seemed quite small. There was a perfectly respectable distance between them, and any casual observer wouldn't think twice if they saw them. Kurt had to resist the urge to fidget in his seat. He looked up and his eyes met Blaine's briefly before he looked away. Blaine appeared to be studying him, something Kurt didn't understand and wasn't sure he wanted to.

When Kurt made no offer to continue the conversation, Blaine took the hint. "This seems a pleasantly comfortable house. Lady Sue did a great deal to it when Sam first came, I understand."

"So I have been told, and I assure you she could not have bestowed her kindness on a more grateful person," Kurt said wryly.

Blaine nodded absently, then said quietly, "Sam seems very fortunate in his choice of a wife."

Kurt wondered at the way he said it. Had he heard, maybe, that Kurt had turned Sam down first? He was curious, but asking would be highly improper. Instead, he answered, "Indeed, and his friends should rejoice that he found such a sensible woman to accept him and make him happy. They do seem happy, though, and it seems to have been a good match."

"I'm sure it's quite agreeable for her to be settled within such an easy distance of her family and friends," Blaine remarked.

Kurt arched a brow at him. "It's nearly fifty miles, you call that an easy distance?"

Blaine shook his head. "But what is fifty miles of good road? Little more than a half days journey, really. I call that very easy distance."

"I would never have considered the distance as an advantage to the match," Kurt said. "And I never would have said Mercedes was settled near to her family, either."

"That is proof of your own attachment to Lima," Blaine replied. "Anything beyond the neighborhood of McKinley Hall appears to be to be far."

As Blaine spoke there was a sort of smile on his face that made Kurt sure he was thinking of Rachel and Hummel House, and he fought back a deep blush as he responded.

"I don't mean that someone may not be settled too near their family. Far and near is, of course, relative and depends on many circumstances. If one has a fortune that makes the expense of travel not important, then distance is not a big deal. That is not the case here. Sam and Mercedes have a comfortable income, but not so as to allow frequent journeys. And I am not sure that Mercedes would consider herself close to her family unless the distance were at least half of what it is."

Blaine drew his chair closer to Kurt, and Kurt felt that the room seemed even smaller still than before. "How is it you could be so strongly attached to home? You can't have always been at Hummel House?"

Kurt couldn't keep the surprise from his expression at Blaine's suddenly intense look. Blaine gave his head a shake and drew his chair back to its original spot. He took up the newspaper and glanced over it.

"And what are your thoughts about this area?" he asked, his voice much cooler than before.

They chatted, both of them calm and concise, about the country. When Mercedes and Marcus returned, they were both surprised to find Blaine there. He related the mistake that had him intruding on Kurt, and after a few minutes of rather uncomfortable and stilted conversation, he took his leave of them.

Mercedes looked at Kurt with wide eyes. "What could be the meaning of this? Kurt, honey, he _has_ to be in love with you, otherwise he never would have called on us in such a familiar way."

Kurt blushed but refuted her. "Nonsense. I am certain that Blaine doesn't feel the slightest inclination of love for me. I am sure he was here on orders of his aunt to call on you and Sam. If anything, he seemed a bit put off by the house being empty and had little to say to me at all."

Mercedes was skeptical. "I don't flatter myself that Lady Sue sent him here to call on us, no matter how gracious she might be. Maybe his visit was merely a diversion of sorts, which is probable for this time of year."

Kurt was inclined to agree. All the field sports were over. Indoors was Lady Sue, books and the billiard room, but gentlemen couldn't be expected to be indoors all the time. The parsonage was near, the walk a pleasant one, and the company desirable. Blaine and Mike found it tempting to walk there almost every day. They called at various times of the morning, sometimes together and other times separately. It was plain that Mike came because he had pleasure in their company. And in his company Kurt was reminded of his satisfaction in the company of his former favorite, Sebastian Smythe. Though Mike's admiration was not inclined that way, Kurt felt that Mike had the better informed mind.

But why Blaine came so often was more difficult to understand. It enforced Kurt's belief that he called on account of boredom and for no other reason. It certainly wasn't for society, as he would at times sit for several minutes without saying a word. When he did speak, it seemed to be more of necessity than choice and out of propriety rather than his own pleasure.

Mercedes hardly knew what to make of him. Mike would sometimes laughingly relate an anecdote of foolishness from their youth, proving that Blaine was different from how she now knew him. The Blaine that Mike spoke of hardly seemed to be the same one who sat before them. Perhaps there was a reason for that.

She would have liked to think it was an effect of love and that her dear friend Kurt was its object. So she set herself seriously to work to find it out. She watched Blaine whenever they were at Cheerio Castle, and whenever he came to the parsonage, yet she still wasn't certain. He certainly looked at her friend a great deal, but the expression of that look was disputable. It was an earnest, steadfast gaze, but she often doubted whether there were much admiration in it, and sometimes it seemed nothing but absence of mind.

She had once or twice suggested to Kurt the possibility of his being partial to him, but Kurt always laughed at the idea and dismissed it. Mercedes didn't think it right to press the subject, and she certainly didn't want to incorrectly raise expectations that could end in disappointment. Yet she felt sure that all of Kurt's dislike might vanish if he could suppose Blaine to be in his power.

Mercedes often thought it a pity that Mike wasn't inclined towards men. He was beyond comparison the most pleasant of men and his situation in life most eligible. But it simply wasn't meant to be.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **None, unless you count all the angst about to go down. Oh, boys... (negl, I am hella excited about this chapter!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (thisgrayowl on Tumblr)**

* * *

More than once, Kurt unexpectedly ran into Blaine during his walks in the park. He inwardly cursed the mischance that _would _bring Blaine to where no one else would be for him to run into. In an effort to keep these coincidental meetings from happening, he made sure to inform Blaine that it was a favorite spot of his. So when it happened again, Kurt felt that it was very strange, indeed, especially when it happened yet again. He wasn't sure if Blaine was being willfully ill natured, or if he was doing some sort of voluntary penance, because it was never just a few formal inquiries, an awkward pause, then farewell. No, Blaine always seemed to think it necessary to turn back and walk with him. He never said much, and Kurt didn't really trouble himself to talk or listen that closely. It did strike him as odd, however, on their third meeting that Blaine was asking him some strange questions. He asked if Kurt was enjoying his visit there, about his love of solitary walks and asked his opinion of Sam and Mercedes and their happiness together. He would then talk of Cheerio Castle as though he expected that should Kurt come here again, he would be staying there. Kurt wondered what exactly Blaine was implying. Surely he wasn't thinking of a match between him and Mike. The idea distressed Kurt a little, and he was almost relieved to bid Blaine adieu at the gate to the short path leading to the parsonage house.

As Kurt reached for the gate, eager to leave before any further implication could be made, Blaine reached for it at the same time to open it for him. Their hands slid together on the latch and Kurt nearly gasped out loud at the shock of warmth over his fingers. He pulled his hand back quickly and silently bowed his thanks before stepping into the yard and hurrying to the house. Reaching the door, he turned only to find Blaine still standing there, his hand still on the latch of the closed gate. At Kurt's curious look, he nodded once and hurried back down the lane toward Cheerio Castle.

Until that moment, Kurt felt that he had been doing very well in keeping his strange attraction to Blaine from his mind whenever he was around. He knew that such daydreams were incredibly foolish and his fantasy was very different from the actual man. He had convinced himself that his attraction was because of the mystery of Blaine and nothing else. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks and was annoyed with himself for letting Blaine get to him.

* * *

One day he was walking and reading over Rachel's latest letter, fretting over the parts that indicated she was in low spirits, when instead of running into Blaine, he was instead surprised to see Mike walking toward him with a smile. Kurt folded his letter immediately and tucked it into his pocket, then put on a falsely cheerful smile.

"Hello, there," Kurt greeted Mike. "I didn't know you ever came walking this way."

Mike grinned widely. "I was just making a quick tour of the park and had thought to wrap it up with a visit to the parsonage. Are you planning to walk much further?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I was just about to head back."

So at that point, he did turn to go back in the direction he had come. Mike settled in next to him and they walked back toward the parsonage house together.

"I hear you are definitely leaving Saturday, is that right?" Kurt asked.

Mike laughed genially. "Yes, at least we will if Blaine doesn't put it off again. But I am at his disposal. He does things just as he pleases."

Kurt managed not to roll his eyes. "And if Blaine can't please himself in the arrangement, he at least has the choice. I'm not sure I know of anyone who enjoys the power of doing just what they want more than Blaine."

"Well, he does like to have his way," replied Mike. "But then again, I suppose we all do. It's just that he has better means of having his way than others do, because he is so rich. I know what I'm saying. As a younger son one becomes accustomed to self denial, dependence, and sometimes waiting on the whim of others."

"Seriously? You are the younger son of an earl, when have you ever known self denial and dependence? When have you ever been prevented by a lack of funds from going where you wanted or getting something you had a fancy for?" Kurt teased.

"Okay, fine. Maybe I can't say I have experienced many hardships of that nature. But in other serious matters I might suffer from lack of money. Younger sons can't marry where they like," Mike said.

"Unless they like a woman of fortune, which I think they often do," Kurt replied dryly.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Our habits of expense make us too dependent, I'm afraid, and there aren't many in my rank of life who can afford to marry without some attention to money."

_"Is this meant toward me?" _Kurt wondered, blushing hotly at the thought. But he quickly recovered himself. "And what, pray tell, is the usual price of the younger son of an earl? Unless the elder brother is in poor health, I shouldn't think you would ask for more than fifty thousand pounds," he said saucily.

Mike chuckled and teased right back, then they dropped the subject. Kurt broke the silence that followed, not wanting Mike to suppose he was affected by what they had just discussed.

"I suppose your cousin brought you along so as to have someone at his disposal. I wonder that he doesn't marry and secure a permanent convenience of that kind. But maybe his sister does as well for the present and since she is under his sole guidance, he can do as he likes with her," Kurt remarked.

"Actually," Mike said, "that is something he has to divide with me. I am joined with him in the guardianship of Tina."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what sort of guardians are you? Does she give you much trouble? Young people of her age are sometimes a little difficult to manage, and if she has that true Anderson spirit, she may like to have her own way."

As Kurt spoke, he noticed Mike looking at him oddly. "Why would you suppose Tina to be likely to give us any sort of uneasiness?"

Kurt was convinced that he must be pretty near the truth. "No worries, Colonel Chang. I've never heard any harm of her; indeed I might say she is one of the most docile creatures in the world. She is a great favorite with a lady of my acquaintance, Miss Quinn Hudson. I believe you said that you know her."

"A little," Mike answered. "Her brother is a pleasant gentleman, a great friend of Blaine's."

"Absolutely," Kurt said with a small smirk. "Blaine is incredibly kind to Finn and takes quite good care of him."

Mike grinned. "I think you're right. Blaine does take care of Finn in those points where he needs it most. From something Blaine said on our way here, I have reason to think that Finn is very much indebted to him. But then I probably shouldn't assume that Finn was the person he meant. It's conjecture, after all."

Kurt stared at Mike, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm sure it's not something Blaine would want to become general knowledge," Mike hedged. "Were it to get back to the lady's family, it could be very unpleasant."

"You have my word I won't say anything," Kurt promised.

"Now remember, I don't know exactly that it was Finn," began Mike. "What Blaine said to me was just that he was congratulating himself on having saved a friend from the inconvenience of a very imprudent marriage. He didn't mention any names or particulars, I only supposed it to be Finn because I believe him to be the kind of young man to get himself into a scrape of that nature. And besides, they were together then entire summer."

It took all of Kurt's self control to remain calm. He could feel his pulse pounding in his ears. "I see," he said slowly. "And did Blaine give any reason for this interference?"

"My understanding was that there were some very strong objections against the lady," Mike replied.

"I see," Kurt said again. "And what was it that Blaine did to separate them?"

"He didn't say anything about that," chuckled Mike. "He only said what I just told you."

Kurt didn't answer and walked in silence, his heart swelling with indignation. Of all things he could have discovered about Blaine Anderson, this, he decided, was the one thing that once and for all decided his opinion on him. He _loathed _him. He was the most disagreeable, arrogant,___insufferable _man Kurt had ever had the misfortune to know. His fortune, his attractiveness and those damnable hazel eyes would never make up for his having objected to Rachel. All the unpleasantness in the world could have been forgiven him, had he not so hurt Kurt's beloved sister.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mike said, reminding Kurt that he wasn't alone.

"I was just thinking about what you said. Your cousin's actions don't suit my feelings at all. Who was he to judge?" Kurt said hotly.

Mike looked almost surprised at Kurt's tone. "You think his interference intrusive?"

"I don't see what right Blaine had to decide on his friend's inclination, or why he determined it was _his _decision to make as to how his friend was to be happy." Kurt could hear the agitation in his voice and recollected himself. "I suppose since we don't know the particulars, it isn't right to condemn him. Maybe there wasn't much affection in this case."

"That's as good a guess as any, I guess," Mike said, "but it certainly lessens the honor of my cousin's triumph."

Even though it was obvious Mike was joking, it fit Blaine so perfectly that Kurt didn't trust himself to comment. He abruptly changed the subject to safer topics until the reached the parsonage, where he bid Mike a hasty farewell. Once he was in the privacy of his own room, he was able to think about all he had learned.

He knew beyond a shadow of a doubt who Mike was talking about. There couldn't possibly be _two _men in existence over whom Blaine had such boundless influence. Kurt had never doubted that Blaine was involved in the measures taken to separate Finn and Rachel. Yet he had always thought Quinn to be the one behind the design and arrangement of them. But if his vanity didn't mislead him, then Blaine was the reason,___his _pride and caprice were the cause of all the pain that Rachel had suffered and continued to suffer. He had ruined every hope of happiness for the sweetest, most affectionate and generous heart in the world, and no one could say how long term the damage might be.

_"There were some strong objections to the lady," _Mike had said. Kurt was sure they were quite strong, indeed, since she had an uncle who was merely a country attorney and another who was in business in town.

"To Rachel, herself, there couldn't possibly be any objection," Kurt fumed to himself as he paced his room. "She is all that is good and lovely. She is both smart and clever, her manners captivating. And neither could there be anything against my father, who, although he has some quirks, has abilities that Blaine himself need not turn his nose up at, and whose respectability he will probably never reach!"

When he thought of his mother Kurt felt his confidence waver, but he refused the notion that any objections there had any sort of weight with Blaine, whose pride, Kurt was convinced, would be wounded deeper from the lack of importance in his friend's connections than their lack of sense. He finally decided that Blaine had been partly governed by the worst kind of pride and partly by the wish of keeping Finn for his sister.

Kurt's mind was filled with thoughts of Rachel, Finn and worst of all, Blaine. The agitation and temper brought on by the whole situation caused a headache that grew worse as evening approached. When added to his unwillingness to see Blaine, Kurt decided not to go with Mercedes and Sam to Cheerio Castle, where they were expected for tea. Mercedes didn't press the issue, seeing Kurt's drawn and pale face and knowing her friend didn't feel well, and offered to stay home with him. Kurt smiled wanly at her and refused her offer, saying it was merely a headache and would likely pass with rest. Sam remarked that Lady Sue would likely be displeased by Kurt's absence, but quickly amended that she would, in her typical generous way, forgive him after seeing the sharp look his wife sent him.

Kurt couldn't find it in himself to worry about Lady Sue or any disappointment he might cause her. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to be as far away from Cheerio Castle as possible. Had he the means, he might have been gone before Sam and Mercedes returned. Once they left and Kurt was finally alone, he decided to again read each letter Rachel had written him since she got to their uncle's house, determined to exasperate himself as much as possible against Blaine. The letters had no actual complaint, nor did they refer to anything in the past, and there was no mention of present suffering. But there was a decided lack of that cheerfulness that had always characterized Rachel, no stars drawn in the margins. Kurt noticed each sentence giving the idea of uneasiness, something he hadn't noticed previously. Blaine's shameful boast of what misery he had been able to inflict gave Kurt a keener sense of Rachel's misery. It was a small consolation to think that Blaine would be leaving Cheerio Castle the day after next, and slightly more cheering was that he would soon be with Rachel again.

Kurt was suddenly roused by the sound of the doorbell, and thought idly that maybe Mike had come to check on him and escape his aunt and cousin for a while. That thought perked his spirits some, but that all changed when, to his utter amazement Blaine strode into the room with a look of...could it be _concern _on his face?

"Forgive me, I hope you're feeling better," Blaine said, his manner hurried as he bowed to Kurt.

Kurt's stomach was knotted and his chest felt tight. He stared at Blaine in shock for a brief moment before answering. "Thank you, I am. Um, won't you sit down?"

There was an awkward silence as Kurt slowly sat down himself and waited for Blaine to do the same. Blaine made motion toward a chair and then stopped. He looked at Kurt, then began pacing the room in an almost agitated manner. He stopped for a moment and sat in a large overstuffed chair before standing again with a loud exhale and resuming his pacing. Kurt was surprised but didn't say anything, instead waiting to see what this was about.

Blaine stopped his pacing and stared at Kurt, his eyes hot and intense. He stepped closer to the chair Kurt was sitting in and Kurt was shocked to see his chest moving as though his breath were labored. But nothing prepared him for what happened next.

"Forgive me for coming so late, but I had to see you. In vain I have fought this, and it will not do. I can't do this anymore, can't repress what I feel," Blaine declared, his voice sounding pained.

Kurt felt his face burn hot. "What are you talking abo-"

"You have to allow me to tell you how much I admire you, how ardently I love you," Blaine said in a near whisper.

Kurt felt himself sink back into his chair as though he had suddenly become boneless. He was utterly dumbstruck, unable to speak. He stared at Blaine in astonishment as he continued to speak. _Had Blaine Anderson just said he loved him? _Such a notion was nearly laughable, and Kurt would no doubt laugh if he wasn't experiencing it.

Blaine moved to stand next to the chair where Kurt sat and stared at him intently. "I have struggled with this for so long. I came to you on the balcony at McKinley Hall and would have said so then, but I knew such a declaration needed full consideration. I've tried so hard to bury these feelings because of the improbability of a match such as ours, but it can't be done."

Hesitantly, Blaine reached out and took one of Kurt's hands in his own, drawing it to his chest so he could feel his heart pounding.

"I love you, and for this reason I am willing to overlook all the reasons against this, forget all common sense. In declaring myself I know I am going against the wishes of my family, my friends, and definitely against my better judgement. The difference between our families is such that it will be considered by many as reprehensible. When I am rational I realize this, but it can't be helped. Not any more. Almost from the earliest moments of our acquaintance I have come to feel for you a passionate admiration and regard which, despite all my struggles, has overcome any sort of rational objection. I beg you, please relieve all my suffering and consent to marry me," Blaine said, his tone softening with his final words.

Kurt licked his suddenly dry lips and cleared his throat. In spite of his dislike, he was not insensible to the compliment of the affections of such a man, and for a brief moment he was sorry for the pain he was about to cause Blaine. He could feel Blaine's fingers stroking the back of the hand he still held and his face was almost eager. It was hard to concentrate when he was so close, and Kurt pulled his hand out of Blaine's grasp to clear his thoughts. Looking at Blaine, Kurt could see that he had no doubt of his acquiescence. He spoke of apprehension, yet looked so confident that all of Kurt's annoyance returned in full.

"In such cases as these, I believe the established mode is to express a sense of obligation for such sentiments, however unequally they might be returned. And if I could feel gratitude, I would thank you." He raised his eyes to look at Blaine, his own eyes hardening to a steely blue as they narrowed. "But I can't do that."

Blaine blinked in shock, visibly stiffening at Kurt's words. "What?"

Kurt continued, his voice rising. "I have never desired your good opinion, and you have certainly bestowed it most unwillingly. I am sorry to cause anyone any sort of pain, but it was not done on purpose and will hopefully be of short duration. I am sure that the rationality you spoke of will overcome it soon enough."

Blaine swallowed heavily and moved back a few steps, away from where Kurt was sitting. His face flushed and he turned quickly to walk toward the fireplace. His agitation was visible in every feature and he was obviously struggling to compose himself. Finally, when he appeared to feel calm enough to speak, he turned back to Kurt, who was feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

In a voice of forced calmness, Blaine said, "And this is all the reply I will have the honor of expecting? I might like to know why, with so little effort of civility, I am being rejected."

Kurt felt himself bristle. "Fair enough, and I might as well ask that with such an evident desire to offend and insult me, you chose to inform me that you liked me against your will, your reason, and even against your character? Wasn't that excuse enough for incivility, if I _was _so? But no, I have_every _reason to think ill of you, and you___ know _I have. Do you honestly think there are___ any _means to tempt me to accept the man who has ruined, perhaps forever, the happiness of a most beloved sister?"

Kurt watched in satisfaction as Blaine flinched as though startled by his words. "Do you deny that you have done it? It had to be you, the principal if not the only means of parting them. And not caring that you have exposed one to the censure of others for caprice and instability and the other to derision for false and disappointed hopes."

Blaine's eyes narrowed and he sneered, "I have no wish to deny it. I did everything in my power to separate my friend from your sister, and I have rejoiced in my success. I have been much kinder to _him _than to myself."

Kurt paused for a moment but felt his indignation renew when he saw Blaine appeared unmoved by even the slightest remorse. "You call your actions kind?"

"Yes, I do," Blaine stated flatly, his voice holding a note of finality that indicated he didn't intend to explain himself any further.

"Rachel would have made Finn the very best of wives, her entire _being _would have been devoted to his every happiness! You might object to my family, but there is no way you can object to Rachel herself. She is kind, and gentle, and sweet natured to everyone. I imagine she would even forgive and make excuses for_you, _should she ever learn what role you played in her unhappiness. She loved Finn wholly and completely, and not just for his position in society, as I am sure you are thinking, but for himself alone. She could never talk of anything but him and even you had to have seen how she completely lit up in his presence, despite the fact that she is shy and guards her emotions, even with me! A kindness, indeed. How could you do it?" Kurt demanded, his voice nearly breaking in his outrage.

Blaine remained silent.

"But it is not merely this that founds my dislike," Kurt continued. "My opinion of you was decided long ago. Your actions while in Lima were bad enough, but your character was proved when I heard Sebastian's story of your dealings with him. What do you have to say about that? How do you begin to defend yourself there?"

Blaine froze, then narrowed his eyes angrily. "Sebastian? _Sebastian? _You certainly take an eager interest in his concerns," he spat.

"Anyone who knows what his misfortunes have been can't help but feel an interest in him!" Kurt snapped.

_"His misfortunes," _Blaine repeated contemptuously as he paced the room, "oh yes, his misfortunes have been very great indeed."

"And of your infliction!" Kurt said loudly. "You have reduced him to his present state of poverty. You have withheld advantages meant for him and deprived him of true independence in the best years of his life! And yet you treat mention of it with contempt and ridicule!"

Blaine stopped still to stare at Kurt incredulously. "And _this _is your opinion of me, the estimation in which you hold me. My faults, according to this calculation are heavy indeed." He resumed his pacing. "But perhaps these offenses might have been overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honest confession of the scruples that so long prevented me forming any serious design on you. Had I concealed my struggles and flattered you instead. But no, that sort of dishonesty is abhorrent to me. And I am not ashamed of the feelings I related, they were natural and just. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your connections? To congratulate myself on the hope of relations whose condition in life is so decidedly beneath mine?"

Kurt jumped up from his chair, growing more angry with each word Blaine said. But he managed to stay composed when he spoke. "You are mistaken, Blaine Anderson. The mode of your declaration merely spared me any concern I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner. You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept you," he said coldly.

Blaine was silent. He stared at Kurt with an expression of mixed incredulity and mortification.

Kurt continued. "From the very beginning, nearly from the first moment of my acquaintance with you, your manners impressed on me the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others. I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the _world _whom I could_ ever _be prevailed upon to marry!"

Blaine held up his hand. "You have said quite enough. I perfectly comprehend your feelings and have now only to be ashamed of what my own have been. Forgive me, I'll take no more of your time. Please accept my best wishes for your health and happiness."

And with a short bow, Blaine hastily left the room. Kurt heard him the next moment open the front door and leave the house. He stood in the middle of the room, trembling and breathing heavily from their confrontation. He had no idea what to do and collapsed in a nearby chair, reeling from the shock of what had just happened.

That he should receive an offer of marriage from Blaine Anderson! That Blaine had been in love with him for so many months! So much in love as to wish to marry him in spite of all the objections which had made him prevent his friend's marrying his sister. It was almost incredible! On the one hand, it was gratifying to have inspired, even unconsciously, such a strong affection. But Blaine's pride, his abominable _pride, _his shameless declaration of what he had done with respect to Rachel, his unpardonable assurance in acknowledging it, though he could not justify it, and the unfeeling manner in which he had mentioned Sebastian, his cruelty towards whom he had not attempted to deny, soon overcame the pity which the consideration of his attachment had for a moment excited. Kurt ran his hands through his hair in agitation and nearly succumbed to the urge to either laugh hysterically or sob uncontrollably. When he heard the sound of Lady Sue's carriage pulling up, Kurt realized just how unequal he was to encounter Mercedes and her all too keen eyes. He hurried away to his room, mind racing with all that had happened.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **No warnings, just Blangst... This update is entirely in Blaine's POV as he writes his letter to Kurt. I had fun getting in his head for this and hope it's enjoyable.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (thisgrayowl on Tumblr)**

* * *

Blaine returned to Cheerio Castle, walking quickly and completely by memory as he saw nothing of his surroundings. All he could see in his mind's eye was Kurt's cold and angry face telling him he had ruined his sister's chance at happiness. That he had ruined Sebastian Smythe's prospects. That he had not behaved like a gentleman.

_Kurt, Kurt, Kurt..._

Blaine used the servant's entrance to sneak upstairs to his room without Lady Sue seeing him. He didn't want to see or speak to anyone. He didn't want food, and though the temptation of calling for enough wine or brandy to drown his sorrows in was tempting, he decided against it for the time being. Maybe later.

Try as he might, he couldn't get Kurt's accusing words out of his head. Blaine knew that the charge that he had ruined Rachel Hummel's happiness probably did have some merit, although his actions had been what he thought was for the best. But the accusation that he had grievously wronged Sebastian was not to be borne. It impugned his honor, and he couldn't bear to have Kurt think that of him in that matter.

Blaine pulled his jacket and cravat off, tossing them over a nearby chaise as he walked to his desk. He sat down in the chair and pulled out several sharp quills, a bottle of ink, and a stack of fine stationary with the script BDA across the top.

_My dear Master Hummel_

No, no, that was all wrong. Blaine crossed the words out as soon as he wrote them. Kurt was not his dear and he had no right to address him as such. He crumpled the paper and tossed in into the nearby waste bin.

_Master Kurt Hummel_

No.

He tried again.

_Sir, you have charged me with_

Kurt would never read that. Blaine made a low noise of frustration as he tossed another ball of paper toward the bin. He had to do this right. He _had_ to make sure Kurt would read this.

_Be not alarmed, Sir, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments, or renewal of those offers which were last night so disgusting to you._

Yes. That was better.

_I write without any intention of causing you pain or of humbling myself by dwelling on wishes which, for both our happiness, can't be too soon forgotten._

_'There,' _Blaine thought. Formal but not too stiff. Hopefully it would persuade Kurt to keep reading. But now how to put into words what he needed so desperately to say?

Blaine sighed and put his quill down as he stood and walked to the window. He looked out across the vast lands of Cheerio Castle toward the parsonage. It was a clear night and the moon was rising, creating shadows of the objects below it. He wondered if Kurt was looking out at the moon. What was he thinking? What he thinking about him? About his proposal? Or about his wrongdoings?

Shaking his head, Blaine returned to his desk. He picked up his quill and took a deep breath to steady himself, then began to write, his words flowing freely.

_Two offenses of very different natures, and by no means of equal magnitude, were laid to my charge by you last night. The first being that I detached Finn from your sister with no regard to the sentiments of either, and the second being that I had, in defiance of honor and humanity, ruined the immediate prosperity and prospects of Sebastian Smythe._

Blaine's grip on his quill tightened in remembrance. He had given Sebastian every benefit and he had repaid him by seeking to ruin his sister. But he would get to that later. He had to address Kurt's first accusation before delving into those memories.

_I had not been in Lima long before I saw, as did everyone, that Finn preferred your sister to any other person there. I watched him very closely and I could see that his partiality for Rachel was beyond anything I had ever witnessed in him._

Blaine paused for a moment in reflection. It was the truth, he was done with deception. He had seen Finn's preference for Rachel almost from the beginning of their acquaintance.

_I also watched your sister. She was always open and cheerful, always engaging, but with no outward signs of peculiar regard. I was convinced from the evening's scrutiny that though she received Finn's attentions with pleasure, she did not invite them by any participation of sentiment. If you are not mistaken about her feelings, then I must have been in error. Your superior knowledge of your sister makes the latter probable. If so, then I have been misled by such error to inflict pain on her and your resentment is not unreasonable._

Blaine nodded once to himself. Good. Allow Kurt his feelings and his natural defensiveness of his sister, but be a bit lenient toward himself at the same time.

_The lack of connection wouldn't be as great a deal to my friend as to me. But there were other causes for my concerns._

Blaine hesitated for a moment. He had already said this to Kurt in person. _'Had you behaved in a more gentlemanlike manner.' _Was it ungentlemanly to point out Kurt's family's failings? He grit his teeth as anger stirred low in the pit of his belly. _No_. After all, it was the truth. And besides, Kurt had made it plain he was disgusted by him, so it wasn't like he had anything left to lose by being brutally honest.

_These causes must be briefly stated. The situation of your mother's family, though objectionable, was nothing in comparison to the total lack of propriety so frequently displayed by her, your three younger sisters, and occasionally even by your father. Forgive me. It pains me to offend you. Please be consoled that you and your sister Rachel always conducted yourselves so as to avoid like censure, an honor to your sense and disposition._

Blaine read over his words carefully. They seemed both gentlemanly and generous at the same time. He could do this.

_Finn left McKinley Hall for business in town the day after the dance, I'm sure you may recall, with the intention of returning soon._

Here Blaine's pen faltered as he hesitated. He felt the pangs of conscience begin to trouble him. He had behaved in an underhanded manner, and though deceit was repulsive to him, he had done so anyway. But he had to write this letter and get everything out in the open.

_The part which I acted will now be explained. Quinn's uneasiness had been equally excited with my own and our mutual concern was soon discovered. We determined that no time was to be lost in detaching Finn and opted to join him immediately in town. Once we were there I readily engaged in the office of pointing out to my friend the certain disadvantages of such a choice, and did so in depth and earnestness. But, however this might have staggered or delayed his determination, I don't suppose it would have ultimately prevented the marriage had it not been seconded by the assurance of your sister's indifference, which I didn't hesitate in giving. He had believed her to return his affections with sincere, if not equal regard. But Finn is naturally modest with a stronger dependence on my judgement than his own. It was not difficult to convince him that he had deceived himself, and took little time to convince him against returning to Lima. I can't blame myself for having done this much._

Blaine rubbed a hand over his face. No, he didn't blame himself for sparing Finn from a fate that he hadn't been able to spare himself. But now he was uneasy. He had acted badly and below himself, and now it was time to confess his sins. Honor demanded it.

_There is only one part of my conduct in the whole affair that I don't reflect on in satisfaction. I went so far as to conceal from Finn your sister's being in town. I knew she was there, as did Quinn, but even now Finn does not know. They might have met without ill consequence, most likely, but his regard for her did not seem to me to be extinguished enough for him to see her without some danger. Perhaps this concealment was beneath me. But it is done and was done for the best. On this I have nothing left to say and no other apology to offer. If I have wounded your sister's feelings, it was done unknowingly. And though the motives which governed my actions may appear to you to be insufficient, I believed them to be justified._

Blaine leaned his head back and rolled his shoulders. He had written the easy part of the letter. He now had to face demons of the past and open old wounds. What he had to tell now wasn't just about him, but also concerned his dear sister. If any of it were ever made public, the repercussions to Tina would be devastating. But Blaine found that he was not concerned that Kurt would say anything to anyone, especially if he asked for his silence.

But was it right to tell Kurt anything at all? To expose Tina's near disgrace? Blaine sighed heavily. Kurt didn't know the truth of Sebastian's deceitfulness and wouldn't unless he knew all the details. And that was the reason he had begun this letter to begin with. While he could answer to the charge of being the cause of Rachel's unhappiness, in truth Blaine wanted most of all to exonerate himself to Kurt of any blame in his actions regarding Sebastian Smythe. He could not bear the thought of Sebastian being Kurt's favorite or of being valued as nothing to him in comparison.

_With respect to the weighty accusation of having injured Sebastian, I can only refute it by laying before you the whole of his connection to my family. Of what in particular he has accused me of this time, I am ignorant, but the truth that I am about to impart to you can be attested to by more than one witness._

Blaine knew that if necessary, Mike would back him up. Kurt would probably believe him without question, which hurt but was the truth. Now he had to somehow write coherently about Sebastian in a way that didn't convey his animosity. He wanted to appear rational and just, even when concerning Sebastian.

_Sebastian is the son of a very respectable man who for many years had the management of all of Dalton and its estates. My father trusted him implicitly and liberally bestowed kindness on Sebastian, who was his godson. He supported Sebastian at school and later at university, and with the hope that he would take the church as his profession, intended to provide for him there as well. As for myself, it is many years since I first began to view Sebastian in a different manner. His vicious propensities, the lack of principle, which he was careful to guard from so many, couldn't escape the observation of a young man of nearly the same age. Here again, I may give you some pain-_

Blaine felt his hand shake and stopped writing for a moment as he tried to collect himself. How deep did Kurt's feelings for Sebastian go? The thought of Kurt being in _love _with so undeserving a man made Blaine's stomach turn sourly.

_-to what degree only you can tell. But whatever sentiments Sebastian has created, a suspicion of their nature will not prevent me from showing his true character. It adds yet another motive._

"A motive of keeping you safe, Kurt," Blaine whispered. He couldn't help but think for a moment of what could have been. If Kurt had accepted him, he would be awake in his exhilaration, counting the moments until daybreak and an acceptable hour to rush to his love's side. Instead, he was spending the sleepless night writing with the desperate hope that Kurt would even read what he was writing.

_In his will, my father desired that I would give Sebastian a valuable living. But Sebastian informed me that he had no intention of making the church his vocation and asked for the money instead. He said he had some intention of studying law, and I wished, rather than believed him to be sincere. I knew he ought not be a clergyman, though, so I agreed to his proposal and the business was soon settled. He resigned all claim to assistance in the church, were he ever in a situation to receive it, and accepted in return three thousand pounds. All connection between us now was for all purposes dissolved. And I thought far too ill of him to invite him to Dalton or admit his society in town._

_For about three years I heard little of him. Then the man in place at the living designed for Sebastian passed away, and I received a letter from Sebastian asking for me to present him. He assured me his circumstances were exceedingly bad, and I had no difficulty in believing it. You will hardly blame me, I think, for refusing to comply with this entreaty, or for resisting every repetition of it. His resentment was in proportion to the distress of his circumstances, and I have no doubt that he was as violent in his abuse of me to others as he was to my face. After this, every appearance of acquaintance was dropped. How he lived, I don't know. But last summer, he most painfully obtruded into my life again._

Last summer. Blaine got up and crossed the room to the tray he had called for earlier. He poured the whiskey into a glass and tossed it back, glad he had reconsidered his prior decision against liquor. The fire had burned low in the grate and Blaine was grateful for the warmth from the whiskey spreading through him and needing the fortification the next part of this letter would take to write. He didn't want to do it. But he had to finish what he had started. He knew that Kurt would respect his desire for secrecy; after all, he had a sister that he loved dearly. He would understand the love and affection Blaine had for his.

_I now must mention a circumstance that I wish I could forget myself. No obligation less than the present would induce me to speak of it to anyone. Having said so, I have no doubt of your secrecy. My sister, who is several years my junior, was left to the guardianship of Colonel Chang and myself. About a year ago, she was taken from school and an establishment formed for her in town. Last summer she went with Mrs. Pepper, who was in place as her guardian and companion and of whose character I was unhappily deceived, to Maumee Bay. Sebastian was there as well, no doubt as part of their plan as there proved to have been a prior acquaintance between them. With Mrs. Pepper's aid and connivance, Sebastian was able to recommend himself to Tina, whose affectionate heart retained a strong impression of his kindness to her as a child, and she was persuaded to believe herself in love and to consent to an elopement. She was then but fifteen. I joined them unexpectedly earlier than planned, and Tina confessed all to me, unable to support the idea of grieving her brother. You may imagine how I felt and how I reacted. My regard for my sister's feelings and credit prevented public exposure, but I confronted Sebastian in private. He quit the place quickly and Mrs. Pepper was immediately discharged. Sebastian's chief object was no doubt my sister's fortune of thirty thousand pounds, but I cannot help but suppose that the idea of revenge on me was an inducement as well. It would have been complete indeed._

Blaine raked a hand through his now untidy curls. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally. But he had finally come to the end. Now all he had to do was wish Kurt well.

_This, sir, is a faithful narrative of every event in which we have been concerned together. If you don't reject it as false, you will, I hope, acquit me from here on of cruelty to Sebastian. I don't know what manner, what form of falsehood he has imposed on you, but his success is not to be wondered at. Ignorant as you were previously of circumstances, detection couldn't be in your power, and suspicion certainly not in your inclination. You may possibly wonder why this was not told to you face to face last night, but I was not then master enough of myself to know what could or should be revealed. For the truth of everything here, I can appeal to the testimony of Colonel Chang, so should you need to consult him, you have that possibility. I will now endeavor to get this into your hands in the course of the morning. I will only add, God bless you._

_Blaine Devon Anderson_

It was done. Blaine glanced at the clock. It was well approaching 3AM. He needed to rewrite the letter to make it legible and without scratch outs and ink dribbles, but he was tired to the bone. He would try to sleep, and in the morning talk to Mike before delivering the letter to Kurt.

* * *

He woke with the dawn, and Blaine felt as though he had been run roughshod by an entire stable of horses. His head ached and his eyes were scratchy from fatigue and the few tears he had allowed himself after blowing out the candle and crawling into bed. As much as he wanted to hide away in his bed and feel sorry for himself, he had to rewrite this letter and get it to Kurt. He wrote it neatly and concisely, folding it and sealing it carefully, then quickly pulled on his clothes without waiting for his valet to assist him or even shave his face, rushing to Mike's room. He knocked twice and opened the door as soon as he heard Mike call for him to enter. Mike was in his dressing gown, preparing to be dressed by his manservant.

"I need to talk to you," Blaine blurted out.

Mike looked at him in surprise, taking in his cousin's uncharacteristically untidy appearance; the messy curls and stubble on his face, the lines of fatigue surrounding his slightly red and swollen eyes, the less than fashionable attire he was wearing.

"Blaine? Is something wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I need your help," Blaine said, a tinge of desperation underlying his words. Mike nodded and quickly dismissed his man.

"Anything. You know that," Mike said.

"I need for you to do something for me," Blaine replied. "I need you to bear witness to the events related in this letter."

"Bear witness?" Mike asked, sounding confused.

Blaine nodded. "This contains particulars of the relations between Sebastian and my sister."

Mike frowned. "I don't think it's a good idea to divulge that to anyone. What's gotten into you, Blaine?"

"You don't understand. Events have made it imperative that I do so, Mike." Haltingly, Blaine began to tell Mike what had happened, that he had proposed to Kurt and been refused.

_"Refused?" _Mike broke in, sounding incredulous. "What on earth could you have said to make him refuse you?"

Blaine made a noise of frustration. "Nothing! I said what _any _sensible man would have said! I told him how I had struggled with overlooking the inferiority of his connections and situation in life, of the objectionable behavior of his family-"

"How_ever _did he refuse you after that?" Mike asked drily. "Only what any sensible man would have said? Come on, Blaine, this isn't like you at all, to mismanage something so important. You insult him and then expect him to accept your offer?"

Blaine was surprised at Mike's reaction. "I only spoke the truth!"

Mike rolled his eyes. "There are times where some things are better left unsaid. Especially at such a time when one is trying to capture the heart of the object of their desire!"

"I dislike deception and untruths," Blaine said stubbornly.

"Yes, well, _I _dislike a jackass," Mike retorted, half in jest, half in exasperation. "But I will confess, you take me by surprise. To make an offer to Kurt Hummel! I had no idea your affections were thus engaged!"

Blaine looked at the floor and sighed quietly. "I took care that no one should know. I didn't want anyone to know, you see. I thought I could fight it."

"But your feelings were too strong for you?" Mike asked sympathetically.

Blaine closed his eyes and nodded. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but himself, but they still were. Not that it mattered. But he would overcome it. He had no choice.

"So you'll do it, then? You will be my witness should Kurt ask?"

"You are positive that he will say nothing of Tina to anyone?" Mike asked. When Blaine nodded emphatically, he nodded once in return. "Very well. Then yes, if Kurt so desires to ask, I will back up your account."

Blaine gave his cousin a small smile of gratitude. "Thanks. I better be on my way. I hope to put this in his hands this morning, and he usually walks in the park after breakfast. So hopefully I will find him there."

Blaine hurried to the park and paced nervously along the path that Kurt had mentioned was a favorite. He had gone there on purpose multiple times with the intent of 'coincidentally' running into Kurt on his walks in order to join him. He could feast his gaze on Kurt's ethereal good looks or breathe in the subtle scent of him. But no more. He knew his company had probably been little desired before and certainly wouldn't be now. Fortunately, for his mental well being, it wasn't long before he saw Kurt and hurried toward him. He saw Kurt hesitate and knew that he would have turned away if he could, but he knew he had been seen.

"I have been walking here for some time in the hopes of meeting you. Will you do me the honor of reading this letter?" Blaine asked, praying for composure as he pressed the letter into Kurt's hand, quickly so that Kurt couldn't refuse it or hand it back. And without waiting for an answer, he made a slight bow and walked away.

As Blaine approached Cheerio Castle he felt his shoulders slump in despair. He hardly knew what to think. He imagined Kurt reading the letter and wondered what his reaction would be. Would he believe him? Would he think better of him after reading it? Or would he condemn Blaine as a liar and dismiss it out of hand? What if he didn't read it at all?

He had no way of knowing. He could only hope that Kurt would read it and accept it as the truth. Maybe Kurt would one day feel less hostile toward him. But for any other kind of feelings, Blaine knew such hopes were over.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **None. Kurt begins to see the light.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

_I apologize that this took me some time to update. If you follow me on Tumblr, you probably know I lost my father in law suddenly to cancer and this has been a hectic time for me and my family. Thank you for your patience and for the words of support some of you sent. It was most appreciated._

**Graphic by Jenny (blaineslacepanties on Tumblr)**

* * *

Kurt woke the next morning feeling as if he had hardly slept a wink, his mind racing with the same thoughts that had been going through his mind since Blaine had left him stunned in the parsonage. He had yet to recover from the shock of what had happened and could not think of anything else. Being inside made him feel trapped and confused, and Kurt decided that he _needed_ to go outside, if for no other reason but his sanity. He was heading directly for his favorite path when the memory of often running into Blaine there stopped him. He took a different path that led through one of the gates onto the grounds that ran along side the park instead of through it.

After walking that path a few times, Kurt decided that the morning was far too pleasant to avoid the park altogether and tentatively made his way into the park and along the walk. He was finally starting to relax ever so slightly when he caught glimpse of a gentleman up ahead. Worried that it might be Blaine, he immediately began to retreat. But the person was close enough to see him and stepped forward quickly.

"Kurt!"

Kurt winced as he recognized Blaine's voice calling him. He moved toward the gate in an effort to escape but reached it at the same moment as Blaine. Kurt knew his pale face and the dark circles under his eyes bespoke of a poor night's sleep, and Blaine looked the same, if not worse. His normally tame curls were loose and wild, and his face was unshaven. He wore only a simple jacket over a plain linen shirt with no cravat, and his nondescript pants were tucked into boots that lacked their customary shine. He looked at Kurt for a silent moment, his eyes raking over him with a flash of something like anguish and concern that was quickly hidden by haughty composure.

"I have been walking here for some time in the hopes of meeting you. Will you do me the honor of reading this letter?" And with a slight bow, Blaine turned and hurried away in the direction of Cheerio Castle.

Kurt watched Blaine walk away. The stiff set of his shoulders and pace of his gait seemed so like the steady purpose he often saw in him. Blaine didn't turn back around and Kurt did not look away until he was out of sight.

With a deep sigh, Kurt looked at the letter in his hand. He had no expectation of any pleasure from it, but his curiosity could not be denied. The envelope contained two sheets of paper, written through in close hand. Looking at the top corner, Kurt saw that it was dated from Cheerio Castle at eight that morning.

_"Be not alarmed, Sir, on receiving this letter, by the apprehension of its containing any repetition of those sentiments, or renewal of those offers which were last night so disgusting to you. I write without any intention of causing you pain or of humbling myself by dwelling on wishes which, for both our happiness, can't be too soon forgotten. The effort which the formation and the perusal of this letter must occasion should have been spared, had not my character required it to be written and read. You must pardon the freedom with which I demand your attention. Your feelings, I know, will bestow it unwillingly, but I demand it of your justice."_

Kurt took a deep breath and glanced around to make sure he was alone. His heartbeat had picked up and beat in an unsteady rhythm inside the tightness of his chest. A slight breeze caressed his face for a moment and he would have sworn he could detect Blaine's scent rising from the papers he held. His stomach fluttered nervously and he turned so the breeze was at his back as he continued to read. Emotions flitted across his face as he read Blaine's accounting of his actions. He felt anger and outrage over Blaine's machinations to keep Rachel and Finn apart. And his initial reaction to Blaine's telling of Sebastian's shocking behavior was scornful disbelief until he read about how Sebastian had attempted to seduce and ruin Tina Anderson. Blaine might be capable of deceit, but would he do so at risk of his beloved sister's reputation? Kurt felt more confused than ever as he reached the end of the letter and whispered the very last words softly aloud to himself:

_"Blaine Devon Anderson."_

When Blaine gave him the letter, Kurt didn't expect it to contain a renewal of his offer and he had no expectation of all of its contents. But he read it with a feeling of almost _eagerness_. He had to read it twice just to be able to comprehend any of it. And he could hardly define his own feelings as he read.

With a strong prejudice against anything Blaine might say, Kurt began to read his account of what happens at McKinley Hall. He almost instantly resolved to dismiss Blaine's belief of Rachel's disinterest, especially since he freely admitted his real objections to the match. Blaine expressed no regret for what he had done. His manner of expression was haughty, full of pride and insolence, with absolutely no regret for what he had done.

"Insufferable man," Kurt whispered harshly, staring at the paper hard enough as though to set it on fire by sheer will alone. "How could he do such a thing to poor Rachel?"

But Kurt was able to read the account of Sebastian with somewhat clearer attention. These events, if true, must overthrow every cherished opinion he had of Sebastian's worth. It bore an alarming affinity to Sebastian's own history of himself, and Kurt was alternately feeling astonishment, apprehension, and even horror. He wanted to discredit such an account entirely.

"This can't be. It has to be the lie of all lies!" he said repeatedly as he read.

When he had gone through the whole letter twice, hardly knowing anything of the last page or two, he put it hastily away, vowing to disregard it and never look at it again. In this perturbed state of mind, with thoughts racing and unable to rest on any one thing, Kurt walked on. Within moments he had the letter unfolded again, and collecting himself as well as he could, he once again began to read the whole mortifying tale of Sebastian, commanding himself to examine the meaning in every sentence.

The account of Sebastian's connection to Dalton was exactly what he himself had related. And the late Mr. Anderson's kindness, though Kurt hadn't known its extent, also had been told by Sebastian's own words. So far, each of them confirmed the others tale, but when it came to the will, the difference was great. Kurt remembered clearly what Sebastian had said, and it was difficult not to feel that there was a horrible duplicity on one side or the other. But when he read and re-read, paying close attention to the particulars immediately following of Sebastian's resigning all pretensions to the living, of his receiving in lieu so considerable a sum as three thousand pounds, again Kurt was forced to hesitate. He tapped the letter against his lips, weighing every circumstance with what he meant to be impartiality, deliberating on the probability of each statement, but with little success. On both sides it was only assertion. He read yet again, but every line laid out the affair more clearly, and whereas before reading he had believed it impossible that anything could render Blaine's conduct less than infamous, he now found his words capable of making him appear entirely blameless.

The extravagance and general profligacy which Blaine had no hesitation to lay at Sebastian's charge shocked Kurt. Especially since he could not prove it to be unjust. Kurt had never heard of Sebastian before his entrance into the militia, in which he had engaged at the persuasion of Captain Puckerman, who he had by chance run into and renewed a slight acquaintance. Of his former way of life nothing had been known in Lima, except what he told himself. As to his real character, Kurt had never felt a need to inquire. Sebastian's countenance, voice, and manner had established him as one in possession of every virtue. Kurt tried to recollect some particular instance of goodness, some distinguished trait of integrity or benevolence that might rescue Sebastian from Blaine's accusations, or at least, by the predominance of virtue, atone for what Blaine had described as the idleness and vice of many years' continuance. But he could think of nothing. He could picture Sebastian instantly before him, in every charm of air and speaking, but he could remember no more substantial good than the general approbation of the neighborhood, and the regard which his social prowess had gained him in the whole mess.

After pausing on this point a considerable while, Kurt continued to read. But the story which followed, of Sebastian's designs on Tina Anderson, received some confirmation from what had passed between Mike and himself only the morning before. And he was referred for the truth of every particular to Mike himself, whose character he had no reason to question. At one point Kurt had almost decided to approach him directly and immediately, but decided against the idea because of the awkwardness of the situation. He finally admitted to himself that Blaine would never have made such a suggestion were he not completely assured of his cousin's corroboration.

Kurt remembered perfectly well everything that had passed in conversation between Sebastian and himself their first evening in each others' company. What Sebastian had said then was still fresh in his memory. Kurt was now struck with the impropriety of such communications to a stranger, and wondered how it had escaped his notice before. He saw the indelicacy of putting one's self forward as Sebastian had done, and the inconsistency of his professions with his conduct. Kurt remembered that Sebastian had boasted of having no fear of seeing Blaine, had in fact stated that _Blaine_ might leave the country, but that _he_ should stand his ground. Yet he had avoided the Mckinley Hall ball the very next week. Kurt also remembered that, until Finn, Quinn and Blaine had quitted McKinley Hall, Sebastian had told his story to no one but him. But once they were gone, it had become conversation all over the neighborhood. Sebastian had no reserves, no scruples in sinking Blaine's character, though he had assured Kurt that respect for Blaine's father would always prevent his disparaging the son.

How differently did everything now appear where Sebastian was concerned! His attentions to Miss Motta were now the consequence of views solely and hatefully mercenary. Her sudden fortune proved no longer the moderation of Sebastian's wishes, but his eagerness to grasp at anything. His behavior to Kurt could now have had no tolerable motive whatsoever. Sebastian had either been deceived with regard to Kurt's fortune, perhaps believing him the heir to his father's estate, or he had been gratifying his own vanity by encouraging the preference which Kurt now believed he had most incautiously shown. Every lingering struggle in Sebastian's favor grew fainter and fainter. In further justification of Blaine, Kurt could not help but remember that Finn, when questioned by Rachel, had long ago asserted his blamelessness in the affair. As proud and repulsive as Blaine's manners could be, Kurt had never seen anything that betrayed him to be unprincipled or unjust. Among his own peers and connections, Blaine was highly esteemed and valued. Even Sebastian had allowed him merit as a brother, and Kurt had often heard Blaine speak so affectionately of his sister as to prove him capable of some feelings. Had Blaine's actions truly been what Sebastian claimed, so gross a violation of everything right could hardly have been concealed from the world. And a friendship between a person capable of such cruelty and such an amiable man as Finn Hudson was nearly incomprehensible.

Kurt took a deep breath to steady himself as his thoughts on the matter clicked. He felt himself blush deeply, feeling absolutely ashamed of himself. He could not think of either Blaine or Sebastian without feeling he had been blind, partial, prejudiced, and completely absurd.

"How despicably I have acted!" he whispered to himself, now utterly ashamed of his role in defending Sebastian's character at the expense of Blaine's. He remembered all the snide comments he had made to his friends and sisters, laughing at Blaine's behavior and pride while supporting Sebastian's. "I, who have prided myself on my judgement. I, who have valued myself on my abilities, who have often disdained the generous candor of my sister, and gratified my own vanity in useless or blamable mistrust! How humiliating is this? Had I been in love, I could not have been more wretchedly blind. But vanity, not love, has been my folly. Pleased with the preference of one, and offended by the neglect of the other, on the very beginning of our acquaintance, I have courted ignorance, and driven reason away, where either were concerned. Until this moment I never knew myself."

From himself to Rachel to Finn, Kurt's thoughts were in a line which soon brought to his recollection that Blaine's explanation there had appeared very insufficient, and he read it yet again. The effect was quite different on this latest perusal. How could he refuse to credit Blaine's assertions in one instance when he had been obliged to accept them in the other? Blaine declared himself to be totally ignorant of Rachel's attachment. Now Kurt could not help remembering that Mercedes' opinion had been that Rachel needed to tell Finn about her feelings. And he could not deny the justice of Blaine's description of Rachel. He realized now that Rachel's feelings, though fervent, were little displayed, and that there was a constant complacency in her air and manner not often united with a great sense of passion or love.

When Kurt came to that part of the letter in which his family was mentioned in terms of such mortifying, yet merited reproach, his sense of shame was severe. The justice of the charges struck him too forcibly to be denied, and the circumstances to which Blaine particularly alluded as having passed at the McKinley Hall ball, and as confirming all his first disapproval, could not have made a stronger impression on Blaine's mind than on his own. For it was undeniable that his younger sisters, his mother, and yes, even his dear father had acted in such a way as to expose themselves to censure.

The compliment to himself and Rachel was not unfelt. It soothed him, but it could not console him for the contempt which had thus been self-attracted by the rest of their family. Kurt shook his head now in disbelief. It was a wonder Blaine had even asked for his hand at all. Just how great was Blaine's attachment to him? And even more, how could he not have seen it? For Blaine to have reconciled himself to accept Kurt despite everything must have taken some great struggle. But no matter how elegantly Blaine spoke, once he was reconciled to his feelings and made his decision, surely he could have expressed himself better than to say he liked Kurt most unwillingly. The sting of those words warred with the declaration of Blaine's passions. How could Kurt, had he been inclined to do so, have accepted such a proposal, no matter the honesty in which it was given? Knowing now what he did from the letter, though, Kurt felt he might have been inclined to at least give some pause before declaring he would not have Blaine.

Kurt closed his eyes and sighed. It was too soon to regret his decision. He needed more time to think on it, more time to reconsider the whole of his acquaintance with Blaine. He needed to form an opinion on his own, without having it influenced by the falsity of others only then could he look back and allow himself to either rejoice or regret his hasty words.

"Not that it matters now," he said to himself. "It's not like he will ever renew his offer, and what has been said can't be unsaid. There is no reason that I should doubt my first reaction. But I will allow that I must reconsider my overall opinion of the gentleman and give it the benefit of sound judgement."

_"I love you, and for this reason I am willing to overlook all the reasons against this, forget all common sense," Blaine had said._

For some reason, remembering those words now caused a sensation of warmth to spread throughout Kurt's body. _Love_. What could a man like Blaine _possibly_ know of love? At least the fiery, stout love Kurt craved? _No_. Blaine could not possibly love him, not truly, not deeply, not...

_"You have to allow me to tell you how much I admire you, how ardently I love you."_

Each word Blaine had spoken now burned into Kurt's thoughts as clear, if not clearer than they had when he had first said them. Kurt shook his head in confusion. Was he wrong in his assessment? After all, ardent admiration and love bespoke of passion. Did Blaine hide his emotions, just as Rachel hid hers from Finn? But if Kurt could see Rachel's feelings, surely he could detect them in Blaine. Couldn't he?

These thoughts brought Kurt back to Rachel's suffering. As he considered that Rachel's disappointment had in fact been the work of their nearest relations, and how materially they both must be hurt by such impropriety of conduct, he felt depressed beyond anything he had ever known before.

After wandering along the lane for over two hours, giving way to every variety of thought, reconsidering events, determining probabilities, and reconciling himself, as well as he could, to a change so sudden and so important, fatigue and realization of his long absence made him return to the parsonage. He entered the house with the hope of appearing as cheerful as usual, and repressed such reflections as must make him unfit for conversation.

He was immediately told that the two gentlemen from Cheerio Castle had each called during his absence. Blaine had come by only for a few minutes to take his leave. But Mike had been sitting with them for at least an hour, hoping for Kurt to return, and almost resolving to walk after him until he could be found. Kurt pretended concern over missing them both, but deep down inside rejoiced at it. All he could think of was his letter, and he was not sure he could trust himself around Mike right now since he would be more than tempted to ask him about all Blaine had written.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, R this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **masturbation, but not terribly graphic. Some sadness, maybe a bit of regret. Depression. Oh, boys...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (cuddlyblaine on Tumblr)**

* * *

The following morning, Blaine and Mike left Cheerio Castle. Blaine knew it would be torture to take his leave of Kurt after his refusal, but he couldn't help but wonder about his reaction to his letter. He always seemed to express himself in written word, rather than in conversation. The idea that Kurt might not believe him was painful, but Blaine tried to take comfort in knowing he had done all he could to tell Kurt the truth and hope that should they meet in the future, it would be pleasant and not filled with resentment or suspicion.

Blaine felt the sting of rejection so deeply it took his breath away if he allowed himself to dwell on it. Not once, in all his most apprehensive moments of consideration and planning to ask Kurt for his hand, did he think for a moment that Kurt wouldn't have _him._ The match, which had caused him so much grief in its utter imprudence, should have caused Kurt joy in an equal, if not _greater _amount! Blaine wasn't insensible to what he had to offer. He knew that even if he weren't handsome, his wealth and position in society was more than enough to entice nearly anyone he could possibly desire.

_Anyone but the one person he truly desired._

That Kurt would reject him, even for the reasons he laid out, was difficult for Blaine to reconcile his mind to. There could be only one reason; Kurt's dislike for him was so great that even all his wealth and power couldn't tempt him. Kurt hadn't even hesitated a moment before turning his offer down. In all his internal struggles, Blaine had never once considered that Kurt wouldn't want him. Finding that out caused a hollow emptiness in his chest and an ache deep in the pit of his stomach. He had known all his life that the reason anyone would accept an offer of marriage from him was because of what he had and not who he was. He could have his pick of anyone, and they would all agree to his suit with little more inducement than his name and the fortune behind it. He had resigned himself to that long ago.

Kurt didn't care for him, and his loathing had to be deep for him to reject all Blaine had to offer. Yet, if Kurt were to accept him for his wealth and position, he wouldn't be the man Blaine had fallen so hard and completely for. The coldness in his blue eyes when he had informed Blaine that not only would he not have him, he could never be induced to have him still burned Blaine in the depths of his soul. He had never in all his life felt so dejected, alone and utterly heartbroken. The pain seemed to grow with every breath he took until he was sure he would die from it. He would never have Kurt, never possess him, never lie next to him with fingers entwined as they caught their breath after making love, never wake him with kisses or fall asleep surrounded by his scent and the sound of his heart beating. They would never talk of books and music, never travel the countryside, never bicker over silly things and make up in the best of ways. The loss of the life he would never have hurt Blaine more than he had ever dreamed was possible. He wanted to fall to his knees and wail his agonizing grief aloud, but forced himself to hide his emotions the way he always had, deep under layers of pride.

With Kurt, just being with him had been enough for Blaine. Often, after walking with him in the park, he had thought of things he should have said and would castigate himself to do better the next time. Yet each time he found himself tongue tied in feelings of admiration and yes, desire. But Kurt hadn't seemed to mind his silence and allowed him time to gather his thoughts before speaking. Blaine had convinced himself that Kurt understood and accepted him for himself, rather than his fortune. He didn't put himself forward like so many others had who were in search of a wealthy husband, and Blaine had concluded that Kurt had enjoyed his company. How wrong he had been.

"Blaine."

Mike's voice cut into Blaine's thoughts. "We can stop at the Evans' house. I can make up an excuse if you want to go in."

Blaine looked up and saw Sam standing in the front yard, ready to bow his farewell as they passed. He was suddenly exhausted. "No. I have nothing left to attend there. I took my leave once and won't do it again." He leaned his head back against the leather of the carriage seat and closed his eyes, unwilling to face his cousin's worried countenance.

* * *

"Mercedes! I am off to Cheerio Castle. I just saw Colonel Chang and Mr. Anderson taking their leave and Her Ladyship will no doubt be in need of consolation," Sam called as he grabbed his hat and went to make his way to Lady Sue's side. When he returned, it was with an invitation to dinner as Lady Sue was indeed suffering from a case of the doldrums at the loss of her nephews' company.

Kurt could not see Lady Sue without thinking that, had he so chosen it, he might by this time have been presented to her as her future nephew. The idea of her complete indignation was enough to bring a mischievous smile to his face for a brief moment, and he amused himself at wondering what she would have said or done in response. But such thoughts reminded him of Blaine and his letter, and the smile faded as he tried to think no more on the subject.

Their first topic of conversation was the diminution of the Cheerio Castle party.

"I assure you, I feel it exceedingly," said Lady Sue. "No one feels the loss of friends as much as I do. I am particularly attached to these young men, and know them to be even more attached to me, as they should be. They were sorry to go, but then of course they always are. Mike rallied his spirits well enough, but Blaine seemed to find it hard this time. Although he should try passing a gallstone. _That's_ hard. But his attachment to Cheerio Castle certainly increases." She slanted a smug look in Becky's direction, then narrowed her gaze on Kurt.

"You're quiet tonight, Porcelain. Cat got your tongue? Or the thought of leaving Aretha and going back to your mundane existence got you down? If that's the case, you need to write to your mother and insist that you stay longer."

"I am much obliged to your ladyship for your kind invitation," replied Kurt, "but I'm afraid I can't accept it. I have to be in town next Saturday."

Sue raised an eyebrow at him. "But you'll have been here only six weeks. I expected you to stay two months at least. There can be no reason for your going so soon. Mrs. Hummel could certainly spare you for another fortnight."

Kurt smiled politely. "But my father can't. He wrote last week to hurry my return."

"Pssshh!" Lady Sue waved a hand dismissively. "if your mother can spare you then of course your father can as well, especially since you aren't needed for the estate as it's entailed to Sam here. And if you will stay another month complete, it will be in my power to take you part of the way."

"You are all kindness, but I believe we must abide by our original plan," Kurt said firmly, trying to ignore the slight throb at his temple.

Lady Sue seemed rather put out as she asked many other questions about their journey, and since she actually did not answer them all herself, Kurt had to pay attention to the conversation. He decided this was fortuitous since it kept him aware of his surroundings and his mind occupied on something besides Blaine.

Reflection on everything must be reserved for whenever he was alone. Kurt was somewhat shocked to discover how relieving it was to go on solitary walks or retire to his room where he could be alone with all of his thoughts, no matter how unpleasant they might be.

It was nearly to the point that Kurt knew Blaine's letter by heart. He studied each sentence over and over and each time his feelings toward Blaine were vastly different. When he remembered Blaine's cocksure and condescending manner of address, he was angry and indignant all over again. But then he would recall how unjustly he had condemned and faulted Blaine, and his ire was turned against himself. Blaine's obvious hurt and disappointment became an object of compassion, because Kurt truly was tender hearted and didn't like hurting anyone. He was genuinely grateful that such a man of respectful character had formed an attachment to him. But he knew that he could not for a moment repent his refusal or let himself desire to ever see Blaine again. His thoughts were far too unsteady where Blaine was concerned and Kurt had to be cautious not to get involved emotionally since his vicious words had all but insured that Blaine would never renew his offer.

When he was alone, Kurt could not help but sometimes wonder how things might have been between him and Blaine had he accepted his hand. There was a natural sort of progression between a couple after the announcement of an engagement. Blaine had held Kurt's hands to his chest while he had made his feelings known. What would he have done if Kurt had, instead of refusing, stated with no hesitation, "Yes, I will have you!"

Would those lips have brushed over his fingers as his hands were raised to Blaine's mouth? Would he have taken it a little further and drawn him close? Kurt knew Blaine was a man of honor, but with the assurance of their engagement have allowed him to kiss him? Blaine would not back away from his word once it was given. If he had struggled to the point he had claimed, would he have been eager to end his own suffering as soon as Kurt allowed? With the empty house and quiet evening, no one would have disturbed them.

His thoughts progressed in such a way as to awaken all his senses. Sensing a need for privacy, Kurt excused himself to his room for a nap, knowing that Mercedes would not disturb him. Laying across his bed, he lifted the last page of the now well-worn letter.

"_Blaine Devon Anderson_," he whispered as he traced the letters of the bold signature. For some reason the action made him feel somewhat closer to Blaine, and the sensation brought back all the small moments between them where they had touched; when Blaine had touched his cheek, held his hands, brushed his arm.

Kurt let the letter drop against his chest. The light weight of it felt heavy somehow and he took a deep breath, biting his lip as he did so. He closed his eyes and rolled his hips slightly, aware of a building ache deep inside him that he couldn't quite explain.

"_Blaine Anderson_."

Saying the name invoked a strange sort of pleasure. Kurt gave way to his unfamiliar longings, letting his mind play out what might have happened had he said yes. He licked his lips. What if all the anger Blaine had shown in yelling at him had instead been passion? Would his lips have met his own, hard and probing? Or soft and sure?

Blaine had strong hands that were warm and looked quite capable. What would such a moment feel like, to be claimed fully by a man in the most intimate of ways? Kurt pictured those honey green eyes watching him as Blaine kissed his cheeks, trailing warm kisses down his chin and over the sensitive skin of his neck. Kurt ran his fingers lightly over his own lips, letting them play a moment before sliding them down the imaginary path of Blaine's mouth, skimming lightly down his chest for a moment before unbuttoning his shirt.

Experience didn't allow for him to imagine the full effect of Blaine's love making, but Kurt was not so innocent as not to understand what would happen. He had heard the tales whispered by others, including the graphic and frank description by the neighbor's stable boy of his furtive and passionate meetings with a former master who had actually been married. He smoothed his hand over his bare chest and felt the brush of paper as the letter touched him, the sensation almost burning to his heated skin.

"_Blaine Anderson_." Kurt breathed out harshly as he reached down to palm his rapidly hardening cock with his other hand. He stroked himself firmly and shuddered, imagining Blaine everywhere; over him, under him, inside him, surrounding him. Blaine really did have the most incredible eyes, and Kurt couldn't forget the tantalizingly clean scent of the soap he favored, unfettered by perfume or oils. He imagined the smell would be even more breathtaking and masculine as he peeled the tight fitting jacket off Blaine's broad shoulders and followed it with the fine linen of his shirt, leaving his chest bare to Kurt's touch and scrutiny. Kurt wondered about the muscles he knew he would find. Blaine was a gentleman but not unaccustomed to vigorous exercise and pursuits. Would those hidden parts be tanned like his face from exposure to the sun?

"_Blaine_," Kurt gasped, opening the buttons of his breeches and sighing with the relief of lessened pressure on his aching erection. He took himself in his hand, stroking firmly and quickly, grimacing a bit at the chafe but not wanting to take time to stop and get up to use his Milk of Roses for easier movement. He rubbed his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the moisture forming there and using it to help his strokes as his motions grew faster. The tingling warmth low in his belly slid further down to gather in his balls as he moved closer to the edge. In that moment between torture and ecstasy he considered that he should have said yes if only to fulfill this desire. His base attraction to Blaine that he had tried so steadfastly to ignore was only enhanced by the knowledge that Blaine was attracted to him. Kurt had always supposed Blaine to be indifferent to his charms, but if such a man as Blaine, who could have his pick of anyone, asked for Kurt's hand, the surely it meant that he felt for Kurt the same need that Kurt sometimes felt for him.

Kurt stroked harder and faster, his breath coming in stuttered gasps until finally his release crashed over him, leaving him panting and trembling. Instantly, he knew it was wrong. He had rejected Blaine's suit and rightly so. He had no right to use Blaine in such an intimate way, even if Blaine would never know of the service he had just done for him. Blushing shamefully and more than a little embarrassed by the way he had let his thoughts get so carried away, Kurt used his handkerchief and the water in the pitcher to clean himself up before righting his clothing.

When his breath finally slowed and steadied and his cheeks felt cooler, Kurt finally felt that he could think on recent events. In his own past behavior, there was a constant source of irritation and regret. In the unhappy defects of his family, a subject of even heavier chagrin. They really were hopeless. His father, contented with laughing at them, would never exert himself to restrain the wild giddiness of his youngest daughters. And his mother, with manners so far from right herself, was entirely insensible of the evil. Kurt had frequently united with Rachel in an effort to check the wildness of Brittany and Santana. But while they were supported by their mother's indulgence, what chance could there be of improvement? Brittany, vapid and sweet tempered, totally malleable under Santana's influence and often confused by any other advice. And Santana, self-willed and careless, would scarcely give them the time of day. They were ignorant, idle, and vain. While there was an officer in Lima, they would flirt with him. And while Lima was within a walk of Hummel House, they would be going there forever. It was no wonder Blaine expressed concern. While Kurt could not forgive his delivery out of a sense of family loyalty, he could understand the wish not to be burdened with such a family.

Anxiety on Rachel's behalf was another prevailing concern, and Blaine's explanation, by restoring Finn to all Kurt's former good opinion, heightened the sense of what Rachel had lost. His affection was proved to have been sincere, and his conduct cleared of all blame, unless any could attach to the implicitness of his confidence in his friend. How grievous then was the thought that, of a situation so desirable in every respect, so replete with advantage, so promising for happiness, Rachel had been deprived, by the folly and indecorum of her own family!

When to these recollections was added the development of Sebastian's character, it may be easily believed that the happy spirits which had seldom been depressed before, were now so much affected as to make it almost impossible for Kurt to appear even remotely cheerful.

* * *

Their engagements at Cheerio Castle were as frequent during the last week of Kurt's stay as they had been at first. His very last evening was spent there, and her ladyship again inquired minutely into the particulars of their journey, gave them directions as to the best method of packing, and was so insistent on particulars that Kurt grimly resolved to undo his packing and redo it just to say it was right. When they parted, Lady Sue, with great condescension, wished them a good journey, and invited them to come to visit again next year, and Miss Becky exerted herself so far as to curtsey and hold out her hand to be kissed.

On Saturday morning Kurt and Sam met over breakfast, and Sam took the opportunity of paying the parting civilities which he deemed indispensably necessary.

"I don't know whether Mercedes has yet expressed her sense of your kindness in coming to visit, but I'm very certain you will not leave the house without receiving her thanks for it. The favor of your company has been much appreciated, I assure you. We know how little there is to tempt anyone to our humble abode. Our plain manner of living, our small rooms and few domestics, and the little we see of the world, must make it extremely dull to a young man like yourself, but I hope you will believe us grateful for the condescension, and that we have done everything in our power to prevent your spending your time unpleasantly," Sam said, his face earnest in its seriousness.

Kurt was quick with his thanks and assurances of happiness. "Sam, I have spent these six weeks with great enjoyment. The pleasure of being with Mercedes, and the kind attentions I've received, well, I am the one who is grateful. I will have nothing but fond stories to tell on my return."

Sam smiled, looking pleased. "It gives me great pleasure to hear that you have passed your time agreeably. We have certainly done our best, and most fortunately having it in our power to introduce you to very superior society, and, from our connection with Cheerio Castle, the frequent means of varying the humble home scene. I think we may flatter ourselves that your visit cannot have been completely boring. Our situation with regard to Lady Sue's family is indeed the sort of extraordinary advantage and blessing which few can boast. You see on what a footing we are. You see how continually we are engaged there. In truth I must acknowledge that, with all the disadvantages of this humble parsonage, I should not think anyone abiding in it an object of compassion, while they are sharers of our intimacy at Cheerio Castle. In fact, you can carry a very favorable report of us into Lima, my dear cousin. I flatter myself at least that you will be able to do so. You've seen Lady Sue's great attentions to my Mercedes, and I hope it doesn't appear that your friend has drawn an unfortunate— but on this point it will be as well to be silent. Only let me assure you, Kurt, that I can from my heart honestly wish you equal happiness in marriage. Mercedes and I seem to have but one mind and one way of thinking. We were designed for each other."

Kurt smiled his agreement. He was pleased that his friend had found happiness. At length the chaise arrived, the trunks were fastened on, the parcels placed within, and it was pronounced to be ready. Affectionate farewells were made between Mercedes and her best friend and younger brother, and before long the two young gentlemen were in the carriage and on their way.

After a few minutes' silence, Marcus bounced a bit in his seat, full of excitement for both the visit and the journey home. "It seems but a day or two since we first came, Kurt! So many things have happened!"

"A great many indeed," said Kurt with a sigh.

"We have dined nine times at Cheerio Castle, besides drinking tea there twice! How much I shall have to tell when we return home!"

Kurt turned to look unseeingly out the window. "And how much I shall have to conceal!" he whispered softly.

Their journey was quiet for the most part, and within a few hours of their leaving, they reached Mr. Holliday's house, where they were to remain a few days.

Rachel looked well, and Kurt had little time to study her amidst the various entertainments which their aunt had reserved for them. But Rachel was to go home with him, and at Hummel House there would be time enough for thorough observation.

Meanwhile, Kurt was determined to wait until they got home before he confided to his sister about Blaine's proposal. The news would no doubt astonish Rachel and manage to gratify whatever of his own vanity he had not yet been able to reason away. He was so tempted to just open up and tell her all, but was undecided over just what he should communicate. He didn't want to say anything about Finn and cause his sister more grief, so he determined to keep silent for the moment.

Soon their visit was drawing to an end and Rachel and Kurt were taken to the inn where Mr. Hummel's carriage was to meet them. From there they traveled directly to the fellow inn a short distance from Lima, where they were cheerfully met by Brittany and Santana, who beckoned to them from an upstairs dining room.

"Rachel! Kurt!" she called, drawing the attention of everyone on the street. Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed as he and Rachel went into the inn. They gave their coat and wraps to the attending servant and went upstairs to join their younger sisters. The girls had been there a little over an hour, happily employed in visiting an opposite milliner, watching the sentinel on guard, and munching on salad and cucumber.

After welcoming them with affectionate hugs, Brittany triumphantly displayed a table set out with such cold meat as an inn larder usually affords, exclaiming, "Isn't this a nice surprise?"

"And we mean to treat you," added Santana, "but you must lend us the money, for we have just spent ours at the shop out there." She opened a hat box and held up its contents. "Look at this bonnet I got. I don't think it's very pretty, but I thought I might as well buy it as not. I can take it apart as soon as I get home and see if I can make it up any better."

When Kurt eyed the hat warily and abused it as ugly, Santana continued with perfect unconcern, "Oh! but there were two or three much uglier in the shop, you should have seen them! Once I've bought some prettier colored satin to trim it with, I think it will be nice enough. Besides, it will not much matter what one wears this summer, after the regiment leaves, and they are going in a fortnight."

"Are they?" asked Kurt, feeling a sense of both relief and satisfaction.

"They are going to be encamped near Columbus, close to the German Village. If only Papa would take us all there for the summer! It would be such a delicious scheme, and I dare say would hardly cost anything at all. Mamàn would like to go too, of all things! Only think otherwise what a miserable summer we shall have!" Santana pouted. But then she brightened.

"Now I have got some news for you," she said as they sat down to eat. "What do you think? It is excellent news about a certain person we all like!"

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other, and Kurt turned to the waiter. "Thank you, that will be all. We will call if we need anything."

"Aye, sir," the servant nodded as he turned and went down the stairs.

Santana laughed. "Oh, Kurt, that is so like your formality and discretion. You thought the waiter shouldn't hear, as if he cared! I dare say he often hears worse things said than I am going to say. But then, he is an ugly fellow! So I am glad he's gone. I never saw such a long chin in my life. And now for my news. It's about dear Sebastian! There is no danger of him marrying Sugar Motta. She has been sent to her uncle in Cleveland and is gone to stay. Sebastian is safe."

"Maybe more that Miss Motta is safe!" chimed in Kurt, "safe from a connection imprudent as to fortune."

"She is a great fool for going away, if she liked him," stated Santana emphatically.

"Oh, but I do hope there is no strong attachment on either side," worried Rachel.

"I'm sure there isn't on his, I would be surprised if he ever cared three straws about her. Who could about such a nasty little freckled thing?" scoffed Santana. Brittany looked between them and nodded.

Kurt shook his head, knowing he alone knew more about Sebastian than the others. "It's all for the best, I'm sure. Let's eat so we can get home before nightfall."

As soon as they had all eaten and the elder ones had paid, the carriage was ordered. After some contrivance, the whole party, with all their boxes, work-bags, and parcels, and the unwelcome addition of Brittany and Santana's purchases, were seated in it.

"How nicely we are all crammed in," cried Santana. "I'm glad I bought my bonnet, if it's only for the fun of having another bandbox! Well, now we are quite comfortable and snug, and we can talk and laugh all the way home. And in the first place, let us hear what has happened to you all since you went away. Have either of you seen any pleasant men? Have you had any flirting? I was in great hopes that at least one of you would have got a husband before you came back. Rachel will be quite an old maid soon, I declare. She is almost three-and-twenty! Lord, how ashamed I should be of not being married before three-and-twenty! Miss Corcoran wants you so to get husbands, you don't even realize. She says Kurt should have taken Sam, but I don't think there would have been any fun in it. Lord! how I should like to be married before any of you! Then I would chaperone you about to all the balls. We had such fun the other day at Colonel Montgomery's. Britt and I were to spend the day there, and Mrs. Montgomery promised to have a little dance in the evening. She and I are such friends!"

Kurt closed his eyes and tried to tune her out, listening as little as he could, but there was no escaping the frequent mention of Sebastian's name. Santana and Brittany chatted all the way home and it was with a sense of relief that Kurt recognized the drive leading to Hummel House.

Their reception at home was a happy one. Wilhemenia rejoiced to see Rachel was undiminished in beauty. And more than once did Burt say to Kurt: "I am glad you are come back."

In the afternoon Santana wanted them all to walk to Lima to see how everybody was doing, but Kurt steadily opposed the scheme. It should not be said that the Hummel siblings could not be at home half a day before they were in pursuit of the officers. But there was another reason for his opposition. He dreaded seeing Sebastian again, and was resolved to avoid it as long as possible. Ne took comfort in the fact that the regiment was leaving soon, and once they were gone, he hoped there could be nothing more to plague him on Sebastian's account.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Westerville, an elegant carriage pulled up to the front entryway and a pretty girl bounced out to it, eagerness and excitement taking over her natural shyness.  
"What has happened? Why haven't you written me?" demanded Tina Anderson, running to Blaine as soon as he stepped down from the carriage. "Am I to have a new brother?"

Blaine looked at his sister, unable to answer her. The devastated expression on his face conveyed the full depths of his pain, for her face instantly fell. Confusion filled her eyes, for she could fathom no person capable of turning down her brother.

Blaine walked past her, handing his gloves and greatcoat to the waiting servant and going straight to his study, calling for a snifter of brandy to be brought to him there. He loosened his cravat and paced the room pensively, finding himself thinking yet again of Kurt. He wondered if Kurt ever thought of him, thought of his letter. He was sure that Kurt at least believed him in regards to Sebastian, but what of the rest? And now that Kurt knew Sebastian for the scoundrel he was, did he still have feelings for him? Were they laughing together this very moment? Did Kurt think it better to be with a man with all the appearance of gentility than one who had true worth?

If they were to marry...

But Blaine shook his head here. _No_. He couldn't allow himself to think such things. If he did, he would go mad.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **None. Just a few hard realizations.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (cuddlyblaine on Tumblr)**

* * *

Kurt was impatient to tell Rachel what had happened. When he saw the chance to sneak away from the rest of the family unobserved, he took her elbow and pulled it to get her attention, signaling for her to follow him. They tiptoed to Rachel's room, where Kurt shut the door, locked it, and leaned against it for good measure.

"What is it, Kurt? Is something wrong?" Rachel asked him, concern heavy in her dark eyes.

"No. Yes. I don't know, it's all so confusing." Kurt sighed deeply, then held his hands out to Rachel. When she put her hands in his, he drew her to the small seating area and motioned for her to sit first. Once she was comfortable, Kurt sat down so he was facing her. He wondered briefly where to begin, resolving to leave out anything involving Rachel herself, wanting to keep her from any additional pain. Taking a deep breath, he plunged forward.

"Blaine proposed to me."

Rachel looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before her lips parted in surprise. "Blaine? Blaine Anderson proposed? I...I can scarce believe it!" She realized how that sounded and reached out to touch Kurt's shoulder. "Not that anyone admiring you and wishing to marry you is a surprise, of course," she amended apologetically.

Kurt told her about the disastrous proposal and Blaine's letter, careful not to mention Blaine's machinations to keep her and Finn apart.

"He just always seemed so aloof and disinterested in everything. And yet he was in love with you all along! Oh, the poor thing! Indeed he was wrong in being so assured you would accept him, but how wretchedly disappointed he must have felt!" Rachel said softly.

Kurt smiled stiffly. "Well, I have to confess I don't feel quite so sorry for him. I feel sure all his other feelings will soon banish any regard he had for me." He bit his lip and looked at Rachel. "You don't blame me for refusing him, do you?"

Rachel squeezed his hand. "Blame you? Oh, no. Of course not, Kurt."

"But do you blame for speaking so highly of Sebastian?" he pressed on.

"No. How could you have known of his true character, if indeed he was so dreadful?" She frowned. "But I can't believe Blaine would make up such slanderous things, especially involving his own sister. So it must be true! Oh, but perhaps there is just a terrible mistake, some misunderstanding!"

Kurt laughed and shook his head at her fondly. "No, Rachel, that won't do. You will never be able to make them _both_ good!" He sighed quietly. "It seems there is just enough merit between them to make one good sort of man. But now for my part, I'm inclined to believe it is all Blaine's."

But Rachel didn't smile. "I am just so shocked. Sebastian, such a scoundrel! I can hardly believe it! And poor Blaine. Just think what he must have suffered, and then knowing of your ill opinion of him. And then having to tell you such a scandalous thing about his sister! It's just too distressing, surely you feel it as well."

Kurt smiled at her. "You are so full of regret and compassion for him that I am growing lighter with each passing moment."

Rachel sighed, Kurt's teasing doing little to cheer her. "Poor Sebastian. There is such a look of goodness about him."

"Yes," agreed Kurt wryly. "One young man with all the goodness and the other with all the appearance of it."

Rachel looked at him, her eyes knowing and serious. "Kurt, I'm sure when you first read that letter you couldn't treat the matter as lightly as you do now."

Kurt looked down. "You're right. I couldn't. I was so uncomfortable, and there was no one I could talk to about it, no Rachel to comfort me and tell me I hadn't been so very weak and vain as I knew I had. How I wanted you there with me!"

Rachel reached for him and they wrapped their arms around each other tightly. For a silent moment they sat, each drawing comfort from the other. When Kurt sat back, he looked at Rachel solemnly.

"I want to ask your advice about something. Do you think I need to tell our general acquaintance about Sebastian's true character?" he asked her.

Rachel paused for a moment, then replied, "Surely there can be no reason to expose him quite so cruelly. What do you think?"

"That it shouldn't even be attempted. Blaine hasn't given me permission to make any of this public, especially in regards to his sister. I feel that he told me that, knowing I would keep it secret. And as for the rest, who would believe me? The general prejudice against Blaine is so violent that it would be the death of half the good people in Lima to attempt to place him in a positive light. Yet I do hate not to at least try to redeem him somehow," fretted Kurt.

"Well, it would be an injustice to Blaine to reveal anything he told you in confidence, even to try to atone for him in the eyes of people here. If he wants his character redeemed, he must do it himself," said Rachel wisely.

Kurt agreed. "Sebastian will soon be gone, and good riddance. I don't think I should say a word," he said earnestly.

Rachel nodded. "I agree. To have such things made public might ruin him forever. Maybe he's sorry for what he's done and is trying to reestablish his character. We must not make him desperate."

"Oh, Rachel," Kurt sighed. "I wish I could think as highly of people as you do."

He was inclined to disagree with her assessment. The fact that Sebastian tried to reestablish his character at the expense of a man who didn't deserve such only proved he wasn't sorry for what he had done. But Kurt's mind was somewhat relieved. He had gotten rid of some of the secrets that had weighed on him, and he knew he always had a willing listener in Rachel. But there were still some things lurking in the back of his mind. He dared not relate the other half of Blaine's letter. He could never explain to his sister how sincerely she had been valued by her friend, or the reasons for his abandoning her. It would only cause her pain.

Kurt knew Rachel was not happy. She still cherished a very tender affection for Finn. Having never even fancied herself in love before, her regard had all the warmth of first attachment, and, from her age and disposition, greater steadiness than most first attachments often boast. She fervently remembered and preferred Finn to all other men.

"Well, Kurt," said Wilhemenia one day, "what do you think of this sad business of Rachel's? For my part, I mean to never speak of it again to anybody. I told my your father so just the other day. I can't find out anything that says she saw him while she was in town." She sighed mournfully, then shook her head. "Well, he is a very undeserving young man. I don't suppose there's any chance in the world of her ever getting him now. There's been no talk of him returning to McKinley this summer, and believe me, I've asked everyone who is likely to know."

"No, I don't think he'll ever live at McKinley Hall again," Kurt said tactfully, glad that Rachel was in another part of the house and unable to hear their mother.

"Oh, well, it's just as he chooses, I'm sure. I don't think anyone really wants him to come back. And I shall always say he used my daughter quite ill, and if I was her, I wouldn't put up with it. My only comfort is she will likely die of a broken heart. Then, Kurt, then he'll be sorry for what he's done," Wilhemenia sniffed.

Kurt started at his mother incredulously, speechless.

After a moment, Wilhemenia continued, "So, the Evans' live quite comfortable, do they? Well, I only hope it will last. Though if Mercedes is half as sharp a manager as her mother, I daresay they'll do just fine. No extravagance, I guess, in their housekeeping?"

"None," answered Kurt, wishing his mother would change the subject.

"And I suppose they talked often enough about having Hummel House for themselves when your father is dead? Look upon it as quite their own, I'm sure," Wilhemenia huffed.

"Honestly, Mamán, they could hardly talk about such a thing in front of me, could they?" Kurt tried to reason.

Wilhemenia waved her hand dismissively. "I suppose it would have been strange if they had, but I've no doubt they talk of it frequently enough amongst themselves. Well, if they can rest easily with an estate that isn't lawfully their own, good for them. I personally would be ashamed of having one that had only been entailed on me. Though if you had been a dutiful child and accepted Sam first, this wouldn't be a problem."

Kurt kept silent. He wondered how his mother would react if she knew he had refused a man worth ten thousand a year. Self preservation kept him from saying anything.

* * *

The time for the regiment to stay in Lima was coming to an end, and many young people were walking around looking dejected. When Rachel and Kurt showed no signs of misery and were able to live life as usual, they were severely taken to task by their younger sisters, whose misery was extreme.

"How can you two be smiling?" snapped Santana.

Their affectionate mother shared all their grief. "I am sure," said Wilhemenia, "I cried for two days together when Colonel Miller's regiment went away. I thought I'd have broken my heart."

"I am sure I shall break mine," sniffed Santana.

"If only we could go to Lake Erie!" observed Wilhemenia.

"If only!" cried Santana, "but papa is so disagreeable."

"A little sunbathing would set me up forever, I'm sure," mused Wilhemenia.

"And Lord Tubbington is sure it would do me a great deal of good," added Brittany.

Such were the kind of lamentations resounding perpetually through Hummel House. Kurt tried to be entertained by them, but all sense of pleasure was lost in shame. He felt anew the justice of Blaine's objections and observations. Never before had he been so inclined to pardon his interference in regards to his friend.

But Santana's complaints soon became exclamations of joy when she received an invitation from Mrs. Montgomery, the recently wed young wife of Colonel Montgomery, to accompany her to Lake Erie. She and Santana had become quite the best of friends during their short acquaintance.

Santana skipped through the house, talking wildly of her excitement and her adoration of Mrs. Montgomery, much to her mother's delight and her sister's confused distress.

"I don't understand," Brittany said sadly. "I'm older than Santana, I should have been invited first, right?"

Kurt fretted over the whole prospect. He was sure sending Santana with the Montgomery's was tantamount to utter disaster. He secretly visited his father in his study to encourage that it not happen. He pointed out the improprieties of Santana's behavior in general that would only be exacerbated by her friendship with such a high spirited young woman as Mrs. Montgomery. Away from home she would be even less inclined to conduct herself with any appropriateness

"Now Kurt," Burt soothed, "Santana will never be easy until she has exposed herself in some public place or other, and we can never expect her to do it with so little expense or inconvenience to her family as under the present circumstances."

"If you were only aware," Kurt protested, "of the very great disadvantage to us all which must arise, no already has arisen, from the public notice of Santana's unguarded and imprudent manner, I am sure you would judge differently."

"Already arisen?" repeated Burt. "What, has she frightened away some of your lovers, my boy? But don't be down about it. Such squeamish youths as cannot bear to be connected with a little absurdity are not worth a regret. Come, let me see the list of pitiful fellows who have been kept aloof by Santana's folly."

"You're wrong," huffed Kurt in frustration, inwardly refusing to tell his father about Blaine. "I have no such injuries to resent. I'm talking about general issues, not particular ones. Our very respectability in the world is affected by the wild volatility, the assurance and disdain of all restraint which already mark Santana's character. If I may speak plainly? If you, dear father, won't take the trouble of taking control of her exuberant spirits and teach her that her present inclinations aren't to be her life's business, she'll soon be irredeemable. Her character will be fixed and she will at the age of sixteen be the most determined flirt to ever make herself and her family ridiculous. And Brittany will follow where Santana leads. Vain, ignorant, idle and completely out of control. They will be censured and despised wherever they are known, and don't you know their siblings will be involved in all this disgrace?"

Burt stared at him in surprise for a moment before patting his shoulder affectionately. "Now, Kurt, don't make yourself uneasy. Wherever you and Rachel are known, you'll be respected and valued. You won't appear to any disadvantage for having such silly sisters. We will have no peace if Santana doesn't go to Lake Erie, so let her go. Colonel Montgomery is a sensible man, he'll keep her out of any real trouble, and she is too poor to be any sort of object of prey. She will be less important there than she is here. Maybe this will teach her a lesson in her own insignificance. In any case, surely she won't get any worse."

Kurt was forced to accept this answer, but his own opinion didn't change. When he left his father, he was sad and disappointed.

* * *

Kurt was now to see Sebastian for the last time. Any initial awkwardness he may have felt was soon gone. The very gentleness that had initially delighted him now filled him with disgust. And Sebastian's flirtatiousness that indicated a renewal of the intentions that had begun their acquaintance filled Kurt with a deep displeasure. He had no wish to be the object of his frivolous gallantry. That Sebastian seemed to think Kurt's vanity would be gratified by his attentions after he had withdrawn them and that his preference could be secured at any time only aggravated him further.

On the very last day of the regiment's being in Lima, Sebastian dined along with several other officers at Hummel House. Kurt was so little disposed to part from him in good humor that when Sebastian asked about his visit with Mercedes, Kurt decided he'd had enough.

"While I was there, I got to meet Mike Chang, Blaine's cousin who came to Cheerio Castle with him. Do you know the Colonel?" Kurt questioned him, hoping he appeared guileless.

Surprise, displeasure, and alarm flashed quickly over Sebastian's handsome face, but with a moment's recollection and a returning smile, replied that he had formerly seen him often. "I seem to remember him as a very gentlemanlike man. Did you like him?"

"Very much," affirmed Kurt with a smile.

With an air of indifference Sebastian asked, "How long did you say he was at Cheerio Castle?"

"Nearly three weeks," replied Kurt.

"And you saw him frequently?" Sebastian pressed.

Kurt nodded. "Yes, almost every day."

"His manners are very different from his cousin's," remarked Sebastian offhandedly.

Kurt hummed in agreement. "Yes, very different. But I think Blaine improves upon acquaintance."

"Oh?" Sebastian said faintly, the quick flash on panic crossing his face not escaping Kurt's notice. But he quickly recovered, cocky grin sliding into place. "Do tell. Is it in manners that he improves? Has he deigned to add basic civility to his ordinary style? I dare not hope," he continued in a lower and more serious tone, "that he is improved in essentials."

"Oh, no!" said Kurt with a small smile. "In essentials, I believe, he is very much as he ever was."

Sebastian had a faint frown on his face, as though he were unsure if he should rejoice in Kurt's words or distrust their meaning.

Kurt couldn't resist baiting him ever so slightly, letting Sebastian wonder about just how much he knew. "When I said that he improved on acquaintance, I didn't mean that his mind or his manners were in a state of improvement, but that, from knowing him better, I better understood his disposition."

Sebastian's alarm now appeared in a heightened complexion and agitated look. Kurt silently congratulated himself on the small victory.

For a few minutes Sebastian was silent, then shaking off his embarrassment, he turned to him again, and said "You, who know my feeling so well toward Blaine, will readily comprehend how sincerely I must rejoice that he is wise enough to assume even the appearance of what is right. His pride in that direction may be of service, if not to himself then to others. It will keep him from repeating such foul misconduct as I have suffered. I only worry that the sort of cautiousness to which you have been alluding to is merely adopted on his visits to his aunt, of whose good opinion and judgement he stands much in awe. His fear of her has always been evident when they were together. I'm sure a good deal is to be attributed to his wish of forwarding the match with Miss Becky, which I am certain he has very much at heart."

Kurt couldn't repress a smile at this, but he answered only by a slight inclination of his head. He knew that Sebastian wanted to engage him on the old subject of his grievances, but he was in no mood to indulge him. The rest of the evening passed with the appearance, on Sebastian's side, of his usual cheerfulness, but with no further attempt to distinguish Kurt, and they parted at last with mutual civility, and possibly a mutual desire of never meeting again.

* * *

Blaine greeted Finn as he and Quinn were escorted into the elegant day parlor of Dalton.

"It's good to see you, Finn," he said, clasping Finn's large hand in his own.

"And you," replied Finn. "How did you enjoy your stay with your aunt?"

Blaine didn't want to think about it. "It was well enough. She's in good health and Mike was there. Did you enjoy your travels?"

"Yes," answered Finn, but there was a decided lack of spirit in his voice and his smile didn't seem as open and ready.

Blaine looked at him thoughtfully and wondered, not for the first time, if he had made a mistake in separating Finn from Rachel. He knew Finn hadn't found a new object of flirtation and that at dances now he didn't dance every dance. When he did dance, he only danced in groups, or if he asked a young lady to dance, it was only once.

He watched Finn smile fondly at Tina and take her hand to press a gentlemanly kiss on it. He had once thought to encourage a match between them; his beloved sister and the man he looked to as a brother. But while Tina grew more lovely with each passing day, their temperaments simply didn't suit. Watching Finn for the rest of the evening, Blaine noticed that he was quieter and easily distracted.

Had Finn not forgotten Rachel? Blaine tried to remember what he had said to Kurt about his sister. He couldn't recall the exact details except that he had insisted that Rachel was not a suitable wife for Finn. He was beginning to think he had been terribly wrong. They had a similar goodness and sweetness of disposition that suited each other. But Rachel's relatives...no, it simply wouldn't have done. Yet Blaine had been more than prepared to overlook them in his own case and had admitted such to Kurt's face. And Kurt had vehemently scolded him for it and defended his family.

Blaine was roused from his inner musings by Quinn sidling up to him. "I declare, Blaine, Dalton gets more beautiful every time I see it. And how well you look in this room!"

Blaine felt himself unreasonably annoyed by her compliment. Of course he would look well in his own home. Where else would he look well, if not here?

"Tina tells me you visited Cheerio Castle earlier this year," Quinn continued, unaware of Blaine's irritation, "and that our dear Kurt Hummel was one of the visiting party as well."

"Yes, he was," replied Blaine, further irritated at her tone when she mentioned Kurt.

Quinn giggled with amusement. "And how were his _fine eyes_?"

"Spectacular, as always," Blaine stated, grimly satisfied that Quinn's smile faltered slightly. She didn't seem overly pleased with his answer, but didn't let it deter her.

"So I understand there was some sort of unpleasantness near the end of his stay?" she asked.

Blaine eyed her warily. He knew Tina wouldn't have said anything and was sure Mike wouldn't have been indiscreet. He decided to play it cool and not satisfy her curiosity.

"No. Nothing I am aware of," he answered, trying to sound bored.

Quinn was silent for a brief moment, then tried again. "I passed near Lima recently."

Blaine didn't say anything, but she definitely had caught his interest.

"That's why I thought perhaps there had been an unpleasantness. I was dining at the inn and overheard the servants gossiping, as they always will. Sam Evans had written to Mr. Hummel and mentioned his surprise at seeing you at Cheerio Castle. He mentioned that Kurt had been taken ill," Quinn said.

"He can't have been surprised at my visit. I go to visit my aunt often enough," Blaine said. "As for Kurt, I don't recall anything more severe than a headache. Was a doctor called in?"

Quinn's smile faded altogether. "No, I don't believe so."

Blaine nodded once. "Then I can't believe it was any matter of concern. Mr. Evans would have taken care of his cousin, I am sure, and have no doubt that Lady Sue's personal physician would have tended to him if asked."

Quinn tried again.

"So, I hear Sebastian Smythe is engaged..."

Blaine felt himself grow pale at the mention of Sebastian, and paler still at the news that he was engaged. He nearly reached for the fireplace mantle to steady himself but forced himself to be controlled. He couldn't be engaged to Kurt. Surely, after all he had told Kurt about Sebastian, Kurt wouldn't have accepted an offer of marriage from him. Not after refusing his own hand. Unless Kurt hadn't believed him.

"...to an heiress," continued Quinn.

Blaine felt the world right itself and nearly swayed as relief flowed through him like a cool stream. If Sebastian was engaged to an heiress, then any fears of him meddling with Kurt were unfounded. But his relief was short lived.

"But her family removed her from his vicinity. One can't help but wonder why," Quinn remarked casually, as though she were unaware of how her words were getting to him. All she knew was that Sebastian and Blaine had a troubled past. She waited expectantly for a moment, waiting to see if Blaine was going to shed any light on the matter, then when it became obvious Blaine wasn't going to say anything, changed the subject.

"Your sister grows more beautiful each time I have the pleasure of seeing her," Quinn said, watching Tina as she played the exquisite pianoforte in the corner and sang along softly. "So elegant. She is the same age as Miss Santana Hummel, yet there is a palpable difference between them." She leaned toward Blaine to whisper conspiratorially to him, "Santana is to go to Lake Erie, I hear. She is determined to chase officers, and I have no doubt that if they are sent abroad she will set sail herself."

Blaine sighed inwardly. He wished Quinn would stop talking about the Hummels, but he couldn't stop it without seeming particular and giving her more ammunition against him. He was growing tired of hearing her abuse Santana, no matter how justified it might be.

But his owns thoughts made him uneasy. He had abused Santana in similar fashion, and to her brother, at that. It was small wonder Kurt had been angry with him, and looking back Blaine considered himself lucky that Kurt hadn't reacted with physical violence. He had congratulated himself for his honesty at the time, but his cousin's words about some things being better left unsaid, no matter how truthful, started to seem more and more wise.

"Her father probably thinks the shore will be relaxing for the family," he offered.

But Quinn wasn't to be deterred. "Oh, her father doesn't take her. He seems to dislike taking any trouble where his family is concerned."

"He lets her go in just the care of her mother?" Blaine asked before he could stop himself. That wasn't good. Wilhemenia Hummel was nearly as lacking in sensibility as her younger children.

"She doesn't go with her mother, either. She is to travel alone in the company of Colonel Montgomery and his wife." Quinn's delight at breaking this news to Blaine was evident.

Blaine was stunned to silence. He couldn't believe that even Burt Hummel would be so negligibly complacent as to allow a girl of Santana's temperament go to a resort area without her family and in the company of the regiment. She would surely disgrace them and thereby disgrace Kurt as well. His poor Kurt! Blaine railed inwardly at the injustice of the situation. Kurt would be forever tarnished by a sister over whom he had no control.

Realization washed over him like an icy river as Blaine realized that he had already tarnished Kurt with the faults of his family. He had told Kurt quite frankly that he was beneath his notice because his sisters behaved badly. He could hardly believe he had been so stupidly ungenerous, but the fact could not be refuted.

Kurt had told him he was ungentleman-like. Blaine knew now that it had been assuredly deserved. If he had been going to tell Kurt he never wanted to see him again then there might have been an excuse for letting him see what low esteem he held him in. But to tell Kurt he was not Blaine's equal, to say he would be lowering himself to connect himself to him, and then have the sheer audacity to ask for his hand? And to ask in such a way that was seemingly most assured of acceptance? Blaine had never felt so wretchedly and miserably ashamed of himself in all his life.

To divert Quinn from the subject of the Hummels, he quickly asked her about Finn. "Finn seems quiet this evening. Does he have a new flirt in town?"

Indeed, Finn was almost reserved, as though he held something of himself back. He smiled readily enough, but it lacked the warm spark it used to have.

Quinn didn't seem perturbed. "No. No one has taken his fancy."

"You don't think he still has feelings for Rachel, do you?" Blaine asked her, his voice serious.

Quinn's lips twisted into a wry smile. "None," she answered decidedly.

Blaine was sure she was either wrong or in denial. He decided to watch Finn a little longer to be sure, but once he was convinced, he would talk to Finn about Rachel and tell him how wrong he had been about her indifference toward him. He needed to mend the damage he had done.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, G this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **None, unless you count soaking wet gentry and possible second hand embarrassment...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** For this chapter I _had_ to pay homage to the BBC Pride and Prejudice miniseries. Colin Firth is my forever Mr. Darcy and I couldn't _not_ have Blaine take Darcy's infamous plunge into the pond. This, of course, required I watch that scene over and over to get it right, but it was a burden I was willing to bear. ;D I hope I managed to do it some sort of justice.

This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (cuddlyblaine on Tumblr)**

* * *

Kurt found himself strangely occupied with thoughts of marriage and Blaine. Not necessarily because he thought he wanted to marry Blaine, but because between Blaine's proposal and the things Kurt had learned since, he had to reconsider his opinion of himself and what it was he wanted out of life.

If his opinion had been based on his own family, Kurt would have decided long ago that conjugal happiness was a myth. His father had married his mother because she was beautiful. But she was intellectually inferior, and early in their marriage all respect and esteem for her were lost. Burt wasn't of the disposition to seek comfort outside of his marriage, though. He was fond of the country and of his books. His wife and her follies often contributed to his amusement. This wasn't the sort of happiness which a man would in general wish to owe to his wife, but an intelligent man can derive benefit from his given resources.

Kurt had never been blind to the impropriety of his father's behavior as a husband. Although he respected his father and appreciated the affectionate treatment he was given by him, it pained him to see the example set for both himself and his sisters. Until now, it had never struck him just how disadvantageous that would be, especially since his father, having given up on his wife, likewise did little to maintain the respectability of his children.

Kurt now better understood his own mind when it came to marriage. He had seen firsthand the folly of his parent's union and had a deep fear of meeting such an end himself. He wanted to have love, a deep, abiding love that lasted beyond the first shadow of youth. Yet he feared never finding such happiness or, like his father, whose nature he resembled far more so than his mother, mistaking lust for love.

While Kurt had inwardly rejoiced over Sebastian's departure, the loss of the regiment in town had made things dull. Parties were fewer and smaller, and Kurt quickly grew tired of the near constant fretting of his mother and sister over the boringness of life in general, especially now that Santana was away. When she left, Santana had promised to write often to her mother and to Brittany, but her letters were few and far in between. The letters to her mother were usually just minor details about small errands run and the officers there, or the newest dress or bonnet she had. Her letters to Brittany were usually longer but full of underlined things not meant to be shared with others.

After about three weeks of Santana's absence, though, the warmer weather seemed to help improve spirits in Hummel House. Families that had gone to town for the winter returned and summer finery was brought out for attendance to picnics and the like. Kurt began preparing for his summer tour with his Uncle and Aunt Holliday, packing and repacking several times as he changed his mind over which clothing to take. But then a letter arrived from Holly that changed everything. She apologetically explained that Mr. Holliday would be prevented by business from leaving until later in July and would be expected in Columbus within a month's time after that. That left them with too little time to go far; they would have to give up the lakes and make their tour less widespread. They would be going no further north than Westerville. Holly assured him that there was plenty to occupy their time pleasantly there, reminding him that she had spent part of her youth living in that area and was imminently fond of it.

Kurt struggled not to be disappointed. He had been looking forward to the lakes and being in his aunt's company, but he reminded himself that he at least still had a tour, though it was significantly less than originally expected. It was the mention of Westerville that got his mind racing the most. He had convinced himself that he would most likely never see Blaine again, at least not for many years, if even then. Blaine wouldn't be coming back to McKinley Hall and Kurt rarely left Lima. Even the chances of him visiting Mercedes and Blaine being at Cheerio Castle at the same time were very slim. Yet it was impossible for Kurt to think of Westerville without also thinking of Dalton and its owner.

Kurt dismissed any discomfort as silliness on his part. _"Surely I can enter his town with no consequence and not be noticed."_

Now that their departure date had been pushed back, waiting seemed interminable. Finally the day arrived and Kurt waited anxiously for the appearance of the Holliday's coach. They were bringing their children to stay with their beloved cousin Rachel while they were away. They stayed at Hummel House for the night and set off early the next morning with Kurt in pursuit of amusement. Kurt was certain he would enjoy himself in such company and watched out the window in excited anticipation as his aunt and uncle pointed out the sights. They stopped along the way and toured grand homes, admired the lands and walked elegant paths. Conversation flowed easily as they traveled, and within just a few days they had reached Worthington. This was where Holly had lived when she was younger and she still had some acquaintances there. To Kurt's concern, he learned that Dalton was but a few miles from where they were staying. Holly mentioned casually that she would love to see the place and her husband expressed his willingness.

"My love, wouldn't you like to see this place you have heard so much about?" Holly asked him coaxingly. "A place so many of your acquaintances are connected with? Sebastian grew up there, you know."

Distressed, Kurt felt that he had no business at Dalton. "I guess I'm just tired of great houses after going through so many. There's only so many fine carpets or fancy hangings one can see before they all begin to look the same," he hedged.

Holly chuckled. "If it were merely a fine house richly furnished I wouldn't care about it myself, but the grounds are utterly delightful. They have some of the finest woods in the country."

"Then maybe we can just wander the woods. No reason to trouble the occupants of Dalton or impose on the master of the house," Kurt said, hoping that would satisfy his aunt.

"It won't be an imposition," said Mr. Holliday. "I have it on good authority that the house is open to visitors."

"You see? So if your only objection is it being an imposition, then I think that settles the matter nicely!" beamed Holly.

Kurt said no more, but the possibility of meeting Blaine worried him. The very idea was enough to twist his stomach in knots. He would have no idea how to act or what to say. The last words they had spoken to each other had been in anger. He knew now he had been mistaken about Blaine, but there was still the matter of his part in Rachel's unhappiness, which was unforgivable. Wasn't it? While Kurt still didn't appreciate Blaine's reasons, he better understood now how he had come to his conclusions. Rachel was his beloved sister, though, and he would always defend her on principle.

When he readied for bed that night, Kurt asked the manservant attending him if Dalton was a very fine place and if the family was in residence for the summer. He was assured that there was no finer place around than Dalton, and to his pleasant surprise, that the family was not currently in attendance. Knowing that Blaine was not at home made Kurt feel better and he finally allowed himself to feel a great deal of curiosity about the place. At breakfast the next day, when Holly entreated him again about going, he was able to nonchalantly agree to go.

As they drove along, Kurt watched for the first appearance of Dalton Woods with some trepidation. When they turned along the road, he felt a strange sense of excitement. The surrounding park was large and they drove for a length of time through a beautiful wood. Kurt said little as they drove, his mind full as he admired each spot pointed out by the driver. Their path ascended a short way and they found themselves at the top of a hill where there was no trees. There, situated opposite of a small valley with a pleasant river feeding into a lake, stood Dalton. It was a large, elegant house made of excellent stone, standing well on rising ground and backed by a ridge of high wooded hills. Kurt caught his breath. He had never seen a place where nature had done more or where its natural beauty had been little interfered with. To be master of such a place was something special indeed.

They descended the hill, crossed the bridge, and drove to the door. All of Kurt's apprehension of meeting Dalton's owner returned. What if the servant had been mistaken? Mr. Holliday sent a servant to retrieve the housekeeper with the request that they be allowed to view the home, and as they waited, Kurt let himself look around in admiration. He was both awed and overwhelmed at the same time.

The elderly housekeeper was a respectable looking woman, less haughty and fine and much more civil than Kurt had supposed she would be. They followed her into the large and elegant dining room. Kurt looked around and walked over to a window to look out. The hill and woods were beautiful, and Kurt was delighted with the river winding through the valley. The view changed from room to room, but from each window there was beauty to be seen. The rooms were spacious and handsomely decorated. Kurt saw, with admiration of Blaine's taste, that the decor was neither gaudy or overly fine, less splendor and more elegance than even that of Cheerio Castle.

_"And of all this I might have been master!"_ he thought. _"And Blaine my husband. What a life we would have lived in such a home. Instead of viewing these rooms as a stranger I might have rejoiced in calling them my own. I might have welcomed my uncle and aunt and guided them through these very rooms myself. But no, they would have been lost to me, as well as the rest of my family, except maybe Rachel. I wouldn't have been able to invite them."_

This was a lucky realization, as it saved him from something much like regret. Kurt straightened his shoulders and determinedly turned away from the view. He longed to ask the housekeeper if her master truly was absent, but he didn't have the courage to. He was relieved when his uncle did so, waiting with bated breath for the housekeeper's answer and sighing in relief when she confirmed that yes, the master was away, but adding, "We expect him home tomorrow with a party of friends."

One day. Kurt was grateful that their journey hadn't been delayed any further. It wasn't as though he would still be here tomorrow; he was safe.

* * *

Blaine rode his stallion Pavarotti towards Dalton. He needed to meet with his steward in preparation for his guests. As he rode through the park, he couldn't help thinking, not for the first time, that he might have brought Kurt here. They might have ridden the grounds together, taken walks along the edge of the river, danced under the shade of the trees, maybe swimming in the lake or even making love in the sheltered glade.

It did no good to torture himself. Kurt had refused his hand, had not allowed himself to be swayed by the promises of wealth or prestige. Blaine didn't know of anyone else who might have done so, and while it caused him no small amount of agony, he respected Kurt for it. He felt anew the misery of having lost him, if one could truly lose what they never had.

He rode along the path slowly, reins slack in his hands. Pavarotti was well familiar with the grounds and needed no direction. When they hit the rise in the drive, Blaine could see Dalton through the trees. It was a hot day and he was feeling miserable with combination of the heat and the weight of his own thoughts. The cool water of the lake beckoned to him as it had done countless times before in his youth. Blaine hesitated only a moment before halting Pavarotti and climbing off him. Walking towards the shore, he stripped off his overcoat and contemplated tossing it on the ground before the thoughts of his valet's horror stopped him. Instead, he draped it over a nearby branch and then removed his waistcoat and loosened his cravat to take it off as well. Once he had removed his boots, Blaine walked to the edge of the lake. The water was deeper here than it was in front of the house, so he knew he could dive safely without injuring himself. He took a deep breath and plunged into the cool depths, grateful for the cooling calmness. He wouldn't swim long, he promised himself. He had things to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Dalton, Holly called Kurt over to look at a picture. "Look, dearest, what do you think of this?"

Kurt walked over to where she stood and saw a miniature of Sebastian. The housekeeper saw which picture had their interest and came forward. "That is the son of the late master's steward. He is now in the army, but I'm afraid he turned out quite wild."

Holly looked at her nephew with a smile but let it fade when Kurt didn't return it.

The housekeeper pointed to another of the small portraits. "That is my master, and it's very like him. It was painted about the same time as the large one in the gallery, a few years ago."

"I've heard much of your master's fine person," said Holly, studying the picture with interest. "He has quite the handsome face. Is it much like him, Kurt?"

"Does the young gentleman know Mr. Anderson, then?" asked the housekeeper delightedly, her respect for Kurt seeming to grow with the knowledge.

"A little," replied Kurt, feeling his face flush.

"And don't you think him handsome?" the lady smiled knowingly.

"Yes, very handsome," Kurt answered her. He stared nervously at the likeness in front of him. Had Blaine always had such a mischievously playful look in his eyes? How had he missed it? He didn't expect to be struck so forcibly by a portrait when he had seen the man in the flesh often enough. Yet there was something different; he could stare at the likeness as much as he liked without fear of causing offense or being improper. The artist had captured him well, especially the coloring of his eyes that stood out even in portraiture. With the change in his opinion of Blaine came the realization that there was an expression of kindness in his normally reserved features that Kurt hadn't noticed before. The pride was still there, yet the artist had captured the softest of smiles he hadn't been able to hide.

"I am sure I know no other as handsome," said the housekeeper fondly, "but in the gallery upstairs you will see the finer, larger picture of him than this. This room was my late master's favorite room, and these miniatures are just as they used to be then. He was very fond of them."

This explained why Sebastian's picture was among them. Kurt wasn't so sure he wanted to see a larger picture of the current master of Dalton. Even viewing the small one was making him feel the unwelcome mixture of regret and attraction. How had he been so blind to Blaine's virtues while keeping such studious track of his faults?

Their attention was now directed to a portrait of Miss Tina Anderson, drawn when she was but a girl of eight.

"And is Miss Tina grown as handsome as her brother?" questioned Holly as she admired the dark tresses and eyes pictured in the painting.

"Oh, she is the handsomest young lady that ever was seen, and so accomplished! She plays and sings all day long. In the next room is a new instrument just arrived for her. It's a present from my master. I expect her to be with him when he arrives tomorrow," the housekeeper replied.

"Is your master much at Dalton in the course of the year?" asked Mr. Holliday.

"Not so much as I might wish, sir. I would guess he spends perhaps half his time here, and Miss Tina is always down for the summer months," answered the housekeeper.

"If your master would marry, you might see more of him," laughed Mr. Holliday

The housekeeper inclined her head while stating firmly, "Yes, sir, but I don't know when that will be. I don't know who is good enough for him."

Kurt swallowed heavily. One could learn much about a man based on the attitude of his servants when he was not nearby. If his housekeeper was to be his judge, Blaine was the kindest, handsomest, most deserving of men. "It is very much to his credit, that you think so," he couldn't help saying.

"I say no more than the truth, and anyone who knows him will tell you the same," replied the lady with a smile. "I have never known a cross word from him in my life, and I have known him since he was four years old."

Kurt found himself resisting such a picture of Blaine. While his opinion of him had changed, he could not allow himself to _like_ him, else he might truly begin to regret his decision to refuse Blaine's hand.

"There are very few people of whom so much can be said. You are lucky in having such a master," remarked Mr. Holliday

"Yes, sir, I am, indeed. I couldn't find better even if I were to travel the world over. But I have always observed that those who are good natured when children are good natured when they grow up. He was always the sweetest tempered, most generous hearted boy in the world," she said fondly.

"His father was an excellent man, wasn't he?" asked Holly.

"Yes, ma'am, that he was. His son will be just like him, just as kind and generous," said the housekeeper. "He is the best landlord, and the best master that ever lived. He's not at all like the wild young men nowadays, who think of nothing but themselves. There is not one of his tenants or servants who will say anything but good about him. Some people call him proud, but I'm sure _I_ never saw anything of it. To my way of thinking, it's only because he doesn't brag about himself like so many other young men."

Kurt took a deep breath as he looked around. He suddenly felt unworthy of being a master to so fine a hall, and that its master had even thought to ask him to be so took him by surprise anew. He could hardly imagine belonging to such a place and the kind of responsibility it would entail. He still couldn't forgive Blaine's botched proposal, but now he better understood it. With this as his home, Blaine couldn't help but know the full extent of his worth. As he listened to the housekeeper speak such words of high praise about Blaine's benevolence and grace, Kurt felt as though he might not have known him at all. How could he have been so mistaken? No answer he could come up with gave him any satisfaction.

"This fine account of him," whispered Holly as they walked, "is not quite consistent with his behavior to our poor friend."

"Perhaps we might be deceived," whispered Kurt in reply.

"That seems unlikely, given the source of our authority," Holly doubtfully whispered back.

"Well, maybe things were misunderstood." Kurt was not willing to tell Holly all he knew, since that would mean revealing his past with Blaine and the revealing contents of his letter.

Once they reached the spacious lobby above they were shown into a very pretty sitting room, lately fitted up with greater elegance and lightness than the apartments below. They were informed that it had been done for Miss Tina, who had taken a liking to the room.

"He is certainly an attentive brother," said Kurt as he walked toward one of the windows.

"This is always the way with him," the housekeeper said. "Whatever can give his sister any pleasure is sure to be done in a moment. There is nothing he would not do for her. When he marries, I imagine he will dote on his husband in similar fashion. He will indeed be a lucky man."

In the gallery there were many family portraits, but they could have little to keep the attention of a stranger. Kurt walked in quest of the only face whose features would be familiar. Finally he found what he was looking for. A large, full length portrait of Blaine in formal, elegant dress, with hint of such a smile as Kurt remembered to have sometimes seen when he looked at him. Though he tried to resist it, the last of his defenses began to crumble, and his heart beat faster as he stood for several minutes before the picture, staring at it as though to commit it to his memory.

The commendation bestowed on Blaine by his housekeeper was of no trifling nature, and Kurt was sure she was telling the truth. What praise is more valuable than that of an intelligent servant? As a brother, a landlord, a master, Kurt considered how many people's happiness were in Blaine's guardianship, how much of pleasure or pain was it in his power to bestow, how much of good or evil must be done by him. Every idea that had been brought forward by the housekeeper was favorable to his character. As he stood before the canvas on which Blaine was represented, he thought of his former regard with more gratitude and feeling than ever before.

When all of the house that was open to general viewing had been seen, they returned downstairs where they were met by the gardener who awaited to show them some of the vast grounds. As they walked across the hall towards the river, Kurt turned back to look again, fighting the sudden urge to run as far and fast as he could away from Dalton. As if fate itself had decided to mock his torment, the owner of Dalton suddenly came from the back road, which led behind the stables. He was drenched, shirt untucked and boots loose on his feet, leading his horse by the reins with one hand and carrying his cravat, vest, coat and hat in the other.

They were within just a short distance of each other, and so sudden was Blaine's appearance it was impossible for Kurt to avoid him. Their eyes instantly met, and both of them flushed the deepest blush. Blaine came to an abrupt stop in his shock, staring at Kurt with wide eyes for a moment before hurriedly handing the reins of his horse to the approaching stable boy and walking towards the party.

Kurt had instinctively turned away, quickly considering his options. Should he walk on and pretend he hadn't seen Blaine? Or maybe run away and deal with the impropriety of such an act later? His indecision kept him where he was, paralyzed with embarrassment.

"Kurt," Blaine greeted, forcing Kurt to face him. His voice was perfectly civil, if not quite composed.

"Blaine," replied Kurt, looking away from Blaine's defined form that was revealed by his clinging wet clothing and blushing even harder. "I didn't expect to see you. We understood the family was not home, otherwise we should never have presumed-"

"I returned a day early," Blaine explained, incredibly self conscious to be standing there before Kurt in his wet dishabille. He paused awkwardly for a moment and then suddenly remembered his manners. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. Your parents are in good health?"

"Yes, yes they are very well, thank you," Kurt smiled nervously.

"I'm glad to hear it. How long have you been here?" Blaine asked.

"Just these two days," answered Kurt.

Blaine nodded, shifting slightly in his wet clothes. "And where are you staying?"

"At the inn in Worthington," Kurt replied, looking down and still feeling mortified.

"Oh, yes, of course," Blaine said. "I've just arrived myself." He cringed inwardly at his needless explanation of the obvious and looked away as well, feeling a similar mortification to Kurt's. "And your parents are in good health? And all your sisters?"

Kurt tried to stifle a slightly hysterical giggle. "Yes, they are all in excellent health."

Blaine nodded again, shifting from one foot to the other and finally making a quick bow. "If you'll excuse me," he said as he made his way quickly toward the house.

Kurt stood as if paralyzed, wishing the ground beneath him would simply open up and swallow him whole. He didn't notice his aunt and uncle approaching until Mr. Holliday spoke. "The man himself, I presume?" he asked jovially.

"And just as handsome as in his portrait, though perhaps a little less formally attired!" laughed Holly with a mischievous wink to Kurt.

That was enough to unfreeze Kurt from his paralysis. "We have to leave here. Right now!" he gasped as he turned and walked quickly in the direction of their carriage.

His aunt and uncle looked at each other with eyebrows raised in astonishment. "Of course, my darling, if you wish," soothed Holly as they followed behind their obviously agitated nephew.

"Oh, I wish we'd never come!" Kurt wailed as he tried not to disgrace himself further by breaking into a full run. "What must he _think_ of me?"

Holly struggled to keep up with him. "Was he displeased to see you, Kurt? What did he say?" she called as they fell behind him.

Kurt felt guilty at making her move so quickly but couldn't slow himself down. "Oh, nothing of consequence, he asked about my parents and sisters." Even to his own ears it sounded inane and harmless, but he couldn't wait to leave so he could try to pretend this had never happened. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw their carriage and finally slowed to allow his aunt and uncle to catch up to him.

* * *

Blaine hurried through the halls, taking just enough time to greet his housekeeper and a few other servants as he rushed to his rooms. Kurt, there in his home! The last person Blaine ever expected to see there. He stripped off his sodden clothing, cursing the luck of meeting Kurt in such a state. He could barely account for his part of their awkward conversation but knew it had hardly been eloquent. He would have been better off remaining silent, rather than repeating himself like a fool and having nothing sensible to say.

Why was Kurt here? Blaine didn't dare hope it was out of a desire to see him. In fact, as soon as he had laid eyes on him in all his wet dishevelment, Kurt had looked as though he might actually run away from him, and Blaine couldn't blame him for that in the slightest. He had been so overcome with shock that he had practically stood there like an ass, babbling incoherently and dripping wet the entire time. No wonder Kurt had looked so uncomfortable. Blaine chided himself mercilessly. A _gentleman_ would have tried to put Kurt at ease. A _gentleman_ would have asked to be introduced to his companions. Once again, he had proved lacking.

Blaine quickly dried himself and pulled on dry clothing, not wanting to wait on his valet to assist him. There wasn't much to be done for his unruly curls, but he couldn't let himself worry about that now. He had to catch Kurt before he left. His feelings for him hadn't lessened, and Blaine wasn't sure how much he could trust himself in Kurt's presence. But he _had_ to see him again, he had to know, if only by the slightest implication, that Kurt had believed what he said in his letter. Kurt's opinion of him mattered, even if he wouldn't have him. Yet even as he thought it, Blaine knew that wasn't the only reason. He _had_ to see Kurt again, _needed_ to be near him if only for a moment. One look, one smile, something to keep with him to remember on lonely nights in the future. That was all he would ask, and even that would be done in silence. He rushed back down the stairs and out the door, still pulling on his coat and ignoring the protests of one of the servants that he allow them to assist him. He looked around wildly, buttoning his coat as he hurried to the front drive where the Holliday's carriage awaited, hoping to catch it before it left.

* * *

Kurt took a deep cleansing breath as he was finally joined by his aunt and uncle. As relieved as he was to be leaving, he couldn't help but wonder what Blaine was thinking at that moment. He wondered what Blaine thought of him, wondered if, despite everything, he was still dear to him. Maybe Blaine had only been polite to him, being at ease since he was home. Yet there had been something to his voice that had seemed discomposed somehow, and Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine had felt more pleasure or pain in seeing him. Such thoughts could only lead to trouble, and Kurt was determined to think on it no more once they left. He readied himself to assist his aunt into the carriage when he heard quick footsteps on the walkway.

"Kurt!" Blaine called as he hurried towards them. His heart pounded when Kurt turned to look at him, and he nearly forgot what he wanted to say as he lost himself in the brilliant blue hue of those incredible eyes that had captured him long ago. "Please allow me to apologize for not receiving you properly just now." He looked at the hand Kurt had on the side of the carriage and felt his stomach drop. "You're not leaving, are you?"

Kurt looked away, unable to hold Blaine's gaze. "We are, sir. I think we must," he said softly.

Blaine was desperate to keep him there just a little bit longer. "I hope you're not displeased with Dalton?"

Kurt looked back at him in astonishment. "Oh, no. Not at all."

Blaine let the corners of his mouth lift in a hesitant smile. "Then you approve of it?" he asked, unaware until that moment how much Kurt's opinion of his home meant to him.

"Yes, very much," Kurt answered, smiling shyly in return. "I can think of very few who wouldn't."

"But your good opinion is rarely bestowed, and therefore more worth the earning," Blaine teased, feeling his spirits raise more since Kurt had yet to get into the carriage. He turned to the couple standing next to Kurt and watching him with undisguised interest. "Would you do me the honor of introducing me to your friends?"

"Certainly," replied Kurt with a small smile at Blaine now seeking the acquaintance of some of the very people his pride had revolted against when he proposed. "Mr. and Mrs. Holliday, Blaine. This is my aunt and uncle; my sister stayed with them during her visit in town." He couldn't resist the small dig.

Blaine bowed gracefully to them. "Pleased to make you acquaintance, sir, delighted, madam. You are staying in Worthington, I hear?"

Holly beamed at him. "We are, sir. I grew up there as a girl."

"A delightful village," Blaine replied easily. "I remember running from Dalton to Worthington and back nearly every day during apple season when I was a boy. There was one very fine tree there, I remember."

"Yes! On the green near the smithy," Holly laughed.

Blaine inclined his head and smiled. "The very one. So, Mr. Holliday, do you care for fishing?"

"Indeed I do, sir, when I get the chance," Mr. Holliday declared.

Blaine gestured to the river with one hand. "If you have time, you must come back and fish in my trout stream, or perhaps in the lake, if you prefer," he said, pretending not to notice Kurt's look of surprise. He would prove that, contrary to prior evidence, he was capable of being polite. "I would be delighted to provide you with rod and tackle and show you the best spots. Shall we walk down there now? My man can direct your driver on how to meet us there." He and Mr. Holliday began waking toward the river with Holly and Kurt walking behind them.

Holly took the arm that Kurt offered her. "So _this_ is the proud Blaine Anderson you told us of! Why, he is all ease and friendliness, no false dignity at all!"

"I assure you, I am as astonished as you are," retorted Kurt, feeling more confused than ever. "I can't imagine what has caused this transformation."

Holly looked slyly at him from the side of her eyes. "Oh, can't you?"

Kurt didn't say anything; he was feeling too overwhelmed. The sudden turn of events had his head spinning. He was still mortified at being caught at Dalton by Blaine, and Blaine himself had Kurt confused. This was a man that Kurt didn't recognize. Blaine chatted easily with Mr. Holliday as they walked, and Kurt was grateful for a moment that he had at least a few relatives that didn't embarrass him. He was most confused, though, by the transformation in Blaine and silently tried to figure it out.

_"Why is he so changed? Surely it isn't for my sake that his manners are so altered. What I said to him at Mercedes' can't have worked such a change as this."_ Kurt thought to himself. _"It is impossible that he should still love me."_

As they caught up to Blaine and Mr. Holliday, Holly gave Kurt's arm a squeeze before moving to take her husband's arm. Blaine moved next to Kurt and they walked along the path together ahead of the older couple.

They walked in awkward silence a short way before Kurt could bear it no longer. "I just wanted to say again, sir, how very unexpected your arrival was. If we had known you were to be here, we wouldn't have dreamt of invading your privacy. The housekeeper assured us you were not to be here until tomorrow."

Blaine felt his spirits sink that Kurt was only there because he had thought Blaine _wouldn't_ be, but they quickly rose as he realized that fate had actually played into his hands with his decision to arrive a day early. "Please, I beg you, don't make yourself uneasy," he responded earnestly. "I had planned it so myself, but I found I had business with my steward and rode on ahead of the rest of the party. They will join me tomorrow, and among them are some who would claim an acquaintance with you. Finn Hudson and his sister."

Kurt answered only by a slight bow. He remembered with a blush the last time Finn's name had been mentioned between them, and judging by his flushed complexion, Blaine's mind was in that same place and time.

"There is also one other person in the party," Blaine continued hesitantly after a pause, "who more particularly wishes to know you. Will you allow me, or do I ask too much, to introduce my sister to you during your stay at Worthington?"

Kurt was surprised by such a request. He nodded quickly, hardly knowing what to say. "I would be very happy to make her acquaintance."

"Thank you," Blaine replied softly.

Kurt knew that whatever desire Tina Anderson could have in meeting him was the work of her brother. Without looking too deeply at his words, it was gratifying to him to know that Blaine's hurt and disappointment had not made him think ill of him. They now walked on in silence, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Kurt was not comfortable and didn't know what to say, but he was flattered and somehow pleased. Blaine's wish of introducing his sister to him was a compliment of the highest kind. When they reached the carriage, Mr. and Mrs. Holliday were still a good distance behind them.

"Would you care to step into the house and rest? Do you require refreshment?" Blaine asked, hoping he didn't seem too eager.

"No, I thank you, but I'm not at all tired," Kurt politely declined. Was he imagining things, or did Blaine look disappointed by his refusal?

They stood there together, once again surrounded by awkward silence. Kurt wracked his brain trying to think of something to say that wouldn't make things even worse. Finally he remembered that he had been traveling, and with a sense of relief spoke casually of things he had seen, praising the beauty of the area. Blaine responded with equal polite casualness, but there was still a sense of tension between them. Kurt felt nearly weak with relief when the Hollidays finally joined them. Blaine's repeated offer of refreshment was politely declined, and they made ready to depart. Holly was assisted into the carriage and Blaine stood close as Kurt climbed in behind her. As they drove away, Kurt turned to see Blaine watching them leave before walking slowly towards the house.

The observations began almost at once. Mr. and Mrs. Holliday pronounced Blaine to be infinitely superior to anything they had expected. "He is perfectly well behaved, polite, and unassuming," said his uncle.

"There is something a little stately in him, to be sure," replied Holly, "but it is confined to his air, and is not unbecoming. I can now say with the housekeeper, that though some people may call him proud, I have seen nothing of it."

"I was never more surprised than by his behavior to us," continued Mr. Holliday. "It was more than civil, it was actually quite attentive. There was no necessity for such attentions. His acquaintance with Kurt was not a longstanding one."

"To be sure, Kurt," remarked Holly, "he is not so easy going as Sebastian, though he is certainly quite handsome in his own way. But why did you tell me that he was so disagreeable?"

Kurt excused himself as well as he could. "I certainly liked him better today than I did the last time we met, and I've never seen him as pleasant as he was this morning."

"But then perhaps he may be a little whimsical in his manners," replied his uncle. "It seems great men often are. So I believe I won't take him at his word. He might change his mind another day, and instead warn me off his grounds."

Kurt felt that they had entirely misunderstood his character, but said nothing.

"From what we have seen of him," continued Holly, "I'm not sure that he could have behaved in so cruel a way by anybody as he has done by poor Sebastian. He certainly doesn't look ill natured. On the contrary, there is something pleasing about his mouth when he speaks. And there is something of dignity in his countenance that would not give one an unfavorable idea of his heart. To be sure, the good lady who showed us his house did give him a most flattering character! I could hardly keep from laughing aloud sometimes. But maybe he is a liberal master."

Kurt could take no more and felt called upon to say something in vindication of Blaine. He couldn't stand by and allow him to be unjustly attacked because of the lies of another. Trusting his aunt and uncle to be circumspect and intelligent in their understanding, he explained to them in as guarded a manner as he could that from what he understood from Blaine's relations that he'd met, that his actions and character were not so faulty, nor were Sebastian's quite so blameless. In confirmation of this, he related some of the particulars without naming his source, but stating it to be such as might be relied on.

Holly was surprised and concerned, but she was soon easily distracted by the familiar sights of her girlhood home and pointing them out to her husband. As for Kurt, he could do nothing but think about Blaine's behavior that day, and, above all, of his wishing him to be acquainted with his sister.

* * *

**Ta-daaaaaa! At last, right?**

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** We Both Found What We Were Looking For

**Author:** Ittlebitz

**Pairing:** Kurt/Blaine

**Rating:** NC-17 over all, PG-13 this chapter

**Warnings for this** **chapter: **Blink and you miss it masturbation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee, but I have three different versions of Pride and Prejudice on DVD, at least two copies of the book (both very well read) and have read tons of P&P AUs and sequels

**Author's Note:** Like everyone else, I was stunned last week to hear of Cory Monteith's sudden and unexpected death. It seemed a little surreal to be writing Finn in light of all that, but I rather love this version of him and hope it does Cory proud. RIP, sweet prince, you touched and are missed by so many.

Also, I wrote this in the throes of a migraine, so I apologize in advance for any possible weird grammar errors and the like.

This was written for a GKM prompt. You probably know it by now...

**Graphic by Jenny (cuddlyblaine on Tumblr)**

* * *

Blaine woke early, his mind racing. Finn, Quinn and Tina were due to arrive this morning. He'd determined for himself that Finn was still in love with Rachel Hummel. He knew that eventually he would have to own up to what he had done, to tell Finn of the arrogant impertinence that had led him to take upon himself the decision of whom Finn should or should not marry and the deceit he had used to conceal Rachel's presence in town from him. It was not a conversation Blaine looked forward to, but he had learned the hard lesson that his pride and arrogance had done nothing for him except lose him the man he loved.

Blaine was unsure of what exactly he should do. He worried that if he told Finn that Rachel had feelings for him that he would cause more harm than good. It had been several months since they had been in each other's company and it was very possible that Rachel had moved on and found another young man. He decided that he wouldn't mention Rachel's attachment but would instead encourage Finn to return to McKinley Hall, rather than letting it go as he had spoken of. If the feelings between them were still there then they would work themselves out. Blaine hoped that would be the case. He now knew some of what Rachel had suffered, having experienced the pain of being rejected. If Rachel had felt the same emptiness he had over the last few months, then only getting Finn to return to Lima might give Blaine the chance at redemption on that front.

Deciding that he would not be able to go back to sleep, Blaine rang for his valet to help him dress. Breakfast was already keeping warm on the sideboard in anticipation for the guests' arrival, so he fixed himself a plate and sat down to eat while listening out for the arrival of the coach. He had just finished eating and a servant clearing his dishes when he heard the rattle of the coach on the gravel drive. Within just a few minutes he heard Tina calling for him. He went into the entryway to greet his sister and friends, and then offered Tina his arm as servants came to get Quinn and Finn settled.

"Come, sister dear, I have something to show you," Blaine said with a grin. He escorted her to the room he'd had the new pianoforte placed in and her gasp of delight was music to his ears.

"Oh, Blaine! It's _beautiful_!" she cried as she ran to it and ran her fingers lightly over the ivory keys. "What a wonderful surprise! Thank you!"

Blaine laughed and said, "I'm glad you like it. I saw it and thought it was just the thing for you." He cleared his throat nervously and walked over to her, taking her hand. "Tina, there's someone I'd like for you to meet."

Tina tilted her head in question. "Oh?"

Blaine nodded. "When I was in Lima several months ago I met a young man named Kurt Hummel. I like him very much. He is visiting nearby and I thought maybe if you weren't too tired I would take you to meet him this morning." He knew this was sudden, but he was anxious to introduce his sister to the man who had captured his soul. It seemed as though a second chance with Kurt was possibly within his reach and Blaine would do everything in his power to grasp it.

Tina looked surprised, then gave him a pleased smile. "I'm not too tired and I would like to meet this Kurt Hummel. I want to know anyone who can make my brother smile like this."

Blaine felt himself blush and motioned her towards the door in a shooing motion. "That's enough from you, young lady. I'm sure you want to clean up some from the journey. I'm going to go find Finn, and whenever you're ready, we'll go."

Tina walked towards the door, then paused to turn back. Her face was almost frightened, which made her look even younger. "What if he doesn't like me, Blainey?"

Blaine quickly walked to her and gave her shoulders a comforting squeeze. "Nonsense. He's going to adore you, I'm sure of it. I'll meet you downstairs when you're ready." He hugged her and gave her temple a quick kiss before sending her on her way and going off in search of his friend.

Finn was in the dining room, eating with relish from a plate piled high with eggs and bacon.

"Finish up your breakfast, my friend. There's someone I think you'd like to see staying nearby," Blaine said.

Finn looked up in surprise, his mouth full. "Hmmph?"

"Kurt Hummel is traveling with his aunt and uncle. They happened to visit Dalton by chance yesterday and I ran into them as I arrived. I said I would visit them this morning and I am taking Tina with me. I thought maybe you'd like to come along as well?" Blaine asked, watching Finn's face closely.

Finn hastily finished chewing the food in his mouth and took a quick swallow of water. "I'd like to see Kurt again. Sure, I'll go along." He hesitated a moment, then asked, "Do you think it'd be okay for me to ask after his sister? Or would that be too strange?"

Blaine gave him a small smile. "I think it would be fine for you to ask after her. Last I heard she had been rather out of spirits."

Finn looked up quickly, hope and concern warring on his face. "She was? I suppose she misses her brother. They are very close, you know."

Blaine looked Finn in the eye. "She had been in low spirits before Kurt left."

"Maybe she misses Quinn, then. They seemed to be rather fine friends while we were all together at McKinley Hall," Finn said quietly as he looked down at his plate.

"Maybe so, but young ladies don't usually fall out of spirits because a friend has gone," Blaine replied.

Finn looked up again, and Blaine winced inwardly at the look of agonized longing on his face. "I had thought I might give up McKinley Hall, Blaine. Do you think I should?"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't know. It's a fine house and the neighborhood was in a nice part of the country. Plenty of fine company, though maybe not what you're used to?" Finn asked, sounding anxious.

A picture of Kurt entered Blaine's mind. "There were pleasant enough people to be found there. You were right."

Finn nodded pensively. "Then maybe I will go there after my stay here at Dalton," he said softly, almost to himself.

Blaine stayed quiet. He didn't want to say anything more, lest Rachel have put aside her hurt feelings and moved on. But if Finn returned to Lima and it was proved that he and Rachel were meant to be, this time he would not interfere.

Tina walked into the dining room, clad in a fresh gown and her travel coat. "I'm ready when you are, brother dear," she said.

Finn stood quickly, wiping his mouth with a linen napkin and motioning for a servant to take his plate. "I'm ready as well. Let's go."

* * *

Kurt was sure that Blaine would bring his sister to visit him the day after her arrival at Dalton, that way she would be well rested from her journey. He had joined his aunt and uncle for a leisurely stroll after breakfast and had just returned to the inn when they heard a carriage pulling up to the front. Kurt recognized the livery of the driver and footman and gasped in surprise.

"Kurt? Darling, is everything alright?" asked Holly in concern.

"I-yes, I'm fine," Kurt stammered, his face flushing. "It's just, that's Blaine's carriage at the inn. He said he wished for me to meet his sister, but I didn't expect them so soon."

Holly's eyes widened and she shared a look with her husband. Kurt's flustered manner combined with the attentions of Blaine Anderson, both yesterday and now today gave them some idea of what was going on. Nothing had been suggested before, but there was no other way of accounting for such attentions from such a man other than supposing he was partial to their nephew.

While his aunt and uncle were forming their own ideas, Kurt was nervously peeking out the window, careful not to be seen. His discomposure surprised him and he worried about meeting Tina Anderson for the first time. What if Blaine had said too much in his favor and Kurt, in his anxiousness to please, managed not to please at all? The questioning looks from his aunt and uncle made things worse, and he paced the room to try to calm himself.

A servant girl entered the inn parlor where they were and bobbed a small curtsy. "Mr. Blaine Anderson and Miss Tina Anderson to see you, if you please, sir."

Blaine strode into the room, followed by a young lady of fashion. Blaine bowed to Kurt, then took her hand to pull her forward.

"Hello, Kurt. May I present my sister Tina?"

Kurt smiled nervously in greeting, meeting Blaine's eyes for a brief moment before turning his attention to the lovely girl standing next to him. To his surprise, she seemed to be at least as anxious as he was. He had heard account that Tina Anderson was a proud sort of girl, but after a few minutes of observation he was convinced that she was just extremely shy. She spoke to him with a slight stutter that wasn't present when she replied to her brother.

Tina was not very tall, shorter than her brother by several inches, but she possessed a pleasing figure and luxurious black locks. There was sense and good humor in her face, and her manners were perfectly unassuming and gentle. Kurt liked her immediately.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Tina. I've heard so much about you," said Kurt kindly.

Tina smiled shyly at him in return. "And I have heard so much about you as well."

"Finn should be joining us shortly," interjected Blaine, his cheeks flushing red as he avoided meeting Kurt's look of surprise. "He wanted to see you again and insisted on accompanying us. He was to follow behind on horseback."

Kurt smiled with pleased surprise. "Really? That's kind of him. Yes, I would like to see him as well."

Blaine bowed to him and went to the front entryway to await Finn's arrival.

Kurt smiled at Tina encouragingly. "I understand you are very fond of music and play very well."

Tina blushed and looked down. "Oh, no, not very well. But I _am_ very fond of music. I would love to hear you play and sing. My brother has said he has never heard anything that gave him more pleasure," she said, stuttering lightly.

Kurt blinked in surprise. "I don't mind singing for you, I love to sing. But your brother has grossly exaggerated my playing skills, no doubt for some nefarious reason of his own."

It was Tina's turn to look surprised. "Oh, no! That can't be; Blaine _never_ exaggerates, he _always_ tells the truth, although there are times I think he is overly kind to me."

Kurt smiled softly. "An ideal older brother then," he said.

"The best," Tina replied with a shy smile.

Approaching footsteps alerted them to Blaine and Finn joining them. All of Kurt's anger with Finn was long done for, thanks to Blaine's letter, and his pleasure at seeing him was genuine. He quickly introduced Finn to his aunt and uncle, and he greeted them enthusiastically before turning his attention back to Kurt.

"Kurt! I can't tell you how great it is to see you!" said Finn with a wide smile on his face. "You seem to be quite well. And how is your family?"

"Very well, thank you," Kurt said, returning Finn's smile.

Finn fidgeted slightly and pressed on. "And your sisters? They are also well?"

"They are, yes," said Kurt.

Finn nodded absently. "And they are all at home, still at Hummel House?"

"Yes, all except one," Kurt said, his smile turning mischievous. When Finn's face fell, Kurt took pity on him. "My youngest sister is recently gone to Lake Erie."

"Oh! Right, I had heard that," Finn said, relief evident on his face. "It's been too long since I've had the pleasure of speaking to you."

Kurt nodded agreeably. "It has been a while, several months, I think."

"Several months? It has been eight months, at least, since we were all dancing together at McKinley Hall," Finn stated.

Kurt was pleased at Finn's memory. That appeared to be a positive sign in regards to Finn's feelings for Rachel, it seemed. "I think you're right."

Finn nodded, his gaze suddenly seeming far away. "I don't believe I've ever known a happier time than those short months at McKinley Hall."

Kurt's thoughts naturally flew to Rachel, and he wondered if Finn's were doing the same. He seemed less talkative than on former occasions, missing some of the open cheerfulness that was such a part of him. Kurt was interested to note that Tina, who had been set up as a rival to Rachel, did not look to Finn with any particular regard, nor did Finn look to her with anything other than brotherly fondness.

Their visitors stayed with them for a short time, and when they arose to depart, Tina approached Kurt. "My brother and I would be honored if you and your aunt and uncle would join us for dinner while you are here. Would tomorrow evening be convenient?"

Kurt blushed and turned to look at his aunt and uncle. Holly nodded her head approvingly, and Kurt turned back to Tina with a smile. "Tomorrow would be lovely. We look forward to it."

Tina smiled and went to take her brother's arm. Blaine gave Kurt one last look before escorting her out to the carriage. Finn smiled and bowed to them all as they made their adieus.

Kurt smiled nervously at his aunt and uncle before hastily retreating to his room. He had some idea of what they must be thinking and didn't want to face them at the moment when he was too confused himself.

Mr. and Mrs. Holliday had watched all this with interested eyes. They had long wished to see the young man who had captured (and broken) the heart of their favorite niece. The suspicions which had just arisen about Blaine and their nephew were intriguing, and after some observation, they were convinced that one of them at least knew what it was to love. Of Kurt's feelings they remained a little unsure, but that Blaine was overflowing with admiration was evident enough.

Kurt had no reason to fear Mr. and Mrs. Holliday's curiosity, they didn't want to force his communication. It was evident to them that Kurt was much better acquainted with Blaine than they had actually thought. It was also evident to them that Blaine was very much in love with Kurt. They saw much to interest them, but nothing to justify inquiry.

Of Blaine it was now a matter of anxiety to think well. As far as their acquaintance reached, there was no fault to find. There was now an interest in believing the housekeeper, since the authority of a servant who had known him since he was four years old, and whose own manners indicated respectability, was not to be hastily rejected. Neither had anything occurred in the intelligence of their Worthington friends that could materially lessen its weight. No one could accuse Blaine of anything but pride.

With respect to Sebastian, the Holliday's soon found that he was not held there in much esteem. Though no one knew exactly the cause of bad blood between him and Blaine, it was a well known fact that when he left the area he had left many debts behind him, which Blaine afterwards took care of.

As for Kurt, his mind was racing in multiple directions. He felt exposed and confused, unsure what to think. It was difficult for him to sleep that night, as his thoughts were constantly pulled towards Dalton, and moreover its master. He didn't hate Blaine. Hatred had vanished long ago, and he was now almost ashamed at ever having disliked him so intensely. Though he had almost unwillingly respected Blaine for his valuable qualities at first, now in light of the testimony of so many, Kurt was able to view Blaine in a much friendlier nature. But above all, above respect and esteem, there was a motive within him of goodwill which could not be overlooked. It was gratitude for not only having once loved him, but for loving him still well enough to forgive all the petulance and acrimony of his manner in rejecting him, and all the unjust accusations accompanying his rejection.

Kurt had been positive Blaine would avoid him at all costs, but since their accidental meeting of chance on the grounds of Dalton, Blaine seemed most eager to preserve the acquaintance. He was interested in meeting Kurt's aunt and uncle, people he had once maligned without thought, and was eager for Kurt to become acquainted with his sister. Such a change in a man of so much pride exciting not only astonishment but gratitude— for to love, ardent love, it must be attributed. Kurt respected, he esteemed, he was grateful to Blaine, he felt a real interest in his welfare. Now Kurt only wanted to know how far he wished that welfare to depend upon himself, and how far it would be for the happiness of both that he should employ the power, which his fancy told him he still possessed, of bringing on himself the renewal of Blaine's addresses.

* * *

When Blaine, Tina and Finn returned to Dalton, Tina excused herself to her room to remove her bonnet and then possibly for a nap before playing her new pianoforte for a while. Blaine and Finn went into the morning room, where Quinn was drinking a late morning tea. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"You've been out?" she asked sharply.

"Yes, we went to Worthington to visit Kurt Hummel. He is traveling with his aunt and uncle," replied Finn.

A moue of distaste formed on Quinn's face, but she quickly switched her expression to neutral. "Well! What a happy convenience he just _happened_ to be here as you returned to Westerville, Blaine. I suppose I should call on him as well."

"No need," assured Finn. "He is to dine with us tomorrow, him and his aunt and uncle."

"They're coming here?" asked Quinn, sounding horrified at the very notion. She then laughed with a shake of her head. "How delightful," she drawled, her voice insincere.

Blaine paid her no mind as she prattled on. His thoughts were full of Kurt. He had not avoided him, had been kind and gentle with Tina. Blaine knew it was impolite to stare, but he had been unable to tear his eyes away from Kurt while they were at the inn today. He knew that Holly's speculative gaze had fallen on him several times, but he did nothing to disguise his admiration of her nephew. He was in love with Kurt Hummel, and he didn't care if the whole world knew. It was difficult to caution himself against the hope rising in him; it was possible that his feelings still were not returned. But he would see Kurt the next day, and that was enough to warm his bed later that evening as he fisted his cock desperately, fucking into it while moaning Kurt's name into his pillow repeatedly and shuddering as he finally came, hot and hard across his hand.

The next morning when Mr. Holliday arrived for their agreed upon fishing excursion, Blaine walked with him to the area where others were already setting up for a day of casting the line. He was just about to join them when Mr. Holliday gave him a kind smile.

"It was quite civil of you and your sister to visit us yesterday, Blaine. My wife and nephew were quite pleased with the attention. They decided they would return the call to your sister this morning," he said pleasantly.

Blaine felt his heartbeat speed up. "That is good of them to do," he said before nodding at the assembled company. "If you will all excuse me, I must return to the house."

Everyone responded with genial civilities, most assuming he had business to tend to, but a look of understanding crossed Mr. Holliday's face and Blaine knew the older gentleman knew. He hadn't bothered to hide his feelings the day before, and he had no desire to feign a lack of interest now. He nodded to everyone and hurried towards Dalton.

When Blaine entered the house he followed the sound of voices to the parlor. Servants were setting up for tea. Quinn was sitting stiffly on the edge of the small settee, a forced smile of politeness on her face while Holly spoke to her. Kurt was sitting next to Tina on the window seat, and Blaine caught his breath as the sunlight behind him silhouetted his form to perfection. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Kurt belonged there. As he looked at him, Kurt noticed him and smiled. Blaine at that moment knew he could see the future stretched out before him, a future of living and loving for the rest of his life at Dalton with Kurt by his side. He wanted that more than he had ever wanted anything, and hoped that given time, maybe one day Kurt would want the same.

* * *

Convinced as Kurt now was that Quinn's dislike of him had originated in jealousy, he was sure his appearance at Dalton was unwelcome. He was curious to know with how much civility on that lady's side the acquaintance would now be renewed.

On reaching the house, they were shown through the hall into the parlor, whose northern aspect rendered it delightful for summer. Its windows opening to the ground, admitted a most refreshing view of the high woody hills behind the house, and of the beautiful oaks and Spanish chestnuts which were scattered over the intermediate lawn. He and Holly were received by a shyly smiling Tina and a reluctant looking Quinn.

Holly sat down next to Quinn with what could only be described as relish. She smiled widely at the sour faced young woman and began chatting inanely of easy subjects, such as the weather, local history, and the best way to knit tea cozies. Kurt drew Tina to the window seat and slowly got her to open up and speak to him. He noticed with delight that as her comfort level grew, her stutter went away.

Kurt soon saw that he was being closely watched by Quinn, and that he could not speak a word without calling her attention. He was not disappointed that the distance between them was inconvenient and therefore not conducive to speaking. He had no real desire to talk to someone as capable of a false face as she was.

Servants arrived with tea and began efficiently setting it up. It caught Kurt's attention and he glanced up in time to see Blaine enter the parlor. He looked as if he'd just come in from outdoors, and his curls were tousled from the wind, giving him an attractively ruffled look. Kurt smiled at him, unable to help himself, though he couldn't explain why. Tina noticed her brother as well and stood quickly with a delighted smile. This drew the attention of Quinn and Holly as well, and both ladies watched Blaine to gauge his behavior, Quinn more so. But while jealousy had not yet made her desperate, her attentions to Blaine were by no means over, and the tipping point for her was close. When Finn joined them for tea, Tina made even more effort to please her brother by talking with the assembled company, and Kurt could see that Blaine was anxious for him to get to know his sister.

Finally, it seemed Quinn felt she had been quiet long enough.

"So, Kurt, I understand the regiment has left Lima? That must be a great loss to _your_ family," she sneered.

Kurt saw Blaine looking at Quinn with angry shock and Tina blushed a crimson red as she looked at the floor. Though Quinn didn't dare mention Sebastian in Blaine's presence, the implication was clear and had she known what pain she was causing her dear friend, she undoubtedly would have refrained from the hint. Allowing jealousy to overtake her sensibilities, she had merely intended to discompose Kurt by mentioning the man to whom she believed him to be partial, to make him betray an emotion which might damage him in Blaine's opinion. By doing so, perhaps it would also remind Blaine of some of the follies in regards to the Hummel family and the regiment.

Kurt was momentarily distressed, but he kept his composure. "It is always sad to lose the company of intelligent and good natured people. There are those who come in at times that tend to hold themselves above others and mock all they see. We were fortunate with the officers, though. They were polite and well-bred. Their company was a pleasure and when they left we were sorry to see them go," he said pointedly, lifting his chin and staring back at Quinn.

This silenced Quinn, who obviously wanted to say more but couldn't without bringing up Sebastian. A look passed between her and Finn, and Quinn settled into her seat with a mutinous expression on her face. Tina finally seemed to recover from the humiliation inadvertently brought on by Quinn's mention of the regiment, but she had little to say for the rest of the visit, even with Kurt's encouragement.

Kurt and the Holliday's did not stay long past tea. Blaine escorted them to the carriage, moving to assist Holly into the seat first and standing to the side as Mr. Holliday took his seat as well.

"I hope you enjoyed your morning," he said hopefully to Kurt.

Kurt nodded his head. "Yes, thank you, we did."

Blaine stared openly at Kurt, fully aware that all of his feelings were conveyed in his gaze. Kurt looked away in what Blaine hoped was confusion. Things were still a bit awkward between them, but he hoped that it would pass, and soon. He desperately wanted to know if Kurt's feelings towards him had changed.

Once Kurt was seated in the carriage, it drove away. Blaine stood and watched it until it was around the bend in the drive and out of his sight. He took a deep breath and sighed as he looked over the vast grounds of Dalton. Little had he dreamed when he returned home this time what life had in store for him. He held the hope that maybe soon Dalton would have another master for him to share it with close to his heart, to be guarded and cherished until the time was right.

Blaine didn't really want to return to the parlor, but he also didn't want to leave Tina there with Quinn. Her petulant actions had caused distress for his sister, and he had been shocked at just how viperous his friend's sister could truly be. Were it possible to invite Finn's company without that of his sister, he would do it. Even if she hasn't meant to hurt Tina, her aim had been to hurt Kurt, and that didn't sit well with Blaine at all. When he rejoined the group in the parlor, Finn and Quinn were arguing while Tina was shaking her head.

"I disagree, Quinn. Blaine likes him and that's good enough for me," Tina was saying.

Quinn spotted blaine and her eyes lit up triumphantly. "I was just telling Finn how ill Kurt was looking this morning, Blaine. His hair is all streaked and positively wind blown. I might not have recognized him. And I must remember to recommend he put some lemon juice on those unfortunate freckles before they become any worse, the poor thing."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at her, irritated that she would insult Kurt to _him,_ and Finn rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Quinn, he didn't look that much different. The hair streaks come from being in the sun. Everyone knows that. His skin didn't look all that different, maybe a bit more tan, but that comes with traveling in the summertime," he said, his irritation with his sister obvious.

"Well, for my own part," continued Quinn spitefully, "I must confess I never did see how he had the reputation for being handsome. His face is too thin, his complexion has no brilliance, and his features are plain. As for his eyes, which have sometimes been called _so fine_, I could never see anything extraordinary in them."

Convinced as Quinn was that Blaine admired Kurt, this was not the best method of recommending herself. But angry people are not always wise, and in seeing Blaine at last look somewhat nettled, she triumphantly pressed on, thinking she would at last get _some_ reaction. He was resolutely silent, and she lifted her chin in challenge.

"I remember, when we first knew him in Lima, how amazed we were to find that he was reputed to be a bit of a gallant. I particularly recollect your saying one night, after they had been dining at McKinley Hall, 'Him a beau? I should as soon call his mother a wit.'" She giggled. "But afterwards he seemed to improve on you, and I believe you thought him nice enough looking at one time."

"Yes," snapped Blaine, who could contain himself no longer, "but that was only when I first saw him, for it is many months since I have considered him as one of the handsomest men of my acquaintance." And with that he turned and walked out of the room. Quinn was left to all the satisfaction of having forced him to say what gave no one any pain but herself. Finn looked at her awkwardly for a moment before silently offering his arm to Tina and escorting her out of the parlor, leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts.

* * *

As they drove to the inn, Holly and Kurt chatted about their visit, occasionally joined by Mr Holliday. They talked of all the morning entailed, all except the one person who had mostly engaged their attention. They talked of his sister, of his friends, of his house, everything but the man himself. Even though they didn't mention Blaine, Kurt was longing to know what Holly thought of him, and Holly would have been grateful for her nephew to bring up the subject for discussion.

* * *

**TBC**

**ittlebitz . tumblr . com**


End file.
